


Universe 10 Z

by DONTSALTME69



Series: Universe 10 Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Saga, Awful French Accents, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Majin Buu Saga, Swearing, Takes a weird take on the plot of DBZ, Time Travel, Universe 10, namek saga, saiyan saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 97,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONTSALTME69/pseuds/DONTSALTME69
Summary: There are twelve universes under the Omni-King's reign (for what that's worth). Among them is the Tenth, probably the most unremarkable of the bunch. The Macho Universe, with meathead God of Destruction. This... is not that story. This is about another Universe Ten, with a band of heroes following an oddly similar story to a familiar tale we all know and love.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Universe 10 Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640653
Kudos: 1





	1. The Adventure Begins! Encounter with a (sorta) Mysterious Invader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of the Monkey Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469405) by [SSVCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVCloud/pseuds/SSVCloud), [Zelenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelenal/pseuds/Zelenal). 



The Adventure Begins! A Mysterious Visitor Appears! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beautiful day in the fields, blue skies, green grass, all that good stuff. In one universe, this would be where the Saiyan Raditz would've arrived and set events into motion that eventually ended up causing the Tournament of Power. But this is Universe 10. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Farmer was driving his truck when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a fast moving object coming from the sky.

What the hell is that?!" Mr. Farmer exclaimed.

The "Object" had landed in one of his fields, prompting Mr. Farmer to take a closer look. The "Object" had turned out to a pod with a red glass dome on the front. Seconds turned into hours as the farmer stared at it when, suddenly the pod opened up to reveal a "human being". "Ah, it's good to finally get out of that cramped ship." a man with a gruff voice said. The man had some odd fashion sense, he was wearing some weird silver armor with purple shoulder pads and a "skirt" made of these pads, a belt that resembled a monkey tail, he was wearing a speedo underneath, had a black mohawk, was very large, and had an odd device on his left eye.

"A-an alien, I'll stop you from destroying the Earth!" Mr. Farmer declared, readying his rifle. He took aim and then fired. And what unthinkable to a normal human happened, the large visitor had caught the bullet.

"It seems that these... 'Earthlings' haven't even developed energy weapons." muttered the large visitor as he moved his thumb behind the bullet. "Pathetic." The bullet glowed white hot as flew towards it's original owner and struck him in the chest, instantly killing him. "Now then, on to the mission." said the visitor as he activated the odd device to scan the world for targets.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a tiny island (with a similarly small house perched atop it) in the eastern seas, the Galapagos Hermit was not expecting company, much less one of his favorite students.

"Heya, Master Galapagos!" said a pink-haired girl. The girl was wearing blue Turtle School gi with the symbol for "Turtle" and a yellow undershirt, had short, spiky, light pink hair, and had blue eyes. Her goofy smile broadcasted her joy for all to see. She was twenty-one, barely old enough to drink.

"We're here." a man with white hair said. The man was wearing a simple suit and tie, and his white hair went pretty much straight up, save for one bang in front of his face. He was twenty-five, and the CEO of the world-spanning Pod Corporation.

"Alice, it's been so long!" a redheaded girl shouted, running out of the house. The redhead was wearing a red button-up shirt and a plain red skirt. Her red hair was very spiky with some of it drooping down. Her eyes were blood-red, yet lacked the threatening gleam you'd expect.

"Rossa!" Alice cheered.

"I'll leave you three alone." the Galapagos Hermit said as he went back inside.

"Some... things have happened since we last saw each other." said the white-haired man.

"The last time any of us saw each other was when you two got married, right?" Rossa asked. "And that was like four years ago. Unless you two have been seeing Wolf or Big Green behind my back."

"Wolf would've told ya pretty much the moment I showed up." Alice pointed out. "And Big Green-"

"Would've made it very clear we had come over." Rossa said.

"We should get back on topic." said the white-haired man, trying to steer the conversation back to why they had visited.

"Oh, right, we've got super special surprise for you guys!" said Alice as she walked over to a palm tree she had set something behind.

"Hey, Hunter, do you what the surprise is?" Rossa (loudly) whispered to Alice's spouse.

"Of course I know, I helped make it." the white-haired man, now known as Hunter, answered. Rossa didn't have time to ponder what he meant before Alice came back over holding something behind her back.

"Ta-da!" said Alice as she revealed the surprise, a young boy with green hair styled into a bowl-cut and wearing green gi similar to the one Alice was wearing and a yellow hat with a familiar object.

"No way, is that the Four-Star Dragon Ball?" asked the redhead, staring at the shiny orb.

"Yup, I wanted something to remember Grandpa by." Alice answered. Hunter then started to clear his throat to try get his wife back on topic. "Right, this little guy is named Vert and he's our son." Alice said, finally managing to get to why they had came here.

"H-hi." Vert said softly. With that single statement Kame House erupted into maelstrom of questions from Rossa and the Galapagos Hermit (who had come back out after seeing Vert). But anyone could answer anything the entire island shook.

"What was that?!" shouted Rossa. Everyone spun around to find the large visitor talking to himself, standing on the beach (however tiny said beach was).

"I think a Dragon Ball should be here." the visitor paused. "Don't worry about it, I'm strong enough to take on these puny Earthlings." Another pause. "Hold on, I think I found a Dragon Ball." After that he pressed a button on the device resting on left ear and started walking towards our intrepid heroes.

Alice was first to say something. "Who're you?"

The man continued walking as he said "Name's Turno, I'm here for the Dragon Ball." There was a long and awkward silence.

Turno was standing right next to Vert when Alice asked "Why?" Turno paused for a few seconds before answering. "The boss wants to make a wish." Turno then proceeded to grab Vert and said "Gather the Dragon Balls or I kill the runt."

Rossa cried out "Like hell we will!" as she attempted to strike the large man in the back.

"Weak." Turno spat as he smacked Rossa with his tail before proceeding to fly away. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice gave chase and as followed Turno she noticed a familiar energy approaching.

"Big Green!" Alice cheered.

Big Green was a Namekian wearing a purple vest with a white undershirt, black cape, white pants, dark purple shoes and finger-less gloves. He's extremely tall, bulky, and has green eyes. "Hello Alice, why are you here?" Big Green asked.

"Guy took my kid." answered Alice.

"He had arrived on Earth an hour ago." Big Green informed.

Before the conversation could continue any further the duo had noticed that Turno had stopped in a crater and was dropping Vert into a spherical object. "The ship should be a safe place to store the balls." muttered Turno.

"Too bad you won't be storing them for long!" said Alice as she landed on the edge of the crater.

"You won't use the balls for evil!" Big Green declared, pointing at Turno.

"I didn't know that there were Namekians here, oh well, it doesn't matter, you're about to fight a Saiyan." he said as he took a fighting stance. A dark aura engulfed him, his power radiating itself to show the two before him just how strong he was. "The strongest race in the universe."

Before anyone else could act Alice rushed towards Turno, darting to his side for a kick. Turno reacted instantly, grabbing her leg and throwing her into wall of the crater. He then dashed at the Namekian and slammed his shoulder right into his victim's chest.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Alice as she fired a blue beam of energy at Turno's back. The attack scored a direct hit on the Saiyan, kicking up massive amounts of smoke.

"Ah, it feels good to just strip down to bare essentials." said Turno as Alice's face morphed into an expression of utter horror. The smoke cleared to reveal Turno, sans armor. He then spun around and fired purplish-white wave of energy at Alice, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

Big Green raised his arm to try to fire a blast of his own, but before he could Turno appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm. The Saiyan kneed him in the chest, sending him flying into Alice.

"This is bad, Big Green, you got any ideas?" Alice asked, picking herself back up.

"As the Guardian of Earth, I have developed many techniques." boasted the Namekian. "One should perfect to defeat this 'Saiyan'."

"Yes, we got this in the bag!" Alice cheered.

"I'll need five minutes to charge the attack." the Guardian interupted. "And considering how you we're doing before, eh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Big Green finished.

Being fine was a massive overstatement as the next five minutes were pretty much spent by Turno beating Alice into the dirt before Alice finally found the opening she needed.

"Gotcha!" said Alice as she put Turno into a Full-Nelson. Turno desperately struggled, but just couldn't break free of the human's grip.

"It's ready, when I give you the signal move away!" shouted Big Green.

"Just do it now!" Alice cried out.

"Are you su-" Big Green was interrupted.

"I can't hold him for much longer!" Alice shouted.

With that statement Big Green aimed his index and middle fingers and exclaimed " _Special Beam Cannon_!" and out of his fingers came an orange and purple spiral beam which pierced straight through the Saiyan and human.


	2. One Year of Training! Countdown to the Battle for the Earth!

Big Green stood over Turno and Alice's bodies, panting exhaustion. The Special Beam Cannon was powerful, but burnt his energy to nothing. And then Turno's eyepiece went off, relaying a message from Turno's boss.

" _Bravo, you managed to defeat Turno._ " said a voice coming from Turno's eyepiece. " _But you'll never rest of my Crasher Corps. He was the runt of the bunch and I, Caro am the strongest. So go train your little hearts out, you have one year._ "

"Hey guys, we brought help!" Rossa said as she dropped down.

"Where's Alice?" Big Green answered this Rossa question by pointing at her dead body.

"She sacrificed herself to help beat Turno." Big Green said sorrowfully.

Rossa looked to be on verge of crying when Big Green added, "And his friends are going to show up next year."

Hunter went to the Attack Ball and pulled Vert and Dragon Ball out.

"W-where's mommy?" Vert quietly asked. Nobody was sure what to say so Big Green decided to change the subject.

"My attendant will handle your training, and I will train the boy personally." Big Green said.

"And why do you plan on getting my son involved?" Hunter growled.

"I can sense that he has an enormous amount of potential." Big Green answered.

"Fine, but I plan on supervising his training." Hunter said.

"Perfect, I'll tell Mr. Djinn to prep the Lookout!" Big Green as he started to fly off.

"Yo, I don't know who these 'Crasher Corps.' are but they stand no chance against Wolf." A black-haired young man with a scar on his cheek and wearing a yellow Turtle School gi boasted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So if I run all the way down Snake Way, I can train with a god?" Alice asked. She was currently standing in Otherworld Check-In Station being judged by a very large red man named Yemma.

"I'm suprised you want to train more, you're a shoo-in for heaven." Yemma said.

"Big Green over there told me that a bunch of bad guys are coming to Earth in a year, and I wanna be ready for 'em!" 

"Anyway, Snake Way's over there." Yemma pointed to a nearby doorway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus their training began, Alice started her trip down Snake Way and Wolf, Hunter, and Rossa began training under Mr. Djinn.

"Alright maggots, I got toast to make, so go punch each other for a year." This was their first time meeting Mr. Djinn and they were not expecting this.

"Wait, so did Alice have to do this training too?" Rossa asked. She was wearing a red Turtle gi with the symbol for "Dragon".

"Third rule of Djinn's training." Rossa was about to ask what that meant when Djinn punched her off the lookout.

"Any more questions?" Djinn asked with smug smirk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT !" Big Green encouraged. He was trying to get Vert to power up, to demonstrate how strong he was.

"B-but I'm not-" Vert tried to say.

"JUST TRY AND YOU'LL SEE THE TRUTH!" Big Green interrupted, doing everything he could to motivate Vert. Sadly, this was not how you motivate a five-year old.

"I know you can do it." Hunter added.

"O-okay." Vert gathered his energy the way his mom taught him, screaming as a green fire of power surrounded him.

"WOAH, you're even stronger than I thought!" Big Green stared at the child, flabbergasted.

"You did good, son." Hunter complimented. He had his reservations about Vert actually fighting, but at least having him competent in combat wouldn't hurt. And that power level is obscene for a child.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya! I heard you could train me. Could you please?" Alice had finally made it down the immense Snake Way and met King Kai.

"Demonstrate your power, if you're strong enough, I'll train you." King Kai said.

Alice began powering up, pulling grass and dirt from the ground with the updraft.

"Impressive." King Kai cracked a smile.

"So will you train me?" Alice was pretty tired from having to stand on a planetoid with 10 times Earth's gravity.

"Yes, come at me." King Kai said as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Okay, King Kai!" Alice took her own stance.

"Please, call me, Zamasu." he said as he began to spar with his new student.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters were at Kame House and had finally collected all seven Dragon Balls 6 months before the Crasher Corps. would arrive.

"I summon thee, eternal dragon Shenlong!" and with Hunter's words the Dragon Balls started flashing for a few seconds before Shenlong appeared.

" _ **STATE YOUR WISH**_." Shenlong's voice echoed throughout the area and turned dark.

"We wish to bring Alice back to life!" Rossa requested.

" _ **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, FAREWELL**_." and Shenlong disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered to far corners of the globe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Zamasu had just finished sparring when the Kai spoke. "I believe your training is over."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"The Crasher Corps. will be arriving on Earth in two days." With the Kai's words, Alice leaped off the planetoid and began sprinting down Snake Way.


	3. The Crasher Corps Arrive! Duke it Out!

The Z-Fighters were standing in a field with small mountains all around. It was at 10 AM when they noticed four powerful energies coming towards them.

"Woah, you think that's them?" Rossa's question was quickly answered by four round spaceships crashing into the ground in front of them. The ships all opened up simultaneously revealing their occupants. They flew to the ground in front of the Z-Fighters. "So then, men, introduce yourselves!" The voice from Turno's scouter, Caro, said.

"I-I'm Durii." This girl looked human and had purplish-black shaggy hair and eyes, and was wearing silver armor with a black bodysuit and yellow straps. She was also wearing metallic black collar. Her energy told a different story than her appearance, feeling similar to Turno's.

"Bass." This one was a purple Namekian. He was wearing a gold spiky shoulder pad with a red strap covering his chest, white pants with a red stripe running down the side, and had a collar like the one Durii was wearing. He was giving Caro a glare of disgust. (AN:Wearing the Narak Warrior Battle Suit from Xenoverse)

"My name is May." Another female, her skin was blue with blonde hair on her head and spoke with a french accent. She was wearing silver armor with a blue bodysuit and a single yellow shoulderpad.

"And I am the leader, Caro." Caro had very short, black, spiky hair. He was wearing navy-blue sleeveless leather jacket, a black tank-top, dark grey pants with his tail acting as a belt, and had a red Scouter.

"Now then, bring us the Dragon Balls and we won't destroy the planet!" Caro threatened.

"Alright." Rossa then pulled out a small round stone.

"Hmph, so you used the Balls recently." Caro stated.

"Who wants who?" Caro asked his allies.

"I'll take the kid." Durii said, sounding like she really didn't want to be here.

"The Namekian." Bass tersely stated.

"I will battle zhe girl." May stared towards Rossa.

"So I guess that leaves me with the two men." Caro sounded very confident.

He walked over to and sat on a nearby rock and said "Durii and the runt will duke it out, then the Namekians, and then the girls, then us men."

Durii then charged her energy and rushed at Vert to blast him point-blank. Vert countered with a blast of his own, causing an explosion when the two attacks collided. 

"Vert!" Big Green exclaimed as he and Hunter tried to attack Durii.

"NO ONE INTERFERES!" Caro then raised his fingers, causing an explosion to prevent Durii's would-be attackers.

"Apparently you two misinterpreted my words, these battle are one-on-one!" Caro exclaimed. Big Green and Hunter promptly flew back to rejoin the others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the battle between Durii and Vert had taken to the sky.

Vert struck with spinkick to the face, and Durii responded with a right hook, also aimed at the face. They both quickly recovered and Vert charged an Energy Wave, right arm pointed forward with the left holding it at the elbow. 

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Vert unleashed the blast, and Durii responded with a lime green energy wave.

The two attacks clashed for a moment before the child's blast overwhelmed Durii. Vert took the opportunity to attack, striking with a double axe handle, slamming the girl inot the ground and creating a crater.

"Fantastic work defeating the weak one." Caro sarcastically quipped.

The Z-Fighters weren't exactly sure on what to think, on one hand, they had defeated the weakest member with relative ease, with their least powerful fighter, but on the other hand, they hadn't seen the other Crasher Corps. members fight, so they may be far stronger.

"You're up." Caro said as Bass began to walk over to the other Namekian.

"Let's go." Bass said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
Big Green decided to attack first by firing a Destructive Wave to see what the purple Namekian would do. Bass's response was to fire his own Energy Wave "Regicide Blaster!" Bass shouted as he fired.

Big Green then flew into the beam try and get drop on his opponent. Bass also had that idea and the Namekians clashed fists before beams dissipated. The Namekians matched each other perfectly with every attack that one attempted countered with an identical attack from the other.

"Their attacks are identical!" Rossa "helpfully" said.

Bass flipped back and extended his arm as Big Green did the same, slamming into their stomachs. Big Green recovered and attempted to surprise his opponent with mouth blast, Bass had also recovered and fired his own blast in response causing yet another explosion.

"You're pretty good." Big Green was panting for exhaustion.

"I could say the same to you." Bass seemed to be in similar situation.

"What'd I miss?" Durii as she climbed out of the crater she was in.

"Zhe Namekians are perfectly symmetrical." May answered as she pulled her comrade out of the crater.

Bass had an idea to end the battle, he rushed at the other Namekian and attacked with chop to the neck, Big Green did the same, shattering Bass's collar. "The battle's over, I'm switching sides."

"Why?" the Guardian was extremely confused, all he did was break his collar. Was he that fashion conscious?

"The collars are how he keeps the ones he kidnaps in line." Bass answered.

The Namekian then jumped next to the rest of Z-Fighters and Big Green said "He's on our side now."

"The Saiyan girl and I were taken from our homes by Caro and he forced us to fight." Bass explained.

With one defeated and the other on their side, this might be easier than they thought it would be.

"I believe zhe Namekian has relieved Bass of his duty." May said.

"So Bass is dead?" Caro asked.

"No, he broke zhe collar and now he's zheir side." May said with displeasure.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, after today we'll have him back, plus a few extras." Caro flashed an evil grin.

"Monsieur Caro, may I fight now?" May had been wanting to get off this rock since they got there.

"Go ahead." Caro was interested to see just how quickly May beat her foe.


	4. Rivalry Begins! Alice Makes Her Entrance!

May had begun to approach Rossa when the Earthling said "H-hold on, my best friend Alice is coming here and he's stronger than all of us!" Rossa didn't know that for a fact but it's best not to say that.

"You zhink I would believe that?" May questioned. She found it almost amusing how desperate the redhead was. Almost. 

May was about attack when Caro said "Stand down."

"B-but she's obviously bluffing." May was confused, Caro never believed weaklings trying to buy time before their inevitable demise.

"I have reason to believe this one's telling the truth," Rossa was cheering when Caro said that before he continued. "You Earthlings get three hours, after that, May will kill all of you."

Time ticked by and before they knew it, three hours had passed.

"Time's up, Earthlings." May said as the timer on her Scouter beeped.

"Can we talk this ou-" Rossa's words were cut short by a brutal elbow to the face.

"No." May said as she watched Rossa recover from the attack.

"Fine, be that way." Rossa went on the offensive, unleashing a flurry of strikes on her foe. She seem to be doing damage until the May caught her fist. Rossa's expression turned shocked.

"Slow." but before May could hear a response, Wolf fired a Kamehameha at her backside.

"Yeah, I got her!" Wolf cheered.

"Looks like someone forgot," Caro used Rapid Movement to appear behind Wolf and said "NO INTERFERENCE!" before slamming his knee into Wolf's back, knocking him into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Wolf!" Rossa said as she began to charge her ki. "You'll pay for that!"

"I like to see you make us." May said as her opponent raised her right arm to the sky and formed a red disc.

"Destructo-Disc!" Rossa shouted as threw the circle towards the alien.

"Alpha Slicer." May's right hand became coated with a light-green energy, which formed into a blade-like shape and easily deflected the attack into a mountain, slicing the mountain in half.

Rossa was shocked, nothing should be able to survive a Destructo-Disc. However, before she could think of a new battle plan, May kneed her the stomach before elbowing her into the ground. "Any last words?" May raised her bladed hand and swung it downwards onto her prone opponent and hit...

Absolutely nothing.

May was aggravated, people don't normally disappear without a trace so she activated her Scouter and looked around to find the human. 

"What is zhis?!" she had found a very high power level, over 9000 in fact.

"Her best friend, and I don't like what you're doing here." Alice said as she set Rossa down.

"Alice! You're back!" Rossa was ecstatic, with Alice back, they can win.

"So, it seems zhe Earthling wasn't lying." May said.

"Here, take a Senzu Bean." Alice said as she pulled a bean out of the bag tied to her waist.

"Monsieur Caro, permission to fight zhe newcomer?" May wanted to battle the supposed savior.

"Go ahead." Caro knew exactly how this fight would end.

After hearing Caro's answer, May fired a ki blast at Alice, striking her in the back.

When the smoked cleared Alice was standing there, looking like she was never hit in the first place. "Do you mind? I'm trying to talk with my friend." Those words seemed to enrage May, she rushed at the Earthling, attacking with a flurry of strikes, all of which were gracefully dodged by Alice.

"Are you mocking me?!" May attempted to spin-kick the Earthling, who simply jumped over the incoming attack. "You honestly zhink you can defeat me?" May then formed her Alpha Slicer and slashed at her opponent.

"Yes, yes I do." Alice stated as she grabbed the alien by the arm and flipped her. She then uppercutted May into the air before slamming her into the ground with a double axe-handle.

"Stand down." Caro ordered.

"I can beat her, Monsueir Caro!" May said she laid in the small crater created by her impact on the ground.

"She was holding back, you had no chance of winning." Caro said.

"Then why did you let me fight her?!" May shouted.

"I wanted to see how she fights." Caro stood up from the rock. "Get ready Earthling, because you're face Caro's wrath!"

"My name's Alice!" Alice exclaimed as she began to power up.

(Undefeated - Skillet)

Caro took the first move and attacked with right hook aimed at the Earthling's head which was countered with a punch of her own, creating a shockwave as the fists collided. "You're stronger than I anticipated, but it doesn't matter, I'm still far superior than you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Alice then showed a confident smirk as she exclaimed, "KAIOKEN!" she became shrouded in fiery red aura.

"Kaio-what? Caro said before he was punched faster than the eye can see. As Caro was reeling from the blow, Alice kicked him away before flying past and uppercutting him into the sky. Caro managed to halt his momentum and the Earthling somehow managed to disappear from sight.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Caro shouted angrily.

"Right here!" Alice said as she drop-kicked Caro into the ground.

'Damn, she's stronger than I thought.' Caro thought as he flew out of the newly formed crater. "I guess I should go full-power!" Caro started charging his energy, shrouding himself in a navy aura.

The battle continued with renewed ferocity, Caro immediately went on the offensive, attacking with a flurry of kicks. Alice defended herself from the attack and fired a Full Power Energy Wave.

Caro jumped back and raised his arm forward in response. "Taste my ultimate attack!" The attack was a deep scarlet and darkened the area. "Give up! No one has survived this attack!" Caro said as he charged the attack.

Alice leapt back before charging her signature attack. "KA-"

"ME-" The blue orb of light formed.

"HA-" The orb grew to the size of a basketball.

"ME-" Alice's aura crackled with electricity.

"HA!" Alice thursted her arms forward and unleashed the Super Kamehameha.

"BLOODY STREAM!" Caro unleashed his Energy Wave.

The two attacks collided, creating a purple glow where they met. Caro's beam was starting to push the Super Kamehameha back. ' _King Kai, I'm sorry, but it's this or me dying._ ' "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Alice's aura flared and her attack began to force Caro's back.

" _THAT ALL YOU GOT_?" Caro forced more power into his attack.

"NO, KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Alice continued forcing Caro's Energy Wave back.

" ** _I CAN HARDLY EVEN FEEL IT_**!" Caro pumped everything he had into his beam.

' _I know it's dangerous, but it's all I got!_ ' "KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" The Super Kamehameha became enormous and was brighter than the sun. Caro eyes widened as his attack was forced back with extreme force.

Alice lied down exhausted. "I-i did it." she muttered.

"You got him! And nobody died!" Rossa cheerfully said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Before anyone could react, a thin ray of light pierced through Wolf's unconscious body, instantly killing him.


	5. A Legend Unfolds! Shoot the Spirit Bomb!

(Just a few moments earlier)

' _I barely survived that, how am I going to win?_ ' Caro was hiding behind a rock formation, pondering his next move.

' _I wish that those blasted royals were less stingy about teaching people the Power Ball. Then I could simply crush them with the power of a Great Ape._ ' Caro needed to come up with something and fast. Those idiots were probably going to notice he was there pretty soon.

' _Perhaps I could pretend to surrender? No that won't work, they're wouldn't believe me._ ' Caro then smirked upon finding his ticket to victory. ' _I'll kill the black-haired one and use the distraction to buy time._ ' Caro then heard the red-haired human's cheers and decided to fire his attack.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Caro then fired a finger beam at Wolf.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Z-Fighters were shocked, they thought he was dead! And Durii seemed to be trembling with rage, which was weird, she hadn't even met Wolf.

Caro seemed to know what was happening and froze. "W-we're doomed, we're all doomed." he whimpered.

(10's - Pantera)

Suddenly, Durii's muscles swelled to rather absurd proportions, causing her collar to shatter, and her hair turned yellow-green and spiked upwards. She then flew away.

"Okay, what was the hell that?" Hunter, along with everyone else, was very confused by the sudden turn of events.

"She's the Legendary Super Saiyan, a creature of destruction that appears every 1000 years." Caro's voice lacked the bravado it normally had. "Once it transforms, there is no way to defeat it. All we can do is hope that she doesn't destroy the planet." 

"Everything is impossible 'till someone does it, I have faith we can win." Alice said. She then pulled two Senzu Beans out of their pouch and handed one to Caro.

Caro looked hesitant. "Relax, it'll heal your wounds." Alice informed him.

He ate the bean and immediately noticed the effects. "Amazing! It's like never even fought you in the first place! And I'm even stronger thanks to my Saiyan genetics!"

Alice ate her bean and tossed a third to May. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

May ate the bean and the Z-Fighters, plus a couple temporary allies, chased after Durii.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When finally caught up with Durii, they were in Gizard Wasteland, an arid, mountainous region. She was blasting the area to bits when the Z-Fighters had arrived.

"Hey, we don't like what you doing here!" Alice shouted as she pointed.

Durii let out a primal roar before tackling Alice, slamming her into a rock formation. Caro attempted to punch Durii, who easily dodged. Caro continued his offense, kicks and punches flying faster than the eye can see, all of which were dodged like they were in slow-motion. Alice joined in the attack, attacking from the rear, but it didn't help, her attacks were dodged just as easily. Everyone else joined the attack before the Legendary Super Saiyan flared her aura, sending them flying.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Alice's aura became a deep red as rushed at Durii and kneed her in the gut. The attack backfired, Durii was undamaged and gave a demonic smirk before grabbing Alice by the face and slamming her into the ground.

"Alice!" Rossa threw a Destructo-Disk at Durii, which the Legendary Super Saiyan simply leaped over. "Dammit! Why can't my brand-new technique actually hit anything?!"

Durii said, "My turn." before firing an Eraser Cannon at the redhead, the redhead blocked the attack, but was severely injured. 

May slashed at Durii with her Alpha Slicer, each swipe hitting, but no damage was done. "Futile." Durii grabbed May and headbutted her before throwing her away.

"I'm not going to let you win!" Alice taken another Senzu Bean and was back in the action. "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Alice moved her hands back "KAMEHAMEHA!" then she thrust them foward and unleashed the Turtle Destruction Wave.

"Worthless." when the smoke cleared Durii was standing there, with minor burns on her body. "TAKE THIS!" She dashed at the Earthling and slammed an Eraser Cannon into her stomach.

Alice picked herself back up after hitting a cliff, and went to go another Senzu out of her bag. "Uh, guys? We don't have any more Senzu Beans." Everyone was hurt, that wasn't good to hear. "Don't worry, I have a plan," she the raised her arms to the sky. "King Kai taught me a technique called the Spirit Bomb, it collects the energy of other living things, the plants, the animals, everything, it's only drawback is that it takes time to charge." Alice was surrounded light blue glow.

Everyone immediately understood and attacked Durii, Hunter staying back and pelting her with ki blasts, and the others attacking with everything they had.

"Worthless, DIE!" Durii fired an Eraser Cannon at Vert. 

As the attack closed in on the child, Big Green dashed in the way, shouting "VERT!" the attack horribly burned the Namekian.

"BIG GREEN!" Vert exclaimed as he saw his teacher hurt.

"Vert, it's been nice knowing you, please, don't die." with those last words, Big Green died and his body faded away.

"You monster, take this!" Vert pointed his right arm forward and held it with his left. "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" A green beam of energy flew towards the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER, I, AM A DEMON!" Durii growled as she blocked the blast with a barrier.

Bass fired a swarm of ki blasts "ANARCHY BARRAGE!" The attack was ineffective.

"It's done! Move away!" Alice shouted before throwing a beach ball sized energy ball at Durii. Durii attempted to catch the Spirit Bomb, the sphere simply detonated on contact.

"We did it!" Rossa shouted.

"Yes we did." Hunter added.

"W-we actually defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan." Caro was astonished, they had actually defeated her.

"Now then, on to the next issue." Hunter said as everyone turned towards Caro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was watching Caro, trying to determine their next move. They hadn't noticed Caro talking into his Scouter. "May, prepare our Attack Balls."

May had seperated from the group during the chaos "Okay, Monsieur Caro."

' _Damn, I need to get out of here._ ' Caro noticed that many of them were hurt. ' _A hostage would be perfect, I should have energy to appear behind them and attach a collar._ ' Caro slightly shifted his hand ' _But who do I capture? Alice could probably kill me before I could even touch her, the white-haired one's pretty much unhurt, the kid might still have enough energy to beat me, Durii and Bass wouldn't be good hostages, who could I grab?_ ' Caro smirked as he found his hostage.

He used Rapid Movement to appear behind his victim and quickly clamped the collar around her neck. Rossa yelped in fear as her energy reserves failed her. "Nobody make a move!" an Attack Ball landed near Caro "If anyone makes a sudden movement, I'll kill the girl!" The Saiyan started walking towards the ship, Alice looked like she wanted to tear his throat out, and everyone else looked worried for Rossa. He entered the Attack Ball with his hostage and the spherical vehicle levitated before rocketing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyan Saga Intro: Dragon Soul - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST
> 
> Saiyan Saga Outro: Yeah! Care! Break! - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST
> 
> Voice actors:
> 
> Alice: Lindsey Jones (Ruby Rose, RWBY)
> 
> Caro: Nick Landis, Lanipator (Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z Abridged)
> 
> Durii: Luci Christian (Ochako Uraraka, My Hero Academia)
> 
> Big Green: Christopher Sabat (All Might, My Hero Academia)
> 
> Bass: Matthew Mercer (Jotaro Kujo, Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure)
> 
> May: Marieve Herington (Celestia Ludenburg, Danganronpa)
> 
> Vert: Colleen Clinkenbeard
> 
> Turno: Phil Parsons
> 
> Hunter: Johnny Yong Bosch
> 
> Rossa: Cherami Leigh


	6. Picking Up the Pieces... Touchdown on Namek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to clear out some of the boring stuff before we get into the Namek Saga proper.

The Z-Fighters were all gathered in a hospital room, Alice and Durii were hospitalised for their injuries and the rest were sitting in some chairs. "We need to find Rossa!" Alice ordered.

"I know you're worried, but right now we need to focus on how we could get the Dragon Balls working." Hunter said. It wasn't that he didn't want to find Rossa, but that the Dragon Balls were too important to lose.

"Who cares about the Dragon Balls, we need to find Caro and Rossa!" Alice was about to cry.

"We can use the Dragon Balls to find them." Hunter said.

Alice conceded and Vert raised his hand.

"What is it?" Hunter wondered what his son had to say.

"Bass is a Namekian, right? Maybe he knows how we can get Dragon Balls working?" Vert asked.

"My home planet, Namek, has a set. Last time I was there, it was currently in a civil war." Bass answered.

"Civil war?" Hunter asked.

"Mutant Namekians known as Super Namekians believed they were gods, I was one of the few Super Namekians to fight against them, I was the bodyguard of the Guru." Bass informed.

"So that means we'll need a spaceship." Hunter wondered how he was going deal with that.

"Me and Durii's Attack Balls should work fine." Bass stated.

"Should be easy for I, the esteemed president of the Pod Corporation, to reverse engineer." Hunter boasted.

"So then, who's going to Namek?" Hunter asked.

"I'm going, I need to see how my home is doing." Bass stated.

"I'm going as well." Hunter said.

"I'm also going." Vert added.

" ** _ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOUNG MAN!_** " Hunter yelled.

"It's my fault Big Green died!" The green-haired boy cried.

"Honey, let him go. If you don't, he'll just sneak onto the ship." Alice said.

"Fine." Hunter clearly didn't like endangering his son.

"U-um," Everyone turned to look at Durii, who was keeping quiet out of shame. "C-can I please go? It's my fault Big Green's dead." Durii clearly felt terrible over what she had done.

"No. You and Alice are badly injured and Senzu Beans won't be ready for another..." Hunter waited the bean grower's answer.

"Two weeks." said Whiskers the Wonder-Cat. He was a white cat that stood on two legs, holding a cane.

"Two weeks, got it. And I'll build an extra ship, just in case things go wrong." Hunter told them.

"Is that a talking cat?" Everyone ignored Durii's question.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been one week since the battle against the Crasher Corps. Hunter had brought everyone, including Alice and Durii, to the Pod Corp. headquarters for a special suprise.

Hunter tossed a Pod on the ground outside, creating a large spherical spaceship.  
  
"I've finished the ship, it has gravity controls, a stereo sound system, a coffee maker, and at my wife's repeated requests, a muffin button." Hunter sounded slightly annoyed as he said the last part. Alice squeed in excitement. 

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I've already told Vert and Bass to prepare." Hunter pulled out a second Pod. "When your injuries heal, ask my father for the Pod." he put the Pod back in his pocket.

As Hunter began to walk inside, he heard a stomach growl. "That was me, I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning." Alice said.

A second growl was heard " That was me, the portions in Earth hospitals are tiny." Durii said.

"You two can eat here." Hunter suggested. Alice and Durii left for the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The two had finished an impromptu eating contest when Alice asked. "So, how do you think Rossa is doing?"

"She's probably being forced to purge a planet, and has been informed about the collar." The Saiyan informed the Earthling.

"Collar? Purging planets?" Alice wanted to know more.

"The collar prevents the wearer from using ki unless Caro allows it, he said something about a 'neural implant'. The collar will also detonate if the wearer refuses to follow orders or tries to escape." Alice simply nodded in response, horrifed.

"As for the other part, the Crasher Corps. are a mercenary group contacted by an underground crime lord, they land on a planet, kill the planet's fighters, and the inhabitants are sold as slaves, the planet itself is auctioned off to the highest bidder." The Earthling was horrified by this.

"Another question, what's up with Saiyans?" Alice wanted to get an idea on what they were like.

Durii paused for a moment before speaking. "We're from the planet Sadala, get stronger after recovering from near death, and our tails absorb Blutz Waves emitted by a full moon. The Blutz Waves cause a Saiyan that still has their tail to transform into a Great Ape." Durii explained.

"Where'd your tail go?" Alice asked.

"Caro removed it after he kidnapped me." Durii answered, looking down towards her back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The brand-new Pod Corp. spaceship has just left for Namek with it's three passengers in tow. "I guess we should begin training." Bass simply said as took a fighting stance. Vert shifted into his own stance before the two dashed at each other.

Hunter jumped between them and said, "Do you want to destroy the ship?" He began to walk to the console in the center of the ship. "We'll train using science." He pressed a few buttons and the gravity suddenly increased.

Bass had difficulty standing, and Vert had collapsed. Hunter seemed to be having less trouble than the others. "I added this when I asked my wife about her training. This is only two times Earth's gravity, she had trained at ten times Earth's gravity." Hunter then started to doing pushups on the floor. Bass and Vert did the same, albeit with great difficulty on Vert's end.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, these 'Dragon Balls' are on the planet Namek?" said a short silvery-blue reptilian alien with red "gems" on his head, groin, shoulders, and stomach. His shoulders were formed into shoulder-pads and had two matching Bio Armor pieces on his hips. He had two short black horns that curved upwards. He took a sip of his wine before continuing the conversation on his red Scouter.

"Yes, Lord Chill." said a feminine voice.

"And you haven't told me until now?!" Chill growled as his tail lashed, wrecking his chair.

"He would start becoming suspicious if I contacted you during a mission." the voice calmly answered.

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a waste of time, I'm docking your pay." Chill said.

"Understood, signing off." the voice said before hanging up.

"Bano, set a course for Namek." Chill ordered.

"Yes sir." said an effeminate yellow skinned alien with long braided green hair. He was wearing standard sliver battle armor with the addition of a cape and arm warmers.

Chill finished his wine. "Melo, get me more wine."

"Sir!" Melo said as he left. He was a humanoid with purple skin and red hair. He is wearing red battle armor that lacked shoulder pads with a grey bodysuit that accentuated his muscles.

"Lord Chill! The slaves at planet Kanassa are resisting!" an alien with a long head said.

"Just do what you normally do, why are you wasting my time? Chill sounded aggravated.

"We tried that, but they killed the slavers!" the Long-headed Alien said.

"So you're telling me that a planet was lost due your incompetence?" Chill had an evil look in his eyes.

  
"You sound angry Lord Chil-" the Long-headed Alien was interrupted by Chill whipping him into the doorframe with his tail.

" _WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE, IS THAT YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME OVER PEOPLE NOT DOING THEIR GOD DAMN JOBS!_ " Chill took a deep breath. "Sorry for losing my composure, go clean up the mess on Kanassa." Chill said calmly. Long-headed Alien was seriously considering turning himself in to the Galactic Patrol.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, what happened when you transformed?" Alice had been wondering that for a while, but decided to avoid the topic, Durii clearly felt awful over what she did when she transformed.

"I just... I just hate senseless death, you know?" Alice nodded in response "And your friend also looks a lot like my dad, the sight of his death caused me to snap." Durii looked depressed.

"It's okay, everything will be undone with the Dragon Balls!" Alice comforted the Saiyan.

"I know, it's just, what's the Namekian going to think when he's revived?" Durii said.

"He's a forgiving guy, he'll realize you weren't yourself!" the Earthling said.

"You think so?" Durii didn't know the Namekian, so she was in the dark.

"Yes, he forgave an actual demon and let him go free." Alice said.

"A demon?" Alice nodded "Is this planet a magnet for weird things?" Durii asked.

Alice just stared for a few moments before bursting into laughter. "I never thought about it that way!" she managed to say through her laughter. 

"Thanks." Durii said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing the trio had noticed upon landing on Namek was the green sky, followed by the blue grass, and then the green water. Hunter began to analyze the air when Bass opened the door. "The air here is similar to the air on Earth." he stepped on to the blue grass, happy to be home.

"Look, Razz, it's anotha' Namekian." said a purple alien "''Ey, you know where one of ya Dragon Balls is?"  
  
"Grup, I say we beat da' info outta 'um." said Razz, a red-skinned alien with black hair.

"I got a beda' idea," Grup said as he aimed at the ship and fired a ki blast through the Z-Fighter's only method of leaving the planet. "Now you 'ave to tell us where ya Dragon Balls are."

Hunter, Bass, and Vert wasted no time in beating them unconscious. "It seems that someone else wants the Dragon Balls." Hunter said.

"You think Caro's behind this?" Vert asked.

"I don't think it's Caro." Bass said as he pointed at a trio of Attack Balls flying towards the planet.

"He decided to show himself." Hunter muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crasher Corps. had finally touched down on Namek, taking in the, in Caro's opinion, boring sights.

"Alright," Caro activated his Scouter "Follow me!" he began to fly to the east.

Rossa noticed she could use ki and was about to follow when an orange blur flew at her. She avoid the blur's attack and managed to identify the creature, he had orange skin, two black horns, and was covered in veins, anywhere that wasn't covered by his basic silver armor was covered in veins.

Caro and May stopped and spun to look at the attacker. "Long time no see, Caro." the attacker growled.

"Could say the same, Ora, how's that broken leg treating you?" Caro asked with a smug smile.

"I don't know, how's your arm?" Ora retorted.

"Been fine since I screwed your wife." Caro taunted.

"Y-you..." Ora was absolutely livid.

"Oh right, I forgot, you've never even screwed your wife." The Saiyan continued his taunting.

"Stop it." Ora said quietly.

"Hell, I'd wager that the Earthling here could get into your wife's pants before you could." Caro said. Rossa glared at the Saiyan.

"STOP IT!" Ora rushed at the Saiyan, throwing punch after punch at him, Caro yawned as he evaded the attacks effortlessly. Ora charged energy into his hands before throwing a hail of ki blasts at him.

"I'll stop when you start being a man." Caro had appeared behind Ora, how was he this fast?

"This doesn't make any sense, last time we fought we were almost even, how did you become so strong?" Ora was terrified by the Saiyan, if he was that fast, how hard would he hit?

"I got absolutely destroyed on Earth, twice." Caro answered the terrified alien. "I trust you'll take this secret to the grave."

"I hate you! Why would I-" Ora never got to finish that thought before Caro kicked his head off.

"Thanks, Ora." Caro stomped on the decapitated head, splattering blood all over his boot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! We will be arriving on Namek tomorrow!" said a green bird-like alien.

"Thank you for the update, I will prepare for landing." an Arcosian started walking out of the room ' _Namek, interesting locale for a final battle. That is, if this really is the last battle._ ' He thought before meditating in his room, hoping to draw out every last drop of his power.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We made it." Hunter suggested they find a cave and set up camp. He reached for one of his Pods and tossed it deeper into the cave, creating a small house. 

"Get down!" Bass had sensed something coming, the other two obeyed and pressed against the cave wall. Less than a second later, a large group of around 500 passed by.

"Holy..." Hunter was astonished, many of them were as strong as Caro and some were even stronger.

"We're doomed." Vert was terrified by their power.

"We should follow them." Bass suggested.

"What? Why?" Hunter didn't want to get anywhere near that group, even from a distance, their presence felt smothering.

"I have a feeling they're after the Dragon Balls." the Namekian continued. "Me and Vert will follow them on foot. Contact the others on Earth, I have feeling we'll need backup." Bass began to exit the cave.

"Just hightail it at the first sign of trouble." Hunter knew that it was probably best that Bass and Vert were going, if either of the other two stayed, they might not be able to contact Earth without being discovered.

"Okay!" Vert and Bass began to run after the army.


	7. Lord Chill's Sadism! The Namekian Dragon Balls!

"Hello, my name is Lord Chill, I would like your Dragon Ball." the duo of Vert and Bass had managed catch up to Chill and his men and decided to hide on a nearby cliff. They were watching the talk between the Frost Demon and the Elder of that village.

"No, you will not have it, I know what you did to our brethren." the Elder responded.

"You know how many times I heard that line today?" Chill said.

"H-how many?"

"Only once so far, but guess what happened to the person who said that?" Chill gestured to the villagers.

Before the Elder could respond, three Namekian warriors had arrived to save the villagers. "We will stop this senseless slaughter of our people!" said a black-clad warrior.

"Seven hundred." Chill muttered.

"What?" said the blue-clad warrior.

"It's game I call 'Haven't Heard That One Before'." Chill answered. "I've heard so many heroic speeches that I started counting certain phrases."

"Y-you're insane!" said the orange-clad warrior.

"Nine hundred ninety-nine."

"Stop that." all three warrior said simultaneously

"Ten thousand."

"Well, it doesn't matter, we'll stop you anyway!" the black-clad Namekian said.

"Fifty-three. Soldiers, kill them so I can continue my conversation with this Elder." Chill ordered.

"You're gonna die, green man." said a yellow alien before throwing a punch at the blue-clad fighter. The Namekian caught the punch and kicked the invader in the face. "What the?" the blue fighter punched him with his free hand.

"It seems these Nameks can mask their Power Levels." Chill said.

"It doesn't matter, our soldiers should still be..." Bano saw the pile of dead soldiers "Strong enough."

"Melo, kill them. And be quick about it! We don't have all day!" Chill ordered.

Melo approached the Namekians. "It's been a while since I snapped a man's neck."

"It's three on one! You won't win!" The black-clad warrior was hoping three was enough, they could sense that man's power, and it was enormous.

"You musta miscounted, I only see two of ya." Melo said before disappearing.

The orange-clad fighter took a cautious step back. ' _Two of us? What does he mean_?' Suddenly he felt a horrible pain in his chest. "Oh, oh god..." Melo had jammed his fist through the Namekian's chest.

"You bastard!" the blue fighter wouldn't take this lying down, he's going to avenge his friend and save Namek. He rushed at the invader to attack with a hard chop to the neck.

The attack hit home, striking Melo on the neck, but it didn't even faze him. Melo struck back with a brutal backhand to the face, causing his victim's head to explode from the force of the blow. "Whoops, looks like I miscounted, there's only one of ya." 

"I won't let you get away! I will avenge my comrades!" the black-clad warrior charged up an Energy Wave and fired it at Melo. Melo responded with his own blast, effortlessly tearing through the Namekian's attack.

Melo gave Chill a thumbs-up. "Anyway, where were we?" Chill said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to help them!" Vert said.

"I know how you feel, but we can't just rush in without thinking of a plan." Bass wanted to help his people, but he knew how powerless he was against the invaders.

"What can we do?" Vert wanted to help the Namekians.

"I don't know, we should stay here and see how things would play out." Bass didn't want to hide, he wanted to help his people but he knew if they rushed in now, they would never get the Dragon Balls.

Before the conversation could continue further, the two noticed Melo moving towards a Namekian child. The child seemed frightened before Melo's might. Melo kicked the child.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their Scouters picked up a rising Power Level coming from a nearby cliff, Melo turned to look at the source, only to get kicked into a nearby house. "What the?!" Melo looked at his attacker, it was small child that barely came up to his knee.

Bass grabbed the Namekian kid and he and Vert ran away. Chill wasn't amused. "Melo! Get up and kill them! I'll deal with the Dragon Ball." Melo wordlessly gave chase after Earthling and the Namekians.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were flying as fast they can to escape Melo's wrath, unfortunately, Melo was faster than expected and was quickly gaining on them. "Get back here! I won't kill you painlessly!" Melo shouted as he began to charge an attack.

"Get down!" Bass dropped like a rock to avoid the blast, Vert followed suit, causing the attack to soar overhead, missing them by inches. They trio hid behind some rocks and hid their Power Levels to try and evade detection.

"COME OUT BEFORE I REDUCE THESE ISLANDS TO ASH!" Melo raised his hands above his head and a golden light appeared between them.

Before Melo could unleash the blast, a red-headed Earthling dashed in front of him and cried "Solar Flare!" and a bright light blinded the large alien before an attack slammed him into the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After Melo left)

["The objects on their eyes, that's how they find our villages."] Elder Helix thought as he walked over to the hut that contained the Five-Star Dragon Ball.

' _When I give them the Dragon Ball, I'll destroy those objects and stop them from finding more villages._ ' He carried the Dragon Ball over to the Frost Demon and, before they could react, he leaped into air and fired a barrage of homing finger beams, striking every Scouter with pinpoint accuracy.

"Here." Helix would let them have the Ball, but he wouldn't let them kill more Namekians.

"Thank you." Chill grabbed the Dragon Ball and tossed it to Bano who caught it. "Oh, by the way, could you point us in the direction of one of your villages, you destroyed our Scouters and now we can't find your them."

"This wasn't part of the deal." Helix said.

"Eight hundred, guess what you just won!" Chill walked towards the Elder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Melo could see again, the first thing he saw was Caro, followed by a new member he didn't recognize. "Why Caro?! Why did you attack me!"

"Because we're after the same resource and the supply just 'aint high enough to meet the demand" Caro answered.

"Y-you..."

Caro's Scouter beeped "Hold on, incoming call." he pressed the button on his Scouter "Is that right? Thank for the info."

"What was it?"

"All the Scouters owned by Chill's little operation have been destroyed, except yours, would you like mine? It does have one glitch I haven't been able to fix." Caro removed his Scouter.

"What's the glitch?" Melo said exactly what Caro wanted him to say.

"It's in pieces." Caro dropped the eyepiece and crushed it underfoot.

"You fool! Now you're as blind as the rest of us!" Melo shouted.

"I forced the Earthling over there to me and May a few tricks, including how to sense energy." Caro responded.

"But now you can't talk to your girlfriend!"

"You mean May? The Earthling also taught me telepathy, so now I can speak with anyone without being traced." That response enraged Melo, causing to fire a volley of ki blasts to vaporize the Saiyan.

"What's up?" Caro was standing right behind Melo. Melo spun to attack with spin-kick, the Saiyan simply jumped over the attack and stomped on Melo's face. Caro uppercutted Melo into the air. "You, that what's up."

As Caro started laughing at his own joke, Melo tried to escape ' _Gotta get back to Lord Chill._ ' however, his thoughts were silenced by a massive Energy Wave coming straight for him ' _NononononoNO!_ ' he attempted to speed up, hoping to outrun the blast, the attack caught him and enveloped him, vaporizing Melo.


	8. The Namekian Elder! Caro vs. Bano

"We made it!" Vert, and the Namekians had finally gotten back to base where Hunter was waiting at the entrance to the cave.

"How'd it go?" Hunter noticed the Namekian child. "Who's the new kid?"

"His name is, uhhhhhh..." Vert had realized that didn't actually know the other kid's name.

"Spiral." the Namekian child said.

"Hello Spiral." Hunter continued his earlier conversation. "I managed to contact Earth, the Galapagos Hermit will get Alice and Durii up to speed. What happened in that village?"

The three began to recount the events.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's always funny when they run." he turned to look at the Earthling "Don't you think?"

Rossa folded her arms. "No."

"Whatever." Caro closed his eyes. ' _May, I've destroyed my Scouter, use telepathy from now on._ '

' _Why did you destroy your Scouter?_ ' May asked.

' _To prove a point, also, now there's only one Scouter on the planet, and it belongs to you._ '

' _Shall we rendezvous?_ '

' _Yes._ ' he opened his eyes "Earthling! We're going back to the ships to rendevous with May."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's everything." the Galapagos Hermit finished relaying Hunter's message.

"When's Whiskers gonna get here, I wanna be healthy so I can fight the strong guy!" Alice cried childishly.

Right on cue, Whiskers arrived a few seconds later, holding a bag of beans.

"Here's a fresh bag of Senzu Beans." Whiskers said before passing the bag to Alice.

Alice pulled a Senzu out of the bag and quickly ate it. She quickly lept out of her hospital bed and shattered the casts around her left arm and leg. She gave a bean to Durii who ate the bean and mimicked Alice's preformance. "This is amazing! How do you make these things?!"the Saiyan was astonished by her lack of injuries.

"Trade secret." the cat muttered.

The two promptly left for Pod Corp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's everything." The three had finally finished recounting everything that happened.

"So we have two opposing forces who both want the Dragon Balls and will stop at nothing to obtain them." Hunter turned towards Bass."I don't suppose the Namekian Dragon Balls have some sort of safeguard to stop invaders from using them freely?"

"Not quite a safeguard, but the dragon only speaks Namekian." Bass answered.

"Hopefully neither of them speak Namekian." Hunter then pointed to the sky "Also, I noticed that a third ship is flying towards the planet, it seems they're trying to hide their presence." Hunter informed them.

"We need to see the Guru, he has a Dragon Ball." Bass told them.

"I should go, I'm the second strongest among us." Hunter said.

"I need to go, it's been so long since I've seen the Guru." Bass said.

"I think we should take Spiral, Vert, hold down the fort here." Hunter stated.

"Okay." Bass grabbed Spiral and they took off toward the Guru's house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya, Mr. Huntsman! Could we have the ship?" Alice asked her father-in-law.

"Here you go." Mr. Huntsman tossed the Pod over to Alice. The man towered over everyone in the room and was covered in scars. He is completely bald and is wearing a labcoat. "I upgraded the ship, it should get you there in about three days."

"Thanks!" Alice clicked the button on the Pod and tossed onto the ground outside. With a puff of smoke, the round spaceship appeared.

"How do these 'Pods' work?" Durii wondered.

"I dunno, ask Hunter." Alice answered as they entered the ship. She pressed the button to take off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that I've taken care of Melo, the only flunky Chill has is Bano, and he's weaker than me." Caro felt good, he had taken down two of Chill's strongest fighters and was close to finally getting immortality.

"Shall I work on gathering zhe Dragon Balls?" May asked.

"We'll all do that, I don't feel confident in fighting Chill without immortality." Caro noticed Rossa had her hand raised. "Yes?"

"You two keep mentioning 'Chill'. Who the heck is he?" Rossa asked.

"Much about him is shrouded in mystery, all that's known for certain is that he's boss of the Space Mafia and is extremely powerful, I've heard rumors that he's the kid that Fridgrator adopted, but they're only rumors." Caro explained.

"Fridgrator?"

"He's a real estate tycoon and a part-time superhero." After answering that question, Caro became shrouded in his aura before rocketing into the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, we wish to have your Dragon Ball." Caro said to the village elder.

"Why do you want our Dragon Ball?" asked the elder.

"I plan on using their power to defeat the man attacking your planet." Caro left out the part about immortalility.

The elder went into a nearby hut and walked out holding the Six-Star Dragon Ball."Here you go."

"Thank you." Caro grabbed the Dragon Ball and took off. ' _It's alot easier to just get Dragon Ball, rather than destroying the village and sifting through the rubble._ ' he scowled, that's probably what Chill's men are doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is." Bass pointed to the large Namekian house sitting atop a massive spire of rock. He opened the door and the three entered the building. "I'm finally back, Guru." he said to an enormous Namekian.

"Welcome back Bass, I can tell we have much to talk about." Guru said.

"So you're the Guru." Hunter said "Listen, we don't have much time so if you don't mind, I'm just going to grab the Dragon Ball and go."

"Come here." Hunter walked over and stood next to the Guru. "I will now unlock your latent potential." he put his hand on Hunter's head.

"What are you dooooooooo-" Hunter was surrounded by a white aura for a few seconds before the Guru retracted his hand. "Holy shit." Hunter felt incredible, he felt so much stronger.

"Guru! When did you obtain this ability?" Bass asked.

"I learned it sometime after you disappeared." Guru answered before gesturing Bass to come closer.

Guru put his hand on Bass' head and unlocked his potential. "Thank you, Guru."

Hunter grabbed the One-Star Dragon Ball. "I'm going back to base, I'll bring Vert here later." he said before leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crasher Corps. had met up at one of the villages Chill slaughtered. All three members were holding a Dragon Ball. "Good work, you two."

"It was easy." May said.

"Thanks?" Rossa said.

Caro grabbed the Dragon Balls and started moving towards a nearby body of water. "Wait, I smell blood." he stopped and looked towards Rossa "Did you kill anyone to get the Dragon Ball?"

"No! I just stole it."

"May! Don't kill Namekians, any one of them might be the one who made the Dragon Balls!" Caro said.

"I apologize, Monsieur Caro."

Caro tossed the Dragon Balls into the water. "I don't leave things up to chance."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Chill, why did you call me in?" Bano asked.

"I want you to search for Caro, our scouts have found villages without Dragon Balls and I have a suspicion that Caro took them." Chill ordered. "Also, I ordered some new Scouters off of Space Amazon."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now get to work!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?!" Bano was still searching for Caro, about 12 hours after he left the ship, and still couldn't find anything! Not even the kid that attacked Melo, Chill might be pleased if he found him.

' _I might as well go back._ ' He was about to rocket back to the ship, until he noticed a familiar silhouette.

He dropped down next to Caro. "I've been looking for you, hand over the Dragon Balls!"

"Make me." Caro growled.

"With pleasure." The two immediately rocketed towards each other, slamming fist into fist.

"You're pretty good." Caro unleashed several hard chops on Bano before striking him in the chest with a kick.

"Could say same." Bano recovered from the blow and attacked with a flurry of kicks and an uppercut sending the Saiyan flying into the air.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was flying back to base when heard an explosion. "What the?" he turned to look at the source.

"Of course, Caro's trying kill somebody. Better steer clear of that mess. But on the other hand..." he pulled out the Dragon Radar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle continued in the air, Caro was on the offensive, attacking with the ferocity of a wild beast. Bano was defending the attacks with mild difficulty, most of Caro's attacks have become rather telegraphed since they went into the air. Bano was rather suprised when a fist collided with his jaw.

"What the?!"

"I've been feeling you out, trying to figure out how you fight."

"I guess I'll have to show you my dark side, for every beauty, there's a beast." Bano's body bulked up, every muscle he had swelled, his previously fair skin looked scaly, and his teeth became longer and sharper.

"A beast indeed, you're probably the ugliest thing I've every seen, and yes, I'm including Yog." before Caro could say anything else, Bano tackled the Saiyan into a nearby rock formation and started to repeatedly headbutt him. No one could quite make out Caro's screams of pain, May and Rossa could only understand the various expletives he screamed, Rossa cringed as Caro was buried in the rocks.

Caro howled as he released an Explosive Wave to blow the rock formation to bits. ' _Stronger than I thought._ ' The Saiyan raised his arm to fire his signature technique. "BLOODY STREAM!" a red wave of energy blasted towards the monstrous Bano.

"Huehuehuehue, Take this!" Bano raised his right arm, with the left arm holding it for support.  
  
"GRACE BOMBER!" a yellow Energy Wave burst out of Bano's palm, easily forcing the Saiyan's attack back.

After the dust and the smoke cleared, Caro could barely stand and he had several burns all over his body. ' _You two, get away. Don't stick around. They won't find the Dragon Balls if you're not there._ '

'Alright, Monsieur Caro.' May and Rossa quickly flew away.

"You sent your posse away? How unlike you." Bano slowly walked towards his opponent.

"Don't underestimate me." Caro blasted the monstrous alien point-blank.

"I haven't, you're just pathetic." Bano said before he grabbed the Saiyan and threw him into the sky. He jumped and grabbed Caro's leg before throwing him into the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Hunter overheard an explosion as he flew out of the water, with four Dragon Balls stored in a Pod. When he turned to look at the source, he saw a large crater with a yellow alien standing near the edge.

"Not how I expected that to turn out." he muttered before flying back to the base.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I might've overdid it a little there." Bano reverted back to his base form. "I guess I should fish him out." he said as he looked at the newly formed crater, filling with water from the ocean. Bano turned to the sound of heavy breathing to find Caro had already did that for him. "You're more resilient than I thought."

"Fu...." Caro tried to say before he fell unconscious.

"He's mortally wounded, I don't think he'll survive long enough to get him to Healing Tank, but I better bring the corpse to Lord Chill." Bano grabbed the Saiyan before rocketing towards the ship.


	9. Caro's Rage! Hunter vs. Bano

"I'm back." Hunter finally arrived at their hiding place in the cave.

"Hi Dad. Where'd the Namekians go?" Vert said.

"They're at Guru's, along with our ticket to victory." 

"You left the Dragon Ball there?"

"No. The Guru is able to unlock a person's latent potential, I feel like I could beat Caro several times over with boost I got. The Dragon Ball, or should I say Dragon Balls, are in this Pod." He pulled out the Pod and released it's contents, four Dragon Balls.

"Four?! Four of them?!" Vert was surprised by his father's haul.

"That's not all, it turns out that Caro angered some yellow alien and might be dead." Hunter said.

"What should we do next?" Vert asked.

"First we'll go to sleep, I spent 15 hours trying to get back since I had to hide from detection. Afterwards we'll go to Guru's place and unlock your potential." Hunter yawned "We'll figure out what to do about Chill later."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Durii had just finished training for the day when they were contacted by a voice.

' _Alice, Durii, I have something to tell you._ '

"Hi King Kai!" Alice said.

"Who are you?" Durii asked at the same time.

' _I am the Kai of the North Galaxy, Zamasu. But that isn't important, Alice, take your friends and run, don't fight Chill, he is one of the strongest people in the universe._ ' Zamasu said.

"It's true, I've only met him a few times, but every time I did see him, I could feel his power without knowing how to sense ki. Even right now, I can still feel his energy from here." Durii added.

"He's bad right? Then I should beat him up."

"Trust me, if everyone on Namek attacked him, they would all be slaughtered. And he can transform to become even stronger."

'Durii's correct, he created several limiter forms to seal his enormous power.'

Alice made a squeal of excitement.

'I repeat. Don't fight Chill, someone is going to arrive on Namek soon, and he will fight him.'

"I'm still gonna fight him."

"Your funeral."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Chill, why are we healing Caro?" Bano asked.

"He has three Dragon Balls hidden somewhere, I'd rather not have to scour the planet to find them." Chill answered.

"But sir, you do remember that Saiyans get stronger when recovering from near-death?"

"Shit." before Chill could do anything, an explosion rocked the ship.

"Dammit!" Bano knew that he would be in trouble if didn't catch Caro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earlier)

Caro was floating in a Healing Tank, with tubes connecting to a mask on his face.

' _Perfect, they brought me in here to heal me. I should be near the Dragon Balls._ ' he lifted his hand and blasted the tank apart. ' _Now then, I'll need a distraction._ ' Caro walked out door and fired two Energy Waves around the round spaceship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he escaped! Look for him!" Chill shouted before rocketing out of the ship alongside Bano.

They two began to search the surronding area for the Saiyan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Idiots. They never thought to search their own ship._ ' Caro dashed into Chill's room, which had three Dragon Balls inside. He hopped up and fired a blue ki blast through the window.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Saiyan grabbed each Dragon Ball and threw them as hard as he could.

"BYE, _bitches_!" Caro rocketed out of the destroyed window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Vert, let's go." Hunter and Vert had finished sleeping and were about to leave for Guru's.

"'Kay." the two promptly left the cave and started flying towards Guru's house.

Hunter suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" he had noticed a new energy had landed on the planet.

"Yeah, it feels like Chill but different." Vert was right, it was similar to Chill.

"Faster?" both nodded in unison before flying at top speed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm finally here." said a teal Arcosian. His Bio-armor had olive-green gems on his shoulders, hips, wrists, shins, and hips. The bony sections were a grayish-blue. The armor itself was simple, no spikes or anything of the sort, and showed off his muscle. His feet were three-toed, like most members of the race, and he was wearing dark-blue finger-less gloves. His head had two horns made of the same bony material on his armor.

"I'll speak with the natives first, figure out why Chill is here." he flew towards the nearest Namekian settlement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bano, you know how far south this operation has gone?" Chill was furious, Caro had somehow managed to get their Dragon Balls.

"How far sir?" Bano was terrified, he had never seen Lord Chill this angry.

"Right now we're in Space Texas, we don't want to cross the border, do we?"

"Yes sir." Bano blasted off, hoping to find the Dragon Balls before Chill murders him for doing a terrible job.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm finally back." Caro had managed to get six of seven Dragon Balls and was going to set his new three in the hiding place. He sunk down into water, he was so close to becoming immortal.

' _Wait, where are they?_ ' The three the Crasher Corps. obtained were gone, no sign of them anywhere.

' _Who could've took them. It couldn't have been Chill's lackeys, I'd have them right now. So that only leaves..._ '

Caro blasted out off the water, screaming at the top of his lungs.

" _ **I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE!**_ "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earthlings continued their flight to Guru's house.

"Wait." Hunter stopped and looked down to the ground.

"Why?" Vert's eyes picked up on what Hunter was looking at.

Hunter dropped to the ground near what he found, Rossa and May.

"Hey." the Pod Corp. president walked towards them.

"Why are you here, Earthling?" May said.

"I was having a nice, leisurely flight with my son, when I noticed something I should do." Hunter walked next to Rossa and shattered her collar.

"Thank you so much!" Rossa gave Hunter a hug.

"It was nothing." Hunter flew into sky with red-haired human. "Alright Vert, let's continue to the Guru's."

Vert and Hunter continued their flight towards Namekian Elder's home, now with a extra ally in tow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU HEAR ME?! WITH A SPOON!" Caro was still furious.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "I looks like I found the Earthlings' base of operations."

Caro dropped down in front of the cave and entered it. "Clever."

The Saiyan entered Pod house and found the Dragon Balls sitting on the coffee table.

"Apparently they're not smart enough to actually hide them."

' _May, go back to where we hid the Dragon Balls._ '

' _Monsieur Caro, you're alive.'_

' _Never mind that, I've found four of the Dragon Balls._ '

' _Zhat would mean.._.'

' _Yes, we have them all._ '

' _I'm on my way._ '

Caro rushed towards where he left the other Dragon Balls, with another four in tow. Not much longer until he finally attained immortality

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there." They had almost made it to the Guru's house, the building could be seen in the distance.

"You're not going to make it any further." Said a yellow alien that dashed in front of the Earthlings.

"You kinda look like that guy that beat Caro."

"I beat Caro!"

"Apparently you have a fantastic plastic surgeon, considering you went from ugly to pretty in a day."

Bano didn't like that statement and transformed straight into his Monster Form. "Die!" the alien fired a Grace Bomber at the Earthling.

"Don't mind if you do." Hunter dodged to the side. "You two, go to the Guru's, I've got this."

The two younger Earthlings said "Okay!" simultaneously before rocketing towards the massive rock spire.

"You're lucky, you get to be the first person to see my full potential in action." Hunter rushed at Bano, striking him square in chest with an elbow. Bano swung a hard right hook and struck the Earthling in jaw. The two flipped back before dashing towards each other, locking hands together.

"You're the first person to ever give me trouble when I transform, what's your name?" Bano said. Neither fighter was giving an inch, their powers were almost dead-even.

"Hunter, I suggest you remember that name for your buddies in HFIL." Hunter fired an Eye Beam to break the stalemate. The tactic succeeded, Bano let out a scream of pain before punching the Earthling in the face.  
  
"Okay, ow. Let's try something new. One-two," Hunter did the hand gestures for Rock-paper-scissors. "Rock!" he punched the alien square in the jaw. "Scissors!" he poked Bano in the eyes. "Paper!" Hunter finished the attack with a palm strike to the chest.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bano rushed at the Earthling and overwhelmed him with a flurry of punches before blasting him point blank with a yellow Energy Wave.

After the smoke cleared, it was clear both fighters were exhausted, both of were panting heavily and it seemed like they would drop out of the sky at any moment.

' _All I need is an opening, I should be able to finish this fight soon._ ' Hunter clenched his fist, he knew that it was all or nothing now. "Come on! Fight me!" he taunted, hoping to provoke an attack.

"What have we been doing?" Bano rushed at Hunter with a fist pulled back, ready to strike.

"The warmup." Hunter evaded the telegraphed attack with ease, before driving his fist into the alien's stomach. His fist glowed for a second before a torrent of energy blasted through Bano, killing him instantly.

Hunter noticed a nearby energy spike. "Looks like they got their potentials unlocked."


	10. The Traitorous Reveal! Alice Finally Arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These brackets represent other languages {}.

The Z-Fighters on Namek were currently in the Guru's house, trying to determine how they'll fight Caro and Chill and the wishes they'll make using the Dragon Balls.

"First things first, we'll need to revive Big Green in order to fix Earth's Dragon Balls." Hunter said.

"After that, what should we do?" Rossa asked.

"Teleport off Namek?" Vert said.

"That wouldn't work, Alice and Durii are currently en-route to Namek." Hunter pointed out.

"Maybe we wish for immortality?" Rossa suggested.

"Perhaps..."

The conversation was halted by the sound of the door opening.

"Who are you, another invader who wants the Dragon Balls?" Bass asked the teal member of Chill's species.

"Don't worry, I'm here to fight those invaders." the teal alien answered.

"Either way, we don't know your name." Hunter said.

"My name is Fridgrator."

"Wait, Fridgrator? Do you happen to be a real estate tycoon?" Rossa asked.

"Yes I am the Fridgrator you're thinking of."

"Then, are the rumors that Caro mentioned true? Are you Chill's adoptive father?"

"Unfortunately it's true, I'm here to put an end to my son's evil." Fridgrator looked towards the ground.

(New World Order - Danganronpa OST)

"If you're his father, why is he evil?" Hunter asked, he found something to be a bit weird.  
  
"The story begins when I first found him twenty-six years ago.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK)

AGE 736

It was cold day on Planet Arcos, and looked like it would rain at any moment. Fridgrator was walking down the street when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A baby was sitting in an alley, without any sort of guardian. Fridgrator thought it would be best for him to watch over the baby until his parents find him.

Several hours later, no parent or guardian has shown up. So Fridgrator left a note for the parents on where to find him and took the baby home.

He was preparing a bath for the baby when he noticed that it was wearing a bracelet, which had an engraving that read CHILL in Arcosian.

"Chill, so that's his name."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PRESENT DAY)

"I continued to try and find his parents, to no avail. Until one day, when I was randomly called by the Arcosian King, he told me the truth. Chill is actually the Prince's child." Fridgrator said.

"Why was he abandoned?" Vert asked.

"Apparently he was the child of the Prince and a commoner. When he found out, he dumped Chill out on the streets to get rid of him. The only people who know this are the King and I."

"After that point I can infer that you then raised Chill as your own, correct?" Hunter said.

"Yes, the King told me to do whatever I wanted with kid, so I raised him as if he were my son, teaching everything I knew about business."

"That still raises one question, when did he become evil?" Bass asked.

"I don't know when he became evil, but I do know how I found out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK)

AGE 756

Fridgrator had come from home from a business trip, occasionally fighting some bad guys on the way.

When he finally got home he noticed that Chill was gone, along with most of his belongings.

It took a week for Fridgrator to finally track Chill down to Planet Plant.

When he found Chill, the younger Arcosian was standing in front of some terrified villiagers, with an army behind him.

"Son, what is the meaning of this? I leave for three months, and you disappear without saying a word!" Fridgrator pointed towards Chill "And why are people calling you Lord Chill?"

"I thought you'd be proud of me, old man. I'm in business, just like you wanted." Chill said.

"You took over the Mafia!"

"It doesn't matter, money's money."

Fridgrator shifted into a simple fighting stance. "I thought I raised you better than this."

"You thought wrong. Minions, attack!" Chill shouted before the entirety of Chill's army lunged at Fridgrator.

Fridgrator didn't really find them intimidating, and for good reason, all of them combined didn't stand a chance and were blown away by Fridgrator's psychic powers.

"I guess I'll have to do things myself." Chill pointed his index finger towards his adoptive father and fired a thin purple ray of light. "It's poetic, you invented the Death Beam and now you're going to die to it."

"Where did I go wrong?" the teal Arcosian hopped to the side, evading the Death Beam. "Your arrogance has grown tremendously since I left." Fridgrator dashed in front Chill and whipped him with his tail.

"Just die already!" Chill threw a flurry of punches, each one of being defended or dodged by the older fighter.

"Your patience, however, has severely diminished." Fridgrator decided to stop defending and struck the younger fighter in face with a right jab.

"How? How are this strong? We should be equal!" Chill punched the ground.

"If you actually bothered to learn how to sense ki, you'd be able to tell that we are equal."

"Then why? Why are you winning?" Chill stood up.

"Because I actually known martial arts instead of throwing punches at something until it dies."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to transform." Chill started to power up.

"What?" before Fridgrator's question could be answered, there was flash of light and Chill's transformation was complete.

The first thing Fridgrator noticed was that Chill towered over him, they were same height beforehand, and now he was twice as tall. The form could best be described as a bigger version of his first form. His horns were longer, his shoulder-pads stayed the same, his hip-pads fused with the body, and his tail gained a bony cover near the tip. 

"Die." Chill appeared in front of his father and kneed him in the gut. At that point, no amount of skill could make up for the power gap.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last thing I could remember before I woke up in my ship. When I went back to Planet Plant, all the Tuffles had been enslaved and Chill was nowhere to be found." Fridgrator finished the story.

"So you've actually fought Chill, this might be what we need to win. Have you gotten stronger since you last fought him?" Hunter was hoping that the new guy would be enough to defeat Chill.

"I've been training as much as possible in preparation for this battle. I should be strong enough to defeat him."

"This might be exactly what we need to win." Bass stated.

"I heard mention of these 'Dragon Balls'. Why are they so important?"

The five others began to explain what Dragon Balls are.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro had finally gotten back to the villiage where hid the Dragon Balls, with four in tow and the other three with May.

"We have them all." Caro was almost ecstatic, immortality was less than a stones throw away.

"Let's summon zhe dragon." May said.

{"I summon th-"} Caro said in Namekian before being interrupted by a hole in his lower back.

"Wha-" the Saiyan fell to the ground, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"HahahaHAHAHA" May started cackling like a madwoman as she walked towards the Dragon Balls.

"W-why? Why are you laughing?"

"You stupid monkey! You fell for it! I've been playing you for years!" May said, ditching the accent.

"Y-you've been lying to me for 5 years?!"

"Yup, anyway, I've gotta deliver these Lord Chill. Toodles!" May rocketed off with all seven Dragon Balls in tow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that it is everything to know about the Dragon Balls" the Guru, along with the others, finished their explanation of the Dragon Balls.

"Seven mystical items capable of creating miracles when gathered together, reminds me of a video game I played in my youth." Fridgrator chuckled.

"Hey, uh, guys, I think Caro's dying." Vert said.

Everyone searched for the Saiyan's ki and noticed it was dwindling.

"I think we should check the Dragon Radar."

"This isn't good." Hunter turned the Dragon Radar on and saw the worst possible scenario, all seven Dragon Balls were moving away from their location fast.

"We need to move. Now." The Earthlings and the Arcosian quickly exited the Guru's house.

"I need to tell my crew to get off this planet." Fridgrator flew off towards his ship. The Earthlings flew towards the Dragon Balls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fantastic work, May!" Chill finally had all seven Dragon Balls, he'd be immortal in a few minutes!

"It was nothing, that monkey was so stupid that he couldn't realize that he was being lied to!" May began cackling madly.

"Let's not dillydally." Chill cleared his throat before shouting "I summon thee, dragon!"

A few seconds passed, silence permeating the area, before Chill realized that nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working?" Chill was brimming with rage. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED IMMORTALITY BY A BUNCH OF ORANGE ROCKS!" the Arcosian kicked one of the Dragon Balls, sending it flying into a nearby hill.

"Calm down, Lord Chill. Maybe there are still some Nameks running about." May clicked the button on her Scouter, only for the device to display an error message. "Stupid piece of junk!" she threw the nonfunctional eyepiece into a hill.

"Great now we have no way of finding the Namekians." Chill began to consider destroying the planet out of spite. Before he had made a decision, a small Attack Ball slammed into the ground nearby.

"The Scouters I ordered! I forgot about those." Chill pulled the Scouters out of the small ship and put a red Scouter on.

"I'll guard the Dragon Balls." May grabbed a blue Scouter.

"Let's see," he clicked the button on his Scouter. "Three Namekians that way." Chill's silver aura flared around him for a second before he rocketed towards the Namekians.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro woke to the sound of someone flying. When he opened his eyes, he noticed who flew past, it was Chill.

"It's a good thing he's an idiot and didn't bother to learn the Namekian language." Caro coughed up blood.

Three more people flew overhead, flying in the opposite direction of Chill.

"I guess that's where the Dragon Balls are, judging by how fast they're going." Caro began to float up, rather slowly due to his injury.

' _Mark my words, Chill, I will be immortal, and you will die._ ' he thought as followed the Earthlings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

' _What do I do with my other wishes? I'm already going to use one for immortality._ ' Chill was taking the flight to the Namekians rather slowly, he was in no need to rush. His thoughts were interrupted by three people rocketing toward him.

Time seemed to slow as the Arcosian gave the oldest one a look of pure evil. The Earthling's face was filled with terror as he registered Chill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're flying faster." Hunter said as he began to speed up.

"Jeez, he's even stronger than I remember." Vert said, thinking back to the two times they had been near Chill.

"You sure we can beat him?" Rossa was scared, they all were, and was hoping they could use the Dragon Balls to deal with him.

"No." Hunter shuddered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the Z-Fighters had finally arrived at Chill's spaceship. Hunter checked the Dragon Radar and pointed towards a spot on the ground. The three scooped the dirt away and found the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, another few minutes digging later and they had uncovered all seven Dragon Balls.

"We've got them all!" Rossa cheered.

"Yes, but we need someone who can speak Namekian to use them, so right now they're just shiny orange rocks." Hunter said, being both happy and annoyed at this fact, on one hand, this has prevented Chill from using them, on the other hand, this means that they have no way of using them until they get back to the Guru's.

"Wow, it looks like the monkey's weakling cousins have found the Dragon Balls." an oddly familiar voice said. The source leapt down from atop Chill's ship, revealing herself to be May.

"Oh, it's you. Did you betray your boyfriend?" Hunter shouldn't have surprised by the recent turn of events, she always seemed off to him.

"No, that was some other guy called Shit-Sherlock, first name No."

"I'm going to guess that your accent was also fake?"

"You're on a roll today! Figuring out two easy to solve questions one after another!" May once again started cackling like a hyena. "I was starting think that nobody could that the stupid accent was fake!" she said through her laughter.

"It doesn't matter, we're all stronger than you. Even Rossa who didn't have a chance to train during trip to Namek." Hunter assumed a fighting stance, Vert and Rossa followed suit.

"You think that I was using my full power back then? I've been holding back my full power to prevent the monkey from becoming suspicious." May said before powering up, unleashing a red aura.

"Th-this power..." Hunter was terrified, all three of their powers combined weren't as strong as May's.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed." Vert had no idea on how to win, her power was the third-strongest on Namek and the two stronger fighters were either unavailable or was the boss of the enemy.

Rossa didn't say anything, but it was clear that she just as scared as the others, she began sweating heavily and pupils shrank.

"Alpha Slicer." May's right hand was enveloped in a green energy, before forming into a blade-like shape.

Rossa was the first fighter to attack, raising her arm into the air to charge her signature attack. "Destructo-Disc!" a red disc formed above her hand, hovering in the air, before she threw the attack towards May.

"Do you people ever learn?" May dodged the attack before rushing towards the Earthlings.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Hunter said as he rushed at her, attacking with a kick aimed for the chest, May hopped to the side before another red disc flew towards her, grazing her face. Vert took advantage of the opening and slammed his foot into the alien's back.

"Lucky shot." May slashed at the young boy, leaving a nasty gash on his left arm. Vert winced in pain before firing a ki blast at May's gut. She deflected the attack before attempting another slash on the child.

"Not happening." Hunter said as he kneed May in the jaw before firing a Super Energy Wave Volley.

"Take this!" Hunter continued his assault with a familiar attack. "Kame-" he cupped his hands and pulled them to the side "Hame-" a blue sphere formed in between his hands "HA!" he thrusted his hands forward and unleashed the blue wave of energy. May responded with a quick Energy Wave. The two attacks clashed for a few seconds before the alien overcame the Earthling's attack with ease.

"I thought you were all stronger than me, no?" May floated into the sky. "Not like it matters anyway! You're all going to be dead soon!" she created a golden sphere of ki in her hand before raising above her head.

The stood there in shock of the power of May's attack. "It's been nice knowing you guys." Rossa said.

"Looks like this is it." Hunter quietly said.

May's attack was almost ready before the roar of "BLOODY STREAM!" and a red Energy Wave struck the golden sphere and detonated it.

The fighters turned to the source of the blast. "Caro?!" May was surprised by this turn of events, she thought she killed him. "How are you alive?!"

"I dunno, how couldn't I survive? You stabbed me in a spot that doesn't have internal organs, and left without confirming my death. It's a wonder you've survived so long, what with your sloppy work." Caro said, clearly annoyed with this entire situation.  
  
"Not like an extra weakling matters anyway, you're just a hairless monkey!" May rushed Caro and attacked with a flurry of stabs and slashes. Caro was having difficulty defending himself from the assault and was taking several direct hits. 

"You can disrespect me. But. You don't. Disrespect. THE SAIYANS!" Caro unleashed his fury with a brutal knee to the head before attacking with an onslaught of kicks and finishing the attack with devastating right hook.

May charged all her energy, causing her to glow for a second, before unleashing it as a Super Explosive Wave that could be seen from orbit. The attack hit all four other fighters, easily taking them out.

"You know what they say, heads I win, tails you lose!" May was about to to kill them, when the sound of a spaceship landing caught her attention. "Hmm?" before she could react, two auras came rushing past her, faster than she could see.

They stopped, revealing themselves to be Alice, and Durii, who was now wearing a Pod Corp. jacket.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Alice said.

"Alice!" Rossa and Hunter cried.

Alice pulled four Senzu Beans out of the pouch on her hip and tossed them to the injured.

"Hey, uh, why did you give Caro a Senzu?" Hunter asked. Rossa probably would've said the same, but she was too busy being relieved that Alice was there.

"We'll need all the help we can get."

"Thanks guys, I'm so happy to be your friend." Caro said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, what happened?"

"I'll explain once you beat May." Hunter gestured towards the Brench.

"Actually, I'm going to fight her." Durii began walking towards May.

May started cackling, yet again. "Durii?! She's not even a C-list fighter, much less strong enough to beat me!"

May was caught off-guard by an elbow to the gut. "Guess again." Durii kicked her opponent away.

"Anyway, what happened?" Alice asked.

Hunter began to explain everything that happened since he landed on Namek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spiral, come." the Guru said.

"O-okay." Spiral did as he was told and walked next to the Guru, who laid his hand upon the child's head and unlocked his potential.

"Now go my child, go to the Earthlings." Spiral nodded before rushing out of the building, rocketing towards the Earthlings at speeds he never thought would've been possible for him.

"Are sure that was wise Guru? He's a child on a direct path to Chill." Bass said.

"Fear not, Bass. Chill won't bother with him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Perhaps a 5-foot hoagie?_ ' Chill was lost in thought trying to determine what he should use his remaining wishes for. He noticed that someone was flying towards him. "Good afternoon." he said to what he could now identify as a Namekian child.

"It's morning!" the child said as he flew past him.

' _I'll let him go, I've almost reached the other Namekians_.' Chill thought as a Namekian house, perched atop a massive rock spire, came into view.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're pretty good, for a monkey." the battle between Durii and May had gone into the air and now the two were matching each other blow for blow.

"I'd say the same, racist." Durii threw a right jab, which was countered with a jab from May. Durii leapt back and fired a green Full Power Energy Wave at her opponent. May responded with a yellow Energy Wave of her own.

The two attacks clashed, and neither of them seemed to be winning. "Just give up!" May forced more power into her attack. Durii responded by doing the same.

It was still a stalemate until a red sphere flew into the air and struck May, allowing Durii's attack to envelop the Brench.

Everyone looked towards Caro, who fired the blast. "I was saving us time. Did you really want to spend half an hour watching two people try and brute force their way to victory?" Caro began flying towards Chill's ship, which is remarkably good condition for having two fights take place next to it. "I've got to go take a shit."


	11. Dragon of Dreams Summoned! Chill Drops Bass!

"Alice, Durii, you two should go to the Guru's house. He can unlock a person's latent potential, he's the only reason Vert, Rossa, and I have managed to survive." Hunter said.

Without a word, the two rocketed towards the Guru.

"Let's just hope that their full potential is enough." Hunter murmured.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chill had finally arrived at the location of the remaining Namekians, a house sitting atop a tower of rock. He couldn't even begin to fathom how that had formed.

Before he could enter the building a purple Namekian exited the building and stood in front of him.

"Hello, I am Lord Chill, you've probably heard of me."

"I know who you are, and I know why you're here, you can't get the Dragon Balls working."

"Listen, I know you're angry for the genocide of your race, but I honestly don't know why my soldiers started killing them." Chill scowled as he realized why. "Goddammit May, you have to get over your racism."

"Bass, is he here?" a voice asked from inside the house.

"Yes, Guru, he's here."

"Take him inside."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'd much rather stay out here if you don't mind." Chill then turned to the building. As he turned, a segment of the wall shattered, no damage anywhere else on the building, just a perfectly round hole on the side.

"You killed our race, you monster." the Guru said, practically growling the last part.

"I'm sorry for getting off topic, but how are you so fat?!" Chill thought their species had survived entirely on water.

"You try living for a few centuries without gaining weight."

"Either way, what's the password to use the Dragon Balls?"

"Defeat Bass and I will tell you."

"Follow me, we'll fight at our race's most sacred battleground." Bass flew into air with Chill following.

Guru smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a little while, but they finally made it to the battleground.

"That's it? This spot looks practically same as everywhere else on this mudball!" Chill shouted.

"What were you expecting?" Bass had a faint smirk as said that.

"I don't know, anything besides a featureless clearing!"

Without warning, Bass attacked, swinging a hard chop aimed for the neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were starting." Chill might as well have been poked, that was how ineffectual Bass's attack was.

"Why don't we put a number on your standing, shall we? My Power Level is 530,000 and your Power Level is..." Chill trailed off as he activated his Scouter "60,000! I'm shaking in my boots at your terrifying power."

"I'm going to avenge my race at all costs." the Namekian said as he rushed at the Mafia boss.

Chill had different ideas and grabbed Bass' forearm. "Yoink!" he said as he tore the forearm off. "Oh no! What ever will he do without an arm?!" Chill felt like mocking his opponent, he was becoming very annoyed with this planet and all it's inhabitants.

"This." Bass pointed the stump at Chill's face.

"Oh, how cute, the Namekian's brain got fried when I tore off his ar-" Chill was interrupted by the Namekian regrowing his arm, straight into his face. "Son of a-" Chill had a face of pure rage for second before snapping back to his normal, calm demeanor. "Interesting ability you got there, I'll give you one last chance. Do you want to work for me? I'll toss in a planet or two."

"Go screw yourself."

"Oh well, yoink!" Chill tore the Namekian's forearm off again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we found him!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed to the Guru's house, still perched atop it's rocky home.

"Let's go in." Durii said as they landed inside the Guru's house.

"Welcome, Alice, Durii." the Namekian Guru said.

"My husband told us that you could unlock our latent potential." Alice said.

"I thought so, come here."

"Quick question, how do you know our names?" Durii asked.

"I read Hunter's mind when I unlocked his potential."

After that, Durii walked up to the Guru and he did the usual potential unlocking ritual.

"This is amazing! I can feel every ounce of power flowing through my veins." Durii was astonished by her newfound power. "I'll go meet up with the others." Durii rocketed towards the others back at Chill's ship.

Alice walked up to the Guru and he set his hand atop her head. "Your ki, it has a strange presence lurking within it."

"I'm pregnant?"

"No. I do not know what it is, but the presence seems malicious and wants destruction."

"Are you sure I'm not pregnant?" Alice asked, shuddering at the memory of two-year-old Vert. "Just unlock my potential, please.

He did as requested, but unlike the others, Alice fell unconscious.

' _Let's hope she awakens before Porunga is summoned._ ' Guru thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think that's 11." Chill and Bass's battle had turned into Chill removing the Namekian's forearm followed by Bass regrowing it followed by Chill removing the Namekian's forearm.

"Do you want to call it quits? I'm starting to get bored." Chill looked at the pile of missing forelimbs at his feet.

"I won't lose, I won't give up, I will win." Bass turned around, back facing the Arcosian.

"You sure about that? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you're losing badly."

"I have one trick up my sleeve."

"Oh? And what would this trick be?"

"This." Bass quickly spun around before firing purple wave of ki. "Not so tough now." the Namekian panted.

"You sure about that? Like I said earlier, it looks like you're losing badly." Chill was standing right behind him, with nary a scratch on him. "My turn." he said as he hook kicked the Namekian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durii was flying towards the other Z-Fighters when she noticed a Namekian child flying in the same direction.

"Hey! Namekian!" Durii shouted. the child seemed scared. ' _Great idea, shout at a child._ '

"I'm with Hunter!" after she said that, the child flew closer to her.

"Okay, let's go." Durii grabbed the child and flew as fast as she could.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm back." Durii said. She along with the Namekian child, who she now knows as Spiral.

"Where's Alice?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno, I guess she stayed behind for some reason."

"Either way, let's summon the dragon."

Then a familiar teal Arcosian, Fridgrator, landed nearby.

"Things seem to be getting better and better, all that's left is for Chill to keel over and die!" Hunter was very pleased with how things seemed to be going.

Spiral was about to summon the Namekian dragon when Hunter interrupted. "On second thought, we should probably move away from here, make some distance between us and Caro."

Without a word, the six grabbed the Dragon Balls and began flying away from Chill's ship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "battle" between Chill and Bass was still going on, with Chill knocking the Namekian around like a pinball. "I'm done." the Arcosian punched Bass into the ground.

"Now then, I'd consider you 'defeated', so I'm going to speak with your elder."

"Not like it matters anyway." Bass had a bit of a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Chill was dreading whatever reveal the Namekian had in store.

"The Earthlings have the password. You know that child that passed you earlier? He has the password and they're probably about to summon the dragon." Bass chuckled, coughing up blood in the process.

"GODDAMMIT!" Chill screamed as he rocketed back to his ship, hoping that they haven't moved the Dragon Balls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters had landed on an island, about three miles from Chill's ship, and were about to summon the dragon, when they noticed a certain ki coming towards them.

"Summon it. NOW." Hunter said.

Spiral nodded. {"I summon thee, Dragon of Dreams, Porunga!"} the Dragon Balls glowed yellow for a second.

After that, a massive gold light erupted out of the Dragon Balls, rushing skyward. The light stopped and formed into a enormous green dragon with muscular arms. {"I AM THE GRANTER OF DREAMS, PORUNGA. WHAT ARE YOUR THREE WISHES?"} He said. Dark clouds formed across the entire planet as said that.

"This guy looks like he could snap Shenlong like twig!" Rossa said, marvelling at Porunga.

"Hey, what are your wishes?" Spiral asked.

"Wait, wishes? As in, plural?" Hunter said.

"Yes, He said you guys get three wishes."

"Either way, our first wish is to revive Big Green."

{"Revive Big Green!"}

Porunga's red eyes glowed. {"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"}

"Okay, what's your next wish?"

The Z-Fighters had a thought occur to all of them, they had no idea what to use the other wishes for.

"Bring Big Green to Namek?" Rossa suggested.

{"Bring Big Green to Namek!"}

Porunga's eyes glowed again {"WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH?"}

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Caro had finished his business in the bathroom (which took far longer than anticipated due to a malfunction with the toilets, and had been forced to change into another copy of ensemble as a result.

' _Thank god that Chill is extremely incompetent._ ' Caro looked out the window, noticing the dark skies. ' _Wow, I must of spent longer than I thought in here, it's already dark out. On Namek, which has three suns_.'

Caro remembered a small tidbit about the Dragon Balls, when they're activated, the skies darken and an enormous dragon rises from them. At least, according to the legends. Caro looked around and noticed the dragon, just a few miles away. Caro burst out of the ship, blasting towards the dragon, hoping to get his wish for immortality.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chill was still jetting towards his ship, noticing the dark skies, but not really caring. He was more focused on preventing the Earthlings from stealing his wishes. As a massive green dragon came up over the horizon, it was at that point that he realized just how close he was to finally becoming immortal, or having to deal with an immortal Caro.

'' _Almost there._ '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we wish for?" Vert said, trying to think of ideas on what to wish for.

Nobody had any good ideas, and thinking became more difficult as Caro and Chill approached.

"I don't know, but we have to do it now." Hunter stated, trying to figure out something, anything that could deal with the approaching enemies.

Before they could figure out a wish, Chill and Caro both got close and shouted, {"MAKE ME IMMORTAL!"} Chill said it in Arcosian and Caro said it in Namekian. But before Porunga could grant a wish, His eyes turned dark and He disappeared. The Dragon Balls themselves turned to stone on ground where they were set.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Moments earlier)

' _Bass is mortally wounded, and Spiral is standing next to two evils. This looks to be it for our race_.'

The thought hit Guru like a freight train, his entire race was about to go extinct and he was only alive because of his status as Guardian, granting him life without death by natural causes.

Before he could make an act, however, the weight of his own grief had stopped his heart. The love a Guardian had for his own people had been what killed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GODDAMMIT!" Caro and Chill both cursed.

"I'm going to kill all of you slowly!" Chill looked at his enemies. "I should probably introduce myself to you Earthlings, I am Lord Chill, and yes, everything you've heard is true." 

"So weaker than me?" Caro couldn't resist mocking his opponent, even they happen to be stronger than him.

"Haha, very funny, no, I'm talking about 530,000 in comparison to..." Chill trailed off as he clicked the button on his Scouter "76,000," he pointed to Hunter, "77,000," Rossa, "76,000," Vert, "235,000," Durii, "Annnnnnnnnnd 250,000! Your godly power is terrifying." Chill chuckled at the power gap, calculating how he was going to exterminate them all; starting with Caro.

"Who gives a shit?" Caro said, slipping into a fighting stance. "You can still die. And I plan on taking full advantage of that fact."

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you want immortality?" Chill asked. It didn't really seem like Caro to quest for immortality without a purpose. He was already so arrogant that he felt he was on the level of gods, so why would he want that divine power so much?

"I want your job, I want to use the Mafia's resources to put Saiyans back on top of the universe. My race severely softened up over the last few hundred years. I want to bring them back to being the ruthless warrior race they once were. And in order to get your job, I need to kill you, and in order to do that, I need to be immortal." Caro answered.

Everyone looked to Durii, hoping she could fill them in. "He's the scholar, not me."

Caro and Chill had apparently decided to stop blustering at each other and actually fight, the two vanished in the blink of an eye, clashing with several punches and kicks, neither fighter letting an attack get through their defenses. Caro dished out the first direct blow, a legsweep, tripping his opponent up before slamming into the ground with an elbow. Chill stood back up and hook-kicked the Saiyan in the gut. Caro responded with a hard punch to the head, destroying Chill's Scouter.

"You're good, I was expecting power from you, but this is more than I was anticipating." Caro was felt like taking things up a notch. "So transform! Show me your true strength!"

"Alright, I'll give you what you want." Chill powered up, and in a flash of light, he transformed. It hadn't changed a bit since Fridgrator last saw the form.

"Alright, who's first?" Chill's voice had grown deeper upon transforming and he had a devilish smirk, clearly confident in his power.


	12. Fridgrator Steps Up! Fusion!

"I've got this." Caro immediately rushed at Chill. Chill had just completed his transformation into his second form, gaining a substantial power boost in the process.

"How cute." Chill backhanded the Saiyan, sending him flying into a hill.

"Now then, any actual contenders?"

(Just Another Hero - My Hero Academia OST)

"How about you face off against someone of your own race?" Fridgrator stepped forward, teal aura emanating from his body. "This time, one shall stand, and one shall fall. That's a promise."

"I concur. Today will be the day your end comes." Chill began walking forth, towards his foe; a silvery-blue aura radiating from his body.

"You're confident. But will that be enough to break through my defenses and destroy me?"

"Enough talk, HAVE AT YOU!" the silvery-blue Arcosian made the first attack, rushing at his adoptive father with a his fist pulled back. He let loose the attack, only for Fridgrator to block it with his palm. The teal Arcosian countered with a tail whip, forcing Chill to try and and dodge it. However, thanks to the size increase given by his transformation, he failed to avoid the tail whip and was struck in his side.

Fridgrator continued his offense, striking at any weakpoint in his opponent's defense. Chill flared his aura, sending the older fighter back several feet, before charging a white sphere of energy in his palm.

"Prepare for death! REGAL BUSTER!" Chill pulled his hand back before thrusting it forward, releasing the energy wave.

Death seemed certain for the heroic Arcosian, after all how could you defend from an attack of that power?

By simply jumping out of the way, of course. "You telegraph everything you do, did you not learn from our last fight?"

"Shut it, a god such as myself shouldn't be speaking with a mortal, hell, a god should be immortal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!"

"What's wrong King Kai?" Wolf asked Zamasu. It had been about two day since Wolf and Big Green arrived on the planetoid, and less than an hour since Big Green was revived and brought to Namek.

"It's nothing, I think South Kai might be talking about me behind my back."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Mr. Djinn, how is the search for the Dragon Balls going?_ "] Big Green was contacting his assistant telepathically.

 _'So far so good, Big Green, I've already collected the first Dragon Ball_."] Mr. Djinn responded.

[" _Zamasu will inform you what to use the Dragon Balls for when you've gathered them all._ "]

[" _Let's just hope he can gather them in time._ "] Big Green thought after cutting the telepathic link.

"Hey, isn't that..." he noticed a familiar figure lying on ground. "Bass!" he landed next to the purple Namekian.

"I don't have much time, so listen carefully. Amongst our tribe, there exists a technique so forbidden, not even the Guru is allowed to use it. Namekian Fusion." Bass weakly said.

"Fusion?"

"Our entire race is capable of fusing with another Namekian, granting massive power boosts. Set your hand on my chest. After the technique is finished, I will be no more."

Without a word, Big Green did as Bass requested, and put his hand on the purple Namekian's chest. Fusion initiated soon after, bathing the area in a blinding white light. Bass's body vanished.

"Wow, I feel incredible! I feel good! I feel great! I! Can! Do! This!" Big Green rocketed away, flying towards Chill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Chill and Fridgrator, the battle had taken to the skies, both fighters fighting with even more intensity.

"You've improved, Fridgrator." Chill growled, striking with a roundhouse kick.

Fridgrator blocked with his forearm before saying "And you didn't."

The teal Arcosian struck his opponent with an elbow, sending him back. Fridgrator pointed towards Chill with his index finger. "Death Beam." he whispered as he fired a small purple Finger Beam towards the younger Arcosian. Chill managed to barely avoid the attack before a several more Death Beams came blasting towards him.

The silvery-blue Arcosian was forced onto the defensive by his adoptive father's Barrage Death Beam. Chill started firing his own Barrage Death Beam to counter, causing explosions where ever two shots met.  
  
Chill smirked as he realized a way to give himself an edge. He turned his head towards the spectators, all them watching the battle in awe, and firing an Eye Beam towards them, not caring who he hit.

"You monster! Attacking innocent children! This isn't how I raised you!" Chill's attack had struck Vert, and this made Fridgrator furious.

"Like I care, you're not my real father." Chill said.

"When did you figure that out?"

"You told me I'm adopted, I just had to do a bit of research and digging and I found interesting tidbit about Arcosian royalty. They're born with massive Power Levels, and have limiter forms, just like I do. It wasn't hard to figure out the truth, I'm the prince's son." Chill rushed at Fridgrator, who was distracted by Chill's speech.

The silvery-blue Arcosian landed a crushing gut punch on the teal Arcosian before brutalising him with a barrage of punches, kicks, and tail lashes.

Chill's assault on Fridgrator was interrupted by a knee slamming into his face. "HEY! I don't care if you beat on Fridgrator, he can handle it, but the second. You hurt. My son. You die." Hunter said, tone brimming with rage.

"Adorable, the Earthling thinks he can play hero." Chill grabbed Hunter by the hair and kneed him in gut.

"Hey Fridgrator! Guess what I'm gonna do!" He started swinged the Earthling around by his hair.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will dare." Chill threw Hunter into the air, and rushed towards him horns first.

Hunter's screams of pain could be heard for miles, as Chill impaled him with his horns. The Arcosian smirked as he shifted up and down, putting the Earthling into excruciating pain. Chill then flung him off his horns, sending him down to the island the Z-Fighters are standing on. "Now that that distraction is dealt with, how about I get back to killing you?"

"You're not, you're not going to escape. This ends here and now." Fridgrator blasted towards Chill, attacking with strike after strike on his opponent finishing with a double axe handle, slamming the younger Arcosian into the ground. 

Fridgrator landed on the ground and took on a boxing stance. "Is that all you got? I was expecting more from you."

"I'll show you!" Chill rushed at Fridgrator. And was interrupted by a fist to the face, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Show me what exactly? How to fail at fighting? 'Cause that's all I see you doing." the teal Arcosian punched the air a few times for emphasis.

Before the battle could continue, a green Destructo-Disc sailed towards Chill and nearly chopped him half, it was only due his quick thinking that he flipped back causing the attack to only remove part of his tail.

"Okay, who dares?!" Chill turned to the source, the kid he shot earlier.

"Come at me!" Vert rushed away, with the silvery-blue Arcosian giving chase.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hunter awakened, confused, after all he thought he was going die the second those horns impaled him.

He felt an odd feeling across his body, like all his wounds were disappearing. He looked around and noticed Spiral, standing next to him with his hands emanating a golden energy.

"Did, did you do this?" Hunter asked, referring to his lack of injuries.

Spiral simply nodded before pointing to Vert, who was currently rocketing away from a very angry Chill.

"This is fantastic! Now we have a way to heal ourselves! This may be our ticket to victory!" Hunter was ecstatic about this revelation, as long as Chill didn't kill them instantly they could heal up and return to the fight.

"I'll go tell the others about this." Hunter flew off to rejoin the others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Fridgrator reengaged Chill, Vert and Hunter managed to rejoin the others, even Caro who was simply watching the battle in awe.

Durii was the first to say something. "I'll bite, how'd you guys survive?"

"It's pretty simple." Hunter said.

"Spiral can heal people!" Vert exclaimed, very happy about this fact.

"Really?!" Rossa said.

"Yes, it's true." Spiral landed nearby. "When the Guru unlocked my potential, I developed the ability to heal people."

 _'Interesting. The Namekian child can heal people. This gives me a good Plan B in case Fridgrator fails to take out Chill._ ' Caro thought, hoping that he wouldn't have to enact Plan B.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where it ends. DEATH CANNON!" Fridgrator fired a light-red Energy Wave, countered by a Regal Buster from Chill. The two attacks struck each other, creating a large explosion.

"That's where you're wrong, this isn't where it ends, no, this is where it begins! I'm going to transform again!" Chill boasted.

"Again?! What do you mean?!" Fridgrator was terrified by the implication, Chill's SECOND Form was slightly stronger than him, a Third Form would probably be enough to end him.

"Exactly what I said. I have four forms in total, and you're about to see number three." Chill began powering up, a black and red aura surrounding him.

The transformaton wasn't obscured by a flash of light this time. Fridgrator got to see Chill's shoulderpads fuse with his body, red spikes erupting from his shoulders, shins, and wrists. The hippads had returned, albeit a bit shorter than before. Chill's horns receded into his head and was replaced with a four-pronged headcrest. His three-toed feet fused into boots with three spikes near the tip. His hands also gained three spikes near the knuckles, restingatop a newly formed bony area. Chill's tail became segmented with a small spike on top of each segment.

"Now then, how would you like to die?" The transformed Chill smirked.


	13. Form Three! Big Green's Return!

Chill transformed into his Third Form, and the Z-Fighters had grouped back together, standing with Fridgrator.  
  
"Only a few people have ever seen this form, of course, they all took the secret to the grave."

"You're not clever." Caro said.

"A volunteer!" Chill fired a Death Beam at Caro, who barely managed to move out of the way.

Caro immediately went on the offensive, attacking with several consecutive punches. Chill caught a punch and was about to strike when Durii blasted him in the back. Fridgrator and the Earthlings followed suit with their own attacks. 

"DEATH CANNON!"

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

All four attacks converged on Chill, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" Rossa said.

"I don't know, did you?" The smoke cleared, showing Chill to be completely unharmed. He charged several orbs of ki on the tips of his spikes, which blasted all six fighters, causing some rather painful burns.

The Z-Fighters wouldn't give up, they were the only people who could beat Chill. Fridgrator attacked with several tail lashes, Caro and Durii joining the assault with several synchronized kicks. The silvery-blue Arcosian simply waved his hand lightly and forced them back. 

The Earthlings raised their hands to the air and formed Destructo-Discs, yellow, red, and green.

"Don't underestimate us!" Hunter shouted as the Earthlings threw the Destructo-Discs at Chill, which were evaded with ease.

"It's not an underestimation when you're pathetic." The Mafia boss fired two quick Finger Beams, aimed for Vert.

Vert was like a deer in the headlights, he knew he should move, but his body was petrified with fear. He closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he opened his eyes and noticed a familiar Namekian standing in front of him.

"Big Green!" Vert exclaimed, filled with joy from seeing his mentor alive and well.

"It's okay, I've finally made it. Don't worry Vert, Bass helped me become strong enough to beat Chill." Big Green sounded solemn, something that usually never happens with Big Green.

Chill seemed impatient and had folded his arms and was tapping his finger. "That's nice, can we get back to me killing you?" 

"I can handle it from here." Big Green began advancing towards the Arcosian.

"What's this? A Namekian thinks he can challenge me? I already beat the strongest member of your race." Chill's taunting was interrupted by the Namekian stretching his arms to punch him in the face. "Why do all Namekians aim for the face?" Chill tried to grab Big Green's arm, only for the limb to shrink back to it's usual length.

"I'm going to end you, for the sake of the Namekians, for everyone you've hurt." the Namekian rushed his opponent, attacking with a single powerful punch.

"You know how many times I've heard that line? It's always the same 'I'm gonna kill you for some past transgression, so get ready!' I've made goddamn game out of how many times I've many times heard heroic speeches and their reused phrases! What makes you any different from others I've killed?!" Chill caught Big Green's fist and the two fighters clashed, matching each other blow for blow.

"Simple," Big Green struck with an elbow, "I'm not one fighter," following with a spin kick, "I'm two." finishing with an uppercut, sending Chill into the sky.

Chill halted his momentum. "What do you mean 'two'?"

"Sound familiar, Chill?" Big Green began speaking with Bass' voice. "You remember now?"

"The Namekian I fought! You somehow did something and survived!" Chill realized.

"The answer is yes, and no."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what he means by that." Vert was confused, Big Green had somehow increased his power immensely, and also learned how to imitate Bass' voice.

"The legends are true." Caro remarked.

All six Z-Fighters stared, hoping to get some context.

Caro paused before answering. "A legend states that two Namekians can join forces in someway that would result in a massive power boost and the disappearance of one of them. We're looking at a fusion, I think."

"So that means..." Hunter realized who the other Namekian was.

"Yes, Bass fused with your friend to defeat Chill."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the sky, the battle between Namekian and Arcosian was continuing to heat up, growing in intensity with every blow, Big Green was being very careful, only striking when openings presented themselves. Chill, on the other hand, was fighting aggresively, hoping to overwhelm his opponent with sheer force. This strategy wasn't working as well as he hoped, sometimes his momentum would get redirected and he got a kick in the back for his efforts.

"Stop that! Stop, not dying!" Chill fired a Death Beam.

Big Green evaded the attack before raising his right arm and grabbing it with his left. "TAKE THIS! _DESTRUCTIVE WAVE_!" the Namekian fired a yellow Energy Wave, one that was brighter than the sun.

"That's cute, NEBULA BLAZE!" Chill fired his Energy Wave, red in color, in retort.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters were gaping in awe of the two attacks, except for Caro, who had decided to enact Plan B.

"Rossa! I need help."

Everyone was confused, Caro hadn't every asked for help, and why would he need Rossa?

"What do you want?" Rossa said, hoping that this would help beat the Mafia boss.

"I need you, to almost kill me."

Durii was the only one to not react with confusion, everyone else had only one question. "Why?"

"Simple, a Saiyan gets stronger after recovering from near death. And if the Namekian child heals my wounds, the Zenkai might be enough to finally put Chill in a shallow grave. I want you to do it because you're the weakest member who can do enough damage to put me on the brink. Just give me a moment to prepare because otherwise I may go into sho-" Rossa blasted a hole through Caro, definitely sending him to the brink of death.

Spiral quickly began to heal Caro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The struggle between Chill and Big Green's attacks was still going on, and it was currently a stalemate, neither Energy Wave being able to push the other back.

"WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY! I SWEAR YOU'RE HARDER TO KILL THAN A COCKROACH! YOU FREAK!" Chill was starting to get annoyed with the stalemate.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT LOOKING INTO A MIRROR?!" Big Green forced more power into his Destructive Wave, finally pushing Chill's attack back.

The attack hit the Arcosian dead on and when the smoke cleared, he had several burns on his body and was seething with rage. "DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO MY FINAL FORM, AND THEN I'LL SLOWLY TORTURE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO DEATH!"

Before the Namekian could react, several pink glowing cracks appeared on Chill's body and pieces of his body flaked off, letting more pink light free.

Whatever this form looked like, it didn't matter, Chill's power was skyrocketing and didn't show any signs of stopping.


	14. Chill's Final Form... The Legend Revivified

Chill's final transformation is finally complete and the changes were very apparent. He went from being as tall as Big Green to being as tall as Fridgrator. His physique was identical to Fridgrator as well, no spikes or any other major details. His headcrest was gone, and his head was smooth with a red gem taking up most of the scalp. Red gems adorned his shoulders, wrists, shins, hips, and the center of his chest. His feet were now three-toed again. 

Caro struggled to stifle a laugh. "Are you sure you want to go out looking like an oversized tampon?"

"I-i do not look like that!"

"You're right..." the Saiyan paused. "You look like a vibrator!" Caro then began laughing.

"How would you even know that?!"

"Space Wide Web." Caro readied himself for battle. "I'm ready for anything you have."

"Are you sure? My power level right now is 12 million. No power boost could possibly give you enough of an edge on my god-like power. And that's only 10% of my full power." all Z-Fighters, besides Caro, were absolutely terrified by Chill's monsterous power, and it being a mere fraction?! Things seemed like a sick, twisted nightmare, with no hope of waking up.

"Non-believers? Why don't I give..." Chill raised his fist, his silvery-blue aura flaring around him for several seconds.

"A DEMONSTRATION!" he opened his fist, and a massive explosion detonated the continent he was standing on. Not an island, a _continent_. Hunter could've sworn that Namek was knocked out of orbit by the explosion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Guru's house, Alice woke up.

"What was that?" Alice remembered why she was on Namek. "I gotta get to them, quick!"

Alice rocketed out of the building, hoping to get there in time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters were sent into the sky by Chill's attack, and he was now surveying his enemies.

' _I should kill one of the now. But which one? Should I kill the Namekian, fill them with despair? Or should I kill one of the weaklings, show them a taste of what I'll do?_ ' the Arcosian smirked before firing a small sphere of energy. Chill christened the technique Particle Bomb, because...

*BOOM*

Whatever it hits, it explodes. The attack had struck Spiral, killing him instantly.

(Beerus' Madness - Dragon Ball Super OST)

Durii's green aura flared, the immediate area seemed to change colors as her hair shifted from purplish-black to yellow-green, upturned, and became spiky. Her muscles swelled and her eyes turned white as colors finished shifting.

(Music End)

"Okay, can I please have some context?" Chill was quite confused by the sudden transformation.   
  
"What you're looking at, is the Legendary Super Saiyan! When I fought her, I needed help from the Earthlings, and it required an attack that used the power of other living things. You're can't hope to defeat the ultimate Saiyan, one that appears every one thousand years!" Caro informed the Mafia boss.

"So what? It's not li-" Chill was quickly interrupted by Durii clotheslining him, sending him into an island.

"DURII SMASH!" Durii continued her assault by firing an Eraser Cannon.

"Chill smash." Chill mocked as he deflected the attack with ease.

Durii rushed at the Arcosian with an Eraser Cannon ready, Chill dashed at the Legendary Super Saiyan in retort.

"DIE!" Durii attempted to slam the Eraser Cannon into her opponent's gut, only for him to block the attack with a single finger. She continued with a many furious blows, none of them actually connecting. Chill decided to stop dodging and struck her with a punch to the gut. Durii crumpled, the air having been knocked out of her. Chill wasn't finished, he hit her in the jaw with an uppercut, jumping into the air, before spinning around on his side, slamming her with a brutal elbow.

Chill landed before dusting himself off "What was that about your-" Durii grabbed his leg and started swinging him around like a ragdoll. "Rude!" Chill kicked her in jaw with his other leg.

"ARRGGGGGGGH!" Durii's aura flared around her before rocketing into the sky.

"What are you going to do now? Destroy the planet?"

"STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, IN THE END YOU'LL STILL DIE!" Durii fired a small green blast at the Arcosian.

"Indeed." Durii's attack, the Omega Blaster, suddenly expanded as flew towards Chill. Chill simply watched as the massive energy bomb flew towards him. When the attack reached him, he simply put his hand forward and fired a Kiai, sending the attack back.

Durii took the attack head on, and suffered some severe damage. Chill then appeared behind her and slammed her into the ground with his tail, causing her to revert back to base form.

"Like I was saying earlier, what was that about your supposed legend? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like your 'Legendary Super Saiyan' was nothing more than a weakling."

Chill aimed a Death Beam at Durii, preparing to finish off the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Less than a millisecond before he would fire the Death Beam, a navy-blue, grey, and black blur slammed into Chill, catching him off-guard.

"I wanted to fight you first, but you had to go and trigger the Legendary Super Saiyan. Not like it matters much, all that happened in the end was some minor stamina drain on your end. I'm still fresh." Caro boasted, shifting into fighting stance. 

"I think that hit from earlier might've scrambled your brain, you're speaking like you surpass your so called 'Legendary Super Saiyan'."

"You see, you're not dealing with an average Saiyan anymore, I'm on the cusp of discovering a new power, the power, of a Super Saiyan."

Durii was still conscious, suprisingly enough, and decided to ask the obvious question. "I thought I was the Super Saiyan."

"I'm not referring to the Legendary Super Saiyan, I'm talking about the infamous urban legend, the evidence in support of it is like Space Sasquatch from age 750, before it was debunked as a very hairy tourist, grainy photos and anecdotes. But I am going to prove the legend true, here and now!"

(Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)

Caro started powering up, a golden aura surrounding him, his hair gained a reddish tint, and his eyes became fully white, like the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I've done it, I've truely done it." Caro muttered, in awe of his power. "I HAVE ASCENDED!" he began cackling.

After he finished cackling, Chill and Caro rushed at each other, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"Let's see if this Super Saiyan is all it's cracked up to be." Chill went for the first attack, swinging a hard hook at the Saiyan's head. Caro quickly ducked and began to attack with flurry of punches and kicks. Chill was forced on the defensive, dodging every strike thrown at him. 

' _I've got him on the ropes, he can only dodge now!_ ' Caro continued his assault with more ferocity, doing everything in his power to finally put the bastard down.

' _Now that I think about it, all my competent minions are dead. Melo, Bano, May, they're all dead, I should probably give their families some sort of gift, gift baskets, wine, perhaps gift baskets with wine. That sounds splendid!_ ' Chill wasn't really paying to much attention to the battle at hand, being more focused on how he would break the news to the families of his minions.

Caro quickly realized that his physical assault wasn't working and leapt into the air, charging his energy before thrusting his hands forward before firing a barrage of golden ki blasts. Chill started rushing away, causing each blast to miss. Chill smirked as he made a hard turn to the the right, leading him in front of...

"DODGE!"

The Z-Fighters, who panicked as the saw a massive blast rocketing towards them, with Chill floating less than a few feet in front of them. Big Green quickly said the obvious thing to do, dodge.

*BOOM!*

The island they were sitting on was annihilated by the blast, thankfully they had managed to barely get out of the way.

"HEY, CHILL! I'M PUTTING EVERYTHING I HAVE INTO THIS NEXT ATTACK! PREPARE FOR DEATH!" Caro pulled both his hands to his sides, readying his most powerful attack yet.

The Super Saiyan thrust both hands forth, both hands touching at the wrist. "GALICK DESTRUCTION!" Caro fired a golden Energy Wave, one that eclipsed any attack the Z-Fighters had ever seen up to that point.

To Chill, the blast felt like it took forever to actually reach him, he had already powered up to 25% by the the time Caro actually got around to firing the damn thing. Once the Galick Destruction Energy Wave had reached him, he simply kicked it into the sky.

"N-no, this can't be... I thought I was invincible." Caro's "Super Saiyan" transformation vanished, he was back to his base form.

"I deal with facts, Caro. Not silly legends and superstition. Did you truly think that a legend your ancestors had thought up around a campfire would be enough to beat me?" Chill floated up to the former "Super Saiyan".

Caro froze, his brand new transformation had just fizzled out and the most powerful being in the known universe was floating towards him. He fired an Energy Wave, purely out of panic, and Chill simply continued moving towards him, ignoring the Saiyan's attack.

"Here's a tail." Chill lashed with the appendage in question, slamming Caro into the water. "The end." he landed on a shore near where Caro hit the water. Chill moved his hands to the side, as if opening some curtains. The water obeyed Chills's command and parted, allowing Caro to be seen, lying on the ground.

"Now, now, that's poor manners, lying on the floor. Were you raised in a barn?" Caro responded by flipping off the Mafia boss. "Oh! That's hilarious. _But let's take this outside_." the Arcosian grabbed the Saiyan by the hair and tossed him to the shore.

Caro landed on the shore and stood up. ' _Dammit. Why? Why did my Super Saiyan form fail? It was supposed to be invincible! I won't give up!_ ' the Saiyan howled: " **I AM A SAIYAN! I AM CARO! I WON'T EVER GIVE UP! I WILL FUFILL MY AMBITIONS!** " And then rushed at Chill.

"You see Caro," he struck the Saiyan in stomach with a knee. "That's where you're wrong." Chill wrapped his tail around Caro's neck. "You're not special, you're just a Saiyan with delusions of grandeur and the belief that his species is the strongest." the Arcosian punched Caro in the kidney. "No one will remember you, you're just a bad apple. Nothing more, nothing less." Chill spun around and threw the Saiyan through a rock formation, causing him to land in front of the Z-Fighters.

Caro wasn't too injured, bruises and the like, but he was completely spent, going "Super Saiyan" had drained his stamina to the point that he could barely stand.

Chill flew to where Caro landed and readied a Death Beam to kill Caro. The Z-Fighters were paralyzed with fear, nobody could help Caro, he was doomed.

Chill fired the Death Beam, and as the attack flew towards the Saiyan, a blue and pink blur rushed in front of the attack and deflected it.

"I finally made it." Alice said.


	15. A Full-Force Battle! Alice Vs. Chill!

"Sorry I'm late guys, I kinda sorta may have fallen unconscious earlier." Alice sheepishly said.

Only one thought was going through many of the Z-Fighters' heads. The strongest person on Earth was out of the action because she fell asleep?! It sounded like a joke.

"Elaborate." Hunter stated, he knew something was fishy.

"Before the Guru guy unlocked my potential, he said there was some 'bad presence' in my ki. And when unlocked my potential, I fell asleep." she explained.

The conversation was interrupted by Chill firing a Death Beam at Alice, who slapped it away.

"Hey, who's that?" Alice pointed to Fridgrator, who opened his mouth to respond

"Stop ignoring me!" only for Chill to fire more Death Beams, which got deflected by Alice; almost absentmindedly.

"Big Green! How'd you get so strong?" Alice asked the Namekian, as she continued deflecting Chill's attacks.

"Now you're just doing on purpose!" Chill fired more Death Beams, his finger was like a gatling gun with how many projectiles were fired. 

Alice simply increased pace in response, forcing the two into a stalemate.

"Hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Caro began laughing, causing the fighters to stop out of confusion.

"What are you on about now?" Chill was slowly starting to get annoyed with the Saiyan's tendency start ranting about how the fight is going to end. Scratch that, he was already very annoyed with the Saiyan's behavior.

"You're dead Chill, you happen to be looking at the first person to ever beat the Legendary Super Saiyan in battle." Caro started. "And I have full confidence in her ability to end yo-" the Saiyan's speech was forcibly ended by Chill shooting him in the chest, puncturing a lung. He coughed up a rather disturbing amount of blood.

"Kill him. Turn him to dust, and throw him into the wind." Caro said weakly before the life drained from his eyes. Alice picked up Caro's lifeless body. She blasted a hole in the dirt with an Invisible Eye Blast, and buried the deceased Saiyan. She then turned her gaze to Durii. 

"Aren't you gonna transform?"

"I wish I could. But I kinda burned myself out doing it a few minutes ago, and..." Durii gestured to Caro's grave. "He's probably my least favorite person in the universe." 

"Can we just get on with it already?!" Chill yelled, his already short patience becoming officially exhausted.

"Hey blue guy." the Earthling pointed at Fridgrator, hoping to get an answer this time. "Who're you? You kinda look like Chill."

"I am Fridgrator. Let's just say Chill and I had a fairly close relationship, until circumstances occurred." Fridgrator answered.

(Ultimatum - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST)

Alice opened her mouth to speak, only for a fist belonging to the silvery-blue Arcosian was swung at her She barely dodged the blow and flipped back. "I am dreadfully sorry, I was getting tired of waiting."

"Alrighty then, let's get to the action!" Alice started moving towards Chill, her blue aura flickering red.

"If by 'action' you mean slaughter, then yes, we will get straight into the 'action'." Chill went for first blood, using his psychic powers to fling chunks of rock at the Earthling, who flared her aura, annihilating the projectiles. The Arcosian then vanished, rushing behind Alice faster than the eye can see. She spun around with an elbow extended, striking him directly in the face. Chill responded with a straight punch, and the fighters clashed, both of them attacking with a flurry of furious strikes. The Arcosian fired a quick ki blast to catch the pinkette off-guard, only for her leap above the attack, which created a large cloud of smoke in the air, concealing the human.

"Think you can hide?" Chill questioned, firing Eye Beams into the cloud.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was hovering in the cloud of smoke, watching Chill's Eye Beams miss her, when she realized something.

' _Wait a minute, he can't sense my ki!_ '

This realization may be the key to victory, provided she doesn't call attention to it and allow Chill to prevent situations where sensing ki would be advantageous.

"Ha ha, you can't sense my energy!" she taunted.

"No, but I can hear you, dumbass!" Chill flew above the cloud and struck Alice in the back with Eye Beams.

The human recovered and rushed the Arcosian, attacking with a right hook. Chill shifted to the side and attacked with a jab. Alice smirked as she grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground, making the Mafia boss look like an idiot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice landed next to him, Chill was seething as he stood back up. "Earthling, do you want to see an old friend of mine? He's rather big just so you know." the Arcosian raised his arm, exerting his psychic powers on a nearby island, forcing it into the air.

"What's his name?" was all Alice asked, either not realizing or not caring about Chill's next move.

"He doesn't have one." he quickly said before the island flew towards the Earthling, slamming her into a mountain on one of the continents Chill hadn't nuked into oblivion.

Alice blasted her way out only to find Chill floating above her, right arm extended with the other holding it for support.

She quickly attempted to perform a Kamehameha, only for the Earthling to be surrounded in a sphere of golden energy, restricting all but the smallest of movements.

"W-what the heck is this?" Alice was rather startled by this new technique, it basically left her at Chill's mercy.

"Like it? It's one of my favorite techniques, perfect for making it clear just how hopeless fighting me is." the Arcosian began kicking her around like a pinball, always preventing the Earthling from getting very far. 

' _What do I do? If I don't escape soon..._ ' she definitely didn't want to find out what happens if the ball enters space.

"I'm bored." Chill kicked Alice to the ground and fired a large ki blast to put an end to the Earthling once and for all.

The explosion resounded through the air and Chill began laughing at his victory. The Z-Fighters' expression hadn't changed, they were still as hopeful and awestruck as they were earlier. The Arcosian didn't care, he was to busy laughing to care. That is, until a certain knee slammed into his cheek.

"H-how?! How did you survive?!"

"It wasn't much, all I did was move once the ball hit ground."

Chill was astonished by the human's simple answer, she somehow managed to move that fast? She would've had to escape a vacuum, in addition to avoiding the explosion from his follow-up attack. He began clapping a few seconds later. "I must say, bravo. I think you may be the first person to ever escape that attack, even I'm not sure if I could escape in time. But you? You managed to get out of there without breaking a sweat! Bravo."

"Can we fight now?" 

Without a word, the fighters rushed each other, neither of them letting a single attack through. They both leapt back before continuing their fierce clash once more. The clash had brought the fighters above the sea, where Chill decided to strike the Earthling into with a brutal hammer fist. He wasn't going to take chances this time, he was intently watching the water for signs of Alice's survival.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _What am I going to do?_ ' Alice thought, trying to determine her next move, flying out of the water was out of the question, Chill wouldn't simply assume she was dead again. What she needed was something to give her a free pass to make whatever move she needed.

' _That's it! A distraction!_ ' she charged a Kamehameha, but instead of firing a wave of energy, she instead released two orbs of energy, both about the size of a baseball, hovering in place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just come up for air if you're not dead!" Chill was starting to believe that the Earthling was actually dead this time.

Of course, after that last time he thought she was dead, he was not going to shift his attention until her death is confirmed.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice put her plan into action, swinging her arm upwards.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Chill's taunting was quickly interrupted by a blue sphere nearly hitting him the face, only grazing him due to his quick reflexes.

"The hell?" his eyes followed the orb as it flew into the sky. He turned back to the water, only for another sphere to fly at him, barely missing him. "The double hell?"

It took him a second to realize why that happened. "Very clever Earthling! Using those attacks to cover your retreat!"  
  
"I'm not retreating!" Alice's foot collided with his face, forcing him into the water. Time seemed to stop, they knew that Chill wasn't dead, but what he was going to do was the main question going through everyone's head.

Seconds later, the Arcosian rocketed out of the water, slamming into the human with a headbutt, breaking a rib in the process. Alice kicked in response, striking Chill in the "Dragon Balls". He doubled over in pain, and the human took advantage, slamming him into the ground with a double axe handle.

Alice landed near Chill as he moved out of the crater created by his impact.

"Do you want to play a game?" Chill asked.

"What's the game?" Alice asked, ready to continue the fight.

"I'm going to fight you without using either of my hands." Chill folded his arms.  
  
"In that case," she threw her overshirt onto the ground. "I'm not going to use my shirt!"

"You're missing the poi-"

"Fight time!" Alice hit him with a hard punch to the jaw. Chill quickly struck back with a straight kick before attacking with several kicks.

Alice evaded the kicks, albeit with difficulty, but was caught off guard by a tail whip.

"You thought this was for show?" Chill went for another tail whip, only for the Earthling to grab his tail.

"Got your tail!" Chill only growled in response as he tried to pull himself from the human's grasp.

"Is this a game to you?"

"But... you said it was a game."

"I was mocking you, I'm trying to kill yo-" Alice began spinning, interrupting the Arcosian. After few more rotations, she let go, causing Chill to fly into a hill.

She stood on guard, ready for whatever Chill throws at her. The Arcosian was hiding, ready to attack.

Chill lunged at Alice, attempting to wrap his tail around her neck. She grabbed the appendage before it could constrict, and she was now holding the tail, trying to prevent it from choking her.

' _What do I do? He's got me!_ ' Alice was almost out of options, she was on her knees and was about to be strangled to death if she didn't do anything.

*CHOMP*

Alice did something that Chill didn't expect, she bit his tail. Chill howled in pain as he retracted the appendage, and punched her in the face.

"Hey, you cheated, you said you weren't gonna use your hands!" she pouted like a small child.

" _ **YOU BIT MY TAIL! I'M SORRY THAT I PUNCHED YOU AFTER YOU MY BIT MY FUCKING TAIL**_!" Chill screamed, blinded with rage.

"And I still haven't used my shirt!" Alice retorted, before realizing something. "Hey, does that mean I win?"

Chill quickly made his decision and calmed down. "Yes."

"Yay! What do I win?!"

"You won half of my Full Power. I've only been using 25% of my Full Power, prepare to die." Chill leaned forward, spreading his arms out to his sides. His muscles seemed to be more defined, and a lightning bolt struck him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fridgrator's eyes widened as he saw Chill's stance, recognising it.

"He's posing?" Rossa said.

"T-that's an ancient Arcosian war stance, it means 'Certain Death'." Fridgrator explained.

"I guess that means he's confident." Durii remarked. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now, Earthling, prepare for your-. what are you doing?" Alice was imitating Chill's stance, leaning forward with herarms spread out.

"Posin'."

"Well stop! You look like an idiot."

"And you look like that thing I keep in my drawer."

"Any hope you might have had for me sparing your life is gone, I'm going to torture you slowly." Chill rushed forward and struck with a rising elbow, forcing Alice back. "Too fast for you?"


	16. Kaioken Times Twenty! Chill's Overwhelming Power...

(Dark Half - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST)

"Too fast for you?" Chill's power caught Alice off-guard, with his first attack hitting home.

Alice wordlessly responded by rushing towards the Mafia boss, attacking with a flurry of blows. Unfortunately, he was evading the offensive with ease. She went for a side kick, only for Chill to grab her leg and trip her. The human landed on her back, Chill attempted stomp on her, she quickly rolled out of the way and got back on to her feet.

The Arcosian began firing Death Beams, the Earthling dodging most of them, some grazing her, producing some gashes on her arms and legs. Alice quickly fired an energy sphere, Chill dodged it, only for a knee to slam into his jaw. He struck back with a right hook, and the Earthling did the same, causing the fighters to hit each other in a cross counter. Alice delivered a kick to Chill's stomach, and he quickly countered with a tail lash.

"Well, Earthling? Are you ready to give up?" Chil fired a small energy ball out of his fingertip.

"I will never, EVER, give up!" Alice moved out of the way of Chill's attack, which struck an island, destroying it in an explosion.

"Darn shame, if you had given up, I might have let you and your friends go, provided you work for me of course."

Alice jumped up and attacked with an axe kick, Chill caught the attack and threw her away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no..."

"What is it, King Kai?" Wolf was worried the second he heard those words.

"Alice has met her match, Chill's power is just too much for her."

"Come on, she still hasn't used the Kaioken, right?"

"She's been using it at a 10 times multiplier throughout the fight." Zamasu answered.

Wolf simply gulped in response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle has moved to the air, above the ocean. Chill was currently firing a barrage of silvery-blue ki blasts, and Alice was dodging them.

"Will!" blast, "You!" another blast, "Just!" yet another blast, "Die!" more blasts, "Already!"

Chill charged an even bigger blast in his palm, purple in color, and pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward.

Alice blocked the Energy Wave, sustaining mild damage, and went for an attack.

"I don't _think_ so." Chill hit her with a hammer fist, sending her down into the ocean.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was unconscious, sinking toward the bottom of the ocean, when she heard a familiar voice.

" _Alice... Alice... WAKE UP!_ " the voice said.

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw a certain Saiyan. "Oh, hi Caro!"

" _You disappoint me. You were supposed to defeat the almighty Chill! But here you are, dying at the bottom of the ocean_." Caro said, folding his arms.

"But... you also died. Wait, does that mean I'm dead?"

" _No, you blithering idiot! I'm a hallucination_!"

"Okay... but he's so strong! I don't think I can win!" Alice was confused about why her brain is producing self-aware hallucinations.

" _Remember how you beat me? You used the Kaioken to force my attack back. And if that fails, the Spirit Bomb should be able to put him down._ " the hallucination faded away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any last words? Perhaps some dying speech that I can end abruptly?"

"YES!"

The water forcefully parted to reveal the Earthling, ready to continue the fight.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" her aura turned crimson.

"Kaio-what?" Alice rushed up to him and kicked him away. She quickly circled around and sent him flying with a right cross. 

She pulled her arms back and cupped her hands.

"Ka..." a familiar blue orb appeared between her hands.

"Me..."

" _Ha_..."

" _Me_..."

" ** _HA_**!" she thrust her arms forward and unleashed the Kamehameha, roaring towards the Arcosian.

Chill stopped his momentum and put his hand forward. The explosion resounded through the air, creating large waves in the ocean and a massive cloud of smoke from where the attack hit.

The smoke cleared, revealing Chill to be mildly burned, but nothing major. "Fantastic job, Earthling. You're the first person to ever make me dust myself off." he dusted himself off to prove his point.

Alice didn't respond, instead raising her arms to the sky.

"What're you doing?" Chill was very confused.

The Earthling grimaced as she realized a problem. ' _This planet barely has any energy! It's not like Earth, filled with life... That's it! I'll just draw from the surrounding planets!_ ' she began drawing energy from the other planets in Namek's solar system.

"Hey! Answer me! What are you doing!" once again, no answer. He punched her, causing the girl to skid across the dirt before standing back up, arms raised to the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durii and Fridgrator both as the same question "What's she doing?"

Rossa widened her eyes in realization. "She's using the Spirit Bomb!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What'd she say?" Chill asked, partially overhearing the Z-Fighters' conversation.

"She's talking about... ghosts."

"What does that have to do anything!"

"Everything." Alice had a small smirk as she spoke.

"That's stupid. You're stupid. Stop being stupid!"

The Earthling stuck her tongue out in response. Chill growled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Spirit Bomb?" Durii and Fridgrator asked.

"It's the attack she used to defeat you when you transformed." Hunter explained, pointing at the Saiyan.

"But I don't get it, where's the baaaaaall, holy crap." Rossa noticed the colossal sphere of energy hovering high in the sky. "That thing's gonna kill Chill for sure!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'll just kill you, I wanted closure on whatever the hell you're doing, but it doesn't really matter." Chill's beatdown had brought the fighters to a beach.

He walked forward, about to prepare to finish the Earthling off, when an odd glare blinded him.

"What is that glare? It can't be a moon or a space station." he looked up towards the source, a enormous ball of ki floating in the sky. "Ohoho, very clever. I don't know where you got that much power, but you're about to die."

Alice floated into the air, holding her neck as her lungs failed to take in oxygen. Chill had his arms raised, using his psychic powers to choke the Earthling.

The silvery-blue Arcosian didn't anticipate the next event, Big Green and Fridgrator attacked him, sending flying a good distance, Fridgrator helped Alice back on to her feet. "How long do you need?"

"'bout five minutes." Big Green bit his lip as he heard that, he wasn't sure if they could last one minute, much less five.

Both of the aliens nodded before rocketing off to confront Chill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chill had landed in a rock formation, and had just blew it to smithereens. He was about to fly back and finish the Earthling off before his assailants stood in front of him. "Well, I guess I can spare some time to kill both of you."

"But, will you be able to?" Fridgrator said.

"In the wake of our new team attack?" Big Green said.

Chill stared, dumbfounded by their words. 

"Be careful, there is no coming back." the teal Arcosian charged a ki ball.

"From this attack, nothing survives." the Namekian created his own ki ball.

"But here we will thrive!" they both threw the spheres into each other, forming a larger sphere in between them.

"Prepare to writhe in pain!" Big Green exclaimed, feeding more spheres into attack.

"This attack is your bane!" Fridgrator fed more ki into the attack.

"You have only yourself to blame!" both of them created another sphere, above the first.

"And we proclaim! We will pave a new road!" the two spheres merged.

"By sending you to your grave!" Big Green said as the two began fueling the new energy ball with ki.

"There is no saving you." they created a THIRD energy ball.

"All those enslaved will be freed." the third sphere merged with the original, making it even bigger.

"We will make you bleed."

"That is our creed." the attack began flying around, leaving smaller spheres in it's path, hovering in place.

"The prince's seed will die!"

"Goodbye! Hellzone Grenade!" the spheres converged on Chill, leaving no room to dodge.

The attacks kept coming, it didn't matter if they did damage, as long as they slowed the Mafia boss.

"ENOUGH!" Chill used an Explosive Wave to blow his opponents' attack away. "I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE!" he floated into the air, fingertip outstretched and raised above his head. An orange ball of ki, about the size of a soccer ball, was hovering above his finger. 

"Hurry up and throw it!" Big Green shouted to Alice.

"Can't, it's only been four minutes and fifty ei- done!" she swung her hands down, the Large Spirit Bomb rocketing down towards it's target.

' _I feel like I'm forgetting something._ ' Chill thought, still charging his attack.

The Spirit Bomb enveloped the Arcosian's comparatively puny attack, and he spun around and attempted to push it back. He failed miserably, and all he could think was, ' _If I have any regrets, it's either that I'm dying._ ' the Spirit Bomb enveloped him, and created a crater on Namek's surface.

Alice collapsed from exhaustion, and the other Z-Fighters went down to her. "I did it, we did it." Alice said.

Big Green was still on guard, and noticed a movement in corner of his eye. He quickly leapt in between Alice and the source of the movement, which had fired a Death Beam. The Namekian took the attack, the shock knocking him unconscious. Everyone turned to see Chill, standing atop a hill, missing a chunk of his tail and bruised.

"By the way, not dead."


	17. Five Minutes to Destruction! The Ultimate Human

"By the way, not dead." Chill's words caused blood to run cold, and pure terror, unlike anything the Z-Fighters had ever felt before.

"I think I'll start with you." Chill pointed towards Rossa, and fired a small, nearly invisible sphere of energy.

She braced for impact, only to be surprised when barely felt anything. Rossa then floated skyward.

The red-haired Earthling quickly accelerated into the sky, screaming Alice's name. She stopped, things seemed hopeful, only for Chill to close his fist. Rossa exploded. That was it, it all happened so fast.

"Heh, pop goes the weasel." Chill hissed, smirking.

(Indestructible - Disturbed)

Alice was absolutely furious, he had killed her best friend, and made joke out of it! All that was going through her mind was "kill Chill". A red bolt of lightning struck her, her Power Level skyrocketing at the same time. Her eyes gained dark outlines around them and her veins bulged. Most of the cuts and bruises she had sustained disappeared.

"What is this? Some sort of Legendary Super Earthling?" Chill wondered, firing another two Death Beams, piercing through the chests of Durii and Fridgrator.

"Take the others and get out of here." Alice ordered Vert and Hunter, being the only ones still standing.

They were frozen, both from fear and confusion. "I said, take the others and get out of here while I still have an iota of control over myself!"

They quickly grabbed the injured and flew off, leaving Alice and Chill to their own devices. "Sending your friends off so you can fight me all on your ow-" she implanted her fist into Chill's gut, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood.

"I sent them off so they don't see your sorry butt turned into a paste." the Earthling quickly kicked him in the chin, sending him flying. 

Chill gritted his teeth, ' _How did she get so strong?_ ' he halted his movement, only for the human's boot to collide with his face.

The Arcosian stopped and fired several Death Beams. Alice used several Afterimages to avoid them. Chill went for another shot, only for the Earthling to grab his arm. This was the point where Chill got a good look at Alice's face, more specifically, her eyes which were _absolutely_ furious. It was at this moment that Chill knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he fucked up.

"W-what ARE you?"

"What am I? I'm not even sure myself. All I know is, I'm going to kill you. _I AM ALICE, AND I WILL KILL YOU!_ " she pulled her hands back for the Kamehameha.

"Wait! I'm only at half my full power!" Chill hoped his gambit would work.

Alice stopped charging her Kamehameha. "Go ahead, it won't make a difference in the end anyway."

The Arcosian put the palms of his hands together, a red and black aura surrounding him, before pulling them apart revealing a red energy sphere, sparking with black electricity. He did something unexpected, instead of throwing towards his opponent, he threw it straight down, towards the very planet they were fighting on. There was massive burst of light coming out of the impact crater, and when the light receded, Namek had underwent a transformation, skies were dark, lightning bolts arced throughout the dark clouds, and geysers of lava erupted randomly.

Chill himself had used the time to power up to 100%, his muscles had swelled, and his veins bulged.

He put his palm forward, with all five fingers spread out. "This planet has approximately five minutes until it explodes, use your time wisely." he rushed towards the human and struck with a punch, his first successful attack since she transformed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Vert and Hunter had finally found the ship and set the others inside. "Let's get the heck out of here." Hunter said as he pressed the button to take off.  
  
The engine sputtered, and the console beeped. The Pod Corp. President sighed before checking the diagnostics.

"So that's the problem."

"What is it, Dad?"

"The engine was damaged during landing. It's an easy fix, grab the toolbox for me, please." he exited the ship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fighters were invisible to the naked eye, the sheer speed they were moving at made them practically invisible.

All that could be seen was the aftereffects of their clashes, sonic booms that rended anything nearby to dust. 

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

The fighter slowed for a moment. "Pretty nice, you'd make an amazing sparring partner, if you weren't rotten to the core." Alice smirked before rushing in with a furious barrage of blows, Chill responding with his own barrage. Every time a fist met fist, a small explosion resounded from where they collided.

Chill went for a spin-kick, striking the human in the side, before wrapping his tail around her leg and pulling her closer so he could attack again with a powerful right hook. Alice responded with her own right hook, striking the Arcosian at the same time as he struck her. He charged ki into his fist, and let it loose with a firey burst of energy, seemingly obliterating the transformed Earthling once and for all.

"Now that that's over with..." Chill began to fly away, only to be interrupted by a boot slamming square into his jaw.

"You missed." Alice was hovering in front of the Mafia boss, looking no worse for wear. She quickly rushed him and struck with fist to the face, knocking him away, before chasing after him and striking with several punches and kicks, finishing the assault with a knee strike and a double axe handle, slamming him into the ground.

"Look at you, lying on the ground like a dying animal, show some dignity in death." she landed nearby and began walking towards Chill, who was on his hands and knees.

"You think you have defeated me? NO BEING IN THE UNIVERSE COULD POSSIBLY WIN AGAINST ME!" the human was right next to him when he fired a powerful purple Energy Wave at her, point-blank. This attack caught Alice off-guard and it was the first hit to deal some real damage so far, causing some 2nd degree burns on her lower torso.

"Good job, you managed to ruin my gi." Alice slowly clapped, oozing with sarcasm. Chill stood back to his feet and went onto the offensive, attacking viciously, not letting up in the slightest. Alice herself was evading his assault with relative ease, no attack he did could touch her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Mr. Djinn, how many Dragon Balls have you collected?_ ' Zamasu asked.

' _I've almost gotten the last Dragon Ball, just got deal with the maggot who has it._ ' Mr. Djinn answered.

' _Hurry, we don't have much time._ '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chill's assault wouldn't end, his attacks seemed to be speeding up, but they were becoming more predictable.

"You really need to work on your form, everything you do is predictable, predictable, predictable. It's a wonder that I couldn't beat you before." Alice grabbed his arm and flipped him into the ground.

Chill quickly stood and used Rapid Movement to appear behind the Earthling, trapping her in a bear hug.

"What say you now, Alice?" he tightened the hold.

"Weak." Alice began elbowing him the abdomen repeatedly, forcing Chill to lighten his grip. She took advantage of this by spinning around and striking with a brutal gut punch, the sound of it's impact resounding through the air.

The Arcosian crumpled from the pain, and probably would've screamed if the air hadn't been knocked out of him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _I have collected all seven Dragon Balls, what do you want to wish for?_ ' Mr. Djinn was standing on a tropical island, with the seven Dragon Balls sitting in front of him.

' _Wish for all who have been killed by Chill and his men to be revived._ ' Zamasu and Big Green had already planned what they would use the Dragon Balls for, but neither of them had expected things to have gone as far south as they have.

"I summon thee, Shenlong." the Djinn said, sounding bored.

The Dragon Balls flashed and did their usual things. " _ **WHAT IS YOUR WISH?**_ " Shenlong asked.

"Bring back everyone killed by Chill and his men, or whatever."

His eyes glowed. " _ **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, GOODBYE!**_ " the Dragon Balls flew into the sky, and spread off to the far corners of the Earth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Namek, the various people on Namek who died have been revived, including a certain Saiyan, who was currently digging himself out of his grave.

"When there's no more room in hell, I shall roam the- other hell, what the hell? Am I alive?" he punched himself to check. He quickly keeled over from the pain. "Yes! I'm alive!" he looked around, surveying the landscape. First thing he noticed was the monumental clash between Alice and Chill "Staying away from that." next thing he noticed was the giant, green dragon in the room. "I have an idea..." he rocketed towards Porunga.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clash of titans was still underway, neither combatant showing any signs of slowing.

Chill went for a hook kick, forcing the Earthling to dodge. After the attack failed, the Arcosian noticed a certain creature looming over the horizon. "Immortality is mine!" he rocketed off towards Porunga.

"No you don't!" Alice gave chase, slowly gaining on him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro was next to Porunga. {"Dragon of Dreams, Porunga! I wish for you to bring everyone on Namek, besides Alice and Chill, to Earth!"} he exclaimed.

Chill had arrived himself, and tried to make his own wish. "DRAGON! MAKE ME IMMORTAL!" he shouted, despite knowing that the dragon wouldn't accept his language.  
  
{" _ **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**_ "} Porunga's eyes glowed.

The various people on Namek glowed and then disappeared. "WHAT?! This isn't what I wished for!"

"Hey, Chill! Take a good look, it's the last you'll ever see of the man who ruined your plans!" Chill became enraged by the Saiyan's taunt, and fired a ki blast. Caro disappeared just before the blast hit.

{" _ **FAREWELL.**_ "} the Dragon Balls disappeared, having warped to Earth.

" **DAMMIT**!" needless to say, Chill was very angry with how things are turning out.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not immortal, and I'm happy. I guess that to show just how weak you are." Alice mocked, again.

"I hate you, I hate you more than anything else in the universe. I think I hate you more than anyone else has hated anything." Chill rushed at the human, and she did the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"It's finally done. We can get back to Earth." Hunter had finally finished the repairs, and now they could get back to Earth.

Of course, they didn't expect for a certain someone to use the Dragon Balls to teleport them back to Earth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On Earth)  
  
"What the? We're on Earth." Hunter was quite confused.

"And the Namekians are alive!" Vert said.

"If that's the case, get Spiral. We've got some injured people who need immediate medical attention." Vert quickly ran off to find the Namekian child.

Vert brought Spiral, and Namekian healed the injured. "Why are we back on Earth?" Big Green asked.

"Yes, what sort of handsome, dashing rogue who knows Namekian would use the Dragon Balls to wish to go to Earth?" Caro jumped out of a nearby tree. "Oh right, me."

Durii was skeptical. "Wait, the guy who would do anything to become immortal, wished to warp to Earth instead?"

"Well, besides the fact that I didn't think about it, being immortal wouldn't have solved the main problem at hand, a certain absurdly strong Arcosian would still be a nigh insumountable wall. Plus, I didn't want to be on a planet that looked like it was about to explode." Caro explained.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chill charged his aura around him, forming a barrier, and rocketed towards Alice, using the shield as a battering ram. The human moved to the side, causing the Arcosian to fly past. He spun around and attempted to ram her again. She dodged again, and he continued to attempt to ram her, each attack failing.

"I'm done, you're boring me." Alice said. "You're gonna die when this planet blows, and I'd rather not get caught up in it." she flew off.

' _Who does she think she is?! I'm the invincible Lord Chill! I shouldn't be mocked by a lowlife such as her!_ ' he began flying upwards, both hands above his head. A white energy sphere appeared above them. "Hey, Earthling!" the sphere began swelling to massive proportions. " _The one who'll die here, is YOU!_ **_CELESTIAL DEMISE!_** " he threw the attack forth, rocketing towards it's intended target.

"Nah, I don't think so." she spun around and fired a one-handed Kamehameha, effortlessly overpowering the Mafia boss' attack, which flew right back to him, forcing him onto a one-way trip to the cosmos.

"Now then, to get outta here." she rocketed away, hoping to find another spaceship.

Two minutes later, Namek exploded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't good..." Zamasu said.

"What happened?" Wolf already has a good idea of what probably happened, but he wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

"Alice... could not make it off Namek before it exploded."

Wolf was sad for a few seconds, before suddenly perking up. "But we have two sets of Dragon Balls now! So all we gotta do is use a wish to revive her!"

"We still need to tell them the news."

"I'll do it." he put his hand on the Kai's back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Hey, can you hear me?_ "]' Wolf asked.

Hunter was the one who got the message. "Hi Wolf, I read you loud and clear."

' _Okay, uh, Namek exploded with Alice on it. Chill was sent into space. But on the plus side, we've got the Namekian Dragon Balls, so we can wish her back to life!_ '

"That's not good, I'll go tell the others." he was doing his best to keep a cool head, he knew that crying wouldn't help him. "Hey guys?" everyone turned to look at Hunter. "Namekians, your planet exploded. Alice died in the explosion, and Chill is in space where he'll most likely suffocate."

"That last part is incorrect." Fridgrator spoke. "Arcosians can survive independently of oxygen, allowing us to breath in space."

"Alright, so we best be on the lookout for him. But either way, we've got two sets of Dragon Balls, so we should be able to resurrect the deceased."

A moan coming from the Namekian Guru silenced everybody. "I am not long for this world, the Dragon Balls have only temporarily resurrected me. I must select a new elder." he then gestured to Spiral. "Spiral, I bestow upon you, the status of elder. Goodbye." the Guru's body faded away, most of the Namekians cried.

After a few minutes, Hunter's father, Huntsman, arrived in a large airship. "I noticed you guys had popped up on our scanners, so I decided to grab a ship to bring you guys home."

"Wait, you have scanners that can detect us?" this was the first time Hunter ever heard of Pod Corp. having scanners of that caliber.

"Son, I have a lot of things you don't know about."

"Let's just get going." Hunter turned to the Namekians. "You guys can stay at the Pod Corp. HQ while we wait for the Dragon Balls to recharge!" he then walked up to Caro. "And Caro, don't you dare try anything funny, or my wife will tear you apart."

"I had no plans of it, I wouldn't possibly be fit to lead the Saiyans to a better path if I couldn't handle an Earthling." Caro entered the Pod Corp. airship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months, or one Namekian year, have passed, and the Dragon Balls are now recharged.

The Z-Fighters and company were at the Pod Corporation, ready to summon the dragon.

{"I summon thee, Dragon of Dreams, Porunga! _"_ } Spiral shouted. As per usual, the Dragon Balls glowed and Porunga was summoned.

{" _ **WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?**_ "} Porunga asked.

{"Build the Namekians a New Namek!"}

{" _ **YOUR WISHED IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?**_ "} His eyes glowed, and the wish was fufilled.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" Spiral asked.

"First, bring back Wolf." Hunter said.

{"Bring back Wolf!"}

The same deal happened and Wolf was resurrected nearby. "Hey guys! Wolf is back!" he said.

"Next, Rossa." Vert said.

{"Bring Rossa back to life on Earth!"} Spiral shouted, being careful with his wording as to not waste a wish.

Once again, Porunga glowed and Rossa was revived. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" she cheered.

{" _ **YOU HAVE USED YOUR THREE WISHES, FAREWEL**_ -"}

{"Hold it! We've got another wish!"} Spiral yelled.

{" _ **I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO CHILDREN ORDERING ME AROUND.**_ "}

{"Well too bad, I'm the Guru now, so I can make you go bye-bye."}

{" _ **FINE, WHAT IS YOUR FOURTH WISH?**_ "} Porunga relented.

"You know already. Bring Alice back to life." Hunter said.

{"Revive Alice on Earth!"}

His eyes glowed for a second, before suddenly stopping. {" _ **I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH, FOR THE ONE CALLED ALICE IS STILL ALIVE!**_ "}

"She's still alive." Spiral informed.

"Then let's bring her over!" Vert said.

{"Bring Alice to Earth!"}

Once again, His eyes glowed before suddenly stopping. {" ** _THE ONE KNOWN AS ALICE DOES NOT WISH TO RETURN._** "}

"She doesn't want to return."

"What? Why?" Vert asked.

"Yo King Kai! Can you put her through?" Wolf shouted to the air.

A few moments passed, before they heard her voice. ' _Hey guys! What do ya want_?'] Alice said.

"Why do you not want to go back?" Hunter asked.

' _I'm learning this super-special technique, it's gonna be a while. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I possible._ '

"Alright, see you soon, mom!" Vert said, being happy to finally recieve confirmation on his mother's status.

"You guys need anything?" Spiral asked, they still had their fourth wish.

"Nope, you can have the wish." Hunter said, giving the Namekians a thumbs-up.

"Alright, goodbye everyone." Spiral waved goodbye. {"Bring the Namekians to New Namek!"} he exclaimed, and in a flash, all the Namekians, minus Big Green, were warped to New Namek.

"Farewell, you'll always be in our hearts forever." Vert said, remembering their visit to Namek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namek Saga Intro: Cha-La Head-Cha-La from the Dragon Ball Z OST
> 
> Namek Saga Outro: F by Maximum The Hormone
> 
> Voice actors:
> 
> Chill: Daman Mills (Frieza, Dragon Ball FighterZ plus some episodes of Dragon Ball Super)
> 
> Fridgrator: David Matranga (Shoto Todoroki, My Hero Academia)
> 
> Bano: J. Michael Tatum
> 
> Melo: Mike McFarland
> 
> Spiral: Laura Bailey
> 
> Helix: Barry Yandell
> 
> Guru: Bill Jenkins


	18. Return of Chill! Ten Billion Power Warriors!

It has been about a year and a half since Namek was destroyed, and the life for the Z-Fighters has returned to (mostly) normal. Vert continued his education, Durii had started working for Pod Corp, and Caro has been living on Earth, waiting for Alice to return. Fridgrator was also on Earth, wanting to congratulate the Earthling for her victory against Chill.

Of course, peace and the Z-Fighters can never to stay together for long.

"What the hell?!" Hunter exclaimed. Rossa and him were having a discussion at Pod Corp. when an earthquake shook, well, everything, the entire planet was shaken by this quake, and Hunter had a feeling it wasn't a natural disaster. He quickly checked his satellites, deployed after Turno had been defeated, in order to check for interstellar threats and know they're there in advance.   
  
"I think our planet has been invaded by a giant space tumor." Hunter stated, pondering what the hell he's looking at, a giant tumorous-looking lump of what appears to be metal, sitting in the mountains.

"It's in the mountains near Gizard Wasteland, let's go!" the two quickly rocketed towards the impact site of the extraterrestrial object.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The other Z-Fighters, Vert, Durii, Caro, Fridgrator, and Big Green, joined Hunter and Rossa during the flight to the "Space Tumor".

They landed on a bluff, somewhat near the extraterrestrial object. Big Green was the first to speak. "Do any of you know what it is?" All of them simply shook their heads in response.

"Either way, it's best to wait and see what this thing does." Hunter stated, keeping careful was most likely the best option for the moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, at the impact site, an army of robots had exited the massive machine meteor, along with a familiar face.

"Alright, I think we'll torture Alice's friends until she gets here." Chill had returned from death, now he looked like he was completely made of a bluish-metal, and his voice had gained a robotic filter.

The robots, his Cyclopian Guards, had begun to advance, only for the ones in front to spontaneously explode.

"What the?" Chill was shocked, his guards were completely destroyed by two assailants, a boy and a girl.

"Not expecting that, Chill?" the boy spoke. He was wearing a dark-green gi, and his hair was green and styled into a mullet. He looked to be in his early 30s/late 20s.

"You won't survive today." the girl spoke. Her hair was black and styled into a bowl cut, and she was wearing a navy-blue sleeveless leather jacket with grey pants and a black tank-top underneath. She looked to be 19 years old.

A few beeps came from Chill. "The Big Gete Star's scanners tell me that both of you have a Power Level of 5. You must of gotten lucky and struck a weak spot. Minions, attack!" the Cyclopian Guards did as their master ordered, and rushed towards the mysterious youths. Time seemed to slow as they rushed past the bots, striking all of them.

"So what? You managed to hit them all, but their still standing. Minions, turn around and kill them!" Chill's order could not be fulfilled, as after he said that, all of the robots exploded. "So you can hide your Power Levels, big whoop, I'm still far stronger than you two."

"You sure? I'm pretty sure you've never seen a true Super Saiyan before." the girl said as she began powering up, a golden aura surrounding her.

"What?!" Chill thought that she was bluffing at first, right up until her Power Level started to skyrocket to near unimaginable heights.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everyone picked up on the transformation that was occurring and was suitably confused, they weren't able to actually see what had happened, but they could sense it.

"Is that Caro? No, he's right here." Rossa noticed that the ki felt oddly similar to Caro, especially when he did that weird "False Super Saiyan" transformation.

"It's definitely weird, their energies just popped up out of nowhere minutes ago, and both of their energies feel weirdly familiar." Big Green couldn't quite place who the other person's energy felt like, but he could tell it was familiar.

"Let's increase pace, we don't want to miss whatever's about to happen next." Hunter said, since they had landed a bit far off from the mechanical monster of a tumor, and decided to trek on foot to evade detection.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[(Namek / Metal Cooler Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzf__IQfJdk)

Meanwhile, the girl had finished transforming, her hair had become golden and spiked in all directions, and her eyes had become greenish-blue. 

"So you turned your hair yellow, what's different?" the Big Gete Star's scanner analyzed the "Super Saiyan's" Power Level, only to detonate upon detecting her sheer power, more than 150,000,000.

"This." she quickly appeared directly in front of Chill and punched his arm off.

"Oh no, whatever will I do without my arm! Oh right, this." a wire extended out from the robotic Arcosian's arm socket, and formed into a new arm. "And the best thing is, the flaw that was responsible for that injury is now corrected, so you can't hurt me the same way twice." he flexed the fingers on his arm for emphasis.

"So? We'll just beat you together." the boy stood by the girl's side.

Without warning, the mysterious fighters rushed Chill, and struck with several powerful blows before finishing him a ki blast.

"That was surprisingly easy." the girl remarked.

"But is it?" Chill said, having resurrected himself, along with a few thousand other Chills. They all spoke. "We are legion, we are many, you are but two."

"All right, I'll go into the Big Gete Star and shut down the tin man, you can hold them off for now." the boy said, flying into the Big Gete Star.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the boy had made it into the core of the Big Gete Star and had found an interesting sight.

He saw half of Chill's head, hooked up to thousands of wires. "Look at you, reduced to this. You were the thing that gave me nightmares for years when I was younger. But now? All I want to do now is put you down for good." the boy said.

Chill, while unable to make a full facial expression, had a dumbfounded look on what was left of his face. He only had one question in his mind. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, and no."

"Cryptic." the Arcosian muttered. "Either way, get ready for my ultimate power!" wires began had extended out from the walls and floor, and formed into a giant version of Chill's original body. Chill immediately attempted to smash the mysterious youth, only for him to dodge and point his arm at the giant mechanical Arcosian, with his other arm holding it for support.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" he unleashed his attack, a green Energy Wave. It easily destroyed Chill, and blasted a hole in the back wall. He quickly flew out through the hole he just made.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Z-Fighters had arrived just in time to see a massive green blast tear its way out of the Big Gete Star. Another thing they noticed was somebody fighting what appeared to be an army of robot Chills. They didn't get to see it for long, as all of them exploded moments later, and the Big Gete Star flew into the sky and exploded. 

"The hell?!" Caro said, being very confused by the situation that he just saw.

The girl didn't seem to notice Caro's exclamation and reverted back to her base form. "Hey guys! Follow me, Alice is going to land just north of here in an hour!" she shouted to the Z-Fighters.

"Should we trust her? She seems suspicious." Rossa said.

"Also, I brought snacks!"

"But then again, what do I know?"

"You're only saying that because you didn't eat breakfast this morning." Hunter grumbled, before the girl, and the Z-Fighters, took off to the north.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

During the flight over, Durii had decided to ask the obvious question.

"How do you know Alice?"

"I've never actually met her, just heard a lot about her." the girl answered.

"Then how do you know where she'll land?" Caro asked, finding things to be awfully fishy.

Hunter spoke before the two mysterious people could answer. "If I had knowledge that she was coming, I could've easily got the guys in the Astronomy divsion to track her ship to where and when she would land."

"Yeah, that." the boy said.

They had reached the landing zone, according to the boy's watch. The girl threw down a Pod, which revealed a refrigerator. "We got soda, beer, and Hetap." she said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(30 minutes later)

Everyone was bored, there was no doubt. Fridgrator was having a conversation with Hunter, and Rossa had just noticed something weird. "What's up with that ring on your tail?" she asked, referring to a small grey ring on the base of Caro's tail.

"This? It prevents my tail from absorbing Blutz Waves, which allows me from turning into a Great Ape when I look at a full moon. All Saiyan's who leave Sadala are supposed to wear one, as to prevent them destroying cities in a primal rage. That's not normally a problem for me, I trained my tail, which allows me to keep control when I transform." Caro answered.

"What's a Great Ape?"

Durii had decided to answer that question, having overheard the conversation. "Big, scary monkey."

"Huh, neat."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(29 minutes later)

"And that's the biology and culture of my species." Fridgrator had just gotten through explaining Arcosian culture, including why all the members of his species had names that were cold puns, and their unique biological traits, like their psychic powers. Plus, he got to talk about Freezy Squeez, a beloved children's entertainer. Well, most of it was spent gushing about Freezy Squeez. But he did talk about Arcosian's psychic abilities, their oxygen independence, and their survivability.

Mere moments later, the timer on Hunter's watch had went off. "So I guess you were wrong! You brought us here to waste our time!" Caro said, only to be proven wrong when an Attack Ball landed 30 feet away from their location.

It opened, revealing Alice to be inside, wearing some odd white outfit with a poofy collar, red pants, and a armor piece on the chest. "Guys! Chill's here and we need to..." she trailed off upon noticing that everyone was fine. "Huh, I was expecting someone to be hurt or somethin'."

"Nope! And it's all thanks to these two!" Rossa said, gesturing to the mysterious fighters.

"Thanks, uhhhhh..."

"We've never met." the girl said.

"Thank god, err, Big Green? King Kai?" 

"Can we have a quick spar?" the Saiyan girl asked.

"Okay. I'm gonna spar with the new girl real quick and then I'll tell you guys what happened!" Alice informed before flying off a short distance away.

"Alright, can you please transform?" the girl asked.

Alice transformed, gaining the dark lines around her eyes and the red sparks in her aura. "It kinda tickles." the human remarked.

"It's just like they said." the Saiyan mumbled. "Alright. now watch this!" she transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Wow, your hair's yellow!"

The Super Saiyan wordlessly went onto the offensive, attacking with many furious blows, none which could actually make it through Alice's defenses. The Earthling was about to counterattack when the Saiyan surrendered.

"I give up! I've seen enough."

"Alrighty, let's go back to my friends." the two quickly flew back to the others.

"Shall we?" the unknown boy asked the girl.

"Yes. Everyone, we have something to say!" the Z-Fighters quickly turned to the girl. "You've all probably been wondering who we are and why our energies feel so familiar."

"The truth is..." the boy continued.

"We're from the future." both of them said.

[(Old World Order - Danganronpa 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=homLF23YdEs)

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement, as everyone was asking questions, primarily "Why did they travel back in time?"

"Calm down, we'll explain everything. First, you've been wondering who we are. He's Vert."

Alice and Vert were both shocked, but Hunter seemed to be comparatively unsurprised. "As I thought, you're Vert, it wasn't hard to figure out once I got a good look at you, I just kept quiet in case I was wrong."

"Alright, it's good to see you in the past." Future Vert said.

"And I'm Elery." the girl, Elery, said.

There wasn't as much of a reaction from most of the Z-Fighters, Durii noticed that she had a Saiyan name. But Caro seemed particularly surprised by this revelation. "A-are you?" was all he could say.

"Yes, I'm your daughter from the future." she answered. This time, everyone was surprised by this reveal. After all, no one had even heard of Caro having a kid.

Before anyone else could ask, Caro had answered the question they were all thinking. "I had her a couple months ago, I had impregnated some chick when I first got here and she dumped the kid onto me after she gave birth." he neglected to mention the woman being a prostitute, nor the fact that he was so drunk that he could barely tell left from right.

"Wait, did you leave a baby unattended?" Rossa asked.

"Of course not, guess why Wolf's not here. Give him a call if you don't believe me."

Rossa pulled her phone out and called Wolf. "Hey Wolf, what're you doing?"

" _Nothin' much._ "

"You sure? 'Cause Caro told me that you're babysitting his kid."

" _You got me, he told me to not tell you guys, he said something about not wanting to be pestered._ "

Rossa hung up afterwards. "He's not lying, Wolf confirmed his story, at least about him having a kid."

"So, yeah, I'm his daughter, half-Saiyan, half-human." Elery repeated for clarity, mostly for Alice's sake.

"Moving on, why did you to travel back in time?" Hunter was most intrigued by that, sure, Future Vert was rather surprising to the others, but time travel was the more notable part to him.

"Three years from now, Alice dies of a heart virus. This left the world practically defenseless if a fighter more powerful than Caro appeared. A few months afterwards, on May 12th, two Androids created by the Blue Bow Army attacked Amenbo Island, nine miles of the coast of South City. They laid waste wherever they went, slowly killing the population of Earth." Future Vert went through pretty much everything of note to him.

"Blue Bow, eh? I remember them." Alice reminisced.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(FLASHBACK:AGE 750, May 12th)

The final battle with the Blue Bow Army, a group who had been collecting the Dragon Balls by any means necessary and planning on conquering the Earth, was about to have it's leader, the newly promoted Commander Gradiant, battle the seemingly invincible 14 year-old Alice. Things looked like they would be stacked in Gradiant's favor, as he had a giant robot suit known as a Battle Jacket, but Alice could take on dozens of tanks and thousands of soldiers and come out on top, she had even defeated their psychic super-soldier and their hired assassin who was famed for never failing to kill a target, so things didn't seem like they were in Gradiant's favor.

"You will pay for your insolence, child!" Gradiant attacked with a punch, only for to be dodged by the younger combatant. The Commander continued his assault, viciously attacking with several punches, which, while not making contact, were getting a little close for comfort for the young human.

"Like it? The good Doctor gave this thing a good ol' fashioned tune-up! Of course, he still called it worthless in the wake of his 'Androids', but what does he know? He didn't kill Commander Blue and take his position." he then laughed as his offense continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that you're bad." Alice sidestepped one of Gradiant's punches and made her first attack of the battle, kicking the left forearm of the Battle Jacket clean off. "And bad guys should be stopped."

Gradiant began to panic in the wake of her might, and fired his most powerful weapon, a nuclear warhead, one capable of devastating an entire city. At that point, it was either die to it or die to her, and he'd rather not find out what she would do to him. "Prepare child! What I just fired is a nuclear warhead, far more powerful than you'll ever be!" as the missile approached Alice, she got ready to jump, and moments before the warhead would strike the ground and detonate, she jumped up and kicked it away, causing to sail off into the far distance, eventually landing on an island owned by an unintelligent billionaire named Lord Cheetah, who was off-island at the time.

Gradiant felt despair for the first time in his life, having just seen a child kick a nuke miles away. His decided to take the safest approach and get the hell out of there. Alice cupped her hands and pulled them to the side, a blue orb forming between them. "Kamehame-" she thrust them forward. " _HA!_ " the Turtle Destruction Wave was unleashed,  
blasting the Commander, incinerating him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(PRESENT DAY:AGE 764)

She had finished reminiscing about the past, and returned to the present.

"So, I guess we should train non-stop to prep for the Androids, right?"

"Yes. Also," Future Vert pulled a Pod out of his pocket. "This contains medicine for the heart virus, take one pill a day, and you should be fine." Alice took the Pod.

"Anything else we should know, or can we get to training?" Caro asked.

"Oh right!" Elery transformed to Super Saiyan. "Super Saiyan is real, you managed to obtain the form in the future."

Caro was awestruck by the honest to goodness Super Saiyan standing in front of him. "How? How did I get the form?"

"Future you got very frustrated and angry at Future Alice's death, and he transformed."

"Alright, that knowledge should be useful."

"Anyone else have a question?" she noticed Alice with her hand raised. "Yes?"

"Did you ever figure out what's up with my transformation?" the human transformed, for some reason.

"No, Future Hunter did give it a name, 'Evil Form', but without you being alive, we couldn't study it." Future Vert answered. "If that's everything, we're going to go now." he tossed a Pod down, which revealed a yellow ship of some sort with a glass dome on top. The two future heroes entered the craft. It floated into the sky, giving off a faint glow.

"Goodbye everyone! See you again in three years!" the craft gave off a bright flash as it disappeared.

"Before we go to train, how did you survive?" Caro asked.

"You see..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK:AGE 763)

"Where is it?!" Alice had finally defeated the Mafia boss Chill, and was now stuck on a planet that was going to explode in a minute. She was rocketing through the Namekian country side, trying to find her ship and leave the planet.

"Is that?" she noticed a trio of Attack Balls sitting on an island, perfectly unharmed. "It is!" Alice opened one of them, entered and pressed a button to launch the craft, allowing her to escape mere moments before the planet exploded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PRESENT DAY: AGE 764)

"The ship had landed on a planet called Yardrat, and the locals fixed me up and gave these clothes, since my old gi was practically ruined. After that, they taught me that super-special technique. I'll demonstrate." she put her index and middle fingers to her forehead, and vanished. 

"Wha-?" the Z-Fighters all had the same reaction, they were confused.

Alice reappeared a few moments later, holding Wolf's buddy, a green floating dog named Grawl. "Where am I?" he asked.

"B-but Wolf's house is on the other side of the planet!" Rossa exclaimed, astonished that Alice could move that fast.

"Yup, I can teleport to any ki I can sense with Instant Transmission." 

"Can I please go home now?" Grawl asked, having been taken from the show he was watching.

"I kinda need a ki signature to teleport anywhere far away, so I guess I'll fly you over real quick and then I'll start trainin'." the Z-Fighters went their separate ways.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Z-Fighters then began their training for the next three years, hoping to be strong enough to put an end to the mechanical menaces that will appear on Amenbo Island on May 12th.


	19. Judgement Day! The Next Super Saiyan

The fated day arrived, May 12th, the day when the Androids would attack Amenbo Island and begin their reign of terror on the inhabitants of Earth. By 9 o'clock, almost all of the Z-Fighters were en route to the island, ready to engage the murderous bots. Everyone, besides Caro, who had borrowed a Pod Corp. spaceship to train in the stars, and Wolf, who was babysitting Present Elery. The team landed on a mountain that overlooked the rest of the island.

"This is it, Judgement Day has arrived." Hunter remarked. He nicknamed the day the Androids would arrive as Judgement Day, named after one of his favorite movies.

"Yup, I can't wait to fight me some 'Roids." Alice said. The symbol on her gi was now the kanji for "All".

"You're not taking this very seriously." Vert remarked. He's grown a lot taller in the last three years, being about a head shorter than his mother. His hair was now longer, reaching past his shoulders, and was rather spiky.

"Only question is, where are they?" Fridgrator was eyeing the city, Sasebo, with scrutiny, looking for any sign of the murder machines.

That question was quickly answered by a ki blast from the sky destroying the top portion of a building. Two figures, the source of the blast, flew into the city, becoming hidden from sight. 

"I can't sense them!" Alice shouted, trying to use Instant Transmission to follow the attackers. 

"That must be them. I guess that since they're artificial, they don't give off energy that we can sense. We should split up, we'll cover more ground. Raise your ki if you find one." Hunter ordered, the group landing in various areas of the city.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alice had landed on top of a building. ' _If I were an Android, where would I be?_ '

She frowned as she realized the answer. ' _I would be right here, it wouldn't change where I'd be, only what I am._ '

' _This is annoying. I was expecting big, burly guys who won't stop until they've taken me down, not a buncha wimps who run and hide._ '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter landed on the sidewalk, right in front of someone on a hoverboard. The hoverboard rider fell onto his butt trying to stop.

"You there!" Hunter pointed to the hoverboarder. "Have you seen anyone flying around lately?"

"Duuude, besides you, I haven't, like, seen anybody flyin'. Maybe you should check the airport, brah."

Hunter walked down the street, keeping the hoverboarder's advice in mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, two men were walking down the street.

The first man was an older gentleman in a dark three piece suit, a bowler hat, a monocle, and had a cane with a diamond on the top. His eyes were an icy blue.

The other man was younger, although it was hard to much of his face behind his cowboy hat and bandana, which prevented people from seeing anything besides his eyes, which were a matching icy blue. He was wearing a brown vest, a duster coat over it, brown pants, and brown cowboy boots.

They had reached a crosswalk, when a young man approached them. "Would you like some help crossing the road?" he offered.

The older gentleman turned around to face the young man. He took a step closer and...

Grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

[(Terminator 2: Judgement Day Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVZ2NShfCE8)

The young man attempted to scream, only for his entire body to start withering away.

"Today's youth, always underestimating us older folk, wouldn't you agree?" the older gentleman spoke with a British accent.

The cowboy simply nodded in agreement, before the two began walking down the street itself, causing cars to swerve and crash into buildings. One motorist hit the older one dead-on, causing the front of his car to crumple.

He scowled, before jamming his hand into the engine compartment and ripping the engine out.

"Could you put that back? I need that to flee from you." the motorist said.

"I believe we're supposed to swap insurance information in the case of collision." he walked up to the driver.

"But I don't have insurance, so I'll just take my compensation another way." he grabbed the motorist's neck, and lifted him up, smashing through the roof of car. He squeezed it so hard that his victim's head popped off.

They continued down the road on their path of destruction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rossa was annoyed, she couldn't find anything that suggested Androids were near, no exploded cars or destroyed buildings, nothing. And she was alone, meaning that she would be vulnerable to an attack by these superpowered death machines. She was currently debating whether not she should go get some ice cream.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream, coming from just around the corner. She peeked around it to the two men advancing towards a woman, who's been backed into a corner. Rossa immediately began to run to get the others.

' _But, what about the girl? I can't just leave her._ ' she turned around to battle the Androids.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He was bored, he thought that one of the Z-Fighters would've found by now, so he decided that he would relieve his boredom by murdering this random woman.

As he reached forward to choke his victim, a Destructo-Disc went past, nearly chopping his arm off. The Android knew that the attacker was Rossa, the attack was red and only she knew how to do a Destructo-Disc. He started to laugh as he turned to face the human.

"Forgive me, I was expecting someone more substantial, could you bring more useful, like Alice, for example?"

"Well, too bad, tin man, you're facing me, let that girl go!" Rossa pointed.

"Ah, I forgot, you goody two-shoes types don't respond to requests. Let's take this over there." he punched Rossa towards a nearby street.

' _Jeez, that geezer has a heck of a punch._ ' Rossa thought as she got back on her feet. The Android seemed to have disappeared, having moved from his previous location. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her by the face lifting her up. She felt her strength draining away. 

To make things worse, an oil tanker came down the street, attempt to swerve out of the way, only to flip onto it's side, exploding into a fiery blaze. By that point, the other Z-Fighters had just arrived, having sensed Rossa's ki dropping like a rock. "Ah, I was just finishing off my appetizer." he jammed his hand through Rossa's abdomen, thankfully missing any vital organs. He then threw her away, causing her to land on the ground with a thud.

"You monster!" Alice said, disgusted by the man's actions.

"Monster? Please, I could do much worse. In fact..." he began firing Eye Beams indiscriminately, blasting several buildings to rubble. Alice managed to stop his assault with a punch to the jaw, knocking his hat off, revealing a glass dome with a brain inside. "Fantastic work! I wouldn't accept anything less from the hero of Earth!" he clapped,  
walking over to put his hat back on afterwards.

"Are you coming onto me?" Alice was very confused by the sudden praise, Chill was already weird, but she had the fight to focus on, so she didn't pay it any mind.

"I understand that you would prefer to battle where there aren't any innocents? Guardian! Where's the nearest uninhabited locale?"

"There's one north of here, the South Continent." Big Green answered.

Wolf flew in, carrying a bag of Senzu Beans. "Hey guys, I got the Senzu Beans!"

"Go ahead, heal Rossa, it won't matter in the end." the two Androids flew towards the South Continent.

"We'll be on the South Continent, so go there when you're done." Hunter said, and then flew off to the South Continent with the other Z-Fighters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in a rocky, deserted segment of the island.

"Alright, before we do battle, we shall introduce ourselves. I am Doctor Mettallic, the esteemed scientist of the Blue Bow Army, and this is my 19th creation, Satin."

"Howdy. Y'all best be on your guards when you're in a standoff with me." Satin said.

"We've been studying all of you, using nearly invisible spy drones to record and analyze each and every one of your battles, starting with the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. I know the each and every one of your techniques." he pointed towards the Z-Fighters, starting with Hunter. "Hunter, my drones didn't get a chance to record much of you, but judging from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, you won't be a too much of a threat." he pointed to Vert. "Vert, same as your father." Big Green, "Big Green, most likely to be the one to give me trouble after Alice." Durii, "Durii, the Legendary Super Saiyan, while a threat, your power only comes in when you transform, putting you below Big Green." he then pointed to Fridgrator. "And you, who are you? I don't remember you ever meeting Alice."

"I guess that means that your drones never saw what happened on Namek." Fridgrator remarked, smirking.

"Of course I know about Namek! Satin, check the database for Namek." Mettallic wanted to be sure everything went to plan, this included being informed on this so called "Namek".

"Sorry Doctor, nothin' on Namek."

"It doesn't matter, I've calibrated myself in order to keep up with your growth, so unless you've had some sort of enormous gain in power, we're still far more powerful than you. Satin, attack!" he ordered.

"Alrighty, Doc'." he rushed at Alice, who quickly evaded the Android's barrage of attacks. Alice countered the offense with a hard kick, causing the Android to skid back.

"You think you'll win? Satin's barely gotten started!" Mettallic boasted.

"Well, I haven't either." Alice had a rather confident smirk, showing that she was in complete control, barring some sort of unpredicted factor.

"WHAT?!" 

"If you've never seen what happened on Namek, then you are in for a treat and a half." Hunter said.

[(Dr. Gero Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxPio2dPX10)

Alice transformed into her "Evil" Form, and made her power quite clear by slamming her fist into the Android's chest. "This is, unexpected." Mettallic said.

Alice was now dominating the battle, which has taken to the skies. Satin couldn't land a single hit.

On the ground, Rossa and Wolf had arrived. "Hey guys, what'd we miss? Wolf asked.

"Nothing much, just Alice handing the Lone Android his horse riding ass." Durii said.

"Huh, I guess we might as well not be here." Rossa remarked. "Wait, how do you even know about the Lone Ranger?"

Durii didn't answer.

Back in the sky, Alice felt a sudden, excruciating pain in her chest, causing her to stop offensive. Satin took advantage and slammed the human into the ground. Alice stood into a half-kneel, clutching her chest.

"Yo Wolf! Bean me!" Wolf did as requested and tossed Alice a Senzu Bean. She eat the bean and quickly began hurting even more. "It just makes it worse!" she cried out.

Hunter just realized why this is happening. "You took the medicine, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I grabbed a pill after dinner, chewed it up, and swallowed it." she answered.

Hunter facepalmed after hearing the answer. "We'll need to bring her to the Pod Corp. medical wing, see if that cure I've been working on will work."

Satin kicked Alice in the jaw, knocking her onto her back. He jumped on top her and grabbed her neck.

Rossa made a sudden realization. "He's absorbing her energy! When his friend grabbed me, I could feel my strength draining away!" Big Green didn't need anything else to be said, he immediately went to try and help the human.

Mettallic had different ideas, firing an Eye Beam into the Namekian's chest. "I watched as the Blue Bow Army was destroyed, so it's only fair that you watch as your greatest hero is slowly killed." 

Things seemed hopeless, as far as they could tell, Mettallic was stronger than them, and Big Green was down.

"Miniminemine," they heard in the distance.

"Is that?" Vert asked, thinking it to be a certain Saiyan.

"Minemineminemine," the voice was getting louder.

"It is." Hunter answered.

"Minemine," Caro kicked the android away. "Mine." he smugly said.

"And Caro's here!" Big Green said, getting back up with no injuries from that Eye Beam to the chest.

"Wait, you're fine?" Durii said, having assumed the Namekian to be unconscious.

"I had feigned injury to take them by surprise, but now that Caro's here, that plan doesn't really matter."

Doctor Mettallic wasn't impressed. "Caro, you were eclipsed by Alice before, what makes you think you have a chance now?"

Caro chuckled, before laugh maniacally. "I've discovered a new power, one far superior to even the Legendary Super Saiyan! But first..." he grabbed Alice and tossed her over to Big Green, who caught her.

"I'll take her over to Pod Corp. It's not like I'll be useful here." Wolf said. Big Green put Alice into Wolf's arms, and the human flew off, after tossing the Senzu Beans to Rossa. 

"Now then, where were we? Oh right."

([Warrior - Disturbed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWdy2XFZvKM))

Caro began charging his ki, releasing a golden light, as his hair shifted from black to gold, his eyes turned turquoise, and he became surrounded in a golden, flame-like aura. He clenched his fist. "This is a Super Saiyan, the form that will send you to your demise." the Super Saiyan immediately established dominance with a brutal knee to the chest.

"Pardner, I do believe that you are mistaken, you're nothing more than an appetizer, something that we chew up and spit out before we hit the big leagues." Satin didn't seem to realize, or care, about just how powerful his opponent was.

Caro raised arm in response, palm facing towards the Android. "Bloody Stream." he unleashed a red Energy Wave.

Satin smirked as the blast screamed towards him. He put his palm forward, and when blast made contact, it sucked the attack into a red gem on it. "Energy attacks are worthless against me and the Doc, we can absorb energy, from attacks or people, so you'll have to face me in hand to hand combat."

"Hand to hand? Fine by me." Caro struck with a kick to the gut, sending the Android skidding across the ground. "Looks like I'm a size 16." he remarked. He thought back to how he unlocked his new form.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(FLASHBACK:AGE 767: May 1st)

Caro had gotten a challenge from an unknown fighter, he wanted to the Saiyan to go to the planet Konats, a long dead planet now famed as a space graveyard, every time a ship has gone there, it never came back.

When Caro arrived, he saw a dark blue alien with red eyes, no ears, a light blue trench-coat with elbow-pads. His head had a crease that unfortunately resembled a specific part of the male anatomy, something that caused the Saiyan to start laughing. "I'm going to fight a dickhead!" he said, laughing.

The alien frowned. "Yo, name's Kira."

Caro's laughter stopped, he had heard that name before, it was the name of the universe's most infamous serial killer. "Wait, _the_ Kira?"

"Yup, you're staring at the universe's most baller serial killer, one that even Chill cowers in fear of." Kira said, his mannerisms completely clashing with his appearance. "And I noticed that Chill went and died, so I'm here to body the obvious culprit." he pointed his fist at Caro. All of Caro's battle instincts were screaming at him to _move_ , he did,  
leaping to the side, as he did, he felt a force graze his side, shattering a rock formation behind him.

"An, invisible ki blast? Pretty clever." Caro did have to give credit where credit was due, the attack nearly got him, a mere moment later and he would've been dead on the ground. "I won't let you pull that one of again."

Kira didn't speak preferring, to let his fist do the talking. He engaged Caro head-on, both fighters matching one another blow for blow, until Kira seemed to gain a sudden burst of speed, striking the Saiyan with a punch to the face. Caro was confused, was he holding back? Or did he have something else up his sleeve? He discarded those thoughts, he couldn't be distracted here, not against the only person Chill feared.

Caro went on the offensive, rushing at the blue alien. Every attack the Saiyan attempted was evaded by Kira warping to the side. ' _What's with this guy?_ ' Caro thought. The next time he rushed Kira, he was struck in the ribs twice, both times both simultaneously and in the same spot, sending Caro into the air. ' _He hit me in the same place twice at the same time... That's it!_ ' he made a realization about the nature of Kira's ability. He flipped landing on the ground with a handstand before springing back and landing on his feet.

"You can stop time!" Caro declared, dramatically pointing at his foe.

"Man, you might be the first foe to make me use more of my power, I'm normally good at around twenty five percent" Kira remarked, the Saiyan took those words as "Yo, Imma let you finish, but I'm still stupidly strong." Caro thought that sounded in character for the time-stopping killer. "But, you don't know the full dealio about my ability, so I'll correct you, I can only stop time for one tenth of a second, so I can only move or attack in that time frame."

"That's significantly easier to fight. This shouldn't be a problem." Caro had devised his plan within moments of hearing the specifics of Kira's time stop. Both fighters shot towards each other like bullets, continuing their duel with far more intensity. Kira activated his timestop, using to maneuver behind the Saiyan, when time resumed he struck with a backhand, knocking the Saiyan to the ground. Caro stood up and rushed the killer again, with Kira attempting the same maneuver as before, only to be met with an elbow to the stomach when time resumed. 

"Wha? How?" Kira was stunned, his timestop, or Time-Skip as he preferred to call it, should act as a free hit! He shouldn't have been hit!

"Saiyans are a warrior race, we grow from a near-death experience, and we can adapt to a situation on the fly. I'm learning how you fight, probing into the exact specifics of your fighting style, what you'll do when approached with something." Caro was confident, his strategy should give him the victory.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to use all 100% of my totally bitchin' power." Kira said, charging his energy.

Caro took a step back, this person, no, monster, was as strong as Alice when she transformed, if not slightly stronger. Kira stopped time after his powerup was finished, closing the distance and hitting the Saiyan in the abdomen with a side kick. When Caro recovered, he had one thought in mind. "You said you couldn't move and attack during a timestop!"

"Nishishi, when I use my full power, my Time-Skip goes from .1 to .5 seconds. There's no hope for you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brutalization had continued for around seven minutes, until Caro was on the ground, battered and bruised.

"You're nothing but a weakling, nothing more than a monkey that overstepped his boundaries. Perhaps I should go to Sadala, maybe commit a bit of genocide, maybe I could kill your parents," every word Kira said, Caro got more and more enraged, both at Kira for saying those words, and at himself for not being strong enough.

"Do you have a kid? Perhaps I could torture them to death in front of you. Wouldn't that be boss?" those words caused Caro to snap, unleashing a well of power he didn't know he had, causing his hair and aura to shift to a golden color, and his eyes turned turquoise. He had become a true Super Saiyan.

Caro went for a brutal stomach punch, easily striking the Time-Skipper before he could even react. "You know what would be 'boss'? Me beating you so hard, that you don't even realize you're dead." he continued his assault with a several consecutive kicks, before finishing with a double axe handle.

"Wha- what are you?" Kira slowly tried to stand, only to get stomped into the ground by the Saiyan.

"Well, since you asked," he stomped on the blue alien again. "I am a Super Saiyan," another stomp. "The ultimate warrior, unable to be stopped, even by the gods themselves!" he went for another stomp, only for his foot to phase through Kira. "Interesting technique."

Kira hopped back to his feet. "Like it? It's my most savage ability, I can create a pocket dimension to avoid attack." 

"Remember what I said?" he thrust his hand forward to use his signature technique, a red sphere of light forming in front of his palm. "Nothing in the universe can stop a Super Saiyan!" Kira activated his pocket dimension, thinking the Saiyan to be cocky, no one has ever been able to pierce his pocket dimension, Kira wasn't even sure if he could break it, it was invincible.

"BLOODY STREAM!" Caro roared, his blast blazing towards Kira. Kira didn't care, his pocket dimension would protect him. At least, that's what he thought. Instead of the Energy Wave passing through harmlessly, it collided with the pocket dimension's wall. Kira panicked, he couldn't Time-Skip out of this, the blast was too big, and before his thought could progress any further, the Bloody Stream pierced the dimensional wall, vaporizing the killer once and for all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AGE:767: May 6th)

After the fight, Caro traveled over to planet Sadala, wanting to inform the other Saiyans of his new discovery.

He went over to the town square and asked for the people's attention. "I have something I think all of you would be interested in!" many of the townspeople turned to see what he was talking about. "I have your attention? Good."

"Many years ago, our ancient ancestors had began dreaming up legends of various powerful Saiyans, from the Legendary Super Saiyan, to the Super Saiyan God. Most modern scientists disregard these legends as mere superstition, myth. But I have proved them wrong!" he transformed. "What you are looking at, is a true Super Saiyan!" he bellowed, dark clouds forming as he spoke. "Now then, my name is Caro. Prepare for a book on the form in the near-future." Caro took off into the sky, flying towards the King's castle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro had arrived in the royal throne room, the King having allowed him inside the second he heard the news.

"Hello, Karn." Caro spoke, despite having distaste for the royals, he had to speak with the King, there was far too much too tell him about.

"Greetings, Caro. I trust that you have some important information?" the Saiyan King Karn asked. He was wearing a dark suit, with the addition of a white cape. His hairstyle went straight upwards, comparable to a troll doll, and he had a goatee.

"Yes, I trust you've heard of the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"The one that appears every one thousand years?"

"The very same."

"You're saying that he exists?"

"Well, not he, she. Her name is Durii, I discovered her and the transformation 4 years ago, back when I led the Crasher Corps. After discovering her enormous power, I had kidnapped her to use her immense power." Caro explained, regretting all of his actions from back then.

"You're saying that both the Legendary Super Saiyan exists, and that you _kidnapped_ her?! You do realize that's against the law?

"Yes, I believe that my actions afterwards may have redeemed me."

"What could you have done to redeem yourself after that?"

"Simple, I killed Kira."

Karn had to take a second to process that statement, Caro had somehow managed to kill one of the two most wanted criminals in the galaxy? "How?" was he all he could ask.

"Super Saiyan, I had unlocked the form during the battle." Caro transformed, purely to prove his point.

"Interesting, how did you obtain the form?"

"Rage, Kira had pushed me to my breaking point, and I transformed, giving me the edge I needed to put him into the ground."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Chill's dead." he rocketed out of a window, leaving Karn to his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro still had one last stop to make on Sadala, before departing to duke it out with the Androids.

His parents, a lesbian couple. Caro was an adopted child, adopted as baby.

"Hey, I'm back." Caro said, walking into their house.

"Caro! It's been so long, we almost thought you forgot about your dear ol' parents." she was wearing a white shirt and dark sweatpants. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. Her name was Pea.

"What'cha been up to since we last saw you?" Caro's other parent, Arti, asked. She was wearing a blue tanktop with black pants.

Caro began to recount every thing that's happened, from the Crasher Corps., to Namek, to the upcoming Android threat. After that point, he left to battle with the mechanical menaces on Earth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PRESENT DAY: AGE 767: May 12th)

Caro should probably get his head back to the fight, Satin had almost hit him. Almost.

Satin went in for a punch, only for the Super Saiyan to lay onto his back and doublekick the Android into the air, before flying above Satin to slam him into the ground with a double axe handle, creating a crater on impact.

Caro landed in the crater, right next to the Android. Satin quickly got up and clamped his hands onto Caro's.

"Oh, you're trying to drain my energy? Tsk tsk, you shouldn't get greedy." he pulled his right arm free, tearing the Android's limb off, and did the same with his other arm, rendering Satin armless. The mechanical menace ran as fast as he could, climbing the crater wall and making a break for it. "I believe that it's time for the scrap heap."Caro appeared in front of Satin, before knocking him into the air with an uppercut.

"Nothing can stop a Super Saiyan." the Saiyan began firing a barrage of ki blasts, keeping the Android in the air.

Caro took a step back and began charging a ki sphere, about the size of basketball. When Satin, who had now been reduced to a limbless torso, fell in front of Caro he fired the Energy Ball " ** _GALACTIC GUNFIRE!_** " he roared.The attack flew into a mountain, bringing the Android along with it. The blast detonated upon contact with the mountain, creating a mushroom cloud and sending Satin's head flying, right back to Caro.

"Now then, time to take care of the elderly." as Caro spoke, Mettallic ran as fast as he could, rocketing into the canyons.

"Rossa, toss me a bean."

"Senzu Bean!" Rossa shouted, tossing a Senzu Bean.

Caro ate the bean and flared his aura. "Now then, I'm out." he gave chase to Mettallic, hoping to put down the murderous mechanical monster once and for all. The other Z-Fighters soon followed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the Future Warriors, Future Vert and Future Elery, had made the trip back in time.

"I hate how imprecise this thing is with hours and minutes, it's already noon." Future Vert remarked, storing the Time Machine in a Pod.

"Hey, what's that?" Elery asked, referring to the head of an Android, lying on the ground.

"Something's wrong, we need to hurry." Future Vert went after the Z-Fighters, with Elery following.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for our first movie, coming out on Sunday ~12 pm PST!

Mettallic hid behind a rock formation, hoping the Super Saiyan that's hot in his heels will fly past.

"HEY! I know I saw you, come on out or I'll turn this place into a burning wasteland, basically the same but on fire." Caro was quite frustrated with the Android's hiding, mere cowards shouldn't be on the battlefield. "Hm? Wasteland it is, since you're too scared to face me." he charged a Galactic Gunshot, the finisher to his Galactic Gunfire technique. "Take this!" Caro fired the blast, Mettallic rushed in front of the blast and absorbed it through his palms.

"Fool! I've absorbed your attack! What say you now!" Mettallic felt confident, he was a bit stronger thanks to the Super Saiyan's stupidity.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do, I knew you couldn't resist piggybacking off of my ultimate power." while Caro was blustering on, Mettallic ran off. " _Get back here_!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mettallic was in hiding, thinking about his next move. ' _Perhaps I'll head east, throw him off,_ ' he looked east, only to see Hunter there. ' _East is no go, west?_ ' he turned to see Durii and Vert both looking around. ' _Well then, I'll just double back and..._ ' he turned to see Rossa. ' _Why is she even here?! Then again..._ ' he looked to the sky, eyeing his target.

Fridgrator was an easy target, he didn't even notice as Mettallic crept up and grabbed hold, draining the Arcosian's energy. ' _Damn it, gotta contact somebody._ ' he focused, attempting to contact any of the others with telepathy. ' _Anyone? I need help, Mettallic got me from behind!_ ' Fridgrator telepathically shouted, hoping that someone will hear him.

"Nothing can save you."

Of course, the moment Mettallic spoke, Durii slammed her knee into Mettallic's back, freeing the Arcosian. "Thanks, I thought that nobody heard me."

"I didn't hear anything, I just looked up." Durii said.

"Alright Android, you're going to fight me." Fridgrator said, pointing towards Mettallic, who was on the ground from the Saiyan's attack.

"Hey, I thought I was getting to take care of the tin men." Caro said.

"I didn't think you'd care about sullying your Super Saiyan hands on such a weakling." Fridgrator said. 

"You know what? Fine, take this garbage out to the scrap heap."

"Please, I've already drained your energy, this should be easy." Mettallic confidently said.

"Rossa, Senzu Bean." Rossa quickly did as requested and tossed Fridgrator a Senzu. He ate it, restoring him to full power. "Now then, you ready?" Fridgrator fired a quick Death Beam, Mettallic jumping over the attack, the blast forming a cloud of dust as the doctor lunged at the Arcosian. The dust cloud obscured the two fighters, just as the Android got near Fridgrator.

When the cloud dissipated, Fridgrator was holding Mettallic's left arm with his right. Before the Blue Bow scientist could even think about using his right arm, the Arcosian wrapped his tail around it.

He then ripped the limb off with his tail, disarming Mettallic. "H-how?" the Android sputtered, dumbfounded as to how this alien could possibly do that.

"Simple, you rely on knowledge of your foes techniques to battle, so when a foe appears, and you lack data on them, it's rather easy to deal with your lack of actual skill." Fridgrator informed.

Mettallic headbutted Fridgrator, causing the alien to release his grip. The Android began to run away, only to stop when two new fighters approached. "And who the hell are they?!" Mettallic asked, being frustrated by the various newcomers that have been appearing as of late.

"I could say the same, who the hell are _you_?" Elery asked.

"That's the Android." Caro said.

"No, it's not." Future Vert stated.

"Yes it is." Big Green said.

"No, it's not!" Elery insisted.

"Yes I am." Mettallic said, after all, he is an Android, well, technically a Cyborg, given he's a brain in a robotic body, but he was closer to an Android than a cyborg.

"You're not involved in this."

"I'm feeling rather involved." Mettallic decided he's had enough of this, and fired a ki blast at the ground, creating a smokescreen and masking his escape.

"And now he's gone!" Caro said. "What did you mean by 'not the Android'?"

"Exactly what I said, that's not one of the Androids that killed you guys in the future." Elery said.

"Why didn't you give us a goddamn photo?!"

"Well, I only ever met the two, so we assumed that two killer robots attack the city would be enough."

"So did we! But apparently your mere existence in this time caused things to diverge!"

"If I may interject," Fridgrator was going to have to put things back on track. "We need to track Mettallic down, otherwise he may release the Androids from the future."

"Why do you think he has the Androids from our time?" Elery asked.

"He called the one Caro killed his 19th creation. By simple deduction, it's not hard to guess what I'm getting at."

"Let's head over to North City." Hunter ordered.

"I'm going to guess that you know where his lab is."

"Of course, all scientists know where other scientist's labs are." Hunter rocketed off to the north.

"But that's... whatever." Durii sighed, before she and the other Z-Fighters followed after Hunter.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Z-Fighters arrived in a mountainous region, just outside of North City.

"I think we should split up, like we did earlier." Hunter said. Rossa grumbled something about nearly dying before everyone split up, searching for the mechanical monster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossa was quite annoyed, she nearly died last time she fought that Blue Bow prick, and now she was being put into the firing line. "Ah, who am I kidding? There's like a billion mountains here, the chances of finding him are-" she got slammed into the ground by the boot of a certain Android.

"One in three hundred fifty six thousand four hundred and nine, lucky you." Mettallic assumed a fighting stance. Rossa fired a ki blast towards the Android, but rather than flying into the scientist, the blast curved into the sky, exploding above the Android's head. "Oh ho, trying to call your friends? Pesky fly!" he kneed her in the stomach before throwing her away, rushing to his lab moments after.

Most of the Z-Fighters, except for Caro and the Future Z-Fighters, arrived on the scene. "What happened?" Vert asked.

Rossa pointed to a cave in a mountainside, before eating a Senzu Bean. "I've found him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Mettallic's lab, he was currently weighing his options, his stronger Androids, models 13 through 16 were all needing modifications before they could be deployed, so all he has is Nimu and Nico, who nearly killed him last time they were out of their pods. ' _I spent most of my time improving the power of my working models, so they should be identical to how they were when I sealed them in their pods. Do I throw caution to the wind?_ '

A loud thud interrupted his thoughts, followed by the some of the Z-Fighter's voices. "My arm!" Big Green exclaimed.

"Use your shoulder!" Rossa suggested.

Another thud, followed by Big Green's voice. "Now my shoulder hurts!"

"Caution to the wind then." he opened the capsule containing his 17th creation, the Cyborg Nico. She had pure white skin and brown hair. Her outfit was rather strange, with a half-skirt going down to the shins, a brown short skirt underneath, fishnet stockings, a red tie and boots, and gold bracelets over black gloves. She had icy blue eyes, like the rest of the Androids.

"Hello, Doc-tor Mett-all-ic." Nico robotically said. Did their rebelliousness fix itself? "Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. What's up Doc'?"

"I forgot, you're the prankster."

"Man, is my clock off or has it been a while since you last activated us?"

"You tried to KILL me last time you were active, so yes it has been a while."

"I'm sorry, but all my ears were hearing was 'kill me kill me', musta been a glitch in the auditory. You wakin' Nimu?"

"Yes, I need some muscle to deal with the people knocking at our front door." he opened the capsule labelled 18,containing Nimu, a boy with long black hair that had a single grey strand sticking out. He was wearing a black bodysuit with gold rings around his right arm and leg. However, his most notable feature of his was his left arm, a prosthetic limb, gold in color. He also had an orange scarf.

"Hello, Doc-"

"I beatcha to it." Nico said.

"You jerk, we were supposed to do it together!" Nimu said.

"Enough of your arguing! I need you two to deal with the people currently trying to break down our front door!" as he spoke, Caro shouted something about the door.  
  
"And after that, you're gonna put us back in stasis, how do you do it anyway?" Nico asked, a faint smirk forming on her face.

"Why, with this remote!" Mettallic had said the stupidest thing in his life, and was about to pay for it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile) 

Just outside, the Z-Fighters were currently trying, and failing to open Mettallic's door. Big Green had hurt his shoulder and arm in the process, and Caro, Elery, and Future Vert hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Fridgrator, have you tried using your psychic powers on the door?" Hunter asked, having discovered that all Arcosians have psychic powers back when Meta-Chill had arrived.

"Yes, and unfortunately, they've failed." Fridgrator answered.

This may be one of their toughest foes yet, a door was somehow built sturdily enough to the point of being able to resist the Z-Fighters. Moments later, Caro and the Future Z-Fighters arrived. "Are you guys seriously having difficulty opening a door?" Caro asked, aiming a ki blast at their ultimate foe, Door.

Elery stood in the way. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing!"

"It's a goddamn door! I'm pretty sure I can deal with it."

"No, I'm talking about the Androids, they're far too strong for any of us, we need to wait for Alice!"

"I'm far stronger than her, I'll be able to handle them with ease." Caro fired the blast, right past the time-travelling half-Saiyan and colliding with the door, obliterating it.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Nico crushing Mettallic's decapitated head.

"T-that's them." Elery transformed to Super Saiyan. "I won't let them destroy this world!" she charged two energy spheres, pulling her arms to the side. "TAKE THIS!" she unleashed an Energy Wave, one powerful enough to annihilate the entire upper part of the mountain.

The Z-Fighters leapt upwards to avoid the blast. "Holy heck!" Rossa exclaimed, both from the power of the blast, and the sheer suddenness of it.

When the smoke cleared, the two Cyborgs were standing in the middle of the destroyed lab, unscathed.

"B-but that was my strongest blast."

"So you just assumed that they were dead? Future Me must've did a terrible job training you. If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of the Androids." Caro hovered down to the two Androids.

"I think he wants to fight, do you want to?" Nimu whispered to his friend.

"Nah, if Mettallic's data is right, then he'll be far below our level. Go ahead." Nico responded.

[(Mind Space - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exLI51MgiHg)

Nimu stepped forward, taking a fighting stance. "I guess we'll handle things one on one, this should be fun." they both rushed at each other, slamming fist into fist. Caro attacked with a kick, only for the Cyborg to jump over and fired a ki blast with his left hand. Caro deflected the blast and fired his own, causing Nimu to drop down to the ground to evade. The Super Saiyan attempted to catch his foe off guard with hard chop, which Nimu blocked before flying away, causing Caro, Nico, and the Z-Fighters to give chase.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nimu landed on a segment of road, winding past a mountain.

"Alright, Android, I presume you chose this place to die near some nice scenery." Caro felt smug about his, in his mind, assured victory.

"Putting a stop to that right here, I'm not an Android, I'm a Cyborg, I assume your brain can understand that simple concept." Nimu said.

Everyone looked towards Future Vert and Elery. "We didn't know, we made the assumption that they were Androids based on what we knew, they said they were built by the Blue Bow Army." Future Vert explained.

"That's very nice, now watch as I send this lawnmower to the junkyard!" Caro lunged at Nimu, who evaded most of the Saiyan's attacks with ease. The Cyborg countered a punch with a knee to the stomach, before slamming the Saiyan with a double axe handle. Caro quickly stood and attacked with a sweep kick, tripping Nimu. He responded with a point-blank ki wave before recovering from the fall with a handstand, springing back to his feet.

"Tch, I can't tell if I'm doing damage or not," he began to charge a Galactic Gunshot. "So I guess I'll just have to _obliterate_ you!" a big rig began to turn the corner behind Nimu.

"A truck! I always wanted to drive one of those!" Nico said. Caro fired the Galactic Gunshot, Nimu jumped up to avoid it, causing the blast to destroy the big rig. "Ah, dammit."

The Saiyan leapt after the Cyborg, grabbing his foot and throwing him to the ground. Nimu stopped himself from hitting the ground and rocketed away, flying towards a busy highway with Caro in hot pursuit.

"He doesn't know what he's dealing with, the Cyborgs are Earth's greatest threat!" Elery said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Caro's aggressive assault on Nimu has nearly destroyed the entire highway, and caused several car crashes, thankfully no deaths, yet.

" _ **I WILL KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I HAVE TO AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!**_ " Caro punched a hole in the top of car Nimu was standing on, causing the driver to swerve off the road. The Cyborg continued jumping from car to car, the Saiyan smashing each every one of them in an attempt to kill him.

"You should take anger management classes." Nimu remarked as landed on top of an 18-wheeler. Caro landed on the 18-wheeler as well.

"And you should," he charged another Galactic Gunshot, even bigger than the last ones. _"DIE!"_

Nimu met this blast head on, not even trying to avoid it. The smoke cleared to reveal the Cyborg perfectly fine, although you couldn't say the same for the 18-wheeler; which was vaporized in the blast, or his clothes; which were in tatters. "Thanks, you destroyed my clothes." Nimu, despite his words, was quite annoyed, and sent the Super Saiyan flying with a kick.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Caro finally hit the ground, he had arrived back with the other Z-Fighters, crashing into some rocks.

"Father! Are you okay?!" Elery asked.

"I'm fine, this Cyborg however..." Caro watched as the aforementioned Cyborg landed in front of him.

"It's amazing how you can keep up that bravado when you're flat on your ass, it's kinda sad." Nimu said.

" _ **SAD FOR YOU!**_ " the Super Saiyan lunged forward, only for Nimu to break his arm with a kick.

"Like I said, sad."

Elery rushed to help Caro, only to get blindsided by Nico. "Does anyone else want to interfere? 'Cuz I have this friend I'd like to introduce you to, his name's ground." Nico said. Big Green, Durii, Fridgrator were the first to take up her offer, of them getting knocked unconscious with a single blow. Hunter and both Verts were next, both falling by an elbow strike, a roundhouse kick, and a knee strike, respectively.

"You're not going to hurt my father." Elery said, slowly standing to her feet.

"I think you're a bit late on that." Elery rushed to attack Nimu, only get stomach punched for her efforts, followed by a hammer fist to knock her out.

Caro went for another round. "You think a mere broken arm can stop me?! I am a Super Sai-" Caro attempted to attack again, despite his injury, and got another broken arm for his trouble, knocking him unconscious from the sheer pain, making him revert to base form.

(Music end)

Nimu flew back over to the mountain road where Nico was waiting. "So what do we do now?" Nimu asked.

"Kill Alice?" Nico suggested.

"Screw it, why not? I mean, nobody can stop us." Nimu had a random urge to Alice, one he couldn't explain. The two turned their heads to the only Z-Fighter that hasn't challenged them, Alice notwithstanding.

"You gonna fight us?" Nico asked.

"No, it doesn't take genius to figure out who would win." Rossa knew that she'd be worthless against them.

"You're cute." Nimu gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Toodles." the Cyborgs flew off.

Rossa blushed, before grabbing some Senzu Beans. "Time for the good ol' Doctor Senzu to do his work."

After everyone was healed, Rossa immediately blurted out, "I got kissed by the boy!" for some reason.

"I don't believe you." Hunter said.

"I can't believe you." both Future Vert and Elery said.

"I have better things to think about." Fridgrator said, wracking his brain to figure out someway to beat the mechanical menaces.

"What about you, Caro?" Rossa took that kiss as a sign that these aren't the Cyborgs from the future, at least in terms of evil, and that they needed a friend to stop them from going down a dark path, like Alice did for her all those years ago. Caro's response to the human's question was to rocket into the sky, screaming angrily.

"Never mind all that, how do we beat the Cyborgs? They trounced us like we were nothing." Big Green was at a loss for ideas.

"I dunno, maybe Whiskers has something to help?" Rossa said, casually suggesting a concept that hadn't even entered the Namekian's mind.

"The Ultra Divine Water!" the Guardian blasted into the sky, flying southwest.

"Where's he going?" Elery asked.

"I think he's heading over to Whiskers' place, maybe the Lookout, there's a lot of stuff over in that direction." the redhead shrugged. "Also, we should move Alice, the Cyborgs are probably going to go to Pod Corp. first."

Without a word, the Z-Fighters went towards Pod Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Nimu are based on their God Class designs from Dragon Ball Heroes, if you couldn't tell.


	21. The Plot Thickens! The Gingertown Killer!

"Ooh, it's a truck! Let's take it!" the two Cyborgs, Nimu and Nico, were currently flying over a snowy region of the mountains when Nico spotted a red pickup truck next to a diner.

Nimu rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I always wanted to drive one. And we got plenty of time to waste, so why not!" she flew down to the vehicle. "Unlocked," the driver left the truck unlocked, with the keys in the ignition no less. She started the car. "Hop in!"

Nimu did as requested and opened the passenger side door. "I still don't see the point."

She did a donut before exiting the parking lot. "'Cuz it's fun!" she sped down the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters arrived at the Pod Corp. medical wing, where Wolf was helping take care of Alice.

"How's Alice's condition?" Hunter asked.

"She's still in pain, but things have gotten a lot better since we gave her the medicine you made." Wolf answered.

During the training for the Androids, Hunter had examined the ingredients in the heart medicine, to see if he could make a cure for the disease. By time he finished with the cure, the Androids were less than a day away, meaning he couldn't give it to Alice. "We need to move her, the others are waiting on the ship we're going to take her in." Hunter ordered.

"Okay, let me just get everything and then we'll take her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, they were in the air with Alice in tow.

"Where are we taking her?" Hunter asked, being the pilot of the ship.

"Let's go to Kame House." Rossa suggested.

"Isn't that the second place they'd look?" Fridgrator said, he had been there a couple times, and from what he has gathered, Kame House is practically they're main base of operations if they're not at Pod Corp.

"It's far away from Pod Corp. and I don't think the Cyborgs are taking things that seriously."

"Alright, to Kame House it is." Hunter steered the ship to the east.

"Hey, if you're still here, does that we've already failed?" Present Vert asked, having just realized it.

"Huh, I never realized that." Future Vert said.

"It's traveling into alternate timelines, Multiverse Theory." Hunter informed. "Did my future self not tell you guys about it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We assumed that our future would be fixed when we told you guys about the upcoming threat."

"When you go back to the future, punch Future Me for not telling you guys about something that simple."

At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Wolf said. After a few minutes, the caller hung up.

"What'd he say?" Hunter was rather curious as to why someone would be calling.

"He's reporting an abandoned ship, he sent a photo." a computer monitor displayed the picture, showing a certain craft.

"T-that's the Time Machine!" Rossa said. The Time Machine shown in the picture looked like it's been there for years, covered in moss with a giant hole in the glass canopy.

"But it shouldn't be there! It's in a Pod right here!" Elery said, showing the Pod.

"I believe this calls for an investigation. Wolf, can you take over?" Wolf did as Hunter requested and took over piloting duty. "The Verts, Elery, and I will investigate the suspicious craft, and you guys will stay at Kame House."

The aforementioned exited the ship, and began to fly to the coordinates of the "Time Machine".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whiskers, I need something from you." Big Green said. He had just made to Whiskers' Tower, located just under the Lookout.

"I already know," Whiskers was holding a jug of water. "You're here for the Ultra Divine Water." he poured a cup.

"Yes, I presume you know why."

"Here," he gave the Namekian the cup. "You'll be in extreme pain for a couple hours, but you'll survive."

Big Green drank the water, and immediately collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Cyborgs have been pulled over by the police.

"Why are you stopping for them?" Nimu asked.

"Just watch." Nico responded.

"You are under arrest for possession of a stolen vehicle. You have the right to remain silent." the police officer said.

Nico exited the truck, the cop handcuffing her. "No thank you." she broke the handcuffs like they were made of paper.

"Hey, do you have any bigger, stronger cuffs?" the police officer asked his partner.

"They're in the trunk!" the partner shouted from the car.

"You mean these?" Nico was holding the box full of handcuffs. He threw them away, hitting a tree a few miles away.

"Y-yes." the cop looked to his partner, who was getting out of the car.

"Freeze!" the partner aimed his gun at Nico.

Nimu moved behind the police car, and threw it, causing to explode when it a mountain. Nico broke the guns of the two police officers, and they got back into the truck to continue on their journey. The police officers were left staring dumbstruck by the turn of events.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vert, Future Vert, Elery, and Hunter had arrived at the abandoned Time Machine, in the middle of a forest.

"This looks like your Time Machine." Present Vert said.

"But it's not! Here." Elery tossed the Pod containing the Time Machine, landing right next to the abandoned one.

"Our Time Machine has the word 'Hope' marked on the side." Future Vert pointed to the side of the working Time Machine, which was marked with "Hope!!". 

"So unless this one also has it..." the half-Saiyan wiped away the moss covering where the marking would be.

[(New World Order - New Danganronpa V3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTTUbby58zQ)

"T-this can't be!" the marking was there, proving the Time Machines to be one and the same.

Hunter began examining the ruined Time Machine, finding a two weird lavender hemispheres. "Hmm, this is either a mutant coconut, or an egg."

"I dread to see whatever hatched from that thing." Future Vert remarked.

"I think that it might have hatched inside the Time Machine," Present Vert rubbed his finger on the massive hole in the glass canopy. "The curvature of the glass shows that the blast came from the inside."

"That still begs the question, who used the Time Machine?" Hunter was looking around, finding a set of footprints.  
  
"Those footprints are probably a clue, let's investigate." Future Vert said, putting the abandoned Time Machine in a Pod to prevent anyone from stealing it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short trek, the four Z-Fighters found an insect-like creature, about the size of a dog. Its head was rounded, with two short protrusions, and it was a dry brown.

"What is that?!" Elery said, disgusted by the bug.

"This is what hatched from the egg, although it's just a molt." Hunter began looking inside of the rip in it's back.

"It's still alive?!"

"I would presume the actual creature is still alive, although it's current location cannot be ascertained." the Pod Corp. president stuck his hand into the molt. "It's also relatively recent, judging by the slime covering my hand."

"Let's take a sample and get it analyzed over at Pod Corp." Future Vert suggested.

"Good idea," he scooped some of the slime into a vial. "I'll take this over to Pod Corp. You three head over to Kame House." the team rocketed off towards their destinations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cyborgs were quite annoyed with the radio, more specifically, what's playing.

" _Cat loves food, yeah yeah, Cat loves food-_ "

"Country? Let's just-" Nico changed the station.

" _My hope will never die!_ "

"Who even runs this station?"

" _Hello, this is Locrub of You're You Radio, next up, Holdin' On, 24/7_."

"That answers that question." Nimu was pretty content with just looking out the window. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hunter was rocketing over to Pod Corp. when his phone started ringing.

The caller ID showed it to be Rossa calling. "Yes?"

" _You guys wouldn't happen to be around Gingertown?_ "

"We were, the others are heading for Kame House right now, what's wrong?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rossa held her phone up to the TV.

"Live at the scene, Flash Brannigan. There are some mysterious disappearances occurring in Gingertown, only the clothes being left."

The town was completely empty, windows were smashed, cars had crashed. A shadow loomed over Flash.

"What do you think, terrifying gentleman?"

A scream resounded as the feed cut to static.

"That." Rossa said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'll get the others, and then we'll investigate." Hunter turned around to get the Verts and Elery.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Big Green stopped writhing in pain, his power having increased dramatically.

"I feel good, I fee-"

"Before you go chanting to yourself, focus your senses on Gingertown." Whiskers knew Big Green quite well, being neighbors for more than one hundred years.

"I see! I must deal with this new threat!" he rocketed out of the tower, blazing toward Gingertown.

"He's loud." Whiskers remarked as the Guardian screamed towards Gingertown.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Green arrived on the scene, the presence he felt earlier seemed to have disappeared, but it was most likely hiding it's ki.

' _This may prove to be troublesome_.' he thought, taking note of the destruction that's happened. He heard an odd squeaking noise, thanks to his Namekian hearing. 

*SQUEAK *

' _That noise._ ' the squeaking was moving closer.

*SQUEAK*

"Who's there?" Big Green turned to the source. 

"Hello, brother." the source was an insectoid humanoid. He was purple with darker spots all over his body. There were shiny black areas on the side of his abdomen, legs below the thigh, elbows, and shoulders. He had a beak-like mouth and his hands and toes were white with black nails. His eyes were red and he was as tall as Big Green. This creature was holding an older man, someone Big Green recognized as the richest man in Gingertown.

"Who are you?" Big Green questioned, staring the creature down.

"Allow me to answer your question, with another question."

"What's the questio-"

" _ **WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY?**_!" he stabbed his tail into the richest man in Gingertown, sucking him dry. Moments later, the rich man was gone, only his clothes were left. "I love the rush I get from making someone _disappear_." he licked his beak.

"I assume that you killed the people here?!" Big Green was disgusted, both with the creature's sadism, and with the rich man's death.

[(Imperfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhPj_QQx5BU)

"Yes, next I'll absorb _you_!" the creature lunged at Big Green, thrusting his tail at the Namekian, who evaded each stab with ease. The Guardian vanished, reappearing to strike the insectoid in the back with a spinkick. The creature recovered before charging a certain technique. "Kame..." he pulled his arms to the side, blue orb forming between them.

"That's Alice's technique!"

"Hame... _HA_!" the insectoid fired the Kamehameha, a blast that, while powerful, was easily deflected by the Namekian.

"So you know the Kamehameha."

"If I can't beat you now, then I'll just have to go full power!" he unleashed his aura, creating a small crater around him.

"Watch this!" Big Green released his aura, annihilating a good chunk of the city.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rossa and Fridgrator was flying over to Gingertown, when they sensed two powerful energies.

"What the heck? The second one is Big Green, but the first is, also Big Green? Caro? Me? We better get over there fast." Rossa said, speeding up.

"Even I'm in there, interesting." Fridgrator remarked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hunter had just caught up to the Future Z-Fighters and Present Vert, when all four sensed two powerful energies.

"You can feel that, right?" Hunter asked, noticing how weird the first energy was.

"Yeah, it feels like everyone we've met tossed into a blender, except for Wolf." Present Vert said.

"Let's hurry." Elery said, as the team made a mad dash to Gingertown.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The creature was now on the defensive, flying backwards to avoid Big Green's assault.

"Your evil ends here!" Big Green swung a hard right hook, only for it to go through his foe. "An Afterimage?!"

The creature grabbed hold of the Guardian. "Indeed, become a part of me!" he stabbed his tail into Big Green's left arm, draining the Namekian's energy. Big Green struck back with headbutt, freeing him, although now his arm is shriveled up.

(Music end)

"Darn, without my arm I'm a goner, but before I die, who are you?" Big Green had the faintest smirk on his face as he spoke, nearly imperceptible.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I presume you're familiar with my creator, Dr. Mettallic!"

"Of course."

"He wasn't just a mechanical genius. Bio-engineering was another favorite of his. I am the amalgamation of all of your DNA, every great fighter the Earth has ever seen, except for Wolf. My creator believes his DNA would bring me down."

"I still have one question, why didn't he send you in the first place?"

"The me of this timeline is still growing."

"This timeline... so you're from the future! How did you get a Time Machine?!"

"I had... some help." the Bioandroid smirked.

"But that still leaves one question, what's your name?"

"The computer didn't give me a name, so I think I'll call myself Genome."

"Creative."

"I can detect sarcasm, Mr. 'I'm big and green'! But it matters not, you'll still be part of me soon and then I'll find what I need in this timeline."

Big Green tore off his shriveled arm, and regenerated the limb. "You sure?"

Fridgrator and Rossa arrived. "What is that thing?!" Rossa exclaimed.

"Not good." Genome jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

Hunter, the two Verts, and Elery arrived. "Why does that thing give me the oddest sense of deja vu?" Elery questioned.

"I'm not telling the story over!" the Bioandroid spread his fingers in front of his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" the blinding light shined, prevent the Z-Fighters from seeing him as he made his escape on foot, lowering this power to near undetectable levels.

"But that's my move!" Rossa pointed out.

"I know!" Big Green shouted.

The blindness subsided, and Big Green told everyone what he knew about Genome.

"So the molt we saw earlier was Genome. And the abandoned Time Machine was his, but what does he want in this timeline?" Hunter said, thinking about the bugman's words, according to the Namekian.

"I don't know. But we need to find where the Genome of this timeline is." Big Green ordered.

"He's a mad scientist, he probably has a basement." Rossa said.

"Alright, me, Fridgrator, and Future Vert will chase Genome, and the rest will search for Genome. Break!" the Z-Fighters split up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Whilst Big Green and company were looking for Genome, a certain Saiyan confronted them.

"What the hell is going on here?! First of all, how did you get so strong?!"

"Ultra Divine Water." Big Green answered.

"And what was that other power?!" Caro didn't seem to be able to stop shouting.

"Future bugman, were searching right now, want to come?" Fridgrator informed.

"No, I have training to do. I plan on reaching a level beyond Super Saiyan!" the Saiyan flew away.

"That happened." Future Vert remarked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rossa and company had made it to the remnants of Mettallic's lab, noticing it to be quite cold.

"It was noon when we were here last time, how is it so cold?!" Rossa exclaimed.

"It'll be warmer once we start blasting things to find the basement." Hunter fired a ki blast.

After a few minutes of blasting, they found the entrance to the basement.

"Here it is." Elery hopped down the hole, the other three following suit.  
  
Inside, they found a tube containing a fetus, and a table covered with blueprints.

"These are the plans for the Cyborgs, they have bombs inside them. We could use that to our advantage." Hunter took the blueprints, before firing several ki blasts to decimate the place, including the Genome fetus.

They quickly flew out of the basement.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Elery tossed a firey sphere of energy into the basement like a grenade, creating an explosion to destroy the remains of Mettallic's laboratory.

"I'll go make a detonator for the Cyborgs, you three can go wherever, just stay safe." Hunter went to Pod Corp., and Vert and Rossa flew to Kame House, and Elery went to find her father.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Cyborgs had arrived at Pod Corp. Nimu was searching for Alice, the employees having been told to let the Cyborgs go wherever.

"Yo Nimu! She here?!" Nico asked, chilling in the parking lot.  
  
"No! Neither hide nor hair of her!" Nimu shouted as he walked back to the truck. He had '"borrowed" some clothes. A black t-shirt and blue jeans, to be precise.

"Never figured her for a runner, where do you think she went?"

"Probably Kame House."

"That's like, the second place we'd look!"

"Yes, it is." Nimu flew into the air, towards the Galapagos Hermit's residence. Nico followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Wolf was checking in on Alice, making sure she's fine.

When he went in, he noticed that she was gone, and the window was open. The first thing he did was look out the window, where he saw Alice standing on the beach. "You're fine! We're saved!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Wolf! I've gotta do some things, alright? Yo Durii! Could you come here?!" Alice shouted, putting her fingers to her forehead.

Durii stepped outside to see the human healthy again. "What do you need?" the Earthling responded by grabbing the Saiyan's arm and warping away.

"I wonder where she went." Wolf wondered before going downstairs to tell the other remaining people at Kame House what happened.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The human had brought Durii to a wasteland, one that just happens to be currently inhabited by two other Saiyans.

"Why did you warp us here?" Durii asked, having not noticed the Saiyan and a half standing nearby.

"Look," Alice pointed to Caro, and then to Elery. "Hey Elery, you been trainin' with Caro?"

"I wish, all he's been doing is staring off into the distance for some reason, and I've tried to get him to train with me, only for him to say 'I'm busy thinking, leave me alone!'." Elery answered.

"Let me talk to him." she warped over to Caro. "Hey Caro, I know you lost to the Cyborgs, but you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and trainin' make you even stronger. Come train with me, Caro."

"First of all, I didn't get a Zenkai from my defeat, and second, how do you suggest we get enough training in to exceed the Cyborg's power?" Caro said. His was theory that Zenkai's were limited form of Super Saiyan.

"There's this place where you can squeeze a whole year's worth of training into a day."

"I'm listening." truth be told, Caro was skeptical, or would be if wasn't for her having trained with god.

"It's up on the Lookout, let me just go get Big Green on the way." she grabbed onto the Super Saiyan's arm, warping over to the other two Saiyans, who both grabbed onto Alice, and then the four warped away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Big Green and company had arrived at an amusement park, one that was abandoned thanks to a certain Bioandroid. 

"Do you have no morals, Genome?!" Big Green shouted, raising his fist to the sky.

Future Vert and Fridgrator both covered their ears, Big Green's statement having been quite loud. "Does he have a mute button?" Fridgrator remarked.

"No, I've checked. But what I want to know is, how the hell are all these rides still running?" Future Vert noticed, every single attraction, from the rollercoasters, to the spinning teacups, were all still running.

"Perhaps Genome intentionally started the rides to mess with us?"

Before the conversation could continue, Alice and the two and a half Saiyans warped onto the scene, right next to Big Green. "You're healthy again! This may be our ticket to victory!" the Namekian exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm still not strong enough for the Cyborgs, but I know a way we can get strong enough, and I kinda need you." Alice said.

"You mean?" Big Green had a good idea of what she was talking about.

"Yeppers! Grab on." the Guardian did so, along with the Saiyans, and they warped away again.

"Perhaps I should visit this 'Yardrat' after this is over, that technique seems to be incredibly useful." Fridgrator remarked.

"I just want to get strong enough to beat the Cyborgs of my time, especially since the ones here are stronger." Future Vert was hoping that this would be over with soon, so he can return to his time, perhaps with someone to help take care of the Cyborgs.

"They also seem to be, at least from what I've been told, nicer, less sadistic. Maybe we could convert them to our side?" 

"They're Cyborgs, good and them don't exist."

"Then why did they spare us?"

Future Vert was silent.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Saiyans, Alice, and Big Green were all standing in front of a wooden door in the Lookout.

"So this is the the time room, or whatever." Caro said.

"It is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, time runs at one 365th of normal speed inside, allowing for large amounts training to be done in a single day." Big Green explained. "Only two people may enter at a time, since the chamber only stocks enough supplies for two people living in there for a year."

"Alright, since I want to get back at the Cyborgs, and my daughter wants the same, we'll go first." Caro opened the door, revealing the insides of the Time Chamber. Caro and Elery stepped inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inside the chamber, there was a building, which housed things like the door out and living arrangements. Beyond that was a white void, seemingly infinite. 

"Th-this void... I can't tell where it ends, or where it even begins!" Elery exclaimed, in awe of the sheer emptiness of the Time Chamber.

"Who cares? What matters is training, I have some experimentation to do, on top of regular training." Caro assumed a fighting stance.

"Right." Elery shifted into her own stance, and the two began sparring.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, since we're waiting, want me to take you back to Kame House? I think the Cyborgs are probably gonna go there next." Alice asked Big Green.

"Yes please." the human grabbed the Namekian's arm, the two disappeared for a few seconds before Alice reappeared.

"I have a question, how do you know about the things that happened while you were out?" Durii was confused, Alice had only been awake and healthy for the last twenty minutes at best, there wasn't any time for her to get a recap of earlier events. 

"I learned about it in my dream."

"What? I think I'm more confused now than I was before."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, the Cyborgs landed on Kame House.

"Yo! We're here for Alice!" Nico shouted.

Big Green exited the house. "She's not here, and if you want to where she is, then you'll have to fight me."

"All right, buckaroo, I'll take you on, and after I beat you to a pulp, you'll tell me where Alice is." Nico said, preparing for combat. 

"Could you guys please not destroy my island?" the Galapagos Hermit asked.

"Sure thing, old man, but after I win, I'm taking the island for myself." Nico flew into the air.

"There's a string of uninhabited islands to the south of here." Big Green rocketed towards the aforemetioned islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperfect Genome looks like his self from Heroes, with a tail, sans the RR logo, and taller.


	22. Chapter 22

"Since Nimu got all the fun last time, I'll fight you one on one." Nico said, rocks floating into the air from her power.

"Alright, we'll go full power from the start!" Big Green began powering up, a massive yellow aura blazing from within him.

"You know, why didn't Mettallic give us power level detectors? It seems like a major design flaw." Nico remarked.

"He was a crazy scientist who kidnapped orphans, I don't think he was in the soundest mental state when made us Cyborgs." Nimu said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Holy heck! Big Green's gotten really strong!" Alice knew about Big Green drinking the Ultra Divine Water, and she knew he was more than a fair bit stronger, but she wasn't quite expecting this.

"He's probably fighting a Cyborg, should we help?" Durii knew she couldn't fight a Cyborg, but she wouldn't just leave anyone to die, except maybe Caro.

"Nah, he'll be able to handle it, at least until our friends leave the chamber."

"I hope you're right."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(18 hours later)

Big Green was still at it, charging his energy to it's maximum. He was mostly doing it to stall for time, he could keep it up for a while without notable stamina drain, and after Caro and Elery leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they'll more than strong enough to fend off the Cyborgs.

[(Challenge Mode Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5uNeStL2S0)

It was early morning, around 7 o'clock, by the time he finished powering up. "Let's rock!" the two fighters rushed at each other, striking one another with several furious blows. Big Green swung a leg, tripping the Cyborg, before slamming his elbow down onto her. Nico spun around, tripping the Namekian, flipping back to her feet.

The Cyborg aimed her hand at the Guardian, a white and black sphere forming on her palm. "Take thi- Where'd you go?" Big Green had just vanished, gone from sight.

"Right here!" his foot collided with her back, allowing the Namekian to spring off of her. While in the air, he fired a ki blast, creating small burns on his opponent. 

Nico stood, mostly unharmed from the Guardian's attack. "So you're a little faster than me, it won't matter as your stamina drops, my energy flows forever, I will never fade." she jumped at Big Green, foot extended, only for him to catch her foot and slam her into the ground.

"Yes, your stamina may make a prolonged fight troublesome, but you're dealing with a skilled fighter, one who taught the strongest on Earth." his aura flared as he struck the Cyborg, who had just gotten back to her feet, with a brutal knee strike, followed by an uppercut to knock her into the air, warping above to strike her with several blows, finishing his assault with a powerful downwards chop. After hitting the ground, Nico rushed back into the sky, slamming into the Namekian's stomach. He smirked as he grabbed onto her, rocketing towards the ground for a vicious piledriver, creating an enormous crater in the ground. The Cyborg hopped back to her feet, rushing Big Green with an offensive that nearly knocked him off-balance. The Guardian leapt back, before aiming his hand at Nico, other arm holding it for support.

"Please, the Destructive Wave is easy to dodge, I'm not sure why you're bothering." Nico had data on all the Z-Fighters, most of it on Alice, so it was pretty easy to determine what attack he was about to use.

"Destructive Wind!" instead of a golden Energy Wave, a funnel of ki-charged air, gold in color, rushed out of his palm.

"Wind?" the moment of confusion allowed the attack to hit, causing her to skid back from the force of the gale.

"I know you know most of my techniques, so I'm just going to develop new techniques to confuse you." Big Green felt confident, one of her two advantages would be gone, as long as he remained creative.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Future Vert and Fridgrator were sitting in a diner, having breakfast, the trail had gone cold on Genome, and they needed a bite to eat before hunting down a murderous bug from the future. The last day or so was weird, Fridgrator thought.

Future Vert had finished the last of his pancakes, and slammed his hands onto the table. "I'm going to help Big Green. Either follow me or don't." he got up from his chair.

"Would it not be wise to continue chasing Genome? He's far more of threat right now than the Cyborgs, given his relatively unknown status." Fridgrator had guessed that Future Vert would do something rash, considering the Cyborgs are be involved.

"As far as I'm concerned, Genome doesn't matter, the Cyborgs are the world's biggest threat." he left the diner blasting off into the sky.

Fridgrator decided his best move would be to see Hunter, perhaps he found some weakness the Cyborgs have, maybe a bomb they could detonate. He finished his bacon and eggs, before leaving the diner to fly to Pod Corp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally finished." Hunter's work on the detonator remote was complete, at least as far as actually causing the bombs to explode. The range leaves something to be desired, a mere 10 feet. Normally he would fix that design flaw, but time was of the essence, so he took off with the remote, heading for Kame House.

"Big Green, don't die. I need you to be fighting the Cyborgs." he hoped the Namekian would be still engaged with the cybernetically enhanced humans, as it would give him a distraction.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAKE THIS!" Big Green unleashed two Energy Waves, both sent to his sides. The blasts suddenly curved towards Nico, who quickly took to the skies to evade the homing blasts. She stopped the blasts with her own attacks, only for the Namekian to fire a swarm of ki blasts, each of which were easily dodged by the Cyborg.

Nico stopped, she noticed that something seemed odd, even when she wasn't moving, Big Green's accuracy leaves something to be desired. "Are you even trying?"

"Yes!" he fired even more blasts, each of which were green in color.

"Well, you're doing a terrible job!" she quickly realized the Guardian's aim, all of his ki blasts were hovering in the air.   
  
"Hellzone Grenade!" he swung his arms together, commanding the energy spheres to converge on his foe.

His attack created a massive explosion, far more powerful than the version Fridgrator and him used on Namek together. As the smoke cleared, he saw a black barrier, with Nico in the middle, limbs spread out. "I'll give you props, that was pretty clever." the barrier faded, with the Cyborg descending to continue the battle.

"I commend you as well, I never would've thought about a barrier!" he gave out a hearty laugh.

"Get a room, you two!" Nimu shouted.

The fighters didn't hear, or care, about Nimu's statement, as they locked hands, trying to push the other off-balance. "I must admit, you're managing your stamina far better than I'd expect, given those twenty hours of powering up, and those flashy attacks you did." she slowly forced the Namekian back, only for him to retort with a headbutt, causing to release her grip.

[(Imperfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhPj_QQx5BU)

"Room for one more?" a certain Bioandroid hissed, standing atop a small hill.

"You? Why are you here?" Big Green was confused, why would he get near the battle between him and Nico?

"I thought I'd go and get that thing I needed from this timeline." Genome hopped off the hill.

"That thing? You don't mean..." the realization hit the Guardian like a truck.

"Indeed, come here Nico, and join me in Perfection."

"No, you crazy bugman!" she fired a ki blast, which Genome easily deflected.

"Ah, you wish to see my power in full?" the Bioandroid began charging a yellow aura, one that looked as if the thousands of souls from the people he's absorbed were screaming out in pain. 

"H-how many?" Big Green was shocked and disgusted, Genome must have absorbed at least fifty-thousand humans, minimum, to get that strong.

"Enough." he stated as he walked towards the Cyborg. His tail extended above her head, the stinger opening into a funnel-like shape. The tail descended onto Nico, funnel beginning to swallow her up.

"Eww, this is so gross! Someone get me outta here!" Nico cried, before "someone" kicked Genome away, freeing the Cyborg. "Thanks, I owe ya one." she said to the "someone" who just so happens to be her foe from moments ago.

"I can tell you harbor little ill will, the reason you're after Alice was because of Mettallic's programming. Plus, what kind of Guardian doesn't help a person in need?" Big Green readied himself for the battle, hoping that an alliance with Nico would be enough to defeat the Future Bioandroid.

"Let's make a deal, we kill Bug Freak, and me and Nimu will stop hunting Alice, alright?" she readied herself for the upcoming battle.

"Don't you want to be Perfect?" Genome asked, assuming a fighting stance. Without another word, he rushed forward, launching towards the Cyborg with speed that far surpassed the two fighters. Of course, he got blindsided by Big Green, before the duo went on the offensive, both Cyborg and Namekian landing powerful strikes on Genome. He blew them back with an Explosive Wave, before stabbing his tail into the Guardian's arm, draining it.

"Not this time." Big Green pulled the stinger out with his free hand, before swinging Genome away. The Bioandroid landed on his feet, and fired a ki blast, which seemed to be way off, it went far to the left of his opponents, instead striking Nimu, who was trying to run away. The blast tore through his robot arm, disabling the Cyborg.

"Dammit!" Nimu shouted, landing on the ground due to the pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This doesn't look good." Future Vert had just noticed Genome's ki, and things didn't look great. Genome and Big Green were engaged in battle, and who knows what the Cyborgs are up to. He increased pace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You cannot fight destiny, Nico. We were born to be together." the Bioandroid was advancing on the Cyborg, Big Green was exhausted, things weren't looking good. His tail morphed into the all too familiar funnel shape.

"DESTRUCTO-DISC!" a green disk sliced Genome's tail off, Future Vert hovered above the fighters.

"You..." he, while expecting the human's presence, thought he would have enough time to absorb a Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Detonate your bomb! We can't risk him doing whatever the hell he's doing!" Future Vert landed to battle with Genome.

"We'll wish you back with the Dragon Balls." Big Green added, gathering what little energy he had for a last ditch attack. He put his hands together in front of his chest, a purple energy sphere forming between them.

"Alright." Nico put her hand to her chest, glowing for a moment, and the bomb inside her detonated, killing her instantly.

"Pity, but Mettallic also gave me another way of attaining Perfection." Genome stepped toward the Namekian.

"DOOMSDAY CRUSH!" the Guardian forced his hands forward, unleashing a massive burst of energy onto his opponent. Despite the sheer power of the attack, the biggest blast Big Green's ever fired, Genome walked out of the attack unscathed. He grew his tail back.

"Do you want to know what the alternate method of obtaining Perfection?" he kneed the Namekian in the chin, forcing him onto his back, before stomping on him, preventing the Guardian from standing. "If I absorb about two of my genetic donors, I'll reach my Semi-Perfect Form. Due to the circumstances of the future, I couldn't do this. But here in the past, all of you are alive. I was only after the Cyborgs due to being a fast route to Perfection." Genome stabbed his tail into Big Green, draining his energy as per usual. "Right now, I'm at 50% of what I need. Once I drain you," he pointed at Future Vert. "I'll become Semi-Perfect." he pulled his stinger out of the Namekian.

"And what makes you think you can get me?" Future Vert was bluffing, he knew how much stronger the Bioandroid was, but maybe he would respond in a way that would allow him to- the stinger was already stabbed into his abdomen.

"This." Genome licked his beak as Future Vert slowly shriveled up, before eventually disappearing completely.

The moment Future Vert died, Genome began glowing, his features shifting. His body became more muscular, the black shiny parts on his body appearing on his upper chest. His toes fused together to form yellow "boots" and his face became more human, with his beak being replaced with a normal mouth. His head gained a crest, with two sharkfin protrusions pointing upward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Perfect Genome looks like Class-Up Genome from Heroes, albeit Cell's size and with a tail as per usual.


	23. Zero's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This movie is set during the training for the Androids, but is otherwise unmentioned.

Within the throne room of the Arcosian royal castle, on Planet Arcos obviously, two Arcosians stood.

The Arcosian prince had red biogems, dark blue skin on his face, chest, arms, and legs. His bioarmor was white, and its design was like Cooler's. His name was Zero.

The Arcosian king, and Zero's father, had dark orange biogems, with blue skin on his face and arms. His bioarmor was identical to Fridgrator's, and he was wearing a black covering on his lower body. His name was Freon.

"Zero, have you heard?" Freon asked, referring to a somewhat recent event.

"About Chill's death? Of course." Zero responded. "Who killed him?"

"According to Fridgrator, a person named Alice had killed him. If you plan on congratulating her, she lives on the Planet Earth." the king informed, prompting the prince to flick his tail in interest.

"I suppose I should visit." Zero said, walking out of the room. ' _After all, maybe I could finally get a chance to show myself as the strongest being in the universe._ ' he thought to himself, smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth, some of the Z-Fighters were camping out in a forest, next to a river leading to a waterfall. The sun was starting to set, and Alice was busy fishing in a lake.

Besides Alice; Vert, Durii, and Rossa were also camping. After all, the Androids are going to be arriving next year, and they should at least have some fun before their possible deaths.

"Do you, y'know, like Alice?" Rossa asked, cooking some stew.

"Of course I like her, I wouldn't be sticking around if I didn't." Durii responded.

"No, I mean, really like her." Rossa restated her question, prompting the Legendary Super Saiyan to blush. "Like I thought." she said in a cutesy tone. "I won't tell her if you don't want me to."

"Thanks." Durii said. She wasn't quite comfortable with telling Alice about her feelings, yet anyway.

"Anyone else feel like something's, off?" Vert asked. He thought he felt a presence nearby, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Rossa turned her head to look at the green-haired kid, and noticed someone behind him. "Vert! Be-" she attempted to warn him, only for to get knocked unconscious by a chop to the back of the neck.

Durii attempted to spin around to check on the human, instead failing to move a muscle. The man behind Vert, a hulking man with blue hair and white battle armor with a dark green bodysuit, grabbed the kid by the head and began to crush his skull.

Thankfully, a kick to the back of the head prevented him from killing Vert. Everyone turned to face the attacker.

Alice was here, ready for battle. The person who attacked Rossa, a man with green hair in the same style as Hunter's, a goatee, and the same armor as the man who tried to kill Vert, threw away the stew Rossa was working on, having stolen it to have a snack before the person him and his allies were really after arrived. "Alright, who are you guys and why are you hurtin' my friends?" Alice questioned.

The fighters, three in total, posed together. Besides the two previously described, there was a Bas, Guldo's species. He had dark green skin, four eyes, and the same armor as the others. "Pesto!" the Bas shouted, hands on his hips.

"Chrain!" the hulking brute declared, sticking his rear out.

"Cumberback!" the other man, a Saiyan, folded his arms.

"Armored Squadron!" the all introduced in unison, posing together. Both Cumberback and Chrain had Scouters.

Alice stared at this display, dumbfounded. "Umm... Okay. Durii, you okay?" she asked.

Durii was on one knee, surprised. She knew Bas had surprising psychic powers, but that was terrifying. "I'm fine. Do you want to take care of them?"

"I'll take care of them, since ya seem a bit, spooked?" Alice said, right before vanishing from sight.

[(The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TerK-VPLvuc)

Cumberback barely had time to block Alice's punch, followed by the human teleporting behind Pesto and kicking him away. Chrain attempted to punch Alice from behind, only for her to elbow him in face.

The human blasted off into the air, as the Armored Squadron gave chase. Cumberback fired a green ki blast at her, which was easily swatted back at the Saiyan. He deflected it right back to Alice, and she decided to dodge it, spinning around to kick Pesto when he got close. 

Much to her surprise, the Bas seemingly teleported behind her, driving a spearhand strike into her back. She responded with a backhand punch, smacking Pesto away. Alice quickly had to dodge a barrage of kicks from Cumberback, countering with a palm strike to the Saiyan's nose. Chrain got a spinning kick to knock him back, and the Armored Squadron was furious.

They all fired energy waves at the human. She charged up a Kamehameha in retort. Instead of firing it towards any of the fighters attacking, she instead unleashed the blast straight up.

Alice's new technique, the Spreadshot Kamehameha, fired three beams at the Armored Squadron. Completely surprised, all three attackers got hit by the blasts. 

(Music end)

The combatants landed back on the ground. Alice was confident, she hadn't even used the Kaioken and these guys were at their limit. She noticed that Vert was conscious, and Rossa was waking up.

"I thought I told you three to test her. Not to attempt to kill her." Alice heard splashing, from someone walking through the shallow part of the river nearby. "That's my job."

"Chill?!" Alice exclaimed. "Wait, who are you?"

"I see you're already acquainted with Chill. I am the Arcosian prince, Zero. Chill's father." Zero introduced himself, bowing.

"You're his dad? You look barely any older than 'im." the human pointed out.

"Well, either way, I am his father. Now, prepare to die. You can send your friends off, I don't care for them." Zero said, gesturing for the others to leave.

"Why do ya want ta kill me? Revenge?" Alice asked.

"Hell no, I have no care for that egotistical brat. All I want is to prove myself as the true strongest being in the universe. Besides, I can't stand knowing I have to share the universe with the only person that might be able to match me." Zero said.

Vert began to fly away. "Mom, make sure you come back in one piece, okay?" he asked.

"On second thought, I do have one corpse I want before killing you. Is that your son?" 

"Yeah..." Alice answered, getting ready to move.

"Imma kill him." Zero plainly said, before firing two purple eye beams at the child.

Alice barely had the time to teleport in the way, taking the blast meant for Vert to the back. She grabbed onto Vert, falling down. Alice fired a one-handed Kamehameha at Zero as she fell down towards the waterfall.

Zero extended his hand, stopping the blast for a moment for sending it away. As Alice and Vert fell down the waterfall, smoke venting from Alice's back, he rushed up above the river the waterfall fed into. He unleashed a two-handed energy wave, trying to finish off the two for good.

"Damn it!" he shouted, as the water, tinted orange by the setting sun, rushed to fill the crater created by the blast. He knew they were still alive, his ki sense picked up on that, but they had fallen so far he couldn't detect them where they were. 

"Search the forest!" he ordered, prompting the Armored Squadron to get to work. The other Z-Fighters had taken their leave at this moment, planning to find Alice and Vert the moment it becomes possible. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Armored Squadon's work in this case, was firing blast after blast into the forest, their plan to level the entire place and hope that it would kill the humans. 

Vert had dragged his injured mother to a small cave, the safest place he could go on such short notice.

"Don't worry Mom, it's gonna be okay." he assured. Alice hadn't been able to properly use her ki to block Zero's eye beams. And Zero was hardly even trying, which was the only reason Alice even survived. Had the Arcosian used anything resembling his full power, the blast would've killed both humans.

An explosion resounded nearby, one of Pesto's blasts happening to hit right outside the cave entrance. It caused a cave-in, burying the two.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they're around here?" Rossa asked. She and Durii were searching for Alice and Vert, the sun just starting to peek out over the horizon. In other words, it was morning.

Durii sniffed the air. "A Saiyan's sense of smell is the strongest in the universe. If my nose says they're around here, they're around here."

"Durii?" they heard Vert's muffled voice coming from the collapsed entrance of a cave.

"Vert! Is Alice with you?" Rossa asked.

"Yes! Can you help dig us out! Mom's hurt!" Vert shouted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we've leveled the forest, as she requested." Cumberback informed his boss, back at the river where the first found Alice.

"I never requested for you to level the forest, I requested for you to find her! You dolts, _I_ want to kill her! I don't want someone else stealing my kill! Go bring her to me, or I will mount _all_ of your heads on the bow of my ship as a warning to other idiot mercenaries!" Zero angrily ordered, prompting the Armored Squadron to fly into the air to search for the human. Cumberback and Chrain activated their Scouters, hoping that any nearby power spike could be Alice. 

"Hey, Cumberback? Why exactly did we take this mission again?" Pesto asked.

"Because he's paying us enough money to allow all three of us to retire." the Saiyan answered.

"Wait, really? That much?" Chrain questioned. "Let's get to it on the double!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durii and Rossa finally finished digging Vert and Alice out.

"Hey guys..." Alice weakly said. "Ow..."

"Alice, could you please turn over?" Rossa asked, wanting to see how her long-time friend's injuries were. Alice obliged. 

"Oh, that's..." Durii muttered, seeing the extent Alice's burns.

"It's a lot better than it looks. As long as we get her to a hospital soon, or at least treat them, she'll make a full recovery. I've had worse, and came out with some scarring by this point. But..." Rossa trailed off.

"We don't have the time for that. We need Senzu Beans, now." Durii said.

"But those guys will pick up on us flying normally. What to do..."

Alice slightly chuckled to herself. "Nimbus." she said, causing a small yellow cloud to descend from the sky and stop in front of the cave.

"Right, I forgot that was a thing. Vert, since you're the weakest of all of us, could you head over to Whiskers' and get some Senzu Beans?" Rossa asked, prompting the kid to jump onto the cloud and fly off into the distance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vert arrived at Whiskers' Tower in minutes. "Hey Whiskers, we-"

"I already know." Whiskers the Wondercat said, tossing the green-haired boy a bag of Senzu Beans. "And one extra for the road." the cat threw an extra, Vert stashing it in his gi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he headed back, he felt like he was being watched. " _Where you going_?" Cumberback asked, the Armored Squadron floating above the human. The Saiyan had an energy blast charged, and threw it at Vert. Maybe at least one corpse might satiate Zero while they searched for Alice.

However, the blast never hit, as it was deflected by one of the Z-Fighters.

[(Pikkon's Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXJKr4bnGxk)

Fridgrator. "Vert, you keep going. I'll take care of these three." he said, as Vert rocketed off to help his mother. The Arcosian blocked a punch from Pesto, countering with one of his own.

"I got him!" Chrain called, chasing after the green-haired boy. Fridgrator fired a blast at Pesto, point-blank. The Bas teleported out of the way. 

"Pesto! He was aiming for Chrain!" Cumberback chided, as the blast streaked towards the brute.

"No, no no no. Nonononono!" Chrain tried dodging, only for the Arcosian's attack to chase after him, eventually vaporizing him completely.

Pesto decided enough was enough. "KIE!" he screamed, paralyzing Fridgrator.

"Right, you can do that. I'll get the runt, you make sure to save his head." Cumberback ordered, flying off to chase after Vert.

The Bas lifted a tree out of the forest below, sharpening it into a massive stake. He telekinetically hurled the newly made spear at the Arcosian.

The tree stopped in midair, before spinning around and flying at Pesto instead. "What, did you forget I have psychic powers too?"

Pesto had lost concentration, allowing for Fridgrator to fire a ki blast at him. He stopped time, seemingly teleporting out of the way from the Arcosian's perspective.

Fridgrator wasn't dissuaded however, firing more ki blasts at the Bas. Pesto continued stopping time to evade each shot. While he could never reach quite the sheer power Guldo's time control had, which was as long as Guldo could hold his breath, Pesto was actually rather fit. This allowed him to utilize his much more limited time stop, at max five seconds, more effectively. "Are you even trying to hit me?!" Pesto taunted.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Fridgrator swung his arms together, causing the blasts to converge on Pesto. Fridgrator knew what a Bas could do, and was more than capable to deal with it. The blasts trapped Pesto, preventing him from stopping time to get out of this mess.

With two members of the Armored Squadron dead, Fridgrator fired a red Death Cannon at Cumberback, who was still somewhat nearby.

The Saiyan's Scouter went off, alerting him to the blast. He swatted it away, turning to face the Arcosian.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Cumberback said, glaring at Fridgrator.

"Quite. Are you going to surrender?" the Arcosian asked. "I'd rather keep my hands as clean as possible, even if they are forced."

"You just killed my two best friends, do you ever think I will give up now?" Cumberback pointed out. 

"You were the ones about to murder a child." Fridgrator reminded, vanishing from sight. Cumberback blocked his punch, countering with a kick. The Arcosian flipped over the attack, hitting the Saiyan with his tail.

Cumberback landed in the forest below, and quickly dodged Fridgrator's kick. He struck back with a right hook, which was met with one of the Arcosian's own. The Saiyan jumped back, planting his feet on a tree.

He sprung off of it, fist outstretched. The blow knocked Fridgrator off his feet, allowing Cumberback to follow up with a roundhouse kick, smashing the Arcosian through several trees. 

' _He's stronger than I thought._ ' Fridgrator noted, recovering. His teal aura blazed around him, as he blasted off to attack the Saiyan. He smashed his skull into Cumberback's stomach, warping behind afterward to kick him in the back.

As the last remaining member of the Armored Squadron sprung onto a branch with a handspring, Fridgrator wondered something. ' _Who's paying him?_ ' he thought. He had heard of the Armored Squadron, and they were mercenaries. They don't work unless someone's paying them.

"Focus on the fight!" Cumberback shouted, swinging a chop down upon the Arcosian's head. Fridgrator caught the attack by the wrist, seeing the Saiyan's ki blade coating his hand. The Z-Fighter struck his opponent's side with his tail, jumping back.

The Saiyan leapt after the Arcosian, madly swinging his blade, slicing through trees and anything between him and Fridgrator. Cumberback tore through a branch, nearly hitting the Arcosian.

Fridgrator warped behind the Saiyan, spinning around to kick him. Cumberback warped behind the Arcosian, ready to strike. 

Only to get smacked away by Fridgrator's tail. "What, thought this was for show?" he taunted, turning around to face the Saiyan. Both combatants flew into the air, thinking of their plans.

(Music end)

"You may be overpowering me right now, but _he_ will not like this." Cumberback said.

"And who's he?" Fridgrator questioned, with a smirk. Cumberback had no chance of winning by this point, given that the Arcosian was playing around in hopes of getting information. 

"That's He with a capital H, by the way!" Zero said, hovering above the two. Fridgrator turned, barely able to make out Zero's figure against the sun.

"Chill? No it's-" Fridgrator realized who he was facing far too late, as a Death Beam pierced through his chest. Followed shortly by several Particle Bombs, explosions resounding. 

"Follow the child!" Zero ordered, Cumberback rocketing off the moment the first syllable was spoken.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vert landed in front of the cave.

"You finally got back!" Rossa said. "Senzu Beans?"

"Got 'em right here." Vert said, pulling out the bag of the beans. He began to reach into the bag, only for a small ray of energy to sent the bag on fire. 

"Oh, were those important? You were defending them with your life, so I assumed they were important." Cumberback mocked. "Please tell me they were important."

"Those were last hope, you bastard!" Rossa shouted, rushing at the Saiyan. Cumberback merely swatted her away, and Durii promptly took him surprise with a flying knee strike. 

Vert mentally thanks Whiskers for the extra Senzu, as he pulled it out of his gi. "Eat up, mom."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take much to defeat Durii, although Cumberback felt like something was off. A powerful pressure. His Scouter automatically went off, detecting a large change in power nearby. 

"One hundred thousand, two hundred, three hundred, four hundred," he read out the readings the Scouter gave him, as they continued climbing without a hint that it will ever slow. It exploded around the 1,000,000 mark, distracting the Saiyan for less than a second.

Alice was standing in front of the cave entrance, as if she had always been there. Vert came rocketing out of the cave, right towards Cumberback. "I've got the small fry, you get Zero!" he shouted, only to get smacked away by the Saiyan.

"Vert! You okay?!" Alice asked.

"I'm fine! Ish!" Vert shouted back. He wasn't hurt too bad, but it became clear he had no chance of helping.

"Okay! I'm gonna take care of things, you just sit tight, okay?" Alice said, before facing Cumberback. "How about you just turn back and run? Ya haven't hurt anyone yet."

"Then what about _me_?" Zero interjected, holding the unconscious and battered Fridgrator by the tail, floating above the human. 

"Fridgrator!" Alice exclaimed.

"I see you're acquainted with him. I wouldn't go near him, he has a terrible tendency to anger people _far_ above his level." Zero said, right before dropping Fridgrator.

Before using one last Particle Bomb on the Arcosian, creating a massive explosion in front of Alice. 

"Darn you. I'm not gonna let you get away with that." Alice growled, powering up. Her power tore the ground apart, sending Cumberback flying into a rocky cliff, and sent stones flying into the air.

Zero didn't even the chance to react as Alice rushed at him, punching through one of the chunks of ground lifted by the human powering up. She then punch him in the stomach, and delivered several more powerful blows to his gut.

He caught a punch aimed for his cheek, and second punch. "I can see how you handled that brat so well!" Zero said, pulling the both of them underwater, into a lake next to a waterfall.

Alice kneed the Arcosian in the stomach, causing him to let go of her hands. She then blocked a right straight punch, countering with a kick to his side. He swung his tail at the human, who ducked under it. Alice went in for another punch, only for Zero to put his palm forward.

An explosion resounded from Zero's ki blast, and both combatants jumped out of the water, landing on some rocks sticking out of the water. 

[(The Game - Disturbed)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqlv2C9MrZI)

"I see how you killed Chill. You're clearly holding something back." Zero said, clearly not dissuaded by the current power gap. 

"You've got somethin' up yer sleeve, don'tcha?" Alice guessed. "Like some sorta Super Arcosian."

"Not far from the truth. I've trained far beyond my limits, and discovered a true power boosting transformation!" Zero declared, transforming. His eyes turned completely red, and he began growing in size. The armor on his shoulders expanded into large hoops, and his legs and arms gained sharkfin-like protrusions. His rounded head gained two massive bull-like horns.

Zero smirked, as a bony mask formed over his face. Alice powered up, activating the Kaioken X10. Hopefully that would be enough to beat the Arcosian. He blasted forward like a murderous comet, smashing a vicious uppercut into the human's chin, knocking her into the air. She righted herself, surprised.

' _He's even stronger than Chill!_ ' she thought, quickly having to use Instant Transmission to dodge an energy wave as Zero chased after her. She swung a kick at the Arcosian's back, only for him to spin around and grab her leg.

"No trick like that will work on me." Zero said, throwing her against the cliff. He then kneed her in the stomach, and followed that with a double axe handle to smash her into the water.

She hit the bottom of the lake, astonished by Zero's raw power. Forget Chill, he might be stronger than even Elery as a Super Saiyan. Not like she really had a good bead on the time-traveling half-Saiyan's power. Her thoughts were quickly cut off when Zero's fist crashed down upon her stomach, the lake water blasting into the air like a geyser from the force of impact.

Alice managed to surprise Zero with a point-blank one-handed Kamehameha, blasting him back into the sky.

' _And now she's suppressing her energy._ ' Zero thought, hovering above the center of the lake. At this point, he would just have to rely on reaction time and speed. He suddenly turned his head to his right, backhanding the human as she teleported behind him via Instant Transmission. She flipped over, activating her recently mastered Kaioken X20 and rocketing into the air, circling around the Arcosian.

She then teleported above Zero, only for him to flip over in an attempt hit her with his tail. Alice teleported again, kicking him in the stomach, and then smashing him into the lake with a double axe handle.

Less than half a second later, Zero kicked her into the shore of the lake. The human barely had time to recover, landing on the ground, right before he punched her in the stomach, smashing her into a cliff face. "You know the difference between you and I?"

"That you're a jerk?" Alice responded.

"The difference is," Zero lifted the human over his head, slamming her into the ground behind him. " _I never lose_!"

The sheer force of the impact sent Alice through the ground, into the lake, which had been split in two from the attack.

"Then how about this? Kamehame..." Alice cupped her hands, charging blue light between them. 

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Zero smirked beneath his mask, ready to take the attack head-on.

" ** _HA_**!" Alice thrust her hands forward, unleashing a destructive stream of blue ki. Zero charged at the beam, forming a barrier around himself as he rushed at the human through the wave of energy. He emerged from the Kamehameha, punching Alice in the face.

Zero then kneed her in the stomach, before smashing her into a mountain with a double axe handle. He wasn't done however, deliver a hook kick to her abdomen to force her deeper into the mountain. Alice could barely even stay conscious from that blow.

(Music end)

The Arcosian floated into the sky. "Not yet, human. Not until everything you care for is in ashes, only then will you be permitted to die." he spoke, charging a large orange sphere above his head. The sphere faded, Zero having changed his mind. "On second thought, this planet is rather nice. Perhaps I'll instead just torture your friends to death. Wouldn't that be fun? I think I should start with your child."

Alice was furious. It was one thing to threaten her, but her family? She was done screwing around. She powered up to her "Evil" form.

Zero quickly sensed a massive ominous spike of energy from Alice. Sparks of red lightning crackled around the human, before she appeared in front of him. "I'm going to kill you."

He quickly swung a punch to her sternum, she didn't even flinch. Alice then struck back with a punch of her own, slamming her fist into his stomach. Zero stumbled back, completely shocked by Alice's new power.

"Well, in that case... **_HA_**!" he fired an powerful golden energy wave, Alice not even taking damage from the blast. But that wasn't the point of the attack.

It was to buy him time to charge up his strongest Death Ball, a Supernova. "I don't think I care about this planet anymore! Die!" he shouted, maniacally laughing as he hurled the miniature sun at the human. 

Alice grabbed hold of the sphere, but was forced to the ground by it. She began lifting it into the air, reciting the incantation of her signature attack. "Kame... hame..."

"Go right ahead, lift it up," Zero raised his above his head for another Supernova. "I'll just toss another one and be rid of you."

" ** _HA_**!" Alice unleashed her Kamehameha, blasting the Supernova away and bringing Zero with it and sending him into space.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zero was sent hurtling through space, he noticed the Sun.

' _Perhaps I should just blast this star into nothingness, plunge them into darkness and let them freeze to death._ ' he thought. ' _That would be perfect._ '

But, his thoughts distracted him from the fact that he was currently hurtling through space on a sphere of energy, heading straight for that very sun he was thinking about.

The Arcosian was incinerated by this, his own attack was his downfall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice reverted to her normal form, exhausted. That battle had taken more out of her than she thought. In fact, it was a border-line miracle that the heart virus she currently had (Not that she knew it was still active) didn't kick in.

Rossa, Vert, and Durii all landed next to her, relieved that it was finally over. Zero was completely dead, with no chance of being saved.

Of course, that doesn't mean anything special to the last remaining threat. "Thought I was dead? Prepare, for the wrath, of Cumber-" Cumberback had popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, only to get a Death Beam to tear through his chest.

' _Good thing for my Arcosian durability._ ' Fridgrator thought, having been the source of the Death Beam. He then collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds.


	24. Rossa's Neo Tri-Beam! Semi-Perfect Genome Awakens

Rossa was at Kame House, wating for the battle to end, when she sensed Genome gaining a massive amount of power. "I'm going to slow him, right now!" she blasted into the sky, ready to fight Genome.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then, you prepared to be with me in Perfection?" Genome stepped towards Nimu, who was paralyzed with fear in the wake of the Bioandroid.

"G-get a-away from me you creep!" he fired a ki blast out of his organic arm, as his artificial arm was destroyed.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" the blast was completely ineffectual, Genome continued walking towards Nimu.

"Get away!" he cried out, firing more ki blasts, each as ineffectual as the first.

"Please, we'll be Perfect togethe-" a Destructo-Disc flew at him, forcing him to jump out of the way. The source was Rossa, floating above them. "Oh, it's you. What? Was Hunter busy? Perhaps Wolf will jump out and attack?"

"I know I'm weak, there's no way I could beat you." she put her fingers together into a vaguely diamond-like shape.

"Then why bother?"

"But I'm going to slow you down! If I'm a pothole, I'll be the biggest pothole you'll ever face! **_NEO TRI-BEAM_**!" 

[(Counterattack - Shadow of the Colossus OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERW6ePVI-As)

A square blast of energy struck Genome, forcing him down into the earth. "Run away, I can't keep him down forever!" she shouted to the Cyborg. "HA!" she fired another Tri-Beam at the Bioandroid, who had almost made it out of the hole he was in. 

"So cool." Nimu muttered as he flew away, clutching what remained of his arm.

" ** _HA_**!" another Tri-Beam was fired, continuing to keep Genome from going anywhere. Rossa thought back to the fateful day of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK: AGE 750, May 7th)

It was the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament, with Alice and Rossa as the two finalists.

It had been mere hours since everyone discovered that Rossa was formerly part of the Komodo School, a rival to the Galapagos School. She had ran away after years of abuse, but was now working with them out of fear for what would happen. Rossa fought, and easily defeated, Wolf and Hunter in battle, breaking Wolf's leg and Hunter's spirit.

Alice had done battle with Angel, a well-known martial artist who tries his best to please a crowd, and the Galapagos Hermit himself; who threw the fight on purpose hoping that Alice might be able to help Rossa.

"Just so ya know, I'm not holdin' back." Alice said, moments before the match would begin.

Rossa was silent, waiting for the match to start.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your patience, it's the match you've all been waiting for! Begin!"

The fighters didn't need another word, both of them dashing towards each other. Alice went for the first attack, a hard kick, which Rossa easily dodged. The redhead went in for several punches, each of which were defended by the pinkette with minor difficulty. "Like I thought, you're even better than me, at least in skill. I'll just hafta adapt."

"Adapt?" Rossa went in for another punch, only for it to phase through her target. "An Afterimage." she took note of the arena, which was filled with Afterimages, preventing her from determining which one is the real Alice.

"Now ya can't tell which one is real." Alice's Afterimages rushed at Rossa, who, due to the sheer number of Afterimages, was easily blindsided by the real Alice's attacks.

Rossa leapt into the air, putting her hands in front of her face. "Solar Flare!" a flash of light blinded Alice, and the spectators, the blindness stopping Alice's Afterimage maneuver, as she couldn't keep moving.

Once the pinkette's sight returned, which was rather quickly, the battle continued with Rossa firing several Dodon Rays, yellow beams from the finger, forcing Alice onto the defensive, jumping left and right to dodge the beams. "Kamehameha!" she fired the Galapagos School signature technique, forcing a struggle between a Dodon Ray and a Kamehameha. After around thirty seconds of forcing power into their respective techniques, Alice barely came out on top, although Rossa hopped out of the way of the Kamehameha.

"You know what? I can also make copies of myself." she crossed her arms, and copy of her appeared, and the two Rossa's split into four. The four copies rushed at Alice, who jumped into the air to avoid the inevitable assault.

"Ha, look at that! My student is about to beat yours, and my victory will be oh so sweet." the Komodo Hermit boasted, nudging his fellow martial artist. The four Rossa's leapt into the air to slam Alice back to the ground with a double axe handle.

"You do know the weakness of the Multi-Form technique, right?" the Galapagos Hermit said, watching as Alice effortlessly defended against the Komodo student's attacks. "It splits the user's power evenly between the copies."

Alice knocked the four copies to the ground, causing the Rossa's to become one again. The Komodo student stood. "You're far better than I expected, even with all of our sparring matches from the last year or so, I didn't expect this much out of you."

"Thanks, I gotta admit, those are some nifty moves ya got there." Alice complimented.

Rossa wasn't used to honest compliments, even the Galapagos Hermit was mostly critical, although in a much nicer way than the Komodo Hermit. "You're making fun of me."

"Why would I? You're my friend." Alice honestly considered Rossa to be her friend, despite Rossa's meanness early on. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she was Alice's best friend, given that her other two friends, Wolf and Hunter, were kinda close, but Rossa was the first person her age that she spent much time with.

Rossa wasn't sure what to say, so she just did the normal thing a Komodo student is supposed to do, attack. In this case, she struck with a veritable flurry of punches, making her arms look as if they were wheels spinning at high speed. Alice managed to catch an arm, stopping the barrage, before flipping her into the ground. Rossa got back up, and struck various points on Alice's body with surgical precision. Alice collapsed onto the ground.

"Why isn't she moving?" Hunter asked, things seeming oddly familiar to him.

"That's the Komodo Style Pressure-Point Attack, Rossa struck every single pressure-point in Alice's body, causing near-complete paralysis." the Galapagos Hermit explained. "She used pressure-points during your battle with her."

"That's right, and now watch as your student dies. Rossa! Kill her!" the Komodo Hermit ordered.

Rossa froze up, he was really asking her to do that?

"What are you waiting for?! I thought I trained you to be an assassin!" he shouted, wanting to watch the Galapagos Hermit squirm at the loss of his student, bit that could only happen once his worthless student finally kills her.

"No." Rossa quietly said, showing the first form of rebellion against her original teacher that the other heroes had seen.

"No?! I ordered you to kill her!"

"No! I won't kill her! She's, she's my friend." the Komodo student was on the verge of crying.

"In that case," the Komodo Hermit jumped to his feet. "I'll just kill you!" he began to charge an extremely powerful Dodon Ray.

"Shut it, ya old coot!" the Galapagos Hermit said, blasting the Komodo Hermit away with a Kamehameha.

Rossa offered a hand to Alice, who was starting to stand back up. "Thanks." Alice took the offer and Rossa helped her up.

"I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for that compliment earlier, I might've actually killed you." the Komodo student said, preparing to continue the fight. "Now then, I won't use any more tricks, no pressure-points or anything of the sort."

"You can use them, I already figured them out." Alice stretched, still a tad stiff from Rossa's previous use of pressure-points. 

"Alright, don't blame me if you lose." Rossa attacked with the same pressure-point attack from before, only for every blow to be deflected with ease. "Interesting, you figured out the exact order and movements I used."

"Nothin' hard, let's finish this." Alice began charging a Kamehameha.

Rossa prepared a new attack, jumping into the air before putting her fingers together into a diamond-like shape.

"Tri-Beam!" a square shaped blast was unleashed towards Alice.

"Ha!" Alice fired her Kamehameha, one that was more powerful than an she's used before,

The two attacks clashed, creating a large explosion in the air. Rossa landed on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

Less than a second after, both fighters collapsed. As per tournament rules, the first person to stand up and say "I'm the champion" will be declared the winner.

Slowly, both of them managed to get back onto their feet, Alice getting back up slightly faster. "I'm the champi-" she collapsed from exhaustion, just before saying the final syllable.

"I'm the champion." Rossa said, her victory feeling hollow.

"You heard it here first, folks! The winner of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, is Rossa!" the Announcer declared, massive amounts of cheers and boos coming from the audience.

After that point, Rossa took everyone out for food with prize money she got, and apologized to Wolf and Hunter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PRESENT DAY)  
  
" ** _HA_**!" Genome was still being forced into the Earth, Rossa's Neo Tri-Beam showing no sign of letting up. " _ **HA**_!"

"JUST STOP ALREADY!" Genome shouted, blinded with rage.

"Okay." Rossa did as requested, smirking.

Genome left the massive hole, only to get blasted again, sending him back down. He let out an incomprehensible scream of rage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, you can hear it from here." the Galapagos Hermit remarked.

" _ **HA**_!" an explosion resounded in the distance.

"Do you think she can stop him?" Wolf asked.

"No, the Tri-Beam uses the life force of the user, making powerful at a price. At this rate, she's going to drain all of her energy in a few more blasts."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossa was panting, her energy was mostly drained from the Neo Tri-Beam. ' _Not dead yet. That's wei- There we go._ ' she collapsed to the ground, completely and utterly exhausted.

(Music end)

"You know, 'Tri-Beam' is a pretty bad choice of last words. But it's far from the worst decision you've made today." he aimed his arm at the collapsed human, preparing to kill her.

With a wooshy sound, Alice appeared, startling the Bioandroid. "Hey, I'm here to grab my friends." the pinkette hoisted Rossa over her shoulder. She stepped over to Big Green, who was, despite all appearances, still alive.

"Wh-wha?" Genome hadn't known about some of Z-Fighter's more advanced techniques, he couldn't use the Multi-Form, despite knowing of it thanks to Mettallic's data, for example.

Alice had her hand on Big Green's chest. "Bye!" she warped away, taking her friends with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some quick treatment using the Senzu Beans, Big Green and Rossa were back on their feet.

"Damn it!" Big Green punched the ground, having been the one to hasten Genome's evolution and cause Future Vert's death, even if it was on accident. 

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. Nobody knew Genome was after the Cyborgs." Alice comforted.

"Jeez, you can feel his anger from here." Rossa said, noticing the sheer fury Genome was going through, to the point of his screams being audible from the Lookout.

"Yes, and if a miracle doesn't happen soon, things are going to be far worse, and that's saying something." Big Green said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was flying along, about halfway to where he last felt the Guardian, and where Genome is right now.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Fridgrator had approached him.

"Yes, it's a detonator for the bombs inside the Cyborgs." Hunter answered.

"Let me take, I'm faster than you, and we may need to make another in case it gets smashed by someone." Hunter did as requested and passed the detonator for the Cyborgs to the Arcosian.   
  
"I'll head over to the Lookout, I noticed that Alice is there." the Pod Corp. President turned around and began flying the opposite way, with Fridgrator continuing towards Genome and the Cyborg he's hunting.


	25. I am Super Caro! Genome Must Pay

' _Today isn't my day. First Nico blows herself up. and then Rossa decided to say fuck geometry and turn a triangle into a square, and Alice can somehow teleport, going to have to look into THAT later!_ ' Genome was seething, nothing short of achieving Perfection could quell his fury. "WHERE ARE YOU NIMU?!" he roared, nearly shattering windows on a city below him.

" ** _IF YOU DON'T COME OUT ON THE COUNT OF THREE, I'LL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY LAST ISLAND IN THIS GODFORSAKEN ARCHIPELAGO_**!" he aimed his hand at the island below him, a crimson sphere forming in his palm.

" _ **THREE**_!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, on the Lookout.)

"Your friends are coming out!" Mr. Djinn shouted.

"This could prove to be our ticket to victory." Big Green said, walking to greet the one and a half Saiyans.

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door opened, a white light pouring out as both Caro and Elery walked out. "No need to applaud, we both know that we're you're saviors from the Cyborgs." Caro said, exuding confidence.

"Actually, Genome's the big threat right now." Durii explained.

"Hmph, I must be misremembering, was he always this pathetic?" 

"No, he's gained a significant power boost by absorbing both me and Future Vert, I believe he calls the form Semi-Perfect." Big Green answered, not realizing Caro's boast.

"That's stupid, you're either perfect or not, there's no middle ground." Elery remarked.

"Also, take this." Caro gave a book to Durii. "This contains everything I've figured out about Super Saiyan."

"Thanks." Durii said.

"Anyway, we should go and play pest control, since none of you could." Caro blasted off to engage Genome.

In the wake of Caro's departure, Alice had a question on her mind. "Why doesn't Caro's hair grow?"

"Saiyan hair doesn't change after birth, with the exception of facial hair." Durii informed. "She's half-Saiyan, so guess hybrids grow hair like humans." Elery's hair had grown, reaching her shoulders. 

"Here." Rossa gave the half-Saiyan a band to keep her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm going to follow father." Elery fixed her hair into a ponytail, stopping at Whiskers' Tower to grab some Senzu Beans, and followed her father.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome was busy obliterating islands from the upper atmosphere, able to see the curvature of the Earth.

Nimu, on the other hand, was on the lucky island that didn't get annihilated. ' _Damn, I can't escape underwater, that might kill me. And going over the water is a no go, he'll see me. I just gotta hope he leaves._ ' he thought, hiding under a tree. Things looked dire, there seemed to be no way he could escape.

Genome had descended, floating above the last island not yet destroyed. ' _He's either on this island, or I've killed him._ ' he aimed another blast at the island. Before he could fire it, a fist collided with his jaw.

"Hey, I heard how weak you were, and I had to check it out." Caro taunted, both him and Genome landing on the island, on the opposite side from Nimu.

"Did you suffer a concussion? You've deluded yourself into thinking that you can beat me. If Nimu could beat you, and I'm far stronger than him, than I can beat you." Genome said.

"You're not dealing with an average Super Saiyan." his aura, currently gold in color, flared like a massive inferno engulfing him. A blinding yellow light flashed, Caro's muscles increasing in size. "You're dealing with an Ascended Super Saiyan, one far stronger than you!" Elery landed nearby. "I am Super Caro!" he boasted, pointing his thumb at himself.

"How cute, you delude yourself and bring your daughter to watch you die." Genome flared his aura, same color as Caro, but it was pathetically small in comparison to the Saiyan's.

In a blink of an eye, Caro's fist was implanted firmly in the Bioandroid's stomach. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, before violently pulling the fist out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter had just arrived at the Lookout, and everyone gave him a quick summary of what happened. They were now trying to keep him from running off to avenge Future Vert.

"Caro and Elery will take care of him." Big Green said, slightly surprised by how strong Hunter was, considering he was almost managing to run off to fight Genome, despite literally everyone on the Lookout trying to hold him back.

"I don't care! He didn't deserve this!" Hunter had only one thought in his mind. "Genome must pay".

He stopped upon sensing Caro's sheer power, the sheer power oozing out from the Saiyan convincing him to stay back. 

"Alrighty, me and Durii are gonna go into the Hypersonic Lime Chamber." Alice said, not realizing (or caring about) her mispronunciation.

"Before you go in," Hunter tossed a Pod onto the ground, which had a box inside. "I've made armor for you guys."

Alice opened it to see armor almost identical to one Durii wore when she first arrived on Earth, just with a blue bodysuit. "Neat!" she took a set and changed inside the temple on the Lookout, with Durii doing the same.

"Are you going wear it?" Hunter asked Big Green and Rossa.

"I am proud of my heritage, I have no need or want for your armor!" Big Green answered.

"No." Rossa said, not bothering to elaborate.

"Alright guys, see ya in about a year! Or a day from your perspective, time is really weird!" Alice and Durii entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[(Night of Tempest - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3Fa6dnW0VM)

Caro was the dominant force in his battle, effortlessly crushing Genome. He elbowed him the gut, avoiding the Bioandroid's punch. The Saiyan wasn't finished with his assault, kicking his foe into the air. He slammed his foot into Genome's gut, before slamming him back to the ground with a brutal elbow strike.

"I guess I'll have to show you my full power!" Genome powered up to max, his aura blazing around him.

Caro yawned. "It doesn't matter how much power you have when everything you do is predictable as hell."

"What?!"

"Simple, I've done battle against, or allied with, every single component of your DNA. Nothing you've done so far is original." those words infuriated Genome, causing him to go on the offensive with a sequence of powerful punches. "Hunter." Caro began listing the origin of Genome's attacks, easily defending each of them. Genome changed tactics, throwing several disc-shaped energy blasts. "Rossa." the Bioandroid went up close again, this time attacking with several tail lashes. "Fridgrator." he switched to several hard chops. "Me." a flurry of kicks. "Alice."

"Well how about this?!" Genome jumped onto a hill, arm raised forward. A red energy sphere appeared in his palm. "I'll kill you with your own technique! **_BLOODY STREAM_**!" the Energy Wave hit Caro dead on.

"Psh, that's not a Bloody Stream, it's more of Red Trickle of Piss. And don't think I didn't notice your off-brand Galactic Gunshots, you disappoint me." the Saiyan shook his head before kneeing the Bioandroid into the air. Genome managed to halt his momentum and grab Caro's foot, tossing him into the water.

" ** _NOW TASTE MY NEGATIVE POWER RAIN_**!" he bellowed, charging red energy into his hands. The Bioandroid began to unleash a powerful barrage of ki blasts.

"No thanks, I already ate." Caro was standing right next to him, as if he was always there. "I do appreciate the attempt at being original though." he slammed his foe into the water with a double axe handle. He landed on a small island, barely bigger than the Saiyan himself. "Great, you're hiding your power." he remarked.

The bugman leapt out of the water behind Caro, grabbing hold of the Saiyan. "Lookie here, I caught an asshole!" he went to stab the Saiyan with his tail, only for the attack to be evaded and his tail to be caught.

"And what's this worthless piece of anatomy do?"

"I drink people with it!"

"Neat." Caro elbowed his foe, before spinning around to kick him.

"Grr, how did you get so strong?!" Genome punched the spot he landed on.

"It all starts with my morning routine, I eat punks, very flat pancakes, plenty of juice, and weaklings like you for breakfast." Caro then laughed at his own awful joke like it was the funniest thing in the universe. Elery did the same, sharing her father's awful sense of humor.

Genome lunged at the Saiyan, this time with coated in a golden barrier. Caro leapt to the side, forcing Genome to stop. "Now then, how about I mix things up?" he raised his hands, chunks of rock floating into the air. "Go my rocks!" the rocks obeyed his command, rocketing towards Caro.

"You know, with all of our genes, I'd assume you'd be more creative than 'Go my rocks'." Caro flared his aura, vaporizing the hunks of earth flying towards him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fridgrator had arrived at the location of the battle between Genome and Caro, hovering high above the island.

"That's probably where the Cyborgs are, knowing how things work. I best be careful." he floated down to the island.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Timeout." Genome had caught something in corner of his eye, warping away with Rapid Movement.

"Where the hell is he going?" Caro gave chase.

Meanwhile, Fridgrator was nearby, searching for the Cyborg. "Where are they?"

The Bioandroid appeared in front of the Arcosian, startling him. "What's that you got there?" Genome said, referring to the detonator remote Fridgrator was carrying.

"It's, uh, a TV remote."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz it's only got one button." Genome was now holding the remote, having snatched it away faster than the Arcosian could see.

"It's a discount."

"You're lying to me, it's a detonator for the Cyborgs, isn't it?" Genome crushed the remote in his hand.

"That's where you went, off to mess with Fridgrator. You're fighting me." Caro slammed his knee into the Bioandroid's gut, before kicking him away.

"I guess I'll just watch with Elery." Fridgrator floated over to Elery.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Durii was in awe of the emptiness of it.

"Yeah, I was in here for a month at one point. I was amazed then, and honestly? I'm still kinda amazed by it all." Alice said, remembering the good ol' times.

"Wow, you've done everything, and then some."

"Nah, I still haven't fought an elephant."

"An elephant? Let's just get to sparring."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was pretty much the same as it was earlier, Caro was still winning and Genome was losing badly.   
  
"Die!" Genome rushed at Caro again, getting a knee to the stomach for his efforts.

"Can you learn? 'Cause I don't think you can, otherwise you would've given up by this point." he slammed the Bioandroid into the ground. As Genome tried to get back up, Caro stomped on him. "At this point, I'm questioning if you're even sentient."

"Damn you, this wouldn't be happening if I was Perfect!" he cried, throwing a temper-tantrum.

Caro removed his foot from the Bioandroid's head. "So, you're saying that you'd win if you were Perfect? What would you need?"

"Simple, I need to absorb the Cyborg that is somewhere on this island." Genome was back on his feet.

Elery realized what Genome was doing. "Stop! He's manipulating you!"

"I know, and unlucky for Genome, I'm not falling for it!" Caro prepared a Galactic Gunshot to finish the Bioandroid off.

Genome noticed his prey, sitting under a tree. "Too bad! Solar Flare!" he used the technique, blinding everyone and giving him a free shot at absorbing Nimu. He quickly rushed to the Cyborg and changed his tail's stinger into the funnel shape, engulfing Nimu.

"Why?! It's so gross! Help me!" Nimu cried, being pulled through the tail into Genome's body. By the time sight had returned for the Z-Fighters, it was too late.

Genome's features changed once more. His head gained two "horns", resembling a crown. His wings were replaced with scarf-like wings, and his shoulders had formed into shoulderpads. 

"Do you feel it? My Perfection is truly beautiful, isn't it?" he said, gaining a certain eloquence his first two forms lacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Genome resembles Super Class-Up Genome from Heroes, albeit taller and with a stinger behind his wings.


	26. Perfection Realized: Genome's Evolution

[(Perfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw)

Genome began punching the air, testing his new power out. Caro wasn't amused. "So you got a fancy scarf, whoop de doo. I'll beat you anyway, and then we'll use the Dragon Balls to undo your actions." he said.

Fridgrator immediately attacked with a Death Cannon, wanting to try something, anything, that might damage the Perfect Bioandroid. The blast was worthless against Genome's immense might. The Bioandroid quickly struck the Arcosian with a brutal kick, sending him flying. "Now then, let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?"

"Confident, I like that." Caro made the first move, a right hook to the head. Genome made a rather stunning move, catching the arm with ease.

"Deluded, I like that." Genome mocked, kicking the Super Saiyan away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Durii was reading through the book Caro gave her.

"So after he got the form, he focused his energy into the muscles between his shoulder blades. Hmm, that gives me an idea." Durii went out of the building to test her idea.

She began powering up, focusing energy into the area between her shoulder blades. After several seconds of pure focusing energy, her power exploded, her hair turning gold and becoming spiky, like her Legendary Super Saiyan form, and her eyes turned turquoise. "Wow! Ya did it!" Alice commented, having been watching her transform.

"Yes, want to go all-out for our next match?" Durii asked.

Alice transformed into her "Evil" form. "Let's do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing Caro tried was working, the tables had turned to Genome's favor.

"Let's see you survive this! Galactic Gunshot!" Caro fired his, at this point, ultimate attack. The energy sphere hit Genome, doing nearly nothing.

"Please, can we just get this over with? I have better things to do than watch you fail to kill me. Throw out your most powerful attack." Genome folded his arms, smugger than ever.

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I guess you're a meaningless monkey." Caro responded to Genome's words with a kick to the Bioandroid's neck.

"I can see that I touched a nerve. Now then, are we clear?" Genome watched as Caro jumped back, floating into the air.

"Oh, we're clear, as clear as my victory!" he aimed both hands at the malicious monster, his golden aura blazing outwards like a raging inferno. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy hell! How much power is he hiding?!" Rossa exclaimed, shocked from the sheer amount of power Caro was gathering for his next attack.

"I don't know." Big Green answered. Caro's energy levels kept rising with no obvious end in sight.

"Well, he better hope that Genome doesn't dodge, because he's gonna burn out like I did earlier."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[(SSJ Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lGuDTRilKQ)

Caro's attack could quite possibly be the most powerful blast ever used, an orb had formed in front of his hands, about the size of himself. 

Elery realized what he was about to do. "Are you really going to destroy the planet?! That seems a little excessive!"

Fridgrator, who had been healed thanks to one of the Senzu Beans Elery brought, had a slightly different opinion. "I wouldn't say 'a little'."

"Fantastic! I can actually feel the _power_!" Genome shouted.

" _ **GIVE ME TEN SECONDS, THEN YOU WON'T BE FEELING ANYTHING**_!" Caro was confident, he knew that he would correct his mistake here and now.

"Or I'll be feeling disappointment."

" _ **GOODBYE**_! _**SHINING STREAM**_!" Caro unleashed the Energy Wave, which was far more powerful than anything ever fired before. The blast roared towards Genome.

"How cute. He named i- OH SHIT!" Genome made a quick move, still being hit by the blast.

Caro's Shining Stream streaked through the air, creating a massive valley-like crater as it went across the ground, before curving upwards, protecting the planet from oblivion, and jetting into space.

"Not so cocky now? You can see the true power of an Ascended Super Saiyan!" Caro boasted.

(Music end)

Genome wasn't quite dead from the Saiyan's attack, but half of his torso was torn off by the blast. "Yeah, Imma stop you right there." the Bioandroid regenerated his torso, undoing all of the damage Caro did. 

"H-how?"

"Big Green's cells." Genome answered. He appeared next to Caro, brutalizing him with several punches and kicks, kicking him away, before elbowing him in the spine. "K.O." he remarked as the Saiyan landed on the ground.

Elery passed Fridgrator the bag with the Senzu Beans. "Heal father, I'm going to take care of Genome." Fridgrator did as ordered.

"I can see you're confident, let's just hope that this confidence is actually grounded in reality, unlike Caro."

Elery bellowed as she began powering up, first transforming to Super Saiyan, then to Ascended Super Saiyan, to something even more powerful and over the top. The band keeping her hair in a ponytail was incinerated by her aura, letting it loose, and the hair itself went in all directions; spiking like mad. Her muscles swelled to near-cartoonish proportions. She had transformed into a form she called "Ultra Super Saiyan".

"You ready?" 

"Oh, I'm ready, but are you?"

"Yes." she rocketed forward, slamming her fist into Genome's gut, before kneeing him then roundhouse kicking him, knocking him away with a backflip kick. Her assault wasn't finished, she flew behind him to slam him into the ground with a double axe handle.

"Beyond all that angsty teenager, there's actually a semi-capable fighter in there." Genome recovered from the blow to begin actually fighting. He lunged at the Super Saiyan, striking with a flurry of kicks.

Elery blasted the Bioandroid away with an Explosive Wave. "And behind all that insufferable asshole, is a corpse." 

"You couldn't even fathom the amount of corpses behind me." Genome fired a powerful Energy Wave, purple in color. Elery blocked the attack and continued the battle by attacking with several blows to various body parts. The Bioandroid dodged before kicking her in the chin. 

Elery raised her hands above her head, a golden ball of light forming above them. "Take this!" she threw the attack, which hit Genome dead-on.

"Does Caro know?" Genome asked, unharmed from her attack.

"Know what?" 

"That you let him die."

"He's not dead."

"I'm not talking about that Caro, I'm talking about the Caro from your timeline."

Elery responded by rushing at him, who simply jumped away from almost all of her attacks with ease.

"You can't hit me." Genome boasted.

"Than what do you call the last few minutes?"

"Warmup, pity, something to that effect."

Elery didn't speak, instead firing a powerful Buster Cannon at Genome, who dodged it with ease. She didn't let up, firing a barrage of ki blasts." Just die!"

"By the way, I haven't said my thanks yet."

"Thanks?" she questioned.

"Thanks for allowing me to travel through time, of course. How else could I have used your Time Machine?"

" _What did you do_?" Elery knew that something bad happened, otherwise Genome probably wouldn't be here.

"Simple, I killed both you and Vert, in my timeline, after you two had used a detonator for the Cyborgs, courtesy of the Hunter of another timeline. So that makes two Verts I've killed, and one Elery. Think I'll make it two and two?"

"I'm going to kill you." Elery glowed, charging her ki for a Super Explosive Wave.

"Talking from my perspective, eh?"

Elery responded by unleashing her attack, nearly destroying the entire island the two were fighting on. Genome had flown out of the way of the blast.

"You know, that form is worthless! You can't beat me with it!" he shouted as he flew back to the ground.

"What do you mean 'worthless'?"

"Simple, it..." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Durii had been experimenting with higher levels of Super Saiyan.

She had just managed to tap into Ultra Super Saiyan, and was showing the form to Alice. "Look at this!" she was rather excited by her new form. 

Alice instantly noticed the weakness the transformation had. "It's kinda useless, all that power is just the energy you use for speed and everythin' else, just pumped into your muscles. Any opponent that could meet or beat ya with a lower form would win, easily. I have a better idea."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In other words, all you've been doing was pumping your energy into your muscles, meaning that you can't move as fast, plus those muscles get in the way. Hell, it's not even special," Genome's muscles swelled. "I can do it, and I bet your father can do it if he wanted, but even he can figure out how useless the transformation is." Genome explained.

Elery reverted back to her base form, pretty much broken, between being told that everything's her fault and weakness of Ultra Super Saiyan. "Just, get it over with."

"Wow, I broke you harder than I thought. But keep your chin up, buckaroo, I don't plan on killing you yet. Check ZTV tomorrow at two PM, in West City. There'll be special announcement going on." Genome flew away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm confused." Big Green said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Genome flew away, without finishing off his opponent, or even chasing anyone in particular. He just left."

"That is weird, what would his aim be? He's already Perfect, so he's not after a Cyborg."


	27. Chapter 27

Fridgrator and Caro had flown back to Elery's location, after the Arcosian healed the Saiyan.

"What the hell happened?" Caro asked, noticing Genome's ki flying away from their location, the destroyed remains of the island, and a very confused Elery.

"He, flew away." Elery answered. "He said something about an announcement on ZTV tomorrow at two PM."

"Let's go back to the Lookout, collect our thoughts, and figure out what to do next." Fridgrator suggested, preparing rocket off to the Lookout.

"Good idea." Caro and Elery took off, flying to Big Green's home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome had finally found the perfect, pun fully intended, spot for what he wants to do.

"First of all, I have to clear the area." he used a ki blast, shaped like a crescent, to slice away any undesired structures, like say, that farmer and his house. "And next, I'll grab my materials." he used his telekinetic powers to lift a massive hunk of marble out of the ground. He sliced it into tiles and a foundation, before placing them all down.

He noticed that his "arena", one somewhat resembling the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, looked like it was missing something. He formed the leftover marble into four spires, placing them at each corner.

"Now then, tomorrow I'll give everyone the word on my Perfect idea." he stood in the center of his brand new arena, smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your friends are coming out!" Mr. Djinn called. It had been around twenty hours since Alice and Durii had entered the chamber, and about seventeen hours since Caro and company got back to the lookout.

"They're leaving a bit earlier than I'd expect." Caro said.

"Maybe they're confident?" Rossa suggested.

They could hear Alice and Durii talking. "Let's try not ta taunt they about how much stronger we are." Alice said.

"But we're both far stronger than them, right?" Durii responded.

"Yeah, I mean, Caro probably gonna be all 'I wish I had pink hair, grr'. Speaking of, I wonder how a Super Saiyan with pink hair would look." Caro scowled upon hearing that.

"Punchable."

"Ya think so? I think it would look kinda pretty." the two got to the exit of the temple. "Oh, hi guys!"

Both Alice and Durii were both in their transformed states, and the armor they were wearing was quite damaged.

"Hey, uh, did you forget to revert?" Rossa asked.

"Nah, we just had an idea in the chamber. If we remain in our stronger forms, then we can remove the stamina drain of the forms, and all the angry, mean thoughts I have when I'm transformed." Alice explained.

"Before I forget, here." Durii gave the book Caro wrote back.

"Thanks, also, what got you angry enough to transform?" he asked.

"I didn't get angry, I just focused my energy between the shoulder blades, just as you do to transform."

"That changes everything. If it could be done like that, then this could mean Sadala would be filled with Super Saiyans."

"Hey, not to get off-topic, but are you strong enough to beat Genome?" Elery asked.

Alice put her index and middle fingers to her forehead. "I'm not sure, let me go check." she warped away with Instant Transmission.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome was staring off into the distance, taking in the beauty of nature.

Alice appeared in front of him, startling the Bioandroid once again. "Do you just teleport in to annoy people?"

"Nah, I just needed to size you up." Alice responded.

"What'cha think? Strong enough for you?"

"Yup, bye!" she warped back to the Lookout.

"I'm going to miss her when she's dead." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dunno." Alice answered the question on the other Z-Fighters' minds, shrugging.

"So we're either screwed or saved, and we don't know which one." Caro said, folding his arms.

"I guess we should head back to Pod Corp, regroup and find out what Genome's announcement is. Alice, bring Wolf and Vert over there, please." Hunter ordered.

Alice warped away to get Wolf and Vert, and the other Z-Fighters flew off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following day, ten minutes before the supposed time of Genome's announcement. Wolf and Vert had been brought up to speed, and everyone was sitting in the living room of Pod Corp. HQ.

"I wonder what he could be announcing." Wolf said.

"I have an idea." Caro stated.

" _And in global news, and entire string of islands have disappeared. Nobody knows how they vanished. I believe that it has something to do with aliens._ "

" _Well, you're half right._ "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the ZTV studio, Genome had burst onto the set, grabbing the newscaster by the neck. "This program is rated R for excessive violence and adult situations." he crushed the newscaster's neck.

Tossing the corpse away, he turned to the camera. "Now I know what most of you are thinking, who am I? My name is Genome, a biomechanical android created by the remnants of the Blue Bow Army."

The cameraman attempted to run. "I didn't say you could stop recording." Genome threatened.

"Anyway, I'm here to announce the most Perfect idea ever. The Genome Games, or Genolmypics if you prefer. Similar to the World Martial Arts Tournament, it will consist of several one on one fights in a tournament arena, with ringouts in effect. But unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament, I'm the opponent all challengers will face. This tournament will be taking place in ten days, at 28 KS Point 5. If you can't find it, blame the cartographers." he aimed his hand backwards. "And here's an easy reference." a Full Power Energy Wave blasted a hole in the studio wall, flying in the general direction of the arena. "By the way, if there aren't any challengers left, I'll destroy the planet. Toodles!" he flew off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters were shocked, the freak from the future was hosting a tournament? Things seemed borderline surreal to the Saiyans and Fridgrator.

"Really?" Caro flatly asked.

"A tournament seems surprising, who would have thought?" Fridgrator said.

Alice, on the other hand, was super excited. "Come on, guys! Tournaments are awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I'd be more inclined to agree if the fate of the world and possibly the universe wasn't about to be determined by the outcome." 

"You sound like you've never competed in a tournament."

The Saiyans and Fridgrator all had the same response. "No."

"Anyway," Durii interjected. "We should get to training in prep for Genome."

"Yup! Four days of rest, followed by four days of non-stop trainin', and then we'll rest till the Genome Games." Alice said.

"All employees are getting the next two weeks off due to circumstances." Hunter stated, leaving the room.

"Well, I'm going to hit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again, anyone coming with?" Caro asked.

"I think I shall accompany you! I should make an exemplary sparring partner!" Big Green and Caro left.

"After those two finish, I plan on going in. Anyone want to come with?" Elery asked.

"I should go, I couldn't even scratch Genome." Fridgrator said, lamenting his comparative weakness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day after the Genome's announcement, a certain martial artist had an announcement of his own.

"Genome! I hope you're watching this! Angel is coming for you, and there is no escape from judgement!" Angel roared. He was a rather muscular man with long blonde hair and a goatee. He was wearing a white gi and a black cape.

"Any other statements?" a reporter asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, since I need to tell our viewing audience something. The Earth will not be destroyed! As long as I'm around, the people have nothing to fear!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Durii had been watching Angel's declaration on TV.

"Man, what a blowhard." Durii remarked, not impressed in the slightest as he smashed through ten tiles.

"I remember him! He was kinda strong when I fought him. I wonder if he's gotten any stronger." Alice said.

"Probably not strong enough."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven days before the Genome Games, Big Green had called some of the others over to the Lookout.

"What'cha want?" Alice asked.

"I'm upgrading the Dragon Balls." Big Green said.

"That's a thing?" Caro questioned, in all of the research he did on the them, he never encountered anything suggesting Dragon Balls could be improved.

"It is now." Mr. Djinn brought a small sculpture under a glass dome.

"Is that, Shenlong?" Rossa asked, the sculpture looking identical to the Eternal Dragon.

"Indeed, every set of Dragon Balls has a small sculpture of it's Dragon, if the sculpture is broken, the Dragon Balls cannot be used." Big Green answered. "The Dragon Balls' power is determined by the Guardian, the one who's created them. Since my power has increased dramatically, if I do this," he chanted some incantation.

All of a sudden, the skies turned dark, with seven pillars of light on the horizon. A roar could be heard as the Shenlong sculpture glowed. Moments later, things went back to normal as fast as they changed.

"I can upgrade the Dragon Balls. They can now grant three wishes, unless a mass revival is used, in which case you get two."

"Good, the damage caused by Mettallic and his diabolical creations can be undone, and we'll still get another wish." Caro said, everyone flying off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 days before the Genome Games)

At Genome's arena, the military surrounded the murderous Bioandroid.

"We have you surrounded! Surrender now or die!" one of the soldiers said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't surrender. That'd be boring." Genome floated high into the air, raising his left hand to side.

"Men! Open fire!" the general ordered. Every single soldier, tank, everyone unleashed a hail of bullets and bombs onto the Bioandroid.

When the smoke cleared, Genome was unharmed. "Like I expected, unharmed." he swiped his hand, a series of explosions annihilating the army. " _All clear_."


	28. The Genome Games Begin! A Super-Powered Fight to the Finish!

Genome watched as his adversaries, the Z-Fighters, landed one by one around the arena.

"Hi Caro!" Wolf shouted.

"I don't know how you're friends with him." Rossa said.

"I don't know how you're not."

"He killed you!"

"He's a very nice guy once you get to know him."

"Doubt it."

After Alice and Durii arrived, being slightly late, Genome decided that it was time to begin. "Alright, seeing as everyone is here, the Genome Games are now officially open!" right as spoke. a helicopter could be heard nearby.

A man jumped out of it, with a white parachute. "Prepare to meet your doom, Genome!" it was Angel, ready to do battle with malicious monster. The helicopter landed nearby, a camera crew and a man in a suit with black hair exited the aircraft.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Reporting to you live from the site of the Genome Games, I'm Johnny Dynamite! Can Angel defeat Genome? Will another combatant save the day? Let's find out!"

"Who, are you?" Genome stared with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I see you don't recognize a World Martial Arts Tournament Champion when you see one. _I_! _AM_! **_ANGEL_**!" he roared. "Judgement is a but few steps away!"

"Champion? When did he win a tournament?" Rossa asked.

"The tournament had happened while everyone was training for the Androids." Hunter answered, watching the battle that was about to ensue.

"You know what? I'll humor you. Round One, Fight!" Genome declared, standing perfectly still.

"I'll end this with my Ultra Dynamo Punch!" Angel rushed forward, winding up a powerful punch. He struck Genome square in the chest, the Bioandroid not flinching at all.

"As I thought." Genome smacked the champion into a mountain with a backhand slap. "Perfect victory."

"Alrighty, I guess it's my turn." Alice stepped into the ring.

"Wow, I thought you'd throw all your friends into the ring first, and then fight last." Genome slid into a fighting stance.

"Nah, I wanted to get my shot at you first, I haven't gotten a chance to fight you yet." Alice took her own stance.

"Well then, let's fight, shall we?"

Both fighters began powering up to maximum, their auras both like an inferno.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Angel had somehow managed to survive Genome's attack and made over to Johnny Dynamite. "Angel, the combatants are on fire!"

"That's not fire, it's what is known as an aura. Only extremely powerful fighter produce one, although I've never seen one that big." Angel realized just how strong Genome truly was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[(Greatest Tactics in the Universe - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0foCSy4Dfxw)

"You ready?" Genome asked.

Alice didn't waste time, lunging at the Bioandroid with amazing speed, slamming her knee into his gut. Genome countered with a right hook, which was in turn countered with an elbow to the jaw from the human. Both leapt away, before rocketing back at each other. They clashed, matching each other blow for blow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, I can barely keep up with their movements!" Rossa exclaimed. The fight had taken to the air, Alice and Genome firing a ki blasts at each other.

"It's gonna get a lot harder once they get serious." Durii said, prompting looks from the others. "What?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take this!" a blade of ki rushed out from Genome's fingertips, forcing Alice fly above the attack. The Bioandroid was prepared for this, slamming the Earthling back to the ring with a double axe handle. 

"Man, you don't hold back." Alice hopped back to her feet, Genome landing in the ring.

"Why should I? I'm fighting the only person in the universe who could beat me." Alice rushed at him, only to phase through her adversary. "Interesting use of the Afterimage technique, but it won't be enough to beat m-" he got knocked out of the ring by the real Alice.

"You did it!" Wolf cheered.

However, Genome stopped just short of ringing out, hovering mere inches from the dirt below him. "If by nearly ring me out, than yes she 'did it'." he floated back to the ring. "Would you have been satisfied with a ringout? Truly?"

"Well, yeah. It's how I beat Hunter." Alice responded. 

"Silly me, I forgot." Genome raised his hand above his head, a yellow disc of ki forming. "Destructo-Disc!" he threw the razor-sharp blast at Alice who jumped above it.

"We both know the problem with that attack!" Alice shouted.

"And that problem has been solved!" he swung his hand, the Destructo-Disc obeying the command and following Alice.

"Whoa!" she barely avoided the bladed blast, dashing away as the it followed her.

"Don't even bother, it will hunt you until it kills you." Alice flew upwards, to evade Genome's attack.

"Then I'll just kill it!"

"What are you planning?"

Alice fired a ki blast to destroy the Destructo-Disc. "That."

"I commend you, I didn't think about destroying it." Genome clapped. "But while we're using Rossa's techniques, how about we throw out a blast from the past?" he crossed his arms, splitting into four Genomes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great." Rossa said, annoyed by the Bioandroid's theft of her techniques.

"That is a rather interesting technique." Fridgrator commented, noting the the tactical advantages of the Multi-Form.

"Don't get your hopes up, it splits the users power evenly between the copies."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was barely able to fend off the combined assault of four Genomes. "Wow, have you been hiding more power than I thought?"

Genome #1 spoke. "I'm fighting at full power,"

"But I've improved the Multi-Form to give each copy all of my power." Genome #2 continued.

"Can you withstand my assault?" Genome #3 went for a roundhouse kick, only for Alice to drop down to the ring, causing him to hit Genome #4 on accident.

The four Genomes land at each corner of the ring. "Pop quiz, which attack is this?" Genome #4 asked, putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"Ooh, I know! It's the, uh, what was it called? I know it's Big Green's." Alice was stumped, all that she could think of was "Makankosappo" and she knew that was wrong.

Big Green interjected. "It's the-"

"Spe-" Genome #1 fired his blast, a spiral beam colored orange and purple.

"-Cial!" Genome #2 fired his own, same as #1.

"Beam!" Genome #3 unleashed his.

"Cannon!" Genome #4 fired his, completing the name of the attack, Special Beam Cannon.

When all four beams collided, it formed a large explosion. Alice jumped above the beams, not wanting to die again. "Let's to do some math!" the four Genomes rushed at her, only for her to slam them all back down to the ring, causing them to merge into one Genome. "Looks like four minus one is... three. Darn, that sounded cooler in my head."

"Well, I can give another lesson, perhaps in geology?" Genome stood and dusted himself off. He exerted some psychic energy on a hill, before changing his mind.

"You can't beat with your stolen techniques!" Alice landed in the ring.

"Oh right, Miss Nothing Original claims that I steal techniques. You haven't developed a move of your own, so I don't think you have any right to complain."

"Hey, what about my spinny throw?"

"That? That's something anyone can do."

"I still got a move I've been working on for a while."

Genome grew bored of the conversation and began charging an attack that everyone's familiar with. "Kamehameha!" he unleashed the Energy Wave, seemingly killing Alice. "It's all over, I killed her, with her favorite attack. I'm not sure what this feeling is, perhaps it's remorse? Regret?" before his pondering could continue, he got a boot to the head. "How the hell are you alive?!"

"Instant Transmission." Alice warped behind him, attacking with a kick, which met a kick of Genome's own. Both fighters rocketed into the air, striking each other with many blows. The Bioandroid hopped back.

"You know what? The tournament rules, they're slowing us down, preventing us from fighting at our full potential." he charged a powerful ki blast. "From now on, there will be no ringouts!"

"Guys! Move away from the ring!" Alice shouted, watching as the blast flew towards the ring and reduced it to a smoking crater. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, no one was hurt. Everyone moved away in time, Rossa helping Angel and the camera crew.

"Thank you." Angel said. "Have we met?"

"21st World Martial Arts Tournament, I was the champion." Rossa answered, watching the battle that was ensuing in the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's finish this!" Alice was flying high in the sky, Genome was standing on the ground. " _Ka_..." she prepared the Kamehameha, aiming at the monster.

"You do know what will happen if you fire that? It will also destroy the Earth." Genome presumed the attack to be a bluff.

" _Me_..." she continued charging the attack, ignoring the Bioandroid's words.

"Are you really planning to destroy the planet?! You're going to kill us in the process!" Elery shouted.

" _Ha_..."

"I think she's actually going to do it." Big Green said. "She knows that she can't let Genome go free, and is going to stop him, no matter the cost."

" _Me_..."

"I see! You don't care about anything, you want to, you NEED to win! All this has been about is getting the best fight of your life! We'll all be going out in a blaze of glory!" Genome shouted, pleased with the human's actions.

Alice disappeared, warping directly in front of the Bioandroid. _"HA!"_ she unleashed the Kamehameha.

"Oh, shit!" Genome exclaimed before his upper body was vaporized.

Alice was panting from exhaustion. "Whew, I got 'im."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe this! Genome, has been killed! What a spectacular finish!" Johnny Dynamite declared, watching the remains of Genome intently. "Angel, what do you think of this martial artist and her victory?"

"Well, I mighta been able to get Genome after my turn came back up, but she's a commendable fighter. I would gladly accept a match against her in the near-future." Angel felt like that girl was familiar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did it!" Wolf shouted.

"I guess that even Genome can't keep up with her." Durii said.

"I'll go gather the Dragon Balls, undo the damage he caused." Big Green prepared to fly away.

"I don't think he's dead." Caro muttered, remembering his own battle with the Perfect being. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome's lower body leapt to its feet. Alice was confused, corpses didn't get back up, usually.

The Bioandroid's upper torso regenerated, all the damage Alice did was effectively undone. "That was surprising."

"How?" Alice asked.  
  
"Big Green's cells, combined with the survivability of Fridgrator's. I can regenerate from almost any wound." Genome clenched his fist. "Every cell in my body has a life of it's own."

"That's not good."

"For you, maybe. For me, it's great! Let's resume our battle." Genome stepped forward, and kicked Alice into the air.

"Hey! I was distracted!" Alice avoided the Bioandroid's punch, elbowing him in the back. Genome spun around for a kick, meeting Alice's punch. He threw a right cross, the human doing the same, both fighters striking simultaneously. Alice hit him with a knee, knocking the Bioandroid back. She charged a Kamehameha, only to fire a barrage of ki blasts. Genome was struck by the barrage, battered by the blasts.

"I AM PERFECT!" he unleashed a golden barrier, blocking the blasts and causing Alice to jump away.

Both figthers were exhausted, the battle had worn them both down immensely. "I give up." Alice said.

"What?!" Genome was in disbelief, she can't give up, not here, not now. "You cannot simply give up!"

"Yeah, I can. It's still a tournament. And in a tournament, fighters are allowed to forfeit, right?"

"Bu-bu-"

"And it's not like you won't be fighting someone strong."

Genome raised an eyebrow, or where one would be if he had one. "And who would that be? Caro? No, the only thing he could do would be kill me with snark."

"I don't think Perfection includes being a prick to everyone you meet!" Caro responded.

"Thanks for proving my point! Elery? No, I don't take sloppy seconds from the Cyborgs."

Elery was debating whether or not it'd be a good idea to punch him.

"Is it Rossa? Please tell me it's Rossa."

"Nope! The one who is going to fight you, the who's gonna beat you is..." she purposely drew out the last syllable, for dramatic effect. "Durii!" 

"Me?" Durii was not expecting to be called, she wasn't even expecting to fight at all.

"Yep! Get on down here!" Durii did as requested and floated down. Alice flew over to the others.

"Durii?! The Legendary Super Saiyan who couldn't even transform on her own?! I didn't know you were such a jokester!" Genome began laughing.

"It's not a joke, she's gonna win!"

"Very well then, I see you need to recharge your stamina, don't want to waste those Senzu Beans. This might prove to be somewhat fun." Genome readied himself for battle with the Saiyan, who had assumed a fighting stance.


	29. Legend vs. Perfection - Genome's Sinster Spawn!

"Hmm, this might work out in my favor. He's tired from the last fight, and barely got a moments rest. And I'm fresh." Durii thought out loud, ready for her battle with psychopathic Bioandroid.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hand me a Senzu Bean please." Alice asked.

"Sure, here ya go." Rossa passed her a bean.

"Thanks. Hey Genome! Catch!" she hurled the bean to Genome.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome caught the bean, expecting it to be a rock or something. "Thank you Alice, I will take this bean without hesitation." he said, scarfing the bean down. "That's the good shit!" his flared his aura, reinvigorated.

' _Attrition's not an option, so max power it is._ ' Durii thought, unleashing her energy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's side are you on?!" Caro questioned.

"Durii's." Alice answered.

"Then why would you help the enemy?!" Caro was debating going Super Saiyan and punching her in the face right then and there.

"Just watch."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[(Hot Soul - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljSCcKRb2CI)

Durii ducked under one of Genome's punches, kicking him in the leg to trip him. She kneed him in the back, before hitting him into the ground. Genome got back to his feet, elbowing the Saiyan. Durii jumped back, pulling her hand back. "Are you trying the Eraser Cannon?"

"Yes!" she threw the gold colored blast, Genome leaping above it.

"I'm Perfect! You can't hit me with such a-"

"Kamehameha!" she fired the Turtle Destruction Wave at Genome, successfully blindsiding him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She can use the Kamehameha?" Wolf asked.

"I taught her in the Hypersonic Time Chamber. But the Kamehameha is easy, even a monkey could do it!" Alice informed.

"Racist." Caro mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did not expect you to know the Kamehameha, something I should keep in mind." Genome wasn't too hurt by the blast, it was an uncharged Kamehameha. "But that won't be anywhere near enough to beat me." he dropped down in front Durii. "But what I want to know is, why did Alice pick you? It's not your current power, or even your skill. She wouldn't have given me a Senzu Bean if she didn't have a plan, and I surpass you by a wide margin." Genome was trying to think of a reason to pick Durii, only to come up with nothing.

"She probably picked me, because she thinks that I have some sort of hidden power locked away." Durii herself was confused by Alice's decision, but she could guess why.

"Ah, that's right. You're the Legendary Super Saiyan, if any of them had an amazing power that was hidden, it'd be you, so I'll just have to draw it out." before she could ponder what Genome meant, he grabbed her with a bearhug.

Durii screamed, doing everything she could to escape the torture hold. "Feeling anything?" Durii would've made some snappy comeback about the pain, but she could barely breathe, much less say anything. Genome realized that this avenue wasn't working, and dropped her. "I see that I won't get anywhere attacking you," Durii was about to say that she surrenders, only for the Bioandroid to continue. "So I'll just have to hurt everyone else!" his tail stinger opened into a funnel-shape, nine smaller creature exiting the orifice. "Meet my Genome Juniors. They may be small, but they're still my children."

Each of them looked like smaller versions of Perfect Genome, just yellow. "Kekekeke!" one of them made a weird laughing sound. They all flew towards the Z-Fighters, Genome also approaching.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rossa, pass me a Senzu. I think I need to fight again." Alice asked, holding her hand out.

Rossa reached for the bag, only for it to be gone. "Looking for this?" Genome managed to take without them noticing.

"Everyone take a different Junior, just survive long enough for the stronger fighters to kill them." Hunter ordered, everyone preparing to challenge a Genome Jr.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome himself had stood next to Durii. "Now watch as your friends die, with no way for you to help."

It was true, between Durii's broken ribs and the fact that Genome was quite a bit stronger than her, there truly was no way for her to help.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was doing surprisingly well against his Genome Jr., while he couldn't do any real damage, he is defending himself with unexpected proficiency.

"Googiogi!" it cackled, slamming into Hunter's chest with a sudden and unexpected burst of speed.

"Damn. They might be playing with you! Be careful!" Hunter charged a Kamehameha.

" _Kamehame_ -" the Genome Jr. decided to charge his own, both fighters saying the incantation at the same time.

" _ **HA**_!" both of them shouted, firing their Energy Waves. Both attacks clashed for a moment before the Mini-Bioandroid's attack overpowered Hunter's, doing some damage to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vert was holding far worse than his father, the one he's fighting isn't bothering to play around with his foe.

" _Destructo-Disc_!" he threw the bladed ki blast at the Bioandroid, who ducked under it.

"Kookookoo!" the abomination uppercutted Vert, following up with a roundhouse kick. "Tititititi!" it flew past him a few times, punching him in the process, before finishing the beating with a knee to the back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossa took on her Junior with a certain technique.

"Tri-Beam!" she fired the square-shaped blast, hitting her foe dead-on. The Junior was actually somewhat damaged, she was somehow the first one of the Z-Fighters to do actual damage to her opponent.

"Hehehehe!" the Genome Junior fired a barrage of ki blasts at Rossa, which she failed to avoid.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf wasn't doing well, to put it simply.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he attacked with a furious flurry of strikes, all of which were easily dodged by his enemy. He jumped back. "Try this on for size! Spirit Ball!" a yellow Energy Ball formed above his hand, and threw it like a baseball.

"Pupupupu!" the Junior jumped away from the sphere.

"You know what they say, what goes around comes around!" he swung his fingers, the Spirit Ball chasing after his target. The first hit got the Bioandroid dead-on, but the rest were avoided with ease.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fridgrator was probably doing the best against his foe, thanks to his skill and, after a visit to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, strength.

He hook kicked his foe, before elbowing it into the ground. "I'm actually somewhat disappointed."

"Kekekeke!" the Genome Junior released an Explosive Wave, catching the Arcosian off-guard, before kicking him in the stomach. "Die!" it shouted, nearly skewering Fridgrator with a Death Beam.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro was one of the few to be able to do something effective against his foe, his Ascended Super Saiyan power being just enough to fend off the murderous monster.

He hit with a hard chop, before grabbing his opponent and throwing him to the ground. The Saiyan charged his strongest attack. "Shining Stream!" the blast was far weaker than the one he used on Genome, due to the lack of charge time. 

In fact, it was so much weaker, that the Junior kicked it into the sky like a ball, before firing a Bloody Stream in response to Caro's attack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elery also was keeping up, fighting defensively.

She hopped a punch, kicking in retort. The half-Saiyan landed several punches afterward, evading the few attacks that her opponent used. "Buster Cannon!" she attempted to finish off the Junior with her strongest blast.

"Gigigigi!" it managed to move behind her with Rapid Movement, kicking Elery in the back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Green was faring well, both being powerful and knowing the techniques of Genome's components gave him what he needed to keep the Junior down. 

It fired a Special Beam Cannon at him, forcing him to jump into the air. "You want to use energy blasts? Take this! Rapid Fire!" the Namekian fired a barrage of powerful energy blasts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was being pummeled, she was too tired to properly defend against the tiny monster. But even as it hit her with a ruthless barrage of punches, she was smiling, knowing that Durii was on the cusp of doing The Thing, as Alice called it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see Durii?" Genome was waiting for this moment, the moment she would push her over the edge. "Your friends, they can't win, and you can't help them. You're worthless, you've always been worthless. You harmed everyone else when you first arrived on Earth, you only won against May because Caro bailed you out, even as the Legendary Super Saiyan, you couldn't lay a finger on Chill. The Cyborgs stomped you into the ground like everyone else, and now? You can't even achieve the power needed to help your friends in their time of need. And I think I know why. You're a _coward_ , too afraid of what would happen if you snapped. Would you lose control completely? Give in to rage and destroy everything you know and love? You care too much about the outcome to worry about the _real_ threat."

Durii didn't speak, she had no response. Everything the Bioandroid said was true, and that pulled Durii into a pit of despair, one filled with self-loathing. ' _It's, it's all true. I am useless, I couldn't help against Chill, I couldn't stop the Cyborgs, I didn't help stop Genome, I can't even fight him now. I hate who I am._ ' that last thought kept repeating itself. ' _So, I'll fight who I am!_ ' her mental declaration heralded untold power surging forth. Maybe she was useless, more of hindrance than a help, but she wasn't going to simply lie down and let everything she cared for die. Become a better person, and destroy Genome.

[(Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ - Dragon Ball Z Abridged OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OZ-yNdKw3o)

Genome smiled as Durii's power exploded, a massive golden aura blazing. He'd finally get the fight he wanted.

Alice also smiled, the power that Durii produced that one time in the Time Chamber is back with a vengeance.

Durii herself was somewhere between furious and some other emotion she couldn't describe. Her hair stood on end, a single bang sticking out, and she was surrounded by a bolts of lightning, in addition to the golden aura of Super Saiyan. 

The day of fate has finally come. Durii smirked. This "Perfect" lifeform wasn't going to survive.


	30. Durii's Power is Maximum! Genome, Back into a Corner

[(Warrior From an Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Dxbomp2E1Y)

Durii had finally achieved a form beyond Super Saiyan, sparking with lightning. She suddenly appeared between Wolf and a Genome Junior, and kicked the latter in half. The halves exploded, leaving nothing behind. "Genome, start taking notes." she plainly said, calm tone only barely hiding blistering hate. "I'm about to show you the meaning of power."

Two Genome Juniors lunged at Durii. She rolled her eyes, before suddenly and destructively backhanding one in two. She then spun around and kicked the other into half as well. Both exploded into nothing.

"What did she _do_?!" Caro questioned, overwhelmed by the sheer power radiating off of Durii.

"Just, my plan." Alice said, smiling.

"I've died and moved into an ironic hell where idiots are smarter than me, haven't I?" Caro flatly said. The concept of Alice being smarter than him was horrifying.

"So that's your true power." Genome said, smirking. "Children! While your siblings may have fallen, I sincerely doubt the rest of you will fail as much as those three. Destroy her! Show me whether she's worth the effort."

All but one of the Genome Juniors lunged at Durii, giving her no room to dodge. She simply yawned, before walking up to one of the mini Bioandroids. She tapped him on the nose, killing him instantly, before walking out of harm's way. The other Genome Juniors crashed into each other, completely unsure of what just happened.

This was shortly followed by Durii turning around and firing an Eraser Cannon, vaporizing all of them. She merely smiled at the destruction, before noticing what the last Genome Junior was doing.

Holding Rossa hostage, with a hand ready to tear out her throat.

"Hostages? Seriously? We can bring people back from the dead." Durii pointed out. "This is would be what, her third death?" she vanished from sight, reappearing behind the Genome Junior. " _Not that you're gonna get the chance_."

Durii grabbed the mini Bioandroid by the neck, tossing him into the air like a ragdoll. She rushed past, striking with a backhanded chop, before appearing where he was going to land. One kick cleaved him in two, before causing the final Genome Junior to explode into nothing. 

She turned her attention to the real threat. If you could call him a threat. More like, a nuisance.

"I guess I should be thanking you," Durii said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be about to tear you a new one."

Genome made his response clear by firing an Energy Wave. Durii emerged unscathed, before punching him in the chest, causing the abomination to gasp for air. "Wh-what are you?" he managed to sputter out.

"You didn't figure it out? I'm a Super Saiyan beyond a Super Saiyan, something you couldn't even begin to comprehend." she kicked him away.

Genome attempted to grab a Senzu Bean from the bag he stole earlier, only for the bag to be gone. He turned to Durii, who was holding the bag. "What?!"

"Elery! Come here!" Durii shouted. Elery did as requested, flying over to Durii. Genome was unable to move, frozen with fear. "Give these to everyone." she handed the bag of beans to the half-Saiyan.

"Okay." Elery quickly said, rocketing back to the others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel, what do you make of this stunning turn of events?! I can't make heads or tails of this." Johnny Dynamite asked, having been standing in stunned silence since the malicious monster birthed several children. 

"I don't know." Angel was probably just as confused, if not more, as Johnny Dynamite. "But something tells me that judgement is a few steps away from Genome."

Everyone watched on as Genome blasted off into the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ** _IF YOU DODGE THIS, THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED_**!" Genome had lost it, a mere two hits on him and the deaths of the Genome Juniors had shattered his belief that he was the Perfect being. He was charging a powerful Kamehameha, one easily capable of destroying the planet in one shot.

"Who said anything about dodging?" Durii watched as the Bioanroid continued charging the attack.

" ** _KAMEHAMEHA_**!" he fired the blast.

Durii stared the attack down. "Kamehame-" she muttered the incantation, standing still. " _HA_!" she quickly pulled her hands back and unleashed a Kamehameha wave, one that easily surpassed the one Genome fired.

" _ **IMPOSSIBLE**_!" Genome exclaimed, the Kamehameha blasting him. He was missing several chunks of flesh from parts of his body, which he quickly regenerated. " ** _HOW_**?! **_HOW COULD DURII BE STRONGER THAN ME_**?! **_SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE USELESS_**!" he bulked up, all of his muscles swelling. The Bioandroid rushed at Durii, who dodged the punch with ease.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elery quickly realized what was going to happen. "I guess your Perfection isn't all that Perfect!" she mocked Genome. He was doing the exact same thing he mocked Elery for, and this was about to cost him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durii slammed her fist into Genome's gut, before uppercutting him. She wasn't finished, kicking him in the stomach. The Bioandroid stumbled back, feeling sick to his stomach. "What's wrong?" Durii mockingly asked.

Genome responded by vomiting. The thing he vomited was something no one expected to see again. "What?!" he said, his form changing back to Semi-Perfect. "How?! Inconceivable!" Nimu was lying on the ground, covered in some weird slime.

Rossa rushed over to grab the Cyborg. Genome was now even more angry, he was screaming in pure rage. He tried to attack Rossa, only to get a boot to the skull for his efforts. "Time to die." Durii began charging a ki blast to kill the Bioandroid.

Genome responded by swelling up like a balloon. "I'm going to self-destruct! _**I'M WINNING THIS FIGHT**_!"

Durii continued charging her attack, not caring for Genome's bluff.

" _ **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING ME BEFORE I DETONATE, I'LL EXPLODE AND DESTROY THE PLANET ANYWAY**_!" Genome was borderline comical, he was nearly a sphere. But all that comedy was dampened by horror. " ** _IN ONE MINUTE, THIS ENTIRE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED_**!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ZTV crew and Angel were terrified.

"Folks, you heard what he said, he's going to destroy the planet in one minute. We had a good run as a species. I wish I could help, but nothing can be done." Angel lacked his normal boisterous attitude, with a more solemn tone of voice.

"Please help me!" Johnny had cracked, crying by a nearby rock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice heard the Bioandroid's words, and started flying to him. ' _King Kai, run._ ' she telepathically contacted Zamasu, plan already formed in her head.

' _What are you doing?_ ' Zamasu questioned.

' _Just start running! I can't guarantee your safety if you don't start running now._ ' she landed next to Genome.

"What are you gonna do? You can't teleport me to somewhere without people!" he had managed to figure out Instant Transmission's mechanics based on how she's used it before.

"I know that, so I'm going to teleport to a person who could escape the blast." she rested her hand on Genome.

"What?" both of them warped away, Alice returning less than a second later.

"All done!" she cheered.

"Where'd you put him?" Durii asked.

"I moved over to the one place that he couldn't hurt more than one person."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha?" Genome emerged from the Instant Transmission floating above a bunch of yellow clouds under a pink sky.

He noticed a figure rapidly retreating, right before he exploded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe it folks. Genome is, gone! We're saved!" Johnny Dynamite cheered, glad to be alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Z-Fighter went to join up with Alice and Durii.

"What the hell was _that_?" Caro asked, astonished by Durii newfound power. Well, still astonished.  
  
"This? I snapped after Genome called me worthless." Durii explained. "I wanted to prove him wrong. Guess I did, huh?"

"Interesting, I'll have to look into it."

"I guess we should go gather the Dragon Balls." Fridgrator said.

Before the conversation could continue, a golden beam blazed by, piercing through Elery's chest. "Who'd I hit?"

Genome was back, shocking everyone, from the Z-Fighters, to the ZTV crew, to Angel. The Bioandroid had gone through some physical changes. His wings were now more like his first two forms, and he had two pairs of them. 


	31. First Class Seat to Destruction! The Last Kamehameha Struggle!

Things weren't looking good, Genome was back, Elery had just died.

" _ **MY BABY GIRL**_!"

Caro transformed into Ascended Super Saiyan, barreling past everyone to get the first shot at Genome. "Worthless scum." the Bioandroid knocked the Saiyan into the ground with a hard chop. "Know your place!" he fired a Full Power Death Beam at Caro, attempting kill him just like his daughter.

"Caro!" Alice pushed the Saiyan out of the way, taking the blast to the shoulder.

[(Fate - Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrUwBp5t-0g)

Durii began moving towards Genome. "So, how did you survive? I thought you would've died from your temper tantrum." 

"That's what I thought as well. But it turns out that as long as a single cell survives, I can regenerate, and they even remembered my Perfect Form, so I'm back and stronger than ever. Although it appears that I've ascended beyond Perfection. And thanks to Alice teleporting me away, I've learned Instant Transmission." Genome was waiting for his opponent to make the first move, he was confident that they were evenly matched in terms of strength, and he was more skilled than her.

Durii made the first move, punching him in the jaw. But rather his sanity slipping away even further, Genome smirked, punching back. Both of them clashed, neither fighter could land a meaningful blow on the other.  
  
Durii jumped back, noting her opponent's newly improved abilities. The battle was going to be hard-fought.

"Having difficulty? Super Saiyan Two doesn't seem as dangerous as I thought. Why would I ever be beaten by such a _weak_ form? **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!" Genome, while not losing it upon getting hit, has definitely gone off the deep end.

Durii pulled her arm back, a golden sphere forming in her palm. Genome stopped laughing. "Take this! Super Eraser Cannon!" she threw the powerful blast, colliding directly with Bioandroid. "Not so cocky now, you overgrown cockroach." she was veritably exhausted, panting from exertion. Super Saiyan 2 took more out of her than she thought. 

"Cocky, cockroach. Clever." Genome emerged practically unscathed, he had blocked the blast. "But now," he appeared above the Super Saiyan. "Playtime is over!" he fired a Full Power Death Beam before she could react, tearing through her left shoulder.

They both landed on the ground, one more forcefully than the other. Durii attempted to move her left arm, only for a extremely sharp pain to shoot up it, causing her to scream.

After Durii finished, Genome chuckled. "Look at you. Flat on your ass from a real attack. This is," he pulled her arms back, golden aura flaring. "Where I return everything to dust. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." a massive blue sphere formed between his hands. "Sayonara, _Earth_! _Kame_..."

' _It's hopeless, without my arm, I'm reduced to less than half of my power. Earth's doomed._ ' Durii thought, resigning herself to the fate she, and the rest of the Earth, was about to suffer.

' _Are you giving up? Come on, it's not over yet!_ ' Alice's voice rang out from inside the Saiyan's head.

' _But without my arm..._ '

' _It doesn't matter! If you don't kill him, here and now, your friends are gonna die. I'm gonna die. Everyone's gonna die. But before that? You're gonna die. But you can beat him. You're better than him. Heck, you're better than_ me _! So, get up, grit those teeth, and show him just what you can do!_ '

Durii pulled her right arm back, determined to finally crush Genome once and for all. " _Kame_..." a blue orb of ki formed in her palm.

" _Hame_..." Genome and Durii both said, charging their Kamehamehas with as much power as possible.

" _ **HA**_!" both fighters unleashed their attacks. The two blasts met between their owners, and collided into a massive dome of energy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and the ZTV crew were pushed back from the sheer force of the struggle.

"The camera!" the cameraman cried as the camera, given to them by Pod Corp, exploded.

"Who cares about the camera?! This might be our final moments!" Angel spat, having been on edge throughout the battle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've gotta help her!" Wolf rushed out to help stop the monstrous Bioandroid.

Within a moment, everyone besides Rossa, who was busy making sure that Nimu was okay, Alice, who couldn't do anything due to the broken arm she had, and Caro, who was just standing there, frozen.

' _Can't they see? It's pointless. Nothing we do can stop him._ ' he thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genome had gained the edge, his Kamehameha beginning to overwhelm the Saiyan's.

"Tell me when your arm starts feeling numb! Maybe then I'll start _trying_!" he taunted.

' _Dammit... I can't win. Maybe if you were-_ ' Durii was losing hope, seeing the near-insurmountable odds facing her.

' _There's no 'me' in this! You wanna kill him, right? Well, get up, and show him what'cha got!_ ' Alice telepathically' shouted to the Saiyan.

Durii grunted, before her power surged, forcing the struggle back to dead-even.

"Oh, how _cute_! **_HA_**!" Genome pumped more energy into his Kamehameha.

Things weren't looking good, the clash was back to how it was before, Genome got his edge back.

"Hey bug freak!" Hunter called. "I got one word for you, Kamehameha!" he fired his own Kamehameha at the Bioandroid.

"Adorable! **_HAAAA_**!" Genome merely flared his aura, causing Hunter's attack to fail.

The other Z-Fighters, Fridgrator, Big Green, Vert, and Wolf, all landed nearby, and fired their own techniques.

" ** _HAAAAAAAAAAA_**!" Genome's aura flared again, halting his assailants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Why do they bother? It's impossible._ ' Caro thought. 

Alice fired a ki blast at Genome, she wouldn't just sit back and watch. As you'd expect, it didn't even faze him, getting annihilated by his aura.

' _Even she's doing it. Can't they see it's hopeless?_ '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to Genome's concentration being a tad away from Durii, she managed to get things back to even.

' _Unleash your power! Don't worry about the Earth, it's strong enough!_ ' Alice continued her words of encouragement.

Durii pressed on, gaining an edge. " ** _HA_**!" which Genome reverted back to even with perfect efficiency.

Rossa joined the offensive, throwing Destructo-Disc after Destructo-Disc, all of which suffered the same fate as all of their attacks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice stopped her telepathic encouragement to speak with Caro.

"Why aren't you helping?" she asked.

"Why aren't you?" Caro responded.

"I have a hole in my shoulder. You're completely healthy. So once again, why aren't ya helping? I thought that Saiyans never gave up."

"I-I-I'm- I don't think we can win." Caro stuttered.

"Impossible is when nobody's done it. Do it, prove impossibility wrong." with Alice's words, Caro rocketed off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ** _GIVE UP_**! **_PERFECTION IS PERFECT_**! **_IN THE FACE OF ME_** , _**NOTHING CAN STAND**_!" Genome taunted.

' _Dammit. I'm at my limit, and the others can't do anything. But that doesn't mean I'll give up!_ ' Durii forced everything she had into her Kamehameha, all or nothing.

[(Fight it Out!! - Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGY_6XJJ34E)

A Galactic Gunshot struck Genome, knocking him off-balance. Caro was floating above, hand extended and flashing a look of malevolent defiance.

Durii's Kamehameha overtook Genome's, and enveloped him. "I AM PERFECT! PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT!" were his final words, as he was completely obliterated, not even a single cell left. Genome, was finally dead. 

Durii fell onto her back, spent. She reverted back to her base form, panting.

"Is-is it over?" Rossa asked, honestly expecting Genome to just pop up out of nowhere and blow the Earth or something.

"Yes, it's finally over. Let's take everyone to the Lookout." Big Green ordered. "I'll gather the Dragon Balls, it won't take me more than two hours." the Namekian rocketed off. He had asked Hunter for the Dragon Radar before the Genome Games started. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered on the Lookout, even a certain famous martial artist. All the Z-Fighters were healed, apparently Whiskers just happens to have a spare barrel full of Senzu Beans, which, thanks to the recent battles, is now empty.   
  
"Before we summon the dragon, I have a question." Big Green stated. "Why is Angel here?"

"I'm letting him take the credit for my victory against Genome." Durii answered. "Besides, maybe he'll be useful one day. Who knows?"

"I still think it's a terrible idea." Caro added.

"Nobody asked you. I don't want to be in the spotlight 24/7."

"Enough!" the Guardian interrupted. "I'm summoning the dragon. Hunter, I presume you've already determined our wishes?"

"Only the first one. I swear, it's impossible to think of anything worthwhile." Hunter responded.

"I summon thee, eternal dragon Shenlong!" with those words, the Dragon Balls did their normal glowy summon, and Shenlong was now above them, causing Angel to faint from shock. Unbeknownst to everybody, Nimu was hiding behind a pillar, watching.

" **WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH? SPEAK SO THAT I MAY GRANT IT**." Shenlong spoke.

"Alright. Ressurect all of those killed Mettallic, his creations, the Genome from the future, and Caro, excluding the aformentioned besides Nico." Hunter requested.

" **INTERESTING. GIVE ME A SECOND SO THAT I MAY PROCESS THIS WISH**." His eyes glowed. " **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED**."

The deceased body of Elery, which they brought to the Lookout got up, the hole in it repaired. "I'm alive!" she cried.

"Indeed. But with that wish, now we've come to a bit of a problem. What do we wish for? Your Vert should be alive now, and is most likely heading this way." Hunter scratched his chin.

"That is a problem. Anyone have an idea?" Fridgrator asked.

"Can you turn the Cyborgs into humans?" Rossa suddenly asked the dragon.

" **IT IS BEYOND MY POWER. YOU STILL HAVE ONE WISH**."

"Can you at least remove the bombs?"

His eyes glowed. " **INDEED. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL**." as per usual, the Dragon Balls scattered to the far corners of the Earth.

"Well, I guess that would be for the best. I'm pretty sure the Cyborgs aren't evil, and worst case scenario, we're still stronger. At least, four of us are." Hunter said. 

Nimu walked out into view. "Hey! I appreciate the gesture." he flew off.

Before remembering that he's still missing an arm. Hunter chuckled as the cyborg returned to ask for help.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later, the two future Z-Fighters, Future Vert and Elery, had decided it was time to go back to their timeline.

"Before you two go," Hunter gave them a note. "This contains the coordinates for New Namek. You can fix some of the damage to the Cyborgs caused."

"Thank you." they both said before hopping into the Time Machine. "Goodbye, everyone! This has been quite the experience!" it floated upwards, into the sky. "For better or for worse, I'm happy to have seen you all!

Caro flashed them a thumbs up, proud of his daughter, and of her friend.

The Time Machine glowed for several moments, before disappearing.

"Godspeed. Godspeed, Vert, Elery." Hunter said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Angel was about to do a press interview, talking with his producer.

"Come on, darling. All they were doing was light shows and pyrotechnics." the producer said. He looked like some bigshot in a suit, other than his bright orange mohawk. Angel always wondered why he had that hairstyle.

"Sure, that's easy for you to say. Mr. 'I didn't come to watch'. But I was there. And I could feel everything, the air seemed to spasm in protest to the 'light shows'. I'm going to tell the truth." Angel walked out of the room, hearing someone call for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durii was in her apartment, watching the interview. She didn't have much better to do, and she wanted to know how he'd claim victory.

" _Hello Angel, let's get straight to one of the main questions on everyone's mind. What happened after the footage cut out?_ "

" _You see, after the footage cut out, the girl who was winning against Genome, she ran out of energy, and lost._ "

' _Fair enough. It's presumed I lost if he was the one to score the victory._ ' Durii thought, eating some popcorn.

" _Alright, but what happened next?_ "

"Simple. I got back into the ring, err, fray, and battled with him once more. This time, I knew all his moves, and it was a cinch to end him with my Ultra Mega TNT Punch."  
  
" _What about the various laser beams and flying? What's up with those?_ "

" _They're completely real! I gotta get to training if I want to keep up! Hahaha!_ "

Durii turned off the TV. "Hmm, he did better than I thought."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the future, Vert and Elery were telling Future Hunter about what happened in the past.

"And then I died! Wouldn't want to go through that again, and from what I was told, Dad went ballistic!" Elery gleefully took the lead on storytelling. However, the story was interrupted by a long beep. The Cyborg detector. It checks the airwaves for any and all talk of the Cyborgs, and will give out a beep if they happen to be attacking a city.

Future Hunter ran over to check. "Great, they're attacking West City for some reason. Why would they attack a place they've already destroyed?"

"It doesn't matter, they're already dead!" Elery and Vert ran outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I think that's a new record!" Nico threw a corpse at a building, and counted the number of times it bounced upon hitting the ground.  
  
"You never keep score, how would you think that that's a new record?" Nimu questioned.

"Ooh, lookie! An old guy! They always scream the longest!" an older man was pinned under a car.

"Please, I-"

"Can it gramps. Imma blow you up!" Nico began charging a ki blast.

When the blast hit, there was no sign of the old man. "I thought he would've left a scorch mark." Nimu said, disappointed.

"Thank you!" the old man said, somehow alive. The cyborgs turned, to see their favorite playmates. Vert was escorting the old man away from the fight.

"Lookie! It's Elery and Vert! Let's kill 'em!" Nico pointed.

[(Hikari No Willpower - Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjllfs0QyEo)

"Kill us? I think you've got things mixed up. No, your days of terror, are over." Elery instantly transformed to Super Saiyan.

"I've got this." Nimu made the first move, rushing at the Saiyan.

Only to get thrown into his ally. "You said you got it! Why'd you let her throw you?!" Nico asked, pushing her friend off.

"I didn't!"

"That, by the way, was for every innocent person you've killed." Elery was furious, and felt like taking her anger out on the Cyborgs.

Nimu got back up and fired a a ki blast. Elery deflected and vanished. "Where'd she go-" the Saiyan appeared right in front of him. "Oh no." was all he could say, before getting annihilated by a massive Energy Wave.

"That was for my father. Who you mercilessly killed." Elery sounded completely calm, to the point of looping back to furious.

"You killed Nimu! I won't forgive you!" Nico rushed at the half-Saiyan.

Only to get a kick to the chin for her efforts. Elery flipped into the air, before stopping and extending her arm. "And this one's!" she fired a powerful Full Power Energy Wave, destroying the Cyborg once and for all. "That one's for me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, Elery was preparing to go back to the past, tell the Z-Fighters about the good news, celebrate.

Vert would be staying behind, along with Future Hunter. Someone has to help rebuild, and protect the Earth in the meantime. 

However, they all sensed a certain loose end that they were wondering about. Imperfect Genome, who leapt out of the shadows, attempting to stab his tail into Elery. She caught it, turned Super Saiyan, and punched him out of the city.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Genome finally hit the ground, he was seething.

Elery landed nearby. "How? What did you do?" he asked her.

"A whole lot of things, and just so you know," she punched him the stomach, before grabbing the Bioandroid's tail.

She began spinning in place, before tossing him into the air. "This nightmare is _over_!" a golden dome of ki surrounding her.

Genome was about to charge a Kamehameha, only to stop upon sensing the power that was gathering below him.

" _ **Say hello to your doom, Genome**_!" she unleashed a massive blast, going to straight upwards.

Genome made some odd squeal as he was vaporized, not a single speck was left of him. Elery flew off, going back to West City.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that, is the curtain call of this saga. Seven years of peace soon followed. Vert continued working on his studies, Alice continued her training, life went back to normal. Fridgrator had left Earth, wanting to continue protecting the universe, Caro continued work on his book about Super Saiyan, Durii continued working for Pod Corp. However, the Z-Fighters and peacetime rarely stay together for long... But that's a story for, right now.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late!" Vert complained, flying across the countryside to Angel City. He's now sixteen, and has styled his hair similar to his father. Instead of the green gi he wore during his youth, he's now wearing a black vest with a white shirt, and brown pants. 

He increased speed, hoping to make it in time. He knew he shouldn't have slept in, but of course he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Song: Fight it Out!! - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit OST
> 
> Outro Song: Hero (Kimi ga HERO) - Dragon Ball Z Movie 6 OST  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> VAs:
> 
> Genome: Travis Willingham (Cell, Dragon Ball Z Kai)
> 
> Elery: Kelly Sheridan (Starlight Glimmer, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
> 
> Future Vert: Dameon Clarke (Future Gohan, Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks)
> 
> Doctor Mettallic: Christopher Guerrero / General-Ivan (Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z Abridged)
> 
> Nimu: Chuck Huber
> 
> Nico: Julie Ann Taylor
> 
> Kira: Ben Diskin


	32. Seven Years Later - New Life!

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late!" Vert complained, flying across the countryside to Angel City. He's now sixteen, and has styled his hair similar to his father. Instead of the green gi he wore during his youth, he's now wearing a black vest with a white shirt, and brown pants.

He increased speed, hoping to make it in time. He knew he shouldn't have slept in, but of course he did! Vert was debating the ramifications of punching his past self, assuming he could time travel, when he finally arrived in the city. He landed on the ground and decided to just run the rest of the way, trying to keep a semi-normal facade, you know, besides being the son of the president of Pod Corp.

"Nyeh! I'm gonna take all this money real quick, see?" A criminal had just gotten through robbing a bank.

' _I can take care of this in a few seconds._ ' Vert punched the robber in the chest, before kicking him towards the police, all in the three seconds, before continuing to his destination.

* * *

He finally arrived at Orange Star High School, and got to class just in the nick of time.

"Sorry I'm late!" he immediately shouted, bowing his head.

"It's fine. Do you mind introducing yourself to the class?" the teacher requested.

"Alright. Hello, I'm Vert." he introduced himself.

"Take your seat. There's an open one over there." the teacher pointed.

* * *

In the middle of class, there was a beeping. A blonde girl looked at her watch.

"Sorry teach, I gotta go!" She ran out of the classroom.

"Give 'em hell!" the teacher cheered.

Vert was just confused. "What's up with that?"

"Oh, that's Angel's daughter, Serah. She fights crime." a classmate informed.

Something in Vert's mind didn't seem to think that was a good idea. "I need to pee!" he lied, before sprinting out of the classroom.

* * *

He followed her. Serah was flying a helicopter, chasing after a bus that was thundering down streets at very unsafe speeds.

Vert guessed that a bus hijacking was currently underway. Only question is, how would he stop it? Standing in front of it would just end in a destroyed bus and several dead.

Serah landed her helicopter on top of the vehicle, and opened a hatch on the roof. Why there was a hatch is anybody's guess.

"If we don't get our demands, we'll start killing hostages." one of the criminals said into a phone.

"I don't think so!" Serah dramatically pointed, kicking one of the criminals.

"We got guns, how are you gonna stop u-" he got a boot to the face, knocking him out cold. Despite the superior weaponry of the criminals, she made short work of them.

"Alright, now to stop this bu-" the brakes had been cut, and emergency brake wasn't working. "This isn't good."

The bus was about to fall off of a cliff, well, a bridge in construction and then down the cliff, but semantics aside, it seemed like death was soon for all of them. Serah closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Only for nothing to happen for a disturbingly long time. She opened her eyes to find the bus, and it's passengers, sitting at the bottom of the cliff, unharmed. 

Vert smiled to himself, he saved all those people, and it felt good. He flew back to the school.

* * *

The next day, Serah went out to deal with another criminal, and Vert followed again. 

She was after some big mob boss, known as Boulder. Looking at him, it wasn't hard to see why. He towered over pretty much everyone Vert knows, besides Big Green. Serah landed her helicopter in front of the city hall, where he had kidnapped the mayor. Vert landed on a nearby building.

"Hehheh, I was almost thinking you wouldn't come." Boulder's voice gave Vert some flashbacks to Turno.

Serah pointed at the massive man. "Why did you kidnap the mayor?" She asked.

"Simple. I wanted to fight you, before I go after Angel himself." Boulder seemed confident. "I don't think that it was Angel who defeated Genome, and I'm going to prove it."

"That's your reason?" Serah sounded borderline disappointed. "You kidnapped a person, just for a fight?!"

"What of it?"

"You could've just, I dunno, challenged us to a fight like normal people!"

"Who cares? I got what I want. And don't think about getting the mayor, police. Until this fight is over, one of my friends will have a gun to his head, and any attempt to interfere, will result in his brains all over the carpet." Boulder's words prompted Vert to leave his vantage point.

Serah decided to actually make a move, kicking Boulder in the side. He was mostly unaffected, and punched in response, Serah ducked under the punch. After evading the thug's punch, she punched him in the nose.

Boulder wiped away some blood from his nose, courtesy of his new injury. "You, you drew blood. You drew blood!" He was furious, attacking far more aggressively. This offensive caught the girl off-guard, and he managed to pull her into a chokehold. "Not so tough now."

Serah frantically struggled for freedom, and Boulder laughed.

Right before a fist collided with his head, knocking him unconscious in one shot. Serah dropped to the ground, before turning to the source of the punch, to see a certain green-haired classmate. "Vert?"

"In the flesh. I'm surprised you knew my name, we've never talked before." Vert said, helping her back to her feet.

"How would I not recognize the son of one of the most important people in the world? Of course I know your name." she pointed out. "How you knock him out so quick? And what happened to the mayor?"

"The mayor's fine, I took care of Boulder's henchman. As for how I knocked him out so fast, meet me at Pod Corp after school. I'll teach you." he ran off.

* * *

Later that day, Serah flew her helicopter over to Pod Corp.

"Oh hey!" Vert called. "You're here!"

She landed the aircraft in the yard, and put into a Pod. "Alright, how did you beat Boulder in one punch?"

"Not wasting a second, are we?" Vert remarked. "Okay, what do you know about ki?"

"Ki?"

"Ki is like your life energy, although that's not quite the most apt description. It's more like, your strength, it's hard to describe. Let's see if you can try and focus your ki."

* * *

About an hour later, they still hadn't made any progress.

Serah groaned. "And you're sure this 'ki' actually exists?"

"Of course! Watch." Vert grabbed a rock, before tossing it into the air and destroying it with a ki blast. "See?"

Alice walked out, having noticed Vert's display. "What'cha doin'?" she asked. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! Just a girl, who's a friend."

"Jus' messin' with ya. So, what are you doin'?"

"I'm trying to teach Serah how to use ki. It's been rather difficult so far."

"I'll help! If I could teach Durii how to sense ki, among, like, half of our notable moves, I think I can do it."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Serah had created a clear sphere of energy between her hands.

"That's it! That's ki!" Alice cheered. "Alright, let's keep at it!"

* * *

Another twenty minutes later, they were now teaching Serah how to fly.

"Okay, force your ki downwards, kinda like a helicopter." Alice said, floating into the air.

"Alright." Serah did as instructed. Grass was forced down by her ki, before, slowly but surely, she began hovering on the air, a few inches from the ground.

"You're doing it!" Vert cheered.

Serah landed, a tad winded. "I-I did. This'll be great for the World Tournament in a couple months!"

"Wait, the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No problems, just a bit excited." Alce had a bit of sparkle in her eyes. "It's been a while since I last competed, and why not? I'll invite some friends, and we can have some fun!"

"Uh, don't expect to beat my dad. He's kinda the guy who beat Genome." Serah tossed a Pod onto the ground, revealing her helicopter, and flew back to her home.

If it was Caro, or Durii, Serah's words would've prompted laughter, but Alice was mostly just excited about the World Martial Arts Tournament. "I'm gona go tell Fridgrator about the tournament, can you go tell some of the others?" Alice requested, before teleporting away.

Vert sighed. "This was not how I was expecting today to go." he pulled out his phone, preparing to make some calls.

* * *

On Planet M-2, a planet inhabited by a very technologically advanced race, Fridgrator was training outside of the city, with his long-time friend and sparring partner Obuni.

Obuni created several multicolored afterimages around himself, each having a ki signature. Fridgrator blocked a kick, and nearly got him with a tail whip.

"Those feints. I still have trouble with them, even after learning the trick to dealing with them." Fridgrator complimented.

"You still outpace me in raw power." Obuni said.

Before they could continue, Alice appeared between them. "Hi!"

"Hello Alice. What brings you here?" Fridgrator was unsurprised, the human has teleported to him several times before, and by this point it's become expected for the Arcosian. However, Obuni hadn't seen the Earthling before, and didn't know of Instant Transmission at all, and was staring with something of a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Hey, who are you? Ya Fridgrator's friend?" Alice asked the green humanoid.

"Hello, I am Obuni, trusted ally and sparring partner of Fridgrator's." Obuni bowed.

"Hiya! I'm Alice, from Earth!"

"Are you the one who defeated Chill?" Obuni's eyes widened.

"Well, the first time he threatened us."

"I am honored to be in your presence. If even half of Fridgrator's stories are true, then you might be one of the most powerful people in the universe." 

"Well, Durii's stronger than me, I don't know if Caro's got anything new, he might overpower me, and you seem pretty strong."

"Pardon my interruption, but," Fridgrator interjected. "Why are you here? I doubt that this visit is for no reason."

"Oh right! The World Martial Arts Tournament is in a couple months! I was wonderin' if you'd wanna compete."

"What's the date?"

"Gimme a sec'." she pulled out her smartphone, only to frown. "Right, no reception. Gimme a minute." She teleported back to Earth for a couple minutes, before teleporting back to the Arcosian. "May Nineth."

"Alright, I'll see you there. Obuni, do you plan to compete?" Fridgrator asked.

"No. Our anniversary is coming up, and I have no plans on missing it." Obuni answered, referring to his wife, Moly.

"Anyway, see ya at the tournament!" Alice warped back to Earth.

* * *

Right next to Durii, to be precise.

"Hi Alice, any reason you teleported to me?" Durii asked, practically used to Alice using Insant Transmission to see her.

"World Tournament! May Nineth! Bye!" Alice warped away.

"Okay. That, happened. I guess I'll compete." Durii was quite confused, usually Alice at least stays for thirty seconds.

* * *

Vert had decided to visit Rossa and Nimu in person, since they were in the city, unlike Big Green. Rossa and Nimu had married during the peacetime, apparently there was some mutual attraction. Rossa had become an author at some point, writing stories vaguely based on her actual adventures, and Nimu became a police officer.

He landed in their yard. "Hey Vert!" Rossa greeted.

"Hey, uh, did you know the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up? On May Nineh." Vert asked.

"Nope. Hmm, I guess it might be fun to compete again, my track record after my first was pretty bad, and I do want to see how far I could get."

"Hi Vert. What're you two talking about?" Nimu went outside, along with a small child.

"Hey, Rico." Vert said to the kid.

The kid looked like a smaller version of Nimu, and was wearing a white t-shirt. He's Rico, Rossa and Nimu's kid.

"Hey." Rico said. He was a tad shy, and quiet.

"You go play." Nimu said. Rico did as requested, and left. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"World Martial Arts Tournament. Mom heard it was happening, and decided she was going to compete. She also wanted everyone else to compete, or at least spectate. I called Wolf earlier, and he isn't going to fight." Vert informed.

"Is there a prize?"

"Let me check." Vert pulled out his phone. "Yes, ten million Zeni."

"Well, I'm in. I wonder if Nico would be interested." Nimu puled out his phone and called her. "Yes. The World Martial Arts Tournament is on May 9th, prize is ten million Zeni, do you want to compete? Alright." he hung up. "She said she has to take care of her patients, so no." 

"Alright, see ya!" Vert waved.

* * *

Alice teleported to Caro, who was in the middle of training. Where Alice teleported, thanks to this, was rather unfortunate for her.

That is, right into the path of his fist. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. What do you want?" Caro asked.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament! It's on May 9th, I was hopin' you'd compete."

"Sure, nothing to do as of late, besides, I did want a rematch. Our last fight didn't really end, I could still fight, and you could too. Perhaps Elery could compete?" Caro said, referring to the Elery of the present.

"I mean, I competed back when I was a kid. She should be eligible."

"Never thought you knew that word." Caro mumbled.

"Anyway, gotta get to trainin'. Bye!" Alice teleported away.

* * *

And so, the various Z-Fighters began training, preparing to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Caro was training with Elery. He decided to some research, and found out that she would have to compete in a junior division, much to his chagrin. She would be a shark in a puddle, in comparison to pretty much every kid near her age on Earth. Maybe Rico might be a threat, but nothing else could even touch her.

"Alright. Let's go!" Elery declared. She looked like a smaller version of her Future counterpart, for obvious reasons. She made the first move, attempting to punch Caro in gut.

"Don't announce your attack! It just means that your opponent can react faster!" Caro caught the fist, and threw her back. Elery got back to her feet, and went on an aggressive offensive, unleashing a flurry of punches, none of which could make their mark, due to Caro's comparative skill and power.

Elery hopped back. "If I can't win normally," she transformed into Super Saiyan. "I'll just transform!"

Caro was astonished, she could go Super Saiyan at such a young age? "Alright, come at me."

Now, the spar was relatively evenly matched, Elery had more power now, but Caro was still more skillful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we move into the Majin Saga. Please leave a comment if you've actually read up to this point! Anyone who could stick with me through thirty-plus chapters deserves a medal!


	33. The Tournament's Junior Division! Elery's Power is Maximum

The day had come, the World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone, including Big Green, had arrived at the island where it would be taking place. Fridgrator had arrived on Earth the day before, so he wouldn't miss it.

"Anyone else super excited?" Alice asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Maybe not 'super', but indeed." Fridgrator answered. 

"Thank you all for coming! The Junior Division will be starting soon, so get registered!" The announcer informed.

"Junior Division?" Alice questioned.

"I can tell you didn't bother to do the research. After a bad injury during a previous tournament, parents became very angry, saying that they would boycott the event if there wasn't some way to protect children from injury. So they created the Junior Division, all people under fifteen years of age would be competing in it." Caro informed.

"That's annoying."

"I know. Elery is going to crush the competition, given the lack of quality fighters in that category. Even if Rico competes, she still has Super Saiyan." 

"Wait," Durii interjected. "She can transform? At such a young age?"

"Indeed, I don't have a clue as to how she attained the form, but she has it."

"Speaking of, can we make it a gentleman's agreement to not transform? Y'know, I don't think any of you want to get hounded by the media." Durii requested. "Besides, our normal forms should be about fair."

Everyone pretty much nodded, except for Caro, who had left to get Elery registered for the tournament.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division! Our first match, Elery versus Sekoi!" the tournament announcer shouted.

The two competitors stepped into the ring, which was a lot larger than Alice remembered.

"I'm gonna break you in half, girlie." Sekoi threatened. "So you should just surrender now."

"I'm pretty sure you'd get a DQ for that. 'Sides, I'm stronger than you." Elery stood ready for battle. 

"Begin!" The announcer called, prompting Sekoi to attack the half-Saiyan with a punch, only get tossed out of the ring. Elery was frankly disappointed, she was expecting at least a little bit more.

* * *

While everyone was waiting for the semi-finals, Alice asked a question.

"Why isn't Rico competin'? He seems strong enough, maybe not Elery's strength, but still pretty strong."

"We asked him, and he said no." Rossa answered, watching Rico playing with his father.

* * *

The semi-finals arrived. "For the first round of the semi-finals, we have Elery versus Dasai!"

"Ya may 'ave beat mah bro, but you won't beat me!" Dasai declared.

Elery stayed silent, waiting for the fight to start. "Begin!" The announcer called.

Dasai went in for a punch, same as his brother, but also got tossed out of he ring, just like his brother.

* * *

After the the final round, which was just as onesided as the previous rounds, Elery was going to fight Angel.

"Your champ has arrived!" He dramatically declared, jumping into the ring. "I'll go easy, don't want to hurt her."

"Go all out. I'll win." Elery challenged.

"Begin!"

"Prepare for my Ultra TNT Fi-" Elery punched the champ out of the ring, into a wall.

"We have a winner! Contestant Elery! Your prize money will be in the mail!" The announcer said, as Elery left.

* * *

"That was boring." Elery stated. "Not even a scratch."

"Hey, if ya want a good fight, jus' visit us anytime." Alice said.

"That was quite good. You're progressing perfectly. I just wish that you could compete in Adult Division, since nobody strong is in the Juniors." Caro was happy, given that his daughter has literally the best record of any fighter in the tournament, at least to his knowledge.

"Adult Division contestants! The preliminaries will now begin!"

* * *

When Alice and the older Z-Fighters arrived, they were confused. "What's up with the machine?" She asked.

"They replaced the prelims with that punching machine, to reduce injuries. Try not to destroy it with one punch." Hunter informed.

Angel went to the punching machine, and hit it, scoring 137 points. From that point on, Alice scored 200, having trouble holding back enough, of course, she could've just not used ki, but that didn't occur to her. Nimu scored 774, only for the staff to request he do it again. This time, he scored 203, something far more plausible.

After every other Z-Fighter who was planning to compete, Rossa, Fridgrator, Big Green, Durii, and Vert, plus Serah, hit the machine, it was Caro's turn. The Saiyan smirked, before punching the machine, completely destroying it.

Most of the staff erupted into cries of, "Holy shit, what did he just do?!" as Caro walked over to where the others were.

"Did you have to destroy the machine?" Fridgrator asked.

"No. But who cares? I got in." Caro smirked, confident.

* * *

"Qualified fighters! Please come!"

A member of the staff was standing in front of a box, filled with balls. Each ball had a number, from one to sixteen.

Angel took the first ball, getting number 9. At this point, the Z-Fighters looked at the competition. There was two pale men, very muscular, with a fancy M tattoo on their foreheads. One was absolutely enormous, and the other was rather slim in comparison, closer to Caro's size, but his muscles seemed swolen. But what stuck out the most to them, however, was a old man, with yellow skin and white hair, and a hooded man. Something seemed, off, about them.

"That yellow guy," Alice whispered. "I can't sense his ki."

Big Green was a bit confused. "I can sense it fine. He's somewhat powerful, but not on the level of a Super Saiyan."

"Yup, this is concerning." Durii added.

"Gowasu!" The staff member called, prompting the yellow man to take a ball, getting number 4.

Meanwhile, Vert and Serah were talking about the two pale men.

"What's up with them?" Vert asked, Serah seemed to have known them, and they seemed weird to him.

"The big one is Ogre. He fought my dad in the last tournament, and got trounced. The other one is his cousin, Karu, who lost in the same tournament as well. But they both seemed to have underwent an image change." Serah informed. 

"Worrying. Be careful, I sense surprising power from both of them."

* * *

The tournament order, finally determined was this.

1: Rossa vs. Kraw

2: Big Green vs. Gowasu

3: Serah vs. Ogre

4: Durii vs. Z

5: Angel vs. Nimu

6: Alice vs. Caro

7: Vert vs. Jem

8: Fridgrator vs. Karu

Whatever the result, everyone knew one thing. Things were going to be intense. Next time, on Universe 10 Z!


	34. The World Martial Arts Tournament - A Terrifying Conspiracy

The first round of World Martial Arts Tournament, Rossa vs. Kraw was about to begin.

Kraw was a large darker-skinned man, with a massive belly. He was wearing a blue vest and white pants, and towered over Rossa.

"You might as well surrender now, little girl! I once made it to the semi-finals of this tournament the last time it was held!" He boasted.

"Well, I won when I was a kid." Rossa said.

"Old guard versus new blood! This will _fun_!"

"Begin!" The announcer declared.

"You can make the first move." The red-head stated.

"Very well then! Prepare for my ultimate move!" Kraw leapt high into the air. He flipped upon reaching the peak of his jump, fist extended towards his opponent, dropping towards her.

Rossa caught him, with one hand, before tossing him out of the ring. "You're around eighty years too young to fight me. Try again next time."

"Contestant Rossa, is the winner!" The announcer shouted, prompting cheers and boos for the audience.

"That's my mom!" Rico cheered.

* * *

As Big Green and Gowasu began walking to the ring, for their battle, the Namekian decided to speak with his foe telepathically. ' _Who are you?_ '

' _You'll find out soon enough._ ' Gowasu responded.

They reached the ring, and both fighters stared each other down. In Big Green's mind, something seemed familiar about the yellow man's energy, almost like, King Kai.

"Begin!"

"I forfeit!" Big Green declared, deciding that battling Gowasu wouldn't be the best decision. He walked away, to rejoin the other Z-Fighters, and give them the heads-up.

"Contestant Gowasu, is the winner!"

* * *

"He has some relation to King Kai." Big Green told the others.

"Kinda guessed. Really looks like 'im." Alice said. "I'm kinda interested in the muscley guys. They look like they're overdoin' it on protein, or somethin'."

"And Serah's fighting one of them. Fridgrator can take Karu, but Serah? I'm not sure." Vert added.

"We'll just have to wait and see." The Namekian said, hoping for this to just be a couple of doping athletes and a god deciding to participate for fun.

* * *

The round many were waiting for finally arrived, Serah versus Ogre. Most were waiting for it because it's the Adult Division debut of Serah, since she's Angel's daughter, and the Z-Fighters were interested in Ogre, due to the man's suspiciousness.

"What's up with him?" Wolf asked. He decided against competing, since he'd be far outclassed by even Rossa.

"I don't know," The Galapagos Hermit stroked his beard. "But she should stay on guard."

"Indeed, this 'Ogre' seems powerful, at least for her. I think that any of us could take him on." Hunter stated, quite intrigued by the massive man.

* * *

In the ring, both fighters were sizing each other up.

' _If he's anything like when Dad fought him, he's big, stupid, and most importantly, slow._ ' Serah thought.

Ogre just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Begin!" The announcer, well, announced, prompting the two fighters to start moving towards one another.

Serah made the first move, kneeing the titan in the gut. Ogre took the attack like nothing, before striking back with a brutal right hook. She barely avoided the fist, and then hit him with her own right hook. He took the attack, just like the previous, and went for a headbutt.

Serah blocked the strike, skidding back from the force. ' _He's strong! I need to be careful._ ' She thought. Ogre rushed at her, attempting to tackle the champ's daughter. Serah merely jumped out of the way, causing the colossus to skid to a stop, before doing the unthinkable. His hand was extended, glowing purple.

* * *

"Is he?" Vert asked.

"Yup, he's gonna fire a ki blast. Pretty weak though, she'll survive it." Alice said.

"I'm more interested in how that man knows ki, given that most people on this planet don't even know what ki is." Caro kept his focus on the fight, watching intently. Ogre's attack raised an eyebrow, so to speak.

* * *

The purple blast was unleashed, and Serah barely managed to avoid it, ducking under the shot. Ogre rushed at her, trying to follow up with another attack. To evade, Serah flew into the air, coming to a stop a good distance above his head.

* * *

"Wow, didn't know your girlfriend knew how to fly." Rossa commented.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a girl, who's also a friend." Vert said.

"I'm just joking. However, I wonder how her father's taking this revelation."

* * *

Angel got back to his personal viewing room, having recovered enough from his injury.

He turned on the TV, used to watch the fights, and saw Serah flying in the air. He dropped his drink, before rushing out to see for himself.

* * *

Serah's advantage of being able to fly was quickly negated, when Ogre himself flew into the air, grabbing her by the foot before slamming her into the ground.

She slowly got back to her feet, before rushing at Ogre, and kicking him in the head so hard it snapped his neck.

Of course, since killing was against the rules, the announcer spoke. "Contestant Serah is- Huh?"

Ogre leapt back to his feet, and righted his neck, defying all logic in the process. Serah quickly became absolutely terrified for a few seconds, before calming down. If literally snapping his neck wouldn't even faze him, then she'll just ring him out. The titan, however, had different ideas, tripping her, and, once she was on the ground, beginning to slowly crush her head underfoot.

* * *

Vert and Durii were both seething, on the tipping point of going down there and helping, rules be damned.

Alice noticed, and stood in front of them. "Listen, if you interfere, then all that'll happen is you get DQ'd. 'Sides, Durii, you'll fight 'im afterwards."

"I know that," Both of them hissed. In any other circumstance, they might've remarked on it. Not now, though.

" _ **ENOUGH**_!" Karu, of all people, shouted. "Ogre, remember _why_ we are here."

Ogre, responding to his cousin's words, lifted his foot off of his opponent's head and threw her out of the ring, slamming her into spectator stands.

Angel, having just made it to the ring, since his viewing room was stupidly far away from the ring itself, ran to his daughter, and began barking orders to get Serah's injuries treated.

* * *

The Z-Fighters, worried about Serah's condition, decided to check up on her. The tournament is being delayed for fifteen minutes, due to the events that had just transpired.

"Hey," Vert asked. "How are you holding up?"

Serah merely groaned in response, hurting badly.

"Do you know her?" Angel asked.

"I'm one of her schoolmates. I just wanted to check up on her."

"That's fine. I just hope she'll be okay."

"Mom?"

"On it." Alice teleported out of the room. She came back in, holding a green bean. "Eat this. It'll help heal ya."

Angel grabbed the bean, recognizing it as those beans that they had been eating during the Genome Games, and fed it to Serah. Less than moment afterwards, Serah jumped up, invigorated by the Senzu Bean.

"Alrighty, Imma go. I think Durii's match is comin' up soon." Alice left the room, using Instant Transmission.

* * *

It was finally time for Durii and the mysterious Z to battle, and to figure out the cloaked man's identity.

"Transform." Z ordered. Durii could've sworn she heard that voice before, but she couldn't quite place when or who.

"Excuse me?" Durii questioned.

"Transform to Super Saiyan Two."

"Uh, no, I don't need to. Besides, I'd rather not have the media be hounding me."

"Transform, or I will kill you!" Z was getting irritated.

"Answer's still no."

"Then you're worthless."

"You know what? Fine. I'll transform, but don't expect to survive." Durii began powering up, causing the tiles to crack, before floating upwards. Her hair turned gold, and became spiky. Her eyes turned turquoise, and the tiles dropped to the ground. She had finished her transformation to Super Saiyan 2, and, before anything could happen, Karu and Ogre leapt into the ring, Karu holding a needle-like object, a bony white in color.

Ogre restrained her, Karu stabbed her in stomach with the needle, after a few moments, she dropped out of Super Saiyan 2, drained of energy. Caro was about to jump in to help, when Gowasu moved his arm in the way, gesturing to halt. Karu and Ogre then rocketed off, carrying the needle.

"Alright, Old Geezer. Explain, or I'll pound you into the dirt." Caro cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"I shall explain while we pursue, Zamasu shall heal your friend. Fridgrator, Big Green, accompany us." Gowasu rocketed into the air, with the aforementioned, Caro, and Alice all following.

Meanwhile, Z threw off his cloak, revealing himself to be Zamasu. Which, for Durii, explained why his voice was familiar; they had talked that one time on the trip to Namek. Zamasu put his hands above Durii, and a warm light radiated from them, healing the Saiyan of her injuries, and restoring her stamina.

Durii rocketed into the sky, pursuing the others, and Zamasu did the same.

* * *

"Sorry for the secrets, we couldn't pull this plan off without keeping things from you all." Gowasu apologized.

"Anywho, who are ya?" Alice asked.

"I am the Grand Supreme Kai, Gowasu. I watch over the universe, and help guide mortals as needed. Normally we don't directly involve ourselves in the affairs of mortals, but this is a special case."

"That brings me to my next question, what the fuck's up with those two?" Caro questioned, not being even the slightest bit respectful around the Kai. 

"Watch your tongue, this is the Grand Supreme Kai, not some random person on the stree-" Zamasu started to lecture the Saiyan on his manners, only for Gowasu to interrupt.

"Now now, Zamasu. It's fine. As for those two, they've powered up by an evil wizard, known as Salaga. He can take control of anyone with even the slightest hint of evil in their heart. This process improves their strength, speed, durability, everything."

"But why? What purpose would controlling two humans, and making them stab Durii with a giant needle, serve?" Fridgrator asked.

"Good question. He's trying to revive the worst evil in the universe."

"Chill?" Caro inquired.

"Genome?" Durii asked.

"No, a being far worse. _Majin Alaka_." Gowasu's voice took on a quieter tone, as if merely saying the name would invoke destruction.  
  
"And who might that be?" Big Green questioned.

"A monster, that has existed since the very beginning of time, a force of relentless destruction, with on stopping it as it obliterated planet after planet, with unimaginable power. It killed the North Supreme Kai, who governs the North Galaxy. That is why Zamasu is here, I'm training him to be Her replacement."

' _Very interesting, sounds like fighting it would fun._ ' Caro thought.

"No, it isn't. Alaka would tear you to shreds in moments."

' _Shit, he can read minds?!_ '

"Yes, I can."

They began to approach were Karu and Ogre stopped, a continent to the west of where the World Marital Arts Tournament was held. It was raining, pouring buckets, in that area.

"Dramatic." Caro dryly remarked.


	35. Salaga's Malice! An Unexpected Reunion!

At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the staff was in a bit of a panic, they had just lost half the competitors and were scrambling to figure something out. They had five fighters, so they couldn't just have a mini tournament with the remaining.

After making sure Serah was fine, Angel decided to see how things were going in the tournament, only to see the staff panicking. "Alright, what happened?"

One of the staff members stopped, and turned to him. "Most of the combatants left for no reason, and now we only have five fighters!"

"So we can't have a regular tournament, not enough people, we can't just DQ someone, so, I got it! What about a battle royale? Five enter, one leaves with the victory." The champ suggested, he didn't like his chances in a battle royale, he could get cheapshotted easily, but it would entertain the crowd, so it's fine.

"Brilliant! I'll go speak with some people, and make it happen!" The staff member walked off.

* * *

The Z-Fighters, the ones that gave chase to Karu and Ogre, hid on a ridge. They had managed to pursue the two to the Southwest Forest, where it was currently pouring buckets. Fridgrator used his psychic powers to stop the rain from soaking them, and let it drop down elsewhere to not compromise their position.

The two evil fighters, controlled by the evil wizard Salaga, waited in front of an odd white building, with a fancy M mark, same as the tattoos on Ogre and Karu's foreheads. The door opened, to reveal three people. 

The smallest of the bunch, and the one that Alice guessed was Salaga, was diminutive olive green creature, with a wrinkly head, and a red robe with a teal cape. 

The next one, was Kira, as Caro remembered him, although he was certain that Kira didn't have an M tattoo when they last fought. 

The last one, the Alice was most surprised to see, was a blue-skinned man, slim, with white hair. His outfit, was a black shirt, with a single spiky shoulderpad, and blue pants. He, like Kira, had an M tattoo on his forehead.

"Blaze?" She quietly asked.

"Indeed, it seems the King of the Demon Realm is here on Earth again, for some reason." Big Green answered.

"No way, that's the King of the Demon Realm? That's a pretty hardcore minion to have." Durii said, frankly surprised that the Demon Realm was a real thing, not just a fairy tale to scare kids.

"But that's not the point, the point is, that we're facing powerful resistance." Caro got things back on track.

Down with Salaga and his minions, the wizard took the needle, an Energy Absorber. He would need a lot of energy to revive Majin Alaka, and he felt like he was done with the two muscle-heads. "Alright, Paparapapa!" His words caused Ogre to began swelling up, like a balloon. After a few seconds, he exploded, splattering chunks everywhere.

Karu attempted to fly away, only for Kira to shoot him down with one of his invisible ki blasts, stopping his heart and killing him.

"Are you sure it was wise to kill them? More minions is better than less." Blaze questioned.

"It's fine, as long as Alaka's revived, we will win. Also, say hello to our guests for me." Salaga and Kira walked back into the building, the wizard's spaceship.

Blaze rushed up to the Z-Fighters, coming to a stop directly in front of Zamasu, before extending his hand towards the Kai. Before anyone could react, Blaze unleashed a powerful Energy Wave, annihilating Zamasu.

"You bastard!" Big Green made his move, trying to kick the demon. Fridgrator also attacked, with a kick of his own.

"Fool!" Blaze spat on the two, an odd move, considering that he could've attacked with a ki blast in that time.

However, the two assailants began turning into stone, something that Alice expected upon seeing the spit, but couldn't do anything about. Blaze then retreated, flying into Salaga's ship.

Durii and Caro were both, for lack of a better word, completely horrified. They turned to Alice and Gowasu, hoping for an explanation.

"Yeah, he can kinda do that. Don't worry, we can fix it. Either make 'im dispel it, or kill 'im." Alice explained.

"So, we should give chase? I could take care of this quick, Super Saiyan, and _boom_. Destroy that wizard and his evil plot with a Galactic Gunshot." Caro suggested.

"No! We can't risk awakening Majin Alaka! No matter what, do not try that." Gowasu replied, almost scared by how eager the Saiyan was. "Let's just enter the ship."

They did, and were confronted by a hole. They jumped down it, and Salaga's voice began to speak, telepathically.

' _If you want to face me, defeat my three strongest warriors._ '

"Please, you shriveled up freak! We could take on every single one of your warriors, and still come out on top!" Durii boasted.

* * *

In the lowest room, Salaga had just finished putting the energy from the Energy Absorber into a massive veiny cocoon, which held Majin Alaka.

"Almost half?! Now I regret killing them, that's some work ethic!" Salaga was expecting a quarter of the energy needed at best, not half.

"Perhaps you should think before acting." Blaze muttered.

"Whatever, Kira should be able to get the energy we need."

* * *

"Yo dawg, I heard you liked-" Caro fired a ki blast, interrupting the blue humanoid.

"I assume you two don't mind me taking care of Kira." Caro said, ready for battle.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna beat you down, and when I say down, I mean down, and this room'll absorb all the energy from my hits." Kira used his Time-Skip, although if a certain assassin from the sixth universe saw it, he'd rightfully point out that it's not a Time-Skip. As Caro was familiar with Kira's fight style, he caught the attack, and punched him square in the jaw. "Shit! Salaga, a little help!"

* * *

"Very well, I'll give Kira a bit of an advantage. Paparapapa!"

* * *

The entire room was teleported to a rocky planet, similar to Mars. Everyone noticed the higher gravity, although it wasn't much to them.

Kira picked up a rock. "This be Planet Zoon, where I went to for trainin', 'fore a certain asswipe decided to kill me! This planet has ten times Earth's gravity, so your chances," he dropped the rock onto the ground, with a resounding thud. "Are fallin' faster than that stone!"

"Maybe if it was five hundred times Earth's gravity, you might gain an advantage. But ten? I barely even feel it. I trained at five hundred times Earth's gravity before we even fought the first time, thanks to my ship. I think _your_ chances are falling faster than that rock." Caro boasted.

"You, you're bluffing! There's no way you cou-"

Caro rushed forward, seemingly vanishing for a split-second, before appearing in front of Kira, hands planted on the blue humanoid's chest. "Think I'm bluffing _now_?" he vaporized Kira with a two-handed Energy Wave, and the room turned to normal.

"Ouch, you mighta gone a bit overboard there." Alice said.

"Trust me, he's someone that deserved it. Let's get going." The center of the room opened up, revealing the path to the next floor.

' _Holy- What_ are _they? Caro simply tore that man apart like it was nothing! Even I would've had trouble with him._ ' Gowasu quickly followed, a little scared by the Saiyan.

* * *

When they got to the next floor, the were confronted by a massive green beast, scaly with massive blades on his arms.

"So, uh, who wants this one?" Durii asked.

"I think I'll let you have this guy." Alice answered.

"I just fought, you can have it." Caro was a tad disgusted by the creature, comparing it to the Rancor from a movie he likes. 

"Okay, guess it's just you and me. What's your name?" Durii shifted into a fighting stance, ready to tear the beast to shreds.

"I am Tekuma! The most feared creature in all of the galaxy!" He boasted.

"I don't think you're scary. More cheesy than anything."

"Fool! I have devoured suns, and have lived far longer than your feeble mind could comprehend!"

"How long would that be? Century? Two centuries?"

"Twenty years, by your time."

"Oh my god." Durii sighed. What even was Tekuma? He acts like two decades is an achievement.

Tekuma lunged, having grown bored of the conversation, and slashed at her with his arm blades. Durii easily dodged the telegraphed attacks, and kicked him, causing the beast to skid back.

* * *

"Tekuma's not doing so hot." Salaga commented. "Let's turn out the lights. Paparapapa!"

* * *

This time, they were teleported to some extremely dark planet.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Durii asked.

"Dark Star, a planet in the farthest reaches of the universe, where no light touches." Gowasu informed.

"Cool. Now then, where's the Rancor?" Durii was a tad annoyed, could they just go away? She was hoping to have a few fun fights, maybe earn some prize money, not have to deal with a shriveled up wizard and his pet Rancor. 

She dodged an attack. "How did you see my attack?!" Tekuma questioned.

"I don't need to see you. I can sense energy, and you reek, I could probably smell you all the from Sadala." Durii pinched her nose for emphasis. 

Alice was confused. "I don't smell anythin'."

"We have better senses of smell than humans." Caro explained.

"You know what? I would like to see a little, and speed this up." Durii transformed into Super Saiyan, lighting the area up, revealing them to be in a cave of sorts, and you could see the stars.

"Good!" Tekuma began inhaling, literally eating the Super Saiyan aura. After a few moments, Durii was back in base form. "Thanks for the delicious meal, time for my second course!"

"So, you eat light? Have as much as you want!" Durii transformed into Super Saiyan, and Tekuma began to eat the aura, and Durii continued powering up.

* * *

"What a fool, he's eating all of the energy that should going to Alaka. And at this rate..." Blaze stated. "I'm going to go meditate." he left.

* * *

Tekuma was bloated from eating the light, and Durii decided to take things up a notch, with Super Saiyan 2.

"More! More! Give me more!" Tekuma was almost round, like a balloon.

"Alright! Take it all!" Durii powered up even more.

Tekuma simply couldn't take that much energy, and burst. The team was teleported back to Salaga's spaceship, and they could once again proceed.


	36. The Mighty Demon King Blaze! Battle Royale Tournament

Meanwhile, at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the final round, a battle royale, was about to begin.

Jem, a blue-haired pretty boy, was glaring at what he thought was his biggest threat, Angel. Vert, Rossa, and Nimu were all thinking of who they should fight, and Angel was just trying to think of how to win. Maybe he'd try to make them ring themselves out? 

"Begin!" the announcer declared, prompting the fighters to move. Vert immediately took care of Jem, with a Kiai to blow him out of the ring. Rossa then engaged him in battle, attacking with a flurry of blows.

Nimu went over to Angel, and whispered into his ear, "I'll take care of those two, and throw the fight, if you pay me twenty million Zeni." 

"Twenty million?" He whispered back. "That's double the prize money."

"Fair price to keep your fame and fortune."

* * *

The Z-Fighters were growing impatient, it had been a half-hour since they got to the third floor, and still no fighter.

"Wait, so you knew that King Kai was there?" Durii asked.

"Yeah, I asked 'im telepathically, and he told me that he was working, and that I shouldn't tell you guys." Alice answered.

"I'm starting to regret not bringing my phone, or anything to occupy myself. And is just me, or is Gowasu worrying a bit too much? We crushed the first two, and I'm only slightly worried that you," Caro pointed to the human. "Might be weaker than their strongest fighter. And if that happens, Durii and I can take care of it."

"You're far too overconfident! Majin Alaka is the universe's strongest fighter, barring Lord Rumsshi." Gowasu snapped.

"Who cares? It's not like it'll be revived."

"Am I interrupting your lover's dispute?" a certain demon interjected. Blaze was now in the room, having entered through a doorway.

"Nah, just their argument." Alice said, not realizing the metaphor.

"You're just like I remember. Salaga! Teleport us to somewhere Earth-like, keep it fair." Blaze ordered.

A moments later, they were warped to a mountainous planet, with red skies.

"Kinda like where we fought Durii that one time. Neat." Alice remarked. "I guess you'd like me to go full power from start." Alice transformed into her "Evil" Form.

Blaze smiled, presumptuously because he wanted to have a good fight. "Perfect." the demon rushed at the human, the girl blocking his punch. 

* * *

Rossa caught a punch, and countered Vert's followup kick with a kick of her own.

"Man, you've really been improving." Rossa complimented.

"Thanks, I was doing a lot of training since the whole Blue Bow fustercluck. Trying my best to keep up." Vert said, prepping his strongest attack. "Kame-" A green orb of ki formed between his hands.

Rossa caught on, and began charging her own Kamehameha, red in color. "Kame-

"Hame-"

Both of them thrust their hands forward, and unleashed their Kamehamehas. "HA!"

Both beams clashed, and neither could overpower the other, their powers were dead-even. Nothing could cause the struggle to end. 

Except a Cyborg kicking Vert into the dirt. " _Nimu_." Rossa grumbled.

He flew up to her and whispered into her ear, "Take a dive, we're getting twenty million Zeni."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope." Nimu sweetly smiled, before kicking her into the dirt. He then landed back in the ring, gesturing for Angel to come at him.

Angel began to unleash a flurry of brutal, by normal human standards, punches and kicks. "Ultimate Nuclear Breakdown!" he bellowed, finishing the assault with a roundhouse kick.

Nimu scoffed. "Was that your strongest attack?"

"Y-yes."

"Aaahh." He jumped back, pretending to be hurt. Badly, I might add.

"Incredible! Contestant Angel hit Nimu so hard it took a few seconds for him to react! With that, Angel is the winner!" The announcer shouted.

Angel just stood there, completely flabbergasted. When he saw Rossa, he lost hope of winning. But one of them throwing the fight? No one could've expected that.

* * *

[(The Battle With All My Force - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 1 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-8EmZF2LP4)

The clash between demon and human was ongoing, Alice punched Blaze in the gut, he retorted with a knee.

"Jeez, they're really going at it." Durii commented.

"I know, should we do something?" Caro asked.

"We both know the answer to that one."

"Why aren't you helping her?" Gowasu questioned.

"She can handle this. Blaze around Perfect Genome's level, the purple one, and she's gotten stronger since then."

"Genome?"

"Monster bug man from the future. Had all of our DNA." Caro explained.

Meanwhile, the battle was still going on.

"Man, how'd ya get so strong? Last time, I was stronger than ya, and now you're as strong as Genome." Alice complimented. She thought back to their first fight. 

* * *

(FLASHBACK: AGE 756, May 7th)

It was the day of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and the final round was about to begin.

Alice had done battle with Hunter, who had trained under the Galapagos Hermit before the tournament to try and keep up, and Wolf, who she beat handily.

Blaze, on the other hand, fought Rossa, in a surprisingly close battle, and Big Green, who attempted to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal the demon away, only for Blaze to reflect the technique back to it's user and seal the guardian of Earth in a bottle, which he then swallowed whole.

The two fighters stood in the ring, ready to finish things. Alice had no clue why the demon had a grudge against her, nor does the demon know that she doesn't know. 

"Begin!" The announcer, despite being scared out of his wits, declared. He had a job to do, after all.

Blaze made the first move, going onto the offensive with a barrage of attacks. Alice defended herself with practiced efficiency, catching his fist and kicking him in the side.

"I can see how you managed to defeat my grandfather! But that won't be enough to defeat me." Blaze boasted, charging a dark ball of ki in his palm, aiming at the human. "Shadow Impulse." He fired the blast, only for Alice to punch it back to it's owner, who deflected it back to Alice, who deflected it back to Blaze.

Hunter, who was sitting in the spectator seats, laughed. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when, in the middle of a fight, the fighters decide to play tennis!"

"Huh, y'know, you're right, it is like tennis." Wolf commented, watching as Blaze tried to knock the ki blast into the spectators, only for Alice to deflect it into the sky.

Alice dodged a followup attack, another; smaller, ki blast, and rushed Blaze. She threw a punch, which was countered by a punch of his own. They both flew back, and landed on their feet.

"You've been hiding your full power, haven't you? Well, I've been hiding something as well." A sword resembling a Chinese dadao, with a hook on the back of the blade, materialized in his hand. "I'm not a martial artist, more of a swordsman. Taste my blade!"

Blaze's offensive was renewed, and far more threatening, since Alice couldn't effectively block the extremely sharp blade, and his speed and technique were even better than before.

"Contestant Blaze is disqualified for using a weapon! Contestant Alice is the winner!" The announcer declared.

"Not like it matters, I'm here for revenge!" Blaze continued his assault.

"That sword's pretty cool, but," Alice kicked the sword, breaking it in half. "It's kinda weak."

Blaze was seething, she broke the Darkness Sword?! This simply would not do. He began charging his energy, ready to use his strongest move. 

Rossa caught on to how powerful the attack would be, and made a quick shelter from the blast using a Tri-Beam. The spectators, and everyone else, went into the hole, not wanting to get caught up in that attack.

"Hyper Explosive Demon Wave!" The demon unleashed his energy in all directions, a massive gold dome of ki tearing apart the entire World Tournament, the ring and everything around it for a good distance, luckily it didn't destroy the city nearby.

"Wow, you're even stronger than I thought!" Alice didn't bother dodging the explosion, instead choosing to block it.

"H-how?" Blaze was terrified, he knew Alice was holding back, but she just took his strongest attack! This felt like a nightmare, crafted by the most sick and twisted parts of his subconscious.

"My turn!" Alice charged at the demon, elbowing him, before unleashing a brutal barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a heavy punch to the stomach, causing Blaze to collapse on the ground. The human leapt into the air, before charging her signature technique. 

"Kamehame..."

"Nononono! NO!" Blaze panicked, he couldn't move, and that blast would end the fight.

"HA!" Alice fired the Kamehameha, downwards onto the demon.

Alice landed on the ground, and moved over to check Blaze, who slowly got up, before vomiting. Apparently the beating he just endured caused an upset stomach, somehow. The human noticed a bottle, the one that Big Green was sealed in, and broke it with a small ki blast, freeing the Guardian.

"I LIVE!" Big Green boomed.

"Are you going to get this over with?" Blaze asked.

"What'd ya mean?" Alice questioned.

"Are you going to kill me, just like my grandfather?"

"Nah, I don't rememb- Oh, you're related to Inferno, aren't ya? Lemme guess, he told ya I was some sorta evil person who attacked 'im fer no reason."

"How'd you know?" Alice's guess was spot on, the wording was different, but the content was the same.

"He's a big, mean, scumbag, he seems like the kinda guy who'd lie to his grandkids for revenge." Alice's words had a serious tone, barely masking her rage.

"You lie."

"He also killed my best friend, along with a whole buncha others."

"He, _what_?!" as far as Blaze was concerned, murder was inexcusable, which he just realized he was going to do literally seconds ago. He was mentally kicking himself for forgetting about his one major standard.

"Yeah, he ordered his minions to kill all of the fighters that could challenge 'im. He missed one though."

"That's it. I'm going back to the Demon Realm. You've overpowered me, and I believe you. Goodbye." The demon flew off, feeling like the biggest moron in the universe. 

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

Alice should probably get her head in the fight, she's taken more damage than she should've.

"Shadow Impulse!" Blaze fired a dark ball of ki, only for Alice to deflect it. Unlike the last time this happened, the demon bounced it back, and then fired another Shadow Impulse.

Alice blocked the blasts, and dashed at him, delivering a high-speed kick, knocking Blaze into a mountain.

Blaze unleashed an Explosive Wave, destroying the mountain, before materializing his Darkness Sword. "Taste my blade!" He cried, rushing at his foe.

"More iron is always a good thing, but I don't think a sword'll taste that good." Alice remarked, dodging the slashes with ease. She flew back, to get a bit of space to think about her strategy.

"Umbral Blade!" Blaze declared, swiping his sword and creating blades of energy, which streaked through the air towards the human, nearly slicing her. 

"Wow, you've really gotten stronger since our last fight. A little stronger then Genome even!" Alice complimented, before charging a Kamehameha.

Blaze took a deep breath, preparing to use his new strongest attack. He called it the "Twilight Flame".

"HA!" Alice fired the beam.

Blaze exhaled, releasing a stream of fire from his mouth. The Turtle Destruction Wave easily cut through the flames, and the demon barely blocked it.

"I'm finished, go on to the next floor, where you'll face your strongest foe." Everyone was teleported back to Salaga's ship. Blaze left, going through the doorway in came in from. Durii tried to follow, only for the door to close before she could make it through.

"This is bad." Gowasu said. "Who could be a stronger fighter than the King of the Demon Realm?"

"I dunno, maybe Salaga himself?" Alice suggested. "Or maybe he found, like, the Legendary Super Namekian or somethin'."

"Only way to find out," Caro started to proceed to the next floor. "Is to continue onward."

* * *

' _How's Alaka doing?_ ' Blaze telepathically asked the wizard.

' _Sixty percent, after your little battle with the human. Why did you surrender?_ '

' _I believe it's time to enact our secret plan._ '

' _Once they hit the next floor, they won't know what hit them._ '

* * *

'At the World Martial Arts Tournament, Vert and the other Z-Fighters were just sitting around, there was some sort of ceremony relating Angel's victory going on, but they didn't really care.

'"So, uh, where the heck did the others go?" Serah asked.

"No clue. Probably off fighting Ogre and Karu, or something." Vert answered.

"And you're not going to help them?"

"Trust me, the only one of us who wouldn't get in the way is Nimu, and he isn't exactly after those two. Besides, those five are the strongest fighters on Earth. I'll check in if they're gone for another hour."

"What about my dad? Where does he rank?"

Hunter, who overheard their conversation, laughed. "Sorry, it's just, your dad's rather weak. Across all of my life, he ranks rather low on the scale. I've seen a space lizard mafia boss, a time-travelling bug man, and two demons. He's strong by normal person standards."

"But he beat Genome."

Vert and Hunter both looked to each other, as if asking each other, "Should we tell her?"

"Oh my god, he didn't." However, Serah caught on quickly. "He lied about killing him!"

Serah was about to storm off, annoyed. But Vert stood in her way. "He was asked by the one who actually killed him, they didn't want the publicity."

"Oh, uh, I guess that makes it okay, I guess."

* * *

The four arrived on the fourth floor, and were still on guard. What could their fourth warrior be? And on top of that, Salaga said there'd be three warriors, not four, so he might be getting desperate. 

"Can any of you sense anything?" Caro asked.

The others all answered, "No."

"So, either the warrior isn't here yet, they don't exist, or he's going to try and control one of us, like Gowasu mentioned on the trip over."

' _Very perceptive of you, Caro._ ' Salaga's voice rang out from inside their heads. 

"Shit. Everyone, be on guard." Caro was, for lack of a better word, on edge. He ruled out Gowasu, Salaga probably would've just used the Kai before He had a chance to interfere. So that left Durii, Alice, and himself. He guessed that, amongst all of them, Durii would be the obvious choice, since she's shown herself to be the strongest, and Alice would be the least likely, given her lower power.

Caro's theory was quickly disproved when Alice fell onto her knees, screaming and clutching her head in pain. The Saiyan was pretty sure that's what Salaga's mind control looked like. 

"How?" Gowasu questioned. "I thought you couldn't control people with pure hearts!"

' _Normally, that would be the case. But, I learned of an interesting little spell. It allows me to control one with a pure heart, but it takes nearly a decade to take effect. This would make it useless, after all, where would I find a strong enough fighter? Unless, I happened to have a certain demon on my side, who just so happened to have fought her._ ' Salaga explained, practically giddy over his successful play.

"So, that would explain her unique transformation. An effect of your evil spell." Caro surmised.

' _Indeed, I hadn't expected her to gain some of the power from it, but it doesn't matter in the end. Paparapapa!_ '

With the wizard's words, everyone was teleported away.

* * *

People were starting to leave the World Martial Arts Tournament, and the Z-Fighters were starting to worry. Alice and the others haven't gotten back yet, and it seems their energies just drop off of the face of the Earth for a few minutes at a time.

' _What the hell are they doing? They keep vanishing, each time longer than the last._ ' Hunter wondered.

"Uh, Dad? They're, uh, back." Vert said, running over.

"You sound nervous."

"Well, they sort of appeared in the middle of the ring, like teleported there, and there's a weird thing on the ground, and Mom seems to be off."

Hunter wordlessly rushed over to the ring, to see what the hell Vert's talking about.

* * *

Alice looked like she was in her in "Evil" Form, except with the addition of a fancy M tattoo.

"It's hopeless." Gowasu muttered. The human's power had skyrocketed, becoming around as a strong as a Super Saiyan 2. "We can't stop Alaka's revival."

"Please," Caro stepped forward. "All we have to do is subdue her, kill Salaga, and boom, done. I can take her."

Gowasu moved in the way. "You can't! She's far stronger than you! You're playing into his hands!"

Caro did the unthinkable, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. It looked about the same as his regular Super Saiyan form, with the addition of lightning in his aura.

"Move." He ordered, aiming a Galactic Gunshot at the Grand Supreme Kai.

"Better do what he says, Gowasu." Alice's voice sounded far more sinister, with a minor reverb. And then she shot a ki blast into the crowd, killing them all. 

"Alright, fine. I can't stop either of you, and if Durii and I work fast, we should be able to stop Alaka's resurrection. Salaga, move us to somewhere without innocent people." Gowasu's request was granted by the wizard, teleporting them away.

The Z-Fighters all saw this, and were quite startled. Who was that person Gowasu was talking to? Why is Alice, the kindest person any of them has ever met, killing innocent people? And less importantly, Caro can go Super Saiyan 2?

"They seem to have moved to the Southwest Forest." Hunter stated. "I'll gather the Dragon Balls, since we'll be needing them soon." 

"Me and Vert can go investigate whatever's going on with Alice." Rossa suggested, floating into the air. Vert followed suit, and the groups parted ways. Wolf and Nimu decided to tag along with Hunter, and Serah stayed behind to help calm the civilians who were panicking. 

* * *

The group that went after Salaga, Caro and company, were warped back to the Southwest Forest, where it was still raining, next to Salaga's ship.

"Interesting location, almost like he wants us to get to him." Gowasu muttered. "We'll take care of things, Caro! You just prevent her from gathering the energy for Majin Alaka!" He and Durii went into the ship.

"So, in other words, don't get hit. _Easy_." Caro shifted into a fighting stance, with his palms half-turned to face his foe, similar to the stance used by a certain Saiyan prince right before his most notable battle. 

Alice wordlessly shifted into her own stance, resembling the one a certain heroic Saiyan took before battling the aforementioned Saiyan prince.


	37. Ultimate Clash of Two Powers! Majin Alaka Revived!

"Do you have the slightest clue what's happening?" Vert asked. Him and Rossa were flying to the Southwest Forest, chasing after Alice and company. "I'm gonna be honest, nothing makes sense."

"Trust me, I've known her for a while, and she wouldn't normally do something like that in her right mind. Only question is, what's wrong?" Rossa wondered.

Unbeknownst to the two, there was another person following them. Elery, who wanted to see what's going on.

' _So they're also in the dark._ ' She thought.

* * *

[(Hatred at Two Power... - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC2FlGq5sd4)

The battle between Alice and Caro had just begun, fist met fist in a violent clash. Alice tilted her head to the side, dodging Caro's punch and countering with one to the gut. Caro growled, suddenly striking back with a right hook that forced Alice back. 

"Salaga's control seems to have given you a substantial boost in strength. But you're still fighting me." Caro taunted.

"Who cares?" Alice spat. "I'm fightin' for a cause."

Caro quickly caught on. "Oh god, is this _really_ about Rossa? If that's the case, I'm sorry. I sincerely regret doing that."

"Go screw yourself! Master Salaga gave me the power to get revenge for all of your evil-" Caro decided that he couldn't reason with her, and kicked her in the jaw. The human quickly recovered from the blow, and struck back with a right hook.

Caro took the attack, and tripped his foe, before elbowing her into the dirt. Alice leapt back to her feet, before blitzing him with a barrage of attacks. Caro weathered the assault, unleashing a burst of energy to throw his opponent off-balance and strike with a spearhand to the stomach. Alice blocked the following straight punch, countering with a kick across Caro's torso. 

The Saiyan vanished from sight as Alice swung another kick, getting one to the back for her efforts. She jumped back before springing off a rock to land a vicious punch across Caro's cheek. Caro smirked, blasting her point-blank with a Galactic Gunshot.

* * *

Salaga's eyes widened, they had already reached seventy percent of the energy needed to revive Alaka, and those showed no signs of stopping. "What the hell _are_ they?!"

"I believe the gold-haired one is named Caro, and the girl is Alice." Blaze answered, smirking.

"Not what I meant, Blaze!"

* * *

The battle ended up moving into a cavern, the two titans continuing their clash with only growing ferocity. Alice swung a kick for his head, slicing through a stalagmite instead as the Saiyan ducked. He struck back with an uppercut, knocking her into the air, and chased after to bring her back down with a double axe handle. Alice landed on her feet, stepping back as Caro came down with a falling punch. She countered with a straight kick, knocking him back. 

Alice cupped her hands, charging up her signature move.

"Kamehame...

"Bloody..." Caro did the same, a red sphere forming in his palm.

"HA!"

"STREAM!"

The clash of energy vaporized the cavern, turning it and the immediate area into a crater. But they didn't care, as the fight continued, with evergrowing speed. Alice caught the Saiyan's kick, and slammed him into the ground. Caro got up and rushed at her, delivering a crushing stomach punch. The human countered with a right hook, smashing the Saiyan through a rock formation.

* * *

"Ninety percent, ninety-one percent. And neither of them show signs of stopping!" Salaga was starting to worry, what would happen if Alice managed to break free from his control? He couldn't get rid of the powerup, a weird design flaw with the spell, and Blaze would get overpowered badly. The wizard shook his head, that's what Majin Alaka would be there for. 

"Hey, freak!" Durii called out.

"I see you and the Grand Supreme Kai have made it. How were my soldiers?"

"Them? I decided to redecorate the hall. Red works rather well."

"Doesn't matter, let's get some fresh air. Paparapapa!" yet again, they all were teleported away.

* * *

Now, they were above ground, about three miles from Salaga's ship. And, just to make thing worse, Alaka's Sealed Ball was also there, sitting on a flat device, presumptuously how the wizard was feeding it energy. 

A beeping was heard. "Oh, would you look at that! One hundred percent! That cocoon is about to open, and there's nothing you can do about it!" the wizard taunted.

"No." Durii transformed to Super Saiyan 2. "I won't let it end like this!" She began charging an Eraser Cannon.

"What are you doing?!" Gowasu questioned.

"It's like Alice taught me, give it your all, and nothing's impossible. Take this!" The Saiyan fired the Eraser Cannon, blasting the Sealed Ball into the sky. She didn't care, instead charging a Kamehameha, a powerful one.

Salaga was slightly panicking, that move might be enough to destroy Majin Alaka. But he quickly composed himself, there's no way she, or anyone, could destroy Alaka.

Durii unleashed the Kamehameha, and it hit dead-on. The Sealed Ball hit the ground, split in half. Some pink smoke billowed out from the halves, and that's it, nothing else inside the ball. "Looks like your Majin Alaka was all smoke, and no substance." She quickly engaged Blaze, wanting to finish things.

Salaga was having a minor temper tantrum, that little bitch just killed his one hope! If he figures something out, her death will be slow.

"No." Gowasu muttered. "No!"

Durii blocked a punch. "What's wrong?"

"Look up!" the Legendary Super Saiyan did as ordered, and saw that pink smoke, condensing? Whatever it was doing, it was gathering in one spot, and turning into a pink goo.

"Shit." Durii said, watching the goo morph into a humanoid shape. 

* * *

Rossa and Vert both noticed the power that just appeared out of nowhere, that was steadily growing.

They both stopped. "You sensed it too." Vert stated. "I'll go check on Mom, you go investigate that monstrous power."

"Right." the two parted ways, and Elery, who was still following them, followed Vert.

* * *

Caro stopped attacking upon sensing Majin Alaka, and started to fly away. Only for Alice to warp in front of him using Instant Transmission, and punch him into the ground.

' _Damn it! I don't have time for this! I need to have as much stamina as possible for fighting Alaka, so I can't do the thing._ ' he thought, dodging a ki blast.

* * *

Majin Alaka had finished forming. Surprisingly, it was decidedly female. She had shoulder-length "hair", if you could call it that, with two bangs. She also had blue eyes, with black sclera. Her outfit was a white and blue vest, with a red strapless bra, and white pants with a gold belt. 

"Majin Alaka is back!" She declared.

"Perfect! Kill them all!" Salaga ordered.

[(High and Scream - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTbZhNSWgsA)

"Nope. Don't wanna."

(Record scratch, music end)

"What do you mean, 'don't want to'?" The wizard was angry, first everything else, and now the thing he's been working so hard to revive just says no?! 

"Alaka don't wanna. That's it."

"Kill them, or I'll seal you back in your ball!" That immediately got Alaka moving.

* * *

Vert got to where Alice and Caro were, and saw the human teleporting into the Saiyan's way, repeatedly.

"Okay, who the heck should I punch?" Vert asked, mostly out of the surrealness of the situation.

"Her! She's being controlled by an evil wizard, who wanted to revive some ancient monster. That monster is most likely the big power level you've been sensing. And I can't deal with it, with her constantly getting in my way!" Caro informed, evading a kick. He threw her into the ground, before continuing to go after Alaka.

Alice once again warped in front of Caro, and threw a punch.

Only for Vert to jump in the way. As soon as the fist collided with his face, Alice froze. "V-Vert. What have I done?"

"Are you back to normal?" Vert asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, we need to deal with Alaka right now, before bodies start piling up." Caro ordered.

"Alright, grab on." Caro flew over, only to get knocked unconscious by a chop to the back of the neck, courtesy of Alice. She then did the same to Vert.

Elery, who was watching from behind a rock, charged at Alice. The human merely dodged the attack.

"Relax, I know what I'm doin'. Keep watch on 'em." Alice requested, teleporting away.' _We can't let Caro die. He's, like, the only one of us who could get strong enough to defeat Alaka._ ' she mentally added.

* * *

Currently, Alaka was just standing there, not doing anything. Salaga was starting to get annoyed with this staring contest.

"Anything I should know? A interesting power she has?" Durii asked.

"Her body can stretch and morph." Gowasu answered. "An-" His words were interrupted by a human teleporting in.

"Hey, guys." Alice said.

"You're back. Where's Caro?" Durii questioned, finding something to be suspicious.

"I kinda knocked him out. But we should focus on Alaka." Alice readied herself, the weird blob monster looked like she was going to make a move.

Durii made the first move, firing a barrage of ki blasts at the Majin. When the smoke cleared, Alaka was clearly missing several chunks of her body. "Are you sure this is the right blob monster? She went down a bit easy."

"She's not down!" Gowasu cried. "She can regenerate!"

"Now you tell me. So, I guess it's fire as many big blasts as possible to annihilate her."

"You made Alaka mad. You won't like her when she's mad!" Alaka began her assault, starting by punching Durii in the face, not giving the Saiyan a moment to react. Durii, while not severely hurt, was surprised.

Alaka then switched targets, rushing at Gowasu. The Kai was only barely able to avoid getting tackled, and He was certain that the Majin was playing with Him. He began to move His arms in an intricate motion, somewhat resembling the Kamehameha, before thrusting His right arm forward. "One Hand of Revelation!" He shouted, unleashing the whitish-blue Energy Wave.

The attack did blow a hole in Alaka, but as with Durii's previous attack, she merely regenerated the damage.

"Kill the Kai first!" Salaga ordered. Alaka did as requested, and appeared above Gowasu, before stomping Him into the ground. He screamed in pain, this hurt more than literally anything He's ever felt before. Alice warped to the Majin with Instant Transmission, and kicked her away. She followed up by rushing at Alaka.

Alaka threw her hands forward, unleashing a bluish-green Energy Wave. This didn't stop the human, she powered through it. "I won't lose! No matter what, I'll stop you!" Alice declared.

So the Majin forced more power into the blast in response, causing it to compress down into a giant energy sphere, overwhelming Alice. As in, it took everything the human had to not get killed by the blast. Alaka fired the sphere, and it rocketed into the sky, bringing Alice along with it. Gowasu, using what little energy He had, fired an Invisible Eye Blast, preventing the attack from outright killing Alice, and instead dropping her somewhere in the forest. To the Saiyan, it looked like Alice had died.

Durii was now the only one still able to fight, and she wasn't exactly confident in her ability to succeed.

"This is going swimmingly! Make her death slow!" Salaga cackled, everything was going perfectly. 

Alaka began to start moving towards Durii, it seems the Majin took the request a bit literally, walking rather slowly towards the Saiyan. The cry of, "Destructo-Disc!" and a red disc of energy slicing through the Majin interrupted that.

"Rossa!" Durii shouted. "We need to be careful!"

"I could guess. Should we run?" Rossa landed next to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"And let this monster run free? She'll destroy everything if she doesn't fall now." Those words caused Blaze, who was quietly watching, to materialize a spear, and throw it into Alaka's stomach.

"Now Blaze?!" Salaga was getting annoyed, both of his remaining minions, besides Alaka, broke free of his control.

"Both of you, run. I'm going to hold the line so you can figure out a way to kill her. I've dispelled my Stone Spit, so Fridgrator and Big Green are back to normal. Run! Now!" Blaze ordered, standing between the Majin and the Z-Fighters. The two quickly did as ordered, rocketing away. Gowasu was already gone, He had apparently left some time ago.

"Please, what are you going to do? She's already beaten everyone else." the wizard taunted.

"Something probably stupid." Blaze began charging up energy for a powerful attack.

* * *

Big Green and Fridgrator were a bit disoriented, they were back to normal.

"It seems that we failed. If that ki is what I think it is..." Fridgrator said.

"Then Majin Alaka has been revived!" Big Green shouted. "We need to-"

Before the Namekian could finish, Durii and Rossa stopped in front of the two. "Run away." The Saiyan finished. "We need to regroup at the Lookout, and figure out a plan of attack."

They all nodded, before heading north.

* * *

[(Depths of Despair / Expert Mission Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f72W0EsLeg)

"What are you doing?! Kill him now!" Salaga ordered. He was starting to worry that Blaze will muster up the energy to kill Alaka with his attack.

"No. Alaka wants to see how strong Blue Guy's gonna get!" Alaka stood there, just staring at the demon.

"Fine," the wizard knew he couldn't stop her, even with the threat of being sealed in her ball. "Parapapa." He muttered, creating a barrier, just in case. 

Blaze finished charging his attack. "Nemesis Rage!" He began unleashing a volley of powerful, fiery, ki blasts, each one stronger than the last. ' _I know that I can't claim to have redeemed myself, after what I've done under his control, but I can't just stand by and let this go on. For my people!_ '

After Blaze ran out of steam, and his assault was finished, there were chunks of pink goo everywhere. His blasting did quite a number on the Majin. Salaga was about to throw a temper-tantrum, until he noticed the goo starting to move back to where Alaka was originally standing.

Alaka reformed, good as new. "What should Alaka turn you into? Chocolate? Cookie? Cookie! Turn into cookie!" She pointed her finger at Blaze, and released a crackling pink beam. Upon contact, the demon was enveloped in a pink light. In a flash, he was turned into a chocolate chip cookie. Had any of the others been there, they would've described the sight as surreal, the Majin had literally turned a living, breathing, creature into a cookie! She scarfed the thing down in one bite. "Maybe Alaka shoulda turned Blue Guy inta chocolate."

"Now that's over with," Salaga's barrier dissipated, having done it's job. "Alaka! Time to cause some mayhem!"

"Okie dokie!" if there was one thing Alaka loved most, it was smashing stuff, and causing general mayhem. Well, eating sweets was her favorite thing to do, but it was still fun to her regardless.

* * *

On the way to the Lookout, the four noticed Elery, standing next to the unconscious bodies of Vert and Caro.

"So, that's what happened to Caro." Durii stated. "If I were a bettin' girl, I'd say that Alice knocked him out, for some reason. Big Green, could you please carry them?"

"Already on it! My-" Big Green was interrupted.

"That's nice. Elery," She turned to the half-Saiyan. "Do you know what happened?"

"Kinda? Miss Alice was fighting Dad, and then Vert popped in and got punched. That, dispelled some sorta brainwashing? And then she knocked Dad and Vert out and told me to keep watch on them." Elery informed.

"So," Fridgrator interjected. "From your explanation, Caro and Alice were fighting, Vert came to help, got hit, which in turn caused Alice to come back to her senses, and knocked them both unconscious to prevent them from fighting Alaka. We can figure out our plan of attack later, let's go to the Lookout." Everyone nodded, before blasting off into the sky, heading north once more.


	38. The Aftermath... Birth of the Ultimate Super Saiyan!

The Z-Fighters, the ones that went after Alaka anyway, were all on the Lookout. Vert and Caro were now awake.

" _Goddammit_!" Caro cursed, punching the floor.

"Calm down, smashing up the Lookout isn't going to do anything." Fridgrator said.

"I know, it's just, I don't think I've ever felt like more of an idiot. I should've ignored Gowasu's warning, and killed that godforsaken wizard with a Galactic Gunshot. Then nobody would have to die."

"Hindsight is 20/20, but we need to come up with a plan." Durii reminded. "Gowasu and I nearly died because we didn't have one."

"Speaking of, where did he go? I haven't seen anything of him." Rossa asked.

"Who knows? We can't sense his energy."

"I could, but his ki must have dropped down to extremely low levels, and normal wildlife are drowning it out. Even with my Guardian seeing-everywhere-on-Earth power, I still need to know a general area before searching." The Namekian said.

"That's not good. Our only source of intelligence regarding Alaka is MIA." Durii said.

* * *

Gowasu was slowly stumbling, thanks to his injuries, through the forest. He knew that Alice was somewhere in the area, He could barely sense it. But it was still a lengthy trek, and occasionally animals would try to attack him. Let's just say He regretted having to fight back. 

The skies turned dark, well, darker than they were a moment ago. "What's this?" He wondered, still limping is way to where He believed the human was. 

* * *

"Strange. I thought this planet's days weren't so sudden with their shifts to night." Salaga was confused. Literally a moment ago, it was clear, sunny, skies where they were traveling, and the next moment it was dark.

"Maybe some big dragon made it dark?" Alaka suggested.

"That is positively idiotic. What ever made you think that was possibility?"

* * *

At Pod Corp, Hunter had summoned Shenlong. At some point, Serah had joined the trio of Wolf, Nimu, and Hunter.

" **WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?** " the dragon asked.

"First, revive all everyone who has been killed since the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Hunter requested.

"Except the really bad ones!" Wolf added, just in case.

Shenlong's red eyes glowed. " **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?** "

"I think that's all for now!" Wolf shouted. Without information on what exactly is happening, they can't make a wish. Leaving Shenlong wouldn't be an option, as literally everyone there, except maybe Serah, could kill Him. And whatever that massive power is, it definitely could end the dragon. Shenlong vanished, and the Dragon Balls scattered to far corners of the Earth. In four months, they'd be ready again, and another wish could be granted.

' _I noticed you summoned the dragon,_ ' Big Green contacted the four telepathically, much Serah's confusion. ' _Come to the Lookout._ '

The four obeyed the Guardian's request, rocketing into the sky. Well, Serah just followed the others.

* * *

About a couple hours later, after Hunter and company arrived at the Lookout, a certain disgusting wizard's voice rang out, from inside their heads.

' _Hello citizens of Earth. You might be wondering what happened at your World Martial Arts Tournament, or, for residents of South City, who those two figures floating in the sky are. Close your eyes, if you please._ ' The Z-Fighters, along with almost the entire Earth's population, did as ordered, seeing Salaga and Alaka hovering above South City.

' _I am Salaga, and her name is Majin Alaka. Don't bother begging for your lives. We are looking for three martial artists. They look like this._ ' They all saw three fighters. Rossa, Durii, and Caro. ' _For every hour that I do not know their locations, this will happen._ '

* * *

"Alaka. Have a snack." Salaga ordered.

Alaka lifted her fingers, causing every person in the city to float into the sky. "Hmm, what should Alaka turn them inta? Chocolate? Chocolate! Turn into chocolate!" she pointed her finger, unleashed a crackling pink beam that enveloped the people in a pink light.

In a flash, every single person was turned into chocolate. Majin Alaka then pointed at herself, and the chocolate flew towards her.

"That is what's going to happen, if I do not get their locations soon. Feel free to contact me, just say my name." Salaga finished, shutting down his telepathic transmission. 

* * *

Durii, along with everyone else, was shocked, appalled, and furious. She was starting to go Super Saiyan, purely from her fury.

"Calm down." Hunter ordered. "We can't let our position be compromised."

Durii stopped. "Sorry, it's just, that was disgusting. What kind of monster cheerfully devours an entire city?"

"That kind of monster. We need to think of plan."

"What do we do? I experienced her power firsthand, she exceeds even Super Saiyan 2 in raw strength, and she can regenerate everything we threw at her."

"Terrifying. Give me time to think."

* * *

Around ten minutes after Salaga's threat, he got his first contact.

' _Hello? Salaga?_ ' The voice belonged to a member of the World Martial Arts Tournament staff.

' _Yes? What is it?_ ' The wizard asked.

' _Those three you asked for, their names are Rossa, Durii, and Caro. The redhead is Rossa, the guy is-_ '

' _I want to know where they are, not who they are!_ ' Salaga was annoyed. "Paparapapa!"

* * *

The staff member suddenly began swelling up, like he was having the worst allergic reaction in the universe. Eventually, he exploded, like a balloon that's been overinflated.

* * *

"I specifically asked for their locations. Stupid Earthlings." He muttered.

"Maybe ya could use their names ta find out where they live?" Alaka asked.

"We don't have the time for that, stupid moron."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Southwest Forest, Gowasu was still limping his way through it.

"Master! There you are!" Zamasu called. Thanks to Hunter's wish from earlier, he was revived.

"Zamasu, you're alive." Gowasu said, before coughing up some blood.

"I believe that the Dragon Balls were used to revive me, and many others. You're injured." Zamasu healed the Grand Supreme Kai.

"Thank you."

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you heading this way? Salaga is that way." The Kai pointed to the east.

"Follow me." Gowasu blasted off, moving to where a certain human should be.

* * *

Around the same time, a certain demon was doing some training, south of the two Kais.

'I _can't let that monster hurt my people. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened._ ' Blaze thought, swinging his sword. 

* * *

The two Kais reached their destination. Alice was laying in the middle of a clearing in the forest, unconscious.

"Here we are." Gowasu said.

"Shall I heal her?" Zamasu asked.

"Not yet, let's move her first."  
  
"No mortal has ever been allowed there, are you sure that's wise?"

"Wise? Maybe not. But we need to bring her to somewhere Alaka won't be able to get to." Gowasu used Instantaneous Movement, a technique similar to Instant Transmission, to warp the three away. 

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Serah asked Hunter.

"Sure, what is it?" The Pod Corp. President replied.

"What's, up with everyone? They all seem, hopeless."

Her words were true, everyone on the Lookout, except for Elery and Fridgrator, seem to be in a despair.

"With Alice dead, things seem hopeless." Hunter said. "It's hard to explain the effect she has on people. Her real power isn't her amazing fighting skill, or power. It's her, niceness. She can make a friend out of anyone, if she puts her mind to it. Every single one of us, except for Big Green, would either be dead, or in a far worse life. Wolf would still be a desert bandit, Rossa'd be an assassin, I'd be unhappy with my life, Vert wouldn't exist, Durii would be stuck with Caro, Fridgrator would be a corpse, hell, Caro might be the only one to have a better life, but he wouldn't give up everything he has now, just for that. In all of our battles, we always had hope that that she would arrive, and stop the bad guy. And, even against Genome, she always did, somehow. Even when it wasn't direct, like with Genome, she always had a hand in stopping them."

"Wow, I knew she was a good person, but that's on a whole other level."

* * *

Salaga and Alaka were hovering above Ginger Town. Despite the obvious location for their next attack being Angel City, or even West City, they had gotten lost and went far north.

"Hello, citizens of Earth! I still don't know where those fighters are, so another city, or town I guess, is getting destroyed." Salaga declared, once again using his magic to speak with everyone on Earth. "Alaka, have fun."

Alaka had a mischievous smile, something you wouldn't expect from a being that's about to murder an entire town.

' _Stop!_ ' someone shouted to Salaga.

"Alaka, stop or I'll seal you back in your ball." The Majin did as ordered. "What is it?"

' _I know where one of the fighters live! The redhead, she lives in West City._ '

"Thank you for the information, now die. Paparapapa!" once again, the man on the other end exploded. "Alaka, you can destroy the town now, and then we'll head to West City."

* * *

"That asshole!" Rossa shouted.

"Who was that?" Vert asked.

"Some movie director. He wanted to make a movie of one of my books, and I said no."

"Out of curiosity, where is the Dragon Radar?" Fridgrator asked.

"It's," Hunter checked his pockets. "Shit. I must have left back at Pod Corp. And we don't have Instant Transmission, so we are positively screwed if we can't stall them. And I can't even make a new one, since the blueprints for it are also there."

"I'll stall them." Caro stated. "Durii is the fastest amongst us, she can go in and out quickly. And I'm through with standing around doing nothing!" Caro rocketed off, ready to take on the monstrous Majin and her master.

"I guess it's Operation Get the Dragon Radar. Where'd you leave it?" Durii asked.

* * *

Alice awoke to a yellow sky. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. She looked around to see both Gowasu and Zamasu standing nearby.

"This is the Sacred World of the Kais. The home of all Supreme Kai. Come with me." Gowasu requested.

As they began to walk, Zamasu spoke. "Your clothes," he gestured to the human's gi, which was tatters. "Don't desecrate our sacred land with those rags." he pointed at her, and in a flash, her clothes were changed to the same black and yellow coat, violet undershirt, and blue pants as the two Kais. 

* * *

Alaka and Salaga were flying through the sky, heading towards West City, or at least that's what they thought. They had actually managed to go far east of the aforementioned city, near where Big Green fought Nico seven years ago.

"Maybe I should find a map." Salaga thought out loud, noting that West City was an oddly hard place to track down.

However, a certain Saiyan confronted them, glaring at them both.

"Ah, yes, Caro! I see you decided to turn yourself in. Quick question, where are the other two?" Salaga was somewhere between pleased, and smug. 

"Places. But that doesn't matter. This is where your malicious machinations end." Caro pointed.

"Malicious machinations? That sounds like some line out of a cheesy kids show, not a boast against the strongest being in the universe."

"Before I kill the two of you, here's a quick lesson in Super Saiyan." He transformed to Super Saiyan 1. "This is your basic, run-of-the-mill, Super Saiyan. The classic one you should be familiar with by now."

"So you change your hair and eye color, big whoop."

Caro transformed to Super Saiyan 2. "This is Super Saiyan Two. A Super Saiyan beyond a Super Saiyan. You're intimately familiar with this one."

"Hardly looks like a change. You got a few sparks in your aura, amazing." The wizard's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

[(Super Saiyan 3 Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU)

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. And this, is to go further beyond!" he declared, powering up. The energy radiating off his body was beyond anything the Z-Fighters had sensed prior, shaking the very planet to its core.

* * *

At the Lookout, everyone was shocked.

"What the hell _are_ you, Caro?!" Fridgrator questioned, trying to maintain his footing from the shaking.

"Holy crap!" Vert shouted. He was almost surprised the Saiyan's power wasn't destroying the Earth, as he looked to the horizon and saw a massive golden pillar of light; Caro's aura.

* * *

Angel, who was currently trying to figure out what he should do, got hit on the head by a falling object. He was still at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

' _An earthquake?_ ' he thought, he was pretty sure that earthquakes weren't exactly common around there.

* * *

"Im-impossible!" Zamasu exclaimed. "It's not possible to sense mortal ki from here, not without actively searching for it!"

"Jeez, Caro! Are trying to show off?" Alice shouted. ' _I thought he was gonna hop in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and then pull out some new form or somethin'! Not this!_ '

* * *

"Alaka! Kill him now! Kill him before he gets too strong!" Salaga ordered, panicking.

Alaka didn't listen, instead staring down the Saiyan, grinning.

* * *

Blaze smiled. He knew that, judging by the sheer power Caro was exerting, combined with him having a good idea of Alaka's power, the Saiyan could win. 

* * *

Durii stopped for a moment, in shock. What the hell was Caro doing? How long has he been hiding that?

* * *

Caro finished powering up. His hair had grown tremendously, nearly as long as he was tall, and was very spiky. His eyes gained dark pupils, and the sparks from Super Saiyan 2 were even more prevalent. He had confident smirk.

"This, is Super Saiyan Three. The ultimate Super Saiyan, above and beyond everything seen before. I'm not even sure the exact amount of power this form gives me, but it's more than enough to end you. I've only used this form once before, in the middle of the night, deep in the mountains." Caro's voice had gained a gravelly tone. "And only for a few seconds."

"Very well, if you plan on throwing your life away, I have a small question." Salaga said. "Why didn't you use that form against Alice?"

"I was worried that sheer amount of energy this form radiates, would revive Alaka on the spot." Caro answered, before glaring at the Majin. "I'm going to take you down."

"People of Earth! Watch as another of your great warriors fall!" Salaga announced, speaking the population of Earth.

* * *

The Z-Fighters closed their eyes to see Caro in his new form.

"Are you all sure we aren't dreaming?" Hunter asked.

"I think this might be our ticket to victory." Fridgrator muttered.

* * *

Durii also stopped and closed her eyes, seeing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

' _What the hell_ are _you?_ '

* * *

' _Strange, Durii has stopped moving._ ' Caro noticed. "Durii! Get moving!"

"Why are you shouting at someone who isn't here?" Salaga asked, already forgetting about what he did moments ago. "No matter. Alaka, kill him!"

"Before we fight, why do you obey him? You could easily kill him. Hell, I'm not even sure if he's able to seal you away." Caro rushed at the Majin.

Alaka fired a pink ki sphere, creating a large explosion. The Saiyan burst out of the cloud of smoke, kicking the Majin in the head.

The ultimate battle, Super Saiyan 3 versus Majin, Caro versus Alaka, had just begun. Next time, on Universe 10 Z!


	39. The Ultimate Sacrifice... Super Saiyan 3 Vs. Majin!

[(Bombing King!! - My Hero Academia OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuTq-Aynwnw)

A titanic clash, Caro as a Super Saiyan 3 versus Majin Alaka, was now underway.

Caro followed up his kick by circling around her at high-speed, before uppercutting the Majin into the sky. He appeared above her, to slam her down with a double axe handle. "Shining Storm!" He cried, unleashing a barrage of golden Energy Waves.

Alaka unleashed an Explosive Wave, stopping the assault. "You're really strong! Alaka likes you!" She said, before rocketing at the Saiyan, slamming right into his stomach. "Go boom!" she fired an Energy Wave, blasting Caro back.

"I'd say the same about you, but I haven't even begun to show my full power." The Super Saiyan boasted. He vanished, before striking with a hard chop to the neck. "Too fast?" He continued his assault with a knee to the head, before a kick to the chin, sending Alaka flying. 

Alaka halted her momentum, with a cheerful smile. "Alaka also been holdin' back!" Her pink aura flared, before punching the Saiyan. By stretching her arm a good twenty feet.

"You can stretch your arms. Interesting. Trust me, you won't be able to hit me with that again." Alaka met his boast by doing the same stretch punch as before, only for Caro to grab the limb at the wrist, and pull her in. And subsequently punch her around like a paddleball. Alaka severed her arm, regenerating a new one just in time to block Caro's punch. Caro smirked, suddenly kneeing the Majin in the stomach.

* * *

Durii got to Pod Corp. It took her a bit, even as a Super Saiyan 2, partly cause she may have gotten lost for a moment. Maybe it was ten minutes. And may have stopped for another five to see Caro fight.

"Hi Durii!" Huntsman, Hunter's father, greeted.

"Notime! DragonRadar! CantstayinWestCitytelleveryonetogetoutofthecity!" she hurriedly shouted.

"Slow down, I can barely tell what you're saying."

Durii took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I need the Dragon Radar, and everyone needs to evacuate the city for until we say otherwise."

"Alright, I noticed it was sitting on a table so held onto it for safe keeping. Here ya go." He handed the device to the Saiyan, who immediately blasted off into the sky. "It's gonna be a bit of a pain, but I should manage evacuation."

* * *

' _Durii's left Pod Corp. Perfect. Time to give this blob everything I've got._ ' Caro thought, before slamming his shoulder into the Majin. He then kicked her, before charging a Shining Stream. " _ **Shining Stream**_!" He howled, firing the golden blast, which tore the Majin to shreds.

Shreds, however, wasn't good enough. Alaka regenerated the damage. "Lemme try that!" She thrust her hands forward, and fired a pink Shining Stream, narrowly avoided by the Saiyan. 

' _She, can mimic my techniques?! Thank the gods that most of my moves are just large blasts._ ' He thought, before aiming his palm at the Majin. "Galactic..." a blue ki sphere formed. " _Gunshot_!" He fired the blast, which instantly exploded upon contact. 

This time, when the smoke cleared, Alaka was a tad burnt, but not the blasted to pieces the Saiyan expected. She had blocked the attack, rather than take it head-on. "Wow, Big Hair's really strong!"

"It's Caro. And this is where this ends." Caro rocketed forward, unleashing a brutal onslaught of attacks. Elbows, knees, punches, kicks, you name it. He slammed her into one of the islands below with a double axe handle.

"Ouchies." Alaka said, hopping back to her feet.

Caro landed nearby, dropping down to Super Saiyan 2.   
  
Salaga was confused. "Why did you revert? Realized that you've lost?" 

[(United States of Smash - My Hero Academia OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dbzlte_EaWQ)

"Super Saiyan 3 drains my energy at a remarkable rate. I can't keep it up for long." Caro became surrounded by a yellow sphere. "But that doesn't matter! There's only one way to put an end to you!" he declared, glaring at Alaka.

The wizard rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, some all-out attack that'll put you to brink of death?"

"Not to the brink! I'm blowing us both to smithereens! Just know, even if you manage to survive, in two days, there will be a foe even stronger than me, stronger than _you_." he was going to use his very life-force for his next, and final, attack.

Salaga made the obvious move of flying out of the way, a good mile or so away from the Saiyan and Alaka.

"I only have one regret. That I won't be able to see my daughter grow up. I'm not doing this for me,"

* * *

' _I'm doing this for Durii,_ '

"He's really going to do it." Durii realized. She sped up, making certain that Caro's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

' _I'm doing this for my daughter,_ '

The Z-Fighters quickly had to restrain Elery to prevent her from going off and getting herself killed.

* * *

' _I'm doing this for Alice, the one you killed,_ '

Alice, who was watching the battle through Zamasu, was touched. Caro had turned from a complete, well, asshole, into a hero. 

* * *

"I'm doing this for everyone in the universe, good, bad, or somewhere in-between!" Caro bellowed. "I'm going to crush you into dust..."

" _ **AND THROW YOU INTO THE WIND**_!" He unleashed all of his energy into one massive golden explosion, visible for miles. It completely vaporized the island they were standing on, along with a few others. Salaga nearly got caught up in the blast, it was only due to his quick thinking that he erected a barrier to protect himself. 

When everything subsided, there was nothing but a massive crater in the ocean. Well, there was a statue, Caro's body, completely drained of life, but it was blown away into dust in the wind.

Salaga was about to start screaming and whining and all that sort of stuff, but then he saw something interesting. There were pink vapors, which were beginning to solidify. Within mere moments, Alaka was completely reformed, having regenerated from mere vapors. 

* * *

"D-dad..." Elery sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "Dad!"

"Why?! Why did he have to sacrifice himself?!" Hunter questioned, not to anyone in specific. He was their strongest fighter. And now he's... gone.

"He wanted to give us hope." Fridgrator said. "Show us that the 'invincible Majin' isn't as durable as we thought. If did that at the beginning of the fight, he could've succeeded. That's why he said that a 'strong fighter' would be appear in two days. He just bought us time, and I'm going to use it. I'm going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I think I'm on the cusp of a new power, and I need the time. If she comes here early, just make sure that the door isn't smashed. Don't want to possibly get trapped in an alternate dimension. I won't let Caro's sacrifice be in vain." The Arcosian walked off, determined to make sure Caro's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

"Woo! That was fun!" Alaka said, floating above the crater.

"Good work, Alaka! Let's continue on our path of destruction." Salaga was honestly happy, one-third of the biggest thorns in his side, besides that annoying Kai, is dead.

"Actually, Alaka wants to talk ta ya 'bout that."

"Are you talking about his inane claim that I don't know the sealing spell? He was bullshitting to try and make you betray me. Of course I know the spell."

"Prove it. Say the first little bit of it."

Salaga quickly realized his mistake. He didn't actually know the spell, and was just doing a rather convincing bluff. He gulped. "P-paparapapa?" 

"Nope! But here's a consolation prize!" Alaka fired a ki blast to kill the wizard.

"Paparapapa!" Salaga quickly shouted, teleporting himself away. However, to Alaka, it looked like she just vaporized the wizard in one shot.

"Woo! Alaka's free ta do whatevs Alaka wants!" Alaka cheered. "But, what does Alaka wanna do?" She put her hand to her chin. "Blow stuff up!" The Majin flew off to cause chaos and such.

* * *

"Darn it?" Big Green stated, not sure whether the latest development was a good thing.

Durii finally made it back. "What happened?"

"Besides Caro, Alaka just attempted to murder Salaga."

"I guess that's a good thing?" Durii said, sharing Big Green's thoughts.

"Probably not, she decided to continue her murder spree. Now our hopes rest with Fridgrator."

"Him? Really? Well, if he does succeed, I won't complain."

* * *

"Damn it!" Salaga yelled. He had warped back to his spaceship, and was now venting. "Why did it have to go like this?!" He took a deep breath. "Perhaps I should check through my father's notes. Maybe something in there could help."

* * *

"So, uh, why are we here?" Alice asked. The three were at a large temple, where Gowasu resides when not chasing after evil blob monsters.

"Simple, I plan on unlocking your hidden potential." Gowasu answered.

"I still have some? I thought I was tapped out after the big Namekian guy unlocked it." the human pointed out.

Gowasu let out a small chuckle. "My ability is far more potent than his."

"Forgive me, master. But when did you acquire such an ability? To my knowledge you never had this ability." Zamasu interjected.

"A ten years ago, an old witch visited, and taught me how to do it." He answered. "Anyway, let's begin."

Gowasu then began to do a bizarre dance, shaking his arms up and down and marching around the human.

"How long is this supposed to last?" Alice questioned. She'd probably have laughed, had the last several hours not happened.

"Five hours. Please be quiet, this is a very important ritual." The Kai continued dancing.


	40. Angel Makes His Move! A New Darkness...

It had been a mere eight hours since Alaka had been revived, and already, nearly one-quarter of the Earth's population has already been killed.

"Wow, it's gettin' dark. Alaka should make a house!" the Majin said, before flying off to a city.

* * *

She was floating above another city. The Majin pointed her finger into the air, causing the citizens to float into the air. She then pointed her other finger at them.

"Turn into clay!" Alaka declared, firing a crackling pink beam from her finger, turning the citizens into clay. She then gathered it into a big blob, before nuking the city with a ki blast. "Now ta make Alaka's house!"

* * *

"Phew! All done!" she had finished using the clay to form a decent-sized house. It looked like some sort of slug, a rather odd decorating choice. "Now ta take a good ol' nap." She walked into the bedroom, and passsed out on the floor without even bothering to lay on the bed.

* * *

Gowasu had finally finished the ritual.

"I don't really feel any different." Alice said.

"The ritual takes five hours. The actual powerup will take around fifteen to twenty hours. Take it easy until then, physical exertion may cause negative effects." the Kai informed.

"That stinks."

* * *

Early in the morning, a certain famous martial artist was hiding behind a rock, near Majin Alaka's house.

' _Why'd I agree to this?_ ' Angel mentally questioned. ' _Right, saving the world. Maybe this time I'll actually back up my claims, rather than take credit for another's heroic actions._ '

He took a deep breath. "Come on out, Majin Alaka!" He shouted.

After a few tense moments of silence, he let out a sigh of relief. Angel really didn't want to fight the monster.

"Hello! Someone wants ta see Alaka?" The Majin stood atop her house. She hopped down to the ground.

' _Screw it._ ' Angel grabbed his handbag full of things to deal with Majin Alaka, before walking over. "Your days are numbered! Prepare yourself, for judgement is but a few steps away! I, Angel, will put an end to your monster machinations here and now!" he dramatically pointed at the Majin. "Take this!" The human unleashed a vicious barrage of punches and kicks. Not a single one did anything, not even causing Alaka to flinch.

"This is fun!" Alaka shouted, not even realizing that he was trying to kill her. "My turn!" She wound up for a punch of her own.

"Wait!" He called, prompting the Majin to stop. "I wasn't really trying to hurt you. I was just, playing with you. Yeah, that's right. Anyhow, here's a gift." Angel reached into his bag, and pulled out a box of chocolates. "I heard you like chocolate, so I bought the most expensive kind I could find."

"Alaka does like chocolate." she took the box, and began scarfing down all of them in short order.

' _Good, I poisoned each and every single piece, with one of the deadliest poisons known to man._ ' Angel thought.

"These taste better than chocolate made from people! Maybe Alaka should get a chocolate factory." Alaka said, not poisoned in the slightest.

' _Damn, time for plan b._ ' Angel pulled out a handheld gaming device. "Here, it's a Nantendo BS. You make the guys on screen fight each other." The Majin took the device and started playing with it. Angel ran back a few feet, and pulled out a small remote. He pressed the big red button, causing the device to explode.

"Alaka likes a big finish!" The smoke cleared, revealing Alaka to be completely unharmed, although covered in a thin layer of ash. "You're funny, Alaka make you her servant!"

Angel was, frankly, surprised and confused. He was expecting to be turned into candy or something, not made into the blob monster's slave.

"Well, first, can we take a picture? You know, to commemorate this occasion?" Angel could, at the very least, have some proof of beating her, in case the real victor decides to make him take credit.

* * *

"Like this? Alaka is confused, when did this become popular?" Alaka was on the ground, limbs spread out and eyes closed, like she's been defeated.

"Age 767, now just stay right there." Angel set the timer on his camera, and quickly ran over to stand behind the 'defeated' Majin, flashing a V sign. 

* * *

"Hey, Angel!" Alaka shouted. It has been about an hour since Angel first arrived on the scene. "Why isn't this dog running away?"

Angel saw a small Labrador Retriever, limping near the house. "It's hurt, it can't run away."

"So if it's not hurt, it'll run away! Turn into healthy!" tThe Majin pointed her finger at the dog, and fired a crackling blue beam. The dog was surrounded by a glow, before becoming healthy. It began licking her. "Why isn't it running away?"

"You made it your friend. It likes you."

"A friend? Yay, Alaka made a friend! What do we call it?" Alaka asked.

"How about Zam? It fits, considering your name."

"Zam! That's perfect! Zam, we're gonna be great friends!" Alaka declared. She began petting the little dog.

Only for, literally moments later, a beam of light to pierce the dog. Alaka turned to the source.

"My my," It was Salaga, standing atop a hill. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Didn't Alaka kill you?" The Majin asked. "Are you a ghost?"

"No, you blithering idiot! I never died in the first place, you just assumed you killed me! But never mind that."

"Alaka is gonna kill ya now."

Salaga laughed. "Hahaha! That would be a threat, but let's just say that I decided to look through my father's notes."

"Sesame? He was nice, gave Alaka lots of candy."

"While doing so, I found an interesting spell. He never managed to use it, but here goes!" Salaga raised his arms.

"Necronus, Tenebris, Malus!" he shouted, causing Alaka to freeze up, before melting into a puddle. 

She then reformed. Her appearance has changed. For starters, her hair was shorter and, rather than the two bangs, was parted to the side, and her eyes were now purple. Her clothes had also changed, with a purple top with yellow accents, purple pants with a brown belt, and golden bands on her forearms. 

"Wow," Salaga said. "I wasn't quite sure if the spell to draw out your evil would work, but it worked better than I expected! Come on Alaka, let's continue on our path of destruction!"

"First off," the Majin's voice was deeper. "It's Kadabra, not Alaka. And secondly, you look thirsty." 

"Thirsty for revenge!" The wizard replied.

"How about I quench it?" Kadabra liquefied, before forcefully pouring herself down Salaga's throat, forcefully overgorging him to the point of causing him to burst.

"Holy... What the hell just happened?!" Angel questioned, completely confused by the latest turn of events.

Kadabra turned towards the human, and began charging a ki blast. "No, I think I'll save you for last." She flew off, to go do something else.

* * *

"Goddamn diabolus ex machina!" Big Green punched the ground.

"What happened?" Hunter asked. Hearing the Guardian swear was a tad off-putting.

"Alaka has turned outright evil. Salaga was never dead, and he used some spell to make her turn into an eviler version of herself." the Namekian informed.

"That's, not good. What's she doing now?"

"Rocketing towards our location at high-speed."

"Correct." Kadabra was already there, hovering above the Lookout. "Now, where's that strong fighter?"

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, much less the two days Caro said! Have some patience!" Big Green shouted.

"I want the fighter, now. Unless I see them in the next thirty seconds, I will begin murdering each and every one of you." the Majin threatened.

"You can't fight them..." Big Green started, clearly trying to think of something to stall for time. "Until you've killed every human on Earth! Hunter, Rossa, and Vert don't count, they're not on Earth."

"All right. If you're going to play that game," Kadabra began walking around the perimeter of the Lookout.

"What are you doing?" the Namekian asked.

"Getting a quick headcount." the Majin finished her walk, and raised her hand to the sky. She was surrounded by a pink glow, before a swarm of ki blasts were fired into the sky, raining down onto the Earth's population, killing all but Angel.

"You, you monster." Durii was furious. "How could you?" she was quiet, but it wasn't hiding anything.

"How could I? It was rather easy, a few billion blasts, and boom. Entire population killed." Kadabra answered. "Now, bring me the fighter."

"Follow me." Big Green ordered.

* * *

Big Green had taken a very long and convoluted path to the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, attempting to buy Fridgrator as much time as possible before fighting Kadabra. It took about four-five minutes to get to the door.

"A door? A door is the fighter who's stronger than me? Am I being pranked?" the Majin was annoyed.

"Inside this door, lies the strongest foe you shall ever face." Big Green said. He didn't truly know how strong Fridgrator had gotten, but a bluff or two rarely hurts. He slowly began to open the door.

Only for a teal streak to blaze out of it, nearly ripping the door of its hinges. Fridgrator was out of the chamber, with an expression that screamed 'confident'. "Follow me, I'd rather fight away from the others." He said, rocketing off to the south. Kadabra quickly followed.


	41. Ultimate Evolution: Golden Fridgrator's Magnificent Power!

Fridgrator and Kadabra stopped in a desert, far south of Big Green's Lookout.

"Why the middle of nowhere? I assumed that you would want to go somewhere more, I dunno, thematically appropriate?" the Majin asked.

"Well, it's somewhat far from the Lookout, and that's it." Fridgrator replied. "Now, prepare for the end."

"Oh, what? Going to transform into the Legendary Super Arcosian? Please, I'm starting to get disappointed. This is the hyped up fighter?"

"Not as far from the truth as you think." Fridgrator began powering up, a gold aura blazing around him. A burst of light obscured his features, and he had gone through a transformation. His armored parts had become golden, the skin on his face, feet, and hands were now purple, as well as his gems, and everything else became a dark gold.

"Behold, my Ultimate Evolution. For the sake of simplicity, let's call this form Golden Fridgrator." Fridgrator leaned forward, with his hands spread out. 

"Your form has an, interesting color scheme." Kadabra remarked. Both of them now had a yellow and purple color scheme.

"The gold represents the Super Saiyan who sacrificed himself to try to stop you, the purple is purely my favorite color. But enough talk, your evil, ends today. I can tell you've become stronger, but will it be enough?" Fridgrator pointed, unleashing a vicious barrage of Death Beams, now red in color. It literally tore the Majin to shreds, only for her to heal from the assault.

"Did you really think that would work?" Kadabra mocked.

"Figured I'd try." The Acrosian rocketed forward, before slamming his fist into the Majin's face. She quickly responded with a punch of her own, and Fridgrator caught it with his other hand.

[(Pikkon's Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXJKr4bnGxk)

Kadabra was then promptly struck with a hard kick, courtesy of Fridgrator, sending her back a good few feet. She rushed at him, and hit him with a high-speed kick, before rocketing around...

To get slammed into by the very Arcosian she just hit. Turns out, he increased his speed to catch her off-guard.

"You certainly pack a punch, you overgrown lizard, but I haven't even begun to-" Kadabra's words were interrupted by a fist implanting itself squarely in her face. Followed up by a spinning kick to send her flying, and a volley of ki blasts to, hopefully, finish her off. "Rude!" Sadly, his attempt failed.

"Interesting, your regeneration is seemingly flawless. It recovers to from even near obliteration, and doesn't drain your stamina as much as a Namekian's, or even Genome. But, there must be a limit somewhere, and I _will_ find it." Fridgrator emphasized his point by appearing in front of the Majin, and sending her flying with a tail smash.

The Arcosian warped behind her for a double axe handle, smashing her into the ground.

"So you'll wail on me with physical attacks? Sounds to me like you lost your tiny reptilian mind." Kadabra got up. Only to notice the Arcosian had vanished from sight. She noticed the ground was rumbling, and immediately focused on trying to find him.

Only for her to notice the enormous shadow looming over her. An entire mountain, lifted by Fridgrator's psychokinesis. "How about I flatten you?" He stated, before dropping the mountain onto the Majin.

Kadabra unleashed a pink Super Explosive Wave, incinerating the mountain easily. "Really? Trying the old 'crush me' trick? When the North Supreme Kai tried that, I nearly killed her by throwing the object back at-." Her words were quickly interrupted by a ball of pink ki being blasted towards her. "Oh, you were buying time to charge your attack. Clever." she said, before the attack hit.

The sphere, Fridgrator's Golden Death Ball, detonated and created a massive crater in the desert sands. "Clever, indee-" this time, he was the one interrupted by a fist slamming into his head. "I saw the Death Ball detonate, how did you survive?" Kadabra hovered in front of him, unharmed.

"I mimicked your friend's Instant Transmission. She died easy." Kadabra laughed, before quickly readying herself, knowing that the Arcosian loved interrupting her. "But don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough." She raised her arm, and fired a pink Galactic Gunshot.

The smoke cleared to reveal Fridgrator unharmed, and he blasted towards the Majin, and the two clashed, neither fighter could land a solid hit at this point, as any attack was quickly countered by another. Until Fridgrator managed to catch a fist with his tail, and throw her away. "Did you think this was for show?" he taunted, before pointing his finger at the Majin.

"If you think that another volley of those finger beams is going to work, you're a fool!" Kadabra reminded, picking herself back up. He was certainly persistent, she'll give him that.   
  
Fridgrator fired a small red ball of energy out of his fingertip, a Particle Bomb. As much as it pained him to use one of Chill's techniques, it did have its merits. Namely, it's ability to blow things to bits.

Which is what it did, scattering pink chunks of goo across the landscape. But Fridgrator knew that wouldn't be enough, and began firing ki blast after ki blast, vaporizing every single piece, in hopes that will stop the Majin's destructive rampage. "How about that, you monster." He said, panting from exertion. If he didn't drop out of Golden Form soon, he'd probably collapse from exhaustion. 

"Monster? I prefer god. Or perhaps demon, which is what Majin means, you know." Kadabra was, somehow, still alive, and floating next to the Arcosian.

"How?! I completely destroyed you, there was nothing left to regenerate!" Fridgrator was panicking, was this monster truly immortal?

"You didn't completely destroy me, you didn't destroy me at the atomic level, so in other words, I regenerated from the vapors." Kadabra taunted, before making her move, a roundhouse kick to the head, followed by a vicious barrage of punches. "What's the matter? _Running out of steam_?"

It was true, he was almost spent. He didn't have much time to train his Ultimate Evolution to not burn his stamina like a gasoline doused forest, and was hoping that he could end it fast enough to prevent the drain from being an issue. 

* * *

"Shit, you guys feel that? I think Fridgrator's running out of energy!" Durii said. "I'm going to help." She transformed to Super Saiyan 2, before rocketing off of the Lookout.

Without a word, every Z-Fighter besides Hunter and Vert followed, although the Saiyan would be far ahead of them.

"Son?" Hunter spoke.

"Yes, Dad?" Vert replied. 

"I'm sorry." Hunter knocked his son unconscious, taking advantage of some pressure point training Rossa gave him. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, before following the others.

* * *

Fridgrator, despite his massive disadvantage, was still giving it his all, attacking with ki blasts and vicious physical blows. However, the toll Golden Form took on his body was making each attack weaker than the last.

To make this point evidently clear, Kadabra caught his fist, and promptly broke his arm. "Why do people like you even fight? They know it's hopeless, so why bother?" She wondered.

"We fight, because we do have hope. The hope that we can win, and put an end to evil like you. Even when I die, everyone will still to do everything in their power to stop you, despite how hopeless things seem." Fridgrator declared, before rushing forward again, only to get punched into the ground.

"How stupid. _I think I'll kill you now_." The Majin mocked, charging a ki blast to kill the Arcosian.

Only for a certain Saiyan to viciously kick her away. Durii, already a Super Saiyan 2, had arrived. "I don't think so! We will be the ones to put an end to you!" She declared. "Come on, Fridgrator, let's show this blob what we're made of."

The Arcosian got up. "Indeed. If we can just survive for long enough to figure out a plan, she's as good as dead."

"I've changed my mind, I won't be killing you. Nor will I be killing the monkey. I'll do something far worse." Kadabra was back on her feet. She then did something so completely random and bizarre, it caught her two opponents off-guard.

She tore off her hand, and threw it at them. "What the hell was-" Durii's question was interrupted by the hand expanding and enveloping them. "What the?!"

[(Ginyu Transformation - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Szgpoxd_Y)

Kadabra didn't respond, instead gesturing for the blob of goo to move to her. It did so, dragging the two fighters with it. It collided with Kadabra, and in a flash of light, she had changed. It wasn't much, all she got were purple gems on her shoulders and stomach. "It's nice to be able to absorb stronger opponents, just have to use a bit of trickery, or plain confusion, and now I'm even stronger!" She maniacally laughed.

* * *

The two Kais, Gowasu and Zamasu, were now having to stop Alice from warping to Earth and getting herself killed.

Which pretty much meant Zamasu using telekinesis of some sort to paralyze her. 

"Come on! Just let me go!" Alice yelled. "I can't sit here and let them all die!"

"Just wait, your power boost should be coming any moment now. If you go now, you'll die as well." Gowasu reminded.

* * *

The other Z-Fighters, which included everyone who was on the Lookout, even Serah and Elery, made to Kadabra.

"Oh no, looks like the cavalry has arrived! Whatever will I do?" The Majin said in mock horror. 

"Die!" Big Green made the first move, unleashing a Destructive Wave onto Kadabra. It didn't even so much as scratch her, and her response was a Barrage Death Beam, killing the Namekian. This immediately caused every single other fighter to mob her.

* * *

Their assault failed miserably, with each and every single one of them murdered. A decapitating kick for Hunter, a punch through the chest for Rossa, ki blasts for Serah and Wolf. She decided to have some fun, by choking Elery to death.

"Now then, where's Angel? I said I'd save him for last." Kadabra wondered.

* * *

"Just. Let. Me. Go!" Alice was still being paralyzed by Zamasu.

Until her power exploded, a white aura flaring around her. "It's finally complete." Gowasu said.

"Woo, this is amazin'!" Alice flew around in the air, testing her speed. "I should be able to take out Kadabra, super easy!"

"Indeed, this power is astonishing, as well as odd. Humans normally lack this much power, and you go above and beyond expectations. Before you go, take these." Gowasu took off his earrings, and handed them to the Earthling.

"Why? I mean, they look pretty nice, but there's gotta be some sorta aim to giving me these." She put both of them on.

"They are Potara Earrings, if two beings put them on opposite ears, they will merge into a one super-warrior. This resulting being will last for one hour, provided they don't burn all of their energy in one shot. However, there are very few living fighters on Earth to fuse with, your son and Angel, so you most likely won't need them." Gowasu informed.

"Alrighty, before I go, can I have my old gi back?" Zamasu wordlessly obliged, and in a flash Alice was wearing her old blue and yellow gi, complete with the kanji for "All". "Bye!" she teleported to Earth with Instant Transmission.


	42. At Long Last! Alice Steps Up Once More!

Kadabra was flying around Earth, blasting things to bits on her way to Angel.

"This is boring. Now there's no one left to torture." She lamented. "Oh well, back to finding Angel, and slowly torturing him to death!" The Majin laughed, now in the remains of South City.

"Are ya sure that's gonna happen?" A voice called. It was Alice, standing atop the remains of a skyscraper. "Y'know, since _I'm_ back." She leapt down to the Majin's level.

"You? Really? I thought my weaker counterpart had killed you. Not like it matters, I'm far stronger than Alaka, and far she was stronger than you." Kadabra taunted.

"Oh yeah? Things have changed." Alice had a confident smirk. She then began powering up, a white aura blazing around her. "How 'bout that?"

"Come on, you're really here to fight me?"

"Nah," Alice appeared right next to the Majin. "I'm here ta kill you." She then struck with a brutal backhand.

"Kill me? Besides that being impossible, you'd be a murderer, just like me." Kadabra mocked, recovering from the blow.

Alice let out a surprisingly dark chuckle. "But, I am a murderer. These hands have taken way too many lives for me to count."

"What? Going to claim tha-"

"I killed a lotta people when I was a kid." Alice said. "Nowadays, I'm a bit better 'bout it. You though? You're gonna be my exception." She punctuated that sentence by driving her boot into Kadabra's stomach.

* * *

"Zamasu, have I told you how Majin Alaka came to be?" Gowasu asked His student.

"No master, you have not." Zamasu responded.

"The tale begins since time immemoriam. As far back as we know, a Majin has existed in each of the twelve universes, since the dawn of time. Majin Buu from Universe 7, Majin Alaka from ours, they've all existed since the dawn of time. Most were eradicated by the God of Destruction of that universe, but Alaka is an exception. The story begins several millennia ago..." Gowasu started.

* * *

Thousands of years ago, the wizard Sesame and his loyal minion Majin Alaka went from planet to planet, destroying each and every one of them. Alaka was originally a dormant being, but over the course of time, it absorbed the evil of mortal life, and slowly it became a being of pure evil.

It was a relatively normal day for the Kai. Gowasu had already requested Rumush's assistance in dealing with Alaka, as He knew that only Rumush could destroy the monster. Although the God of Destruction hadn't responded, there was probably a reason behind it.

Out of nowhere, things started exploding. All five Kais quickly began searching for the source.

"Hello supreme losers! It is I, Sesame! With my glorious minion, Majin Alaka!" Sesame, who was hovering above the quintet of gods, shouted. "Prepare for destruction! Alaka, kill them all!"

"It's Majin Alaka! What do we do?!" the South Supreme Kai was panicking. He was a rather rotund Kai, with orange skin and white hair.

"Don't worry, I shall stop the monster," Gowasu moved to the Majin. "All of you, run." He ordered.

"But sir! Even you aren't strong enough to defeat it!" The West Supreme Kai shouted. He was quite muscular, with blue skin and white hair.

"I know that! But, until Rumush gets here, I must fight!" Gowasu declared, ready for battle with the Majin. The other Kais ran away, as ordered.

Alaka viciously began assault Gowasu, although the Kai was managing to defend Himself from a good part of the offensive. Suddenly, it blasted off into the sky, before unleashing a barrage of ki blasts. 

Gowasu was heavily injured by the blasts, and fell unconscious.

* * *

"After that, when I came to, Alaka had changed shape, and the North Supreme Kai was gone. Sesame sealed Alaka away, for being disobedient." Gowasu finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Alice and Kadabra was still underway.

Alice easily evaded a kick, and removed the limb with a hard chop. "Man, I got really strong."

"You truly think that I'm using my full pow-" Kadabra was once again interrupted, this time by a ki blast vaporizing her head. Once it regenerated, she was seething. "Why does everyone on this planet want to interrupt me? No matter, here's my full pow-"

Alice blasted her head off again. "I'm not gonna let you power up. I'm going to beat you to paste without a moment to regenerate." she then began brutalizing the remaining parts of Kadabra.

* * *

Vert began to stir, waking up from being knocked out by his father.

"Ugh, really dad? I know you- Holy hell, is that mom? I better go see." He said, before rocketing off towards the battle.

* * *

Alice evaded a flurry of punches from Kadabra. Despite the human's boast, she couldn't quite deliver, as the Majin started to do things like move away before regenerating, and even with her enormous power, it was still troublesome to continue pounding Kadabra. "Wow," A blow actually managed to connect, only due the human having a small lapse in concentration. "You're really strong. How'd ya get this strong?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but I absorbed two of your pathetic friends. In fact, here's a taste of their techniques!" the Majin pulled her hand back, and a lime-green sphere of energy formed. It was Durii's Trap Shooter, a move the Saiyan never had chance to use, although it was just a barrage version of her Eraser Cannon.

"Durii..." Alice said, recognizing the color of the blast. "I'll save you..."

Kadabra unleashed the attack, firing a spread-shot of green ki blasts. This didn't even affect Alice, who merely glared at the Majin, walking towards with fierce determination. "Funny thing is, she has the cutest little crush on you!" Kadabra said.

Alice had a momentary look of confusion, which Kadabra took advantage of, firing a Death Cannon with as much power as she had. "Crush?" Alice didn't even seem to notice the Energy Wave. "Like, love?"

"Yes, you dolt! No, she wants to smash you into the grou-" Kadabra's words were, once again, interrupted. This time, it was by a Kamehameha incinerating her entire lower body.

"Couldn't resist. Of course I knew what you meant. She's kinda obvious 'bout it." Alice laughed. "You let your guard down way too often."

Kadabra growled, before unleashing Death Cannon after Death Cannon, hoping to destroy that annoying Earthling once and for all. "Why! Won't! You! Die?!"

Alice merely walked through the inferno of pink blasts, stopping right in front of the Majin. "Y'know, it always confused me. Why does everyone fire a buncha big blasts when the goin' gets tough? I understand being angry, but you should save your energy." she thought out loud, before suddenly slamming her fist into Kadabra's stomach, before kicking her into the sky. She then appeared above her foe, moving faster than the eye can see, and smashed the Majin into the ground with a backhand.

"Kamehame..." Alice pulled her arms back for her signature move. "HA!" She fired the blue beam, blasting the Majin to bits. Kadabra reformed, but she was notably lacking her left arm. 

Both of them seemed exhausted. Alice couldn't will herself to kill Durii and Fridgrator, and Kadabra was running out of energy from all the times she had to regenerate and fire ki blasts.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're the strongest fighter I've ever faced." Alice complimented.

However, before Kadabra could respond, Alice noticed a familiar ki, and turned her attention to the sky. It was Vert, who landed somewhat nearby, next to the remains of a fountain. "Hi Vert!" Alice shouted.

"Hi mom. How did you get so powerful? Also, how are you alive?" Vert asked. "We thought you were dead!"

"Wait, you guys thought I died?" Alice questioned. "Also, Gowasu unlocked more of my hidden potential. Woulda liked to earn the power, but hey, it's fine."

"I guess he gave you those earrings?"

"Oh right! Put this on your left ear!" Alice removed the Potara Earring on her left ear, and tossed it towards her son.

' _Oh please, I can notice a Potara when I see one. Maybe a little Fridgrator could turn that to my advantage._ ' The Majin thought, using Fridgrator's psychic powers to shift the direction the Potara Earring was going.

Specifically, she made land near her missing limb, which she deliberately avoided regenerating for this basic reason. Her plan was to lure Alice to it and absorb her, but plans change.

Vert quickly started running toward where the earring landed. ' _That's weird, she hasn't even done a thing to stop us._ ' Alice noticed, finding something to be odd. ' _Wait, she said she could absorb people!_ ' the human barely had any energy, and could only use Instant Transmission once before running out of power. 

Kadabra smiled, before her missing limb attempted to engulf Vert. However, Alice appear between the arm and her son, and pushed him out of the way, before tossing him the other Potara Earring. "Vert, I messed up." Was the human's last words, before she was engulfed in the goo that comprised Kadabra, and the blob flung itself to its owner.

[(Ginyu Transformation - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Szgpoxd_Y)

Once again, Kadabra's form changed. This time, it was an even less noticable change. She gained Alice's gi top, and that was it, besides losing the gems on her shoulders and stomach. "Muhaha! This is even better than my original plan! I was planning on absorbing you, but this is even better!" she flared her aura, testing her power.

Vert immediately began flying away, self-preservation quickly trumped his desire to murder the Majin. But, the Majin wouldn't let him get away so easily, warping in front of him. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away, boy. I know that a Potara Fusion could easily end me, and as long as you live, that's still possible." Kadabra prepared a ki blast to kill the human.

Before she had the chance to fire the blast, a spear impaled her, and pinned her to a building. Blaze was hovering nearby, having finally decided to intervene. "Go! I shall deal with her." He ordered. Vert nodded, rocketing off.

"I guess it's 'Bring everyone back to life' day! What's next, Caro's going to burst out of the ground, with a new Super Omega Doom Saiyan transformation?" Kadabra smashed the spear, and flew up to confront the demon.

"Say what you will, for the sake of my people, I shall kill you!" Blaze rushed forward, sword in hand.

* * *

Gowasu saw all this, and quickly made his decision. ' _King Yemma, I request that Caro be given a body, and a day-pass to Earth._ ' He telepathically contacted King Yemma.

' _Sure thing. Any reason?_ ' King Yemma asked.

' _He might be Earth's last hope. I'm coming over._ ' Gowasu teleported over to the Otherworld Check-In Station.

Caro was standing there, very confused and disoriented. "Okay, what the hell is happening? It's like when I was revived last time, but where the hell am I?"

"We've revived you for one day, to deal with Majin Kadabra." Gowasu informed.

"Whoever that is, I'll smash them to bits." Caro confidently boasted.

"She's managed to absorb Fridgrator, Durii, and Alice." 

"And you expect me to kill whatever monstrosity did that? Easy, I still exceed all of them. Just bring me there and this 'Kadabra' will be a nothing but a footnote in history."

Gowasu teleported Him and and Caro to Earth.

* * *

Vert slightly winced as heard a massive explosion ring in the distance, he knew that Blaze was probably dead.

'Now, how am I supposed to work these things?' He thought, examining the earrings Alice had. ' _She mentioned something about a 'Potara Fusion'. So I probably need another person to do it._ '

Suddenly, Gowasu and Caro both appeared in front of him. The Saiyan had a yellow halo over his head, which makes sense with him having been dead for the last day or so.

"Holy fuck, this Kadabra is ridiculous!" Caro exclaimed, astonished by the power of the Majin.

Gowasu teleported back to the World of the Kais. ' _Indeed, Caro. At your current level, neither of you could win, even if you team up._ ' He telepathically spoke.

"Then what was the point of bringing me back to life?"

' _Simple, through the power of a Potara Fusion, you two will be able to defeat Kadabra._ '

"So, what do we do?" Vert asked. 

' _Put an earring on opposite ears, one on Caro, and the other on Vert._ '

Vert passed one over to Caro, and put the other on his left ear. The Saiyan put his on his right ear, and suddenly, the two slammed into each other at high-speed.

The two merged into one, and this new warrior looked exactly like you'd expect. He had spiky hair, a bit longer than Caro's, and it was black with green streaks. He was wearing a green version of Caro's jacket, with a dark undershirt. In terms of physique, he was identical to Caro.

" _This power_..." he spoke, his voice sounding like Vert and Caro speaking simultaneously. " _My power_... _This will be more than enough_." the fusion rocketed off, to destroy the Majin.


	43. The Almighty Fusion! His Name is Vero!

Kadabra was at a cliff near the ocean. She was after Angel, wanting to slowly murder the martial artist as final swan song for humanity.

Only for a fist to collide with her jaw, slamming her into the ground. It was the fusion of Vert and Caro, ready to kill her.

"And who might you be?" Kadabra asked. "Not like it matters, you'll die like the rest."

" _Hmm_ ," The fusion rubbed his chin. " _What would you call a Vert and a Caro_? _Vero_! _I_ ," Vero flared his aura, a sea-green inferno. " _Am Vero_!"

"Alright, Vero. Prepare for the mightiest Majin!"

Vero yawned, before punching the air, testing his strength. The air moved by the punch created a small cut on the Majin's cheek. He smirked. Kadabra lunged, attacking with a vicious barrage of strikes. Vero however, was dodging each blow with ease, before striking back with a single kick, cleaving the Majin in half. He then unleashed an Energy Wave from each hand, blasting the bisected Majin. 

This didn't quite kill Kadabra, as she reformed, quite angry. "You caught me off-guard! This time, I'll destroy you!" She pulled her hands to her side, "Kamehame..." Before thrusting them forward. "HA!" She unleashed a pink energy wave, a devastating torrent of light.

[(Vegeta vs. Goku - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39otG-q8axE)

The smoke cleared, to reveal Vero completely unharmed. " _I don't feel very 'destroyed'. Care to try again_?" He taunted, gesturing for Kadabra to come at him and give him her best shot. 

Kadabra blasted off into the air, furious. She raised her hands above her head, like some twisted parody of the Spirit Bomb. 

" _She wouldn't_!" Vero exclaimed, realizing what Kadabra was planning. " _Dumb question_."

"Every time I destroy a planet, I take a little bit of its energy." A bright pink sphere, sparking with pink lightning, formed above her head. "If this hits the Earth, your planet will be destroyed! Witness the power of eons of destruction! Don't drop the ball!" She maniacally laughed, hurling the sphere down upon the fused being.

Vero cracked his knuckles, waiting for his opponent's attack to reach him. He caught the blast, and compressed it down to the size of a football, before punting it back to its owner. Kadabra barely dodged it, nearly getting part of her arm torn off. " _I guess eons of destruction isn't enough. How about we step it up a notch_?"

[(Super Saiyan 3 Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU)

Vero began powering up, before transforming into a Super Saiyan. " _This is Super Vero_!" He declared. " _Now then, how about this? You free all you absorbed, and I kill you quickly. Sound fair? You don't suffer, and I don't feel guilty about killing you_." 

Kadabra made her response clear by firing a Death Cannon, which did absolutely nothing. " _Shame_ ," Vero said. " _Coulda saved yourself some grief_." He then vanished from sight, before implanting his foot firmly in the Majin's gut. He followed up by slamming his other foot into her head, knocking her away.

"I am going to murder you!" Kadabra lifted several chunks of earth, using psychokinesis. "Go my rocks!" She shouted, the rocks obeying her command.

" _Different abomination, same line_." The fusion muttered, before punching the rocks into oblivion. " _Now, it's my turn_."

Vero rushed forward, stopping right in front of his foe, before knocking her upwards with a uppercut. He then grabbed her leg and tossed her into the ground. The fusion pointed his hand at the Majin, and a golden beam impaled Kadabra. He lifted his hand, revealing the beam to be a sword of light. Vero smirked, before speaking.

" _How does it feel? To be hunted down, with no escape_? _Just like with Alice, just like with the others, just like Elery_!" Vero began slicing the Majin to pieces, taking his anger out on her. " _How does it feel_?!" He retracted the blade, and unleashed a sparkling golden arrow of light from his palm. " _ **HOW DOES IT FEEL**_?!" His attack, the Spirit Cannon, completely shredded Kadabra, she was in pieces.  
  
Once she reformed, she was seething. "Feels like crap, if I'm gonna be honest. But this'll feel even worse for you." Kadabra pointed her finger at Vero, who planned on taking the attack like everything else. "Turn into coffee candy!"

A crackling pink beam of energy struck, and Vero was turned into a piece of coffee candy. But as soon as the Majin reached to eat the fusion-turned-candy, it floated upwards.

Before slamming right into her face. And them flying around her, charging into her whenever possible. "Impossible!" She cried, trying in vain to defend herself. "A mere piece of candy?! Defeating me?!" 

Surprisingly, Vero managed to speak. " _That's because I'm not an ordinary piece of candy_!" He declared, viciously smashing her stomach. " _I'm a jawbreaker! The strongest candy there is_!" He went into her mouth. " _Super Pinball Attack_!" Vero aggressively bounced around inside her body, before piercing through her stomach.

Kadabra, frustrated, decided it would be better to at least have something to hit. "Turn into normal." She said, firing the pink beam to transform him back.

Vero was back to normal, and quickly gestured for his enemy to come at him. " _Come on, give me your best shot_."

Kadabra, who's patience and composure has completely evaporated in the wake of the fused warrior, took the bait and lunged at the half-Saiyan. He smirked, before evading the punch and striking back with his own, forcefully implanting his fist in her gut, before spinning around and kicking her twice.

" _Take this_!" He bellowed, firing a golden Energy Wave to blast the Majin to bits. As per usual, Kadabra regenerated.

"How?! How could you be this strong?! Neither of them could even hope to match me, and yet you're winning!" 

" _Simple. Your absorptions are Kadabra plus your victim. I, am Caro times Vert, times another number. So in other words, you gain less power through force than I gained through cooperation_." Vero explained. " _Now, I'm going to tear you apart_." The fused warrior began to pummel the Majin, a relentless storm of blows to every part of the body.

[(Super Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfYK0H9vAiU)

Kadabra's rage grew and grew, until she just snapped. " _ **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**_!" She screamed, unleashing every ounce of her energy, in a massive howl that threatened to destroy the universe and tear through dimensions.

Vero immediately responded by firing a Bloody Stream, only for a hole in the fabric of reality to swallow it up. ' _Hmm, I wonder where that blast will end up._ ' He thought, rocketing towards the Majin. 

* * *

The Doctor Paparoni of Universe 3 was hard at work.

"Maybe I can finally recreate the success of M05-C0!" He said, tightening a bolt on his latest creation.

Which was blasted to bits by a red ki wave, appearing out of nowhere. "Goddammit. Maybe I should do something else, see where the next Preechomania is going to be held. Or maybe figure out where the hell Nigrissi is. Or give Katopesla a call, he's a friend." he walked off, to go find something else to do. 

* * *

Vero reached Kadabra, and punched her in the jaw. Thankfully, this stopped her from completely destroying all of existence, and left her exhausted. The fusion then thrust his arms forward. " _Shining_..." Before pulling them back. " _Kamehameha_!" The golden beam, with green sparks swirling around it, screamed towards the Majin before blasting her apart.

(Music end) 

Kadabra was in, to put it simply, awful shape. She was missing her entire left forearm, along with her right leg. What's worse, she can barely even regenerate, much less fight anymore.

" _I'm bored. I'll give you ten seconds, to do whatever you want. Make peace with whatever gods you worship, attack me, commit suicide, go nuts. Just don't expect me to let you destroy the planet_." Vero said. " _Ten_..."

Kadabra's immediate response was to start thinking. What could she do before ten seconds have passed?

" _Nine_..."

'Perhaps I fire a Death Beam through his heart? No, I barely have the energy for that, who says he won't just deflect it?'

" _Eight_..."

' _Destroying the planet isn't an option, he'll just kill me early and I'll be worse off._ '

" _Seven_..."

' _Think! What's in the surroundings?_ ' Kadabra looked around, only to notice a pink blob.

" _Six_..."

' _My arm! It wasn't vaporized, it's still there! I'll spring it when he reaches one, he won't be on his guard._ ' Kadabra finally found her way out! She could finally take that loathsome fusion out of the picture for good! 

" _Five_..."

" _Four_..." the Majin decided to join in on the countdown.

" _Three_..."

" _Two_..."

" _One_." The blob of goo expanded, engulfing Vero. Once again, it flew towards Kadabra, and the process was complete.

"I finally did it! He's gone for good!" She cheered to herself. "Now, to finally kill Angel." The Majin flew away.

* * *

Zamasu and Gowasu both were panicking, their last hope was absorbed by the monster!

"What do we do? The only fighter left is Angel." Zamasu asked.

"Hope that Rumsshi will wake up soon. If she's absorbed him, the power she has gained would effortlessly destroy... Wait. she hasn't changed at all! Vero wasn't absorbed!" Gowasu realized.

"How? We saw him get swallowed up."

"I don't know. But something tell me Kadabra's in for a rude awakening."

* * *

Inside of Kadabra, the fusion was floating, with a round barrier around him. ' _Good thing I erected this barrier, now then, let's get to business._ ' Vero thought, before dropping the shield.

And promptly defusing, leaving Vert and Caro on the ground. "Well shit, we defused." Caro said.

"That's a tad annoying, but the plan should work. Good thing he, we? Vero taunted her so much." Vert said.

Truth be told, Vero was trying to get absorbed, so he could save everyone else who was absorbed. Especially Alice, since they'd be needing Instant Transmission to get to New Namek.

"Let's get moving, I don't want to find out what sort of antibodies a demon blob monster would have." Caro ordered.

"Fusion's weird." Vert commented, the two making their way through Kadabra's body.

"Agreed."

* * *

"There you are, Angel." Kadabra finally found the human, sitting in Angel City.

Angel gritted his teeth, and prepared for battle. It was clear as day to him that Kadabra was massively stronger than him, but the last person on Earth won't go down without a fight.

"Hold on," Kadabra said. "I have to deal with something."

Angel was quite confused, the Majin was now just blankly staring at him. Should he run? Should he attack? He wasn't sure.

* * *

"Well well well, looks like we've found the location of Kadabra's victims." Caro said. He and Vert had reached what they were guessing was the head, and there was several cocoons hanging from the roof, each containing a different victim of the Majin. Fridgrator, Durii, Alice, and bizarrely enough, Majin Alaka.

It was clear the absorbed fighters were unconscious, but that won't stop our heroes. Vert quickly tossed a Destructo-Disc at the cocoon holding Fridgrator, freeing the Arcosian. Caro fired two bladed ki blasts, crescent shaped, to free Durii and Alice. "What should we do about Alaka?" Vert asked.

Before Caro could respond, Kadabra appeared out of the ground, somehow. "You think you'll be freeing her? I'm going to kill both of you- no don't!" 

Caro had his hand on the cocoon holding Alaka. "What do you think will happen?"

"Don't! I won't be myself!" Kadabra cried out. "Please!"

"And yourself is good? Thank you for helping me make my decision." Caro formed a blade of energy around his hand, before cutting Alaka free.

* * *

From Angel's perspective, he saw a bunch of people just, burst out of Kadabra.

"Serves you right." Caro spat.

[(Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tZ6OSlZGsE)

Kadabra was shrinking, both in power and in size. She had turned into a more masculine, or at least androgynous, form. More muscular, no shirt, a small antenna on its head, and white pants. In fact, it looks identical to the purest form of Majin Buu from Universe 7. "Gyaou!" It howled before, without provocation, firing a powerful ki blast in an attempt to destroy the planet.

Vert and Caro, as the only ones still conscious, fired their respective blasts to stop it, and did manage to do so.

Only for the monster to charge up another blast, this one ten times bigger. Being fused drained Caro's energy, so he couldn't go Super Saiyan and stop it.

"Quickly, grab on!" Gowasu had appeared nearby, to teleport them to safety. Caro picked up Alice, and threw her at the Kai. Vert grabbed Angel and ran. Once Vert and Caro made contact, He warped away, to the Sacred World of the Kais. 

The pure Majin threw the blast, destroying Earth, and killing the anyone remaining people on the planet in the process.

* * *

"So, what the hell should we do? I doubt that Abra died in the process of destroying Earth." Caro asked.

"Abra?" Zamasu asked.

"That abomination is not the same thing as Alaka, she earned my respect as a fighter. Besides, it fits with the naming scheme."

"Ugh," Alice stirred, standing back up. "What happened?"

"After you were absorbed, I was brought back to life for one day, fused with Vert using the Potara Earrings, which seem to have gone missing, beat the everloving shit out Kadabra, intentionally got absorbed to free you and the others, pulled out Majin Alaka, who was somehow in there as well, and now with have a mindless monster gallivanting around the cosmos, blowing planets apart." The Saiyan informed. "That sums it up. And now the Earth is gone, so..."

Vert realized what Caro was thinking. "We can't let Abra destroy Namek! It's our only hope of fixing things!"

"Well, in that case, let's power up to our maximums, and lure Abra over!" Alice suggested. "King Kai, you join in too!"

All four began powering up, hoping that the Majin knew how to teleport, Caro even went Super Saiyan 2.

Within moments, Abra responded to their call, appearing in front of the team.

The final battle, for the universe, for everyone, begins! Next time, on Universe 10 Z!


	44. Battle for the Universe! Blast the Super Spirit Bomb!

Majin Abra, the purest form of Majin Alaka, appeared in front of our heroes. Alice stepped forward, to be the first fighter.

"I'll go first. Caro, you need ta rest for now, get your energy back. I'm not at a hundred percent, but I should be able to win." She said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Would it not be wise to attack all at once?" Zamasu questioned.

"I need to regain stamina, and Vert here isn't quite strong enough." Caro explained. "Besides, it wouldn't be fun."

"Ugyau! Hoohoohoo!" Abra howled, before it and Alice began fighting. Alice ducked under a stretching punch, and grabbed the limb, before spinning Abra over her head and slamming it into the ground.

[(Chou Super Dragon Soul - Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFMRTeHJfXo)

The Majin recovered, before going on the offensive, brutally attacking the human with a maelstrom of blows. When Alice struck back with a punch, it did something no one expected. Abra bit her hand. The human kicked the monster away, before quickly checking her hand. Thankfully, it was just a bite mark, no swelling or anything bad.

Abra lunged at Alice, continuing its aggressive assault. Alice could only block the strikes, she was still tired from her previous bout. Until she caught the Majin's fist. And promptly kneed it in the chest, before punching Abra into the sky. "If I don't..." Alice struck with a brutal stomach punch, followed by a double axe handle. A golden aura shined around her. "Who will?!" she blasted down towards where the Majin landed, her fist slamming down like a meteor.

" **DRAGON FIST**!" she bellowed, before a massive golden dragon, similar to Shenlong in appearance, erupted out of the ground. It roared, flying around the sky; coiling around invisible mountains, and rammed into Abra full-force.

However, this new attack wasn't enough, as Abra reformed, good as new. The two clashed, unleashing crushing blows upon each other. Alice boosted into the sky, before pulling her hands to her side. "Kamehame-"

Abra fired a ki blast at the human, who vanished from sight before the shot could hit. "HA!" Alice had appeared behind the Majin, and unleashed a vicious Warp Kamehamaha to its backside. Not that it did any real damage, as the Majin repaired itself.

Alice struck with a right hook, countered by Abra kicking her in the jaw. It leapt into the air, before pulling its hands back.

"Is it... using the Kamehameha?" Vert questioned. Abra was, in fact, using a Kamehameha.

Alice blocked the blast. "You call that a Kamehameha?" She taunted, despite her foe being a mindless monster. "Now this," she charged up a massive Kamehameha. "Is a real Kamehameha!" the beam was even stronger than Abra's, but even with its massive power, it still wasn't strong enough.

"Enough! Stop sandbagging, and finish Abra off!" Caro shouted.

"I'm fightin' at full power! It's just, it regenerates anything I do to it! And I'm still tired from Kadabra!" Alice shouted back, evading several strikes from the Majin. 

(Music end)

"Shit." Caro flatly said.

As Alice continued her battle, Caro's thoughts were elsewhere. ' _Alice, when we first met, I thought of you as nothing more than a roadblock on my way to immortality._ '

Alice swayed to the side, dodging a punch from Abra, kicking it in the chest to force it back. The human jumped over Abra as it attempted to lunge at her, blasting it in the back with a ki blast.

' _Then, you overpowered me and we fought a transformed Durii together. I kidnapped your friend, and killed another one of your friends._ '

Abra howled, curling up into a ball and launching itself at Alice. She caught it, the ground cracking on impact, and throwing him into the distance. Alice pursued, Abra uncurling and firing a mouth blast at her.

' _Even still, I considered you a mere obstacle. I died, and you continued to fight on to avenge me and help save your friends. After that, I had a daughter. I stopped caring about immortality. We fought the Cyborgs and Genome, and you gave me hope against him._ '

Alice spun to the side, dodging Abra's blast, and slammed a fist into its gut. She followed up with a point-blank ki wave, blowing a hole in its stomach.

' _But even still, something always felt empty. I couldn't quite place it, until you were mind controlled by Salaga. I wanted a rematch. I think, on some subconscious level, we both did. I didn't go Super Saiyan 3 because of that._ ' He thought, reflecting on everything's that happened. 

"How many times have you had to save the Earth?" Caro asked.

Alice unleashed an Explosive Wave to give herself some breathing room. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"You should ready the Spirit Bomb! The Namekian Dragon Balls can repair Earth." Caro turned to Gowasu. "Can you give me contact with the Namekians?" 

Gowasu did as requested, and a voice spoke. ' _Alright, who's calling?_ '

"Gather the Dragon Balls, we need to make a few wishes." Caro requested.

' _Wait, Caro? I wasn't expecting a call from you. What's the wishes?_ ' The voice was Spiral, the current Namekian Grand Elder.

"Well, fixing the planet Earth for starters. Can they revive multiple people?"

' _I added that feature. Alright, I'll go get 'em, give me about ten minutes._ '

Caro turned over to the battle between Alice and Abra. "We need to stall for ten minutes! I'll take ov-"

[(Hercule's Orchestra - Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdFRw18Np5Q)

Angel stepped forward. " _No_. _I'll_ take over." Angel stated. "I couldn't do anything against Alaka and Kadabra, but I'm going to buy you five at least a second, even at the cost of my life."

"Alice! Angel's taking over!" Caro called. Alice teleported over, and Angel moved towards the Majin.

"Prepare, Abra, for _judgement_ is but a few steps away!" Angel declared, before assuming a fighting stance.

Abra rushed forward, preparing to punch the martial artist, only to stop. Angel to his opportunity, unleashing as many powerful strikes as possible. Not like the attacks did anything, but he would give it his all to buy them some time. The Majin spat out a small stone, for some reason, before getting kicked back a fair distance by the human, due to it dropping its guard. "Gwaoh!" Abra screamed, before aiming a ki blast at the martial artist.

Angel barely rolled out of the way of it, before the Majin began firing more blasts. He quickly began sprinting to avoid the volley, as he definitely would die if he was hit. Each shot barely missed its target, until Angel tripped. Things seemed hopeless, he closed his eyes, and...

Nothing happened. The human opened his eyes and saw Alaka, standing between him and Abra. 

[(Majin Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zY5F002E1Q)

"Great, now there's two of them." Caro said, readying himself for combat.

"Alaka comes in sorta peace! Alaka is the good parts of Alaka, and not the bad parts of Alaka!" Alaka said, before turning to the mindless Majin. "Alaka gonna beat ya up! You tried to hurt Angel, Alaka doesn't like that!" She pointed, before rushing at Abra.

Majin clashed with Majin, and both were evenly matched. Alaka managed to block the hits from Abra, and Abra's aggressive offense prevented her from going on her own offensive. 

Alaka caught a punch, before going on her own assault.

"How's the progress on the Dragon Balls?" Caro asked, watching the clash between Majins.

"They have gathered three so far." Gowasu answered.

Alaka aimed her hand at Abra, before firing a Galactic Gunshot at it. Abra bounced it back, and charged a Kamehameha. The good Majin responded by preparing a Shining Stream. "Shinin' Stream!" She cried, firing the pink beam. Abra did the same, and the two beams clashed, struggling to overpower each other. Winds whipped from their power, and dirt and rock flew. It seemed to be a stalemate.

Until Abra smashed into Alaka's back, surrounded by a pink aura. Apparently it teleported behind her, using Gowasu's Instantaneous Movement. She recovered from the blow, only for Abra to begin viciously pummeling her, for several minutes. By the it was done, Alaka was unconscious, the mindless Majin was that vicious.

'We've gathered all the Dragon Balls!' Spiral informed.

"Summon it now! Wish for Earth to be restored!" Caro shouted.

* * *

On Namek, the Dragon Balls were gathered in the middle of a village, the one that Spiral was from.

{"I summon thee, Dragon of Dreams, Porunga!"} Spiral declared, before the skies turned dark.

As per usual, a massive green dragon erupted from the balls. {" **YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I SHALL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?** "} Porunga asked.

{"Restore Earth!"}

Porunga's eyes glowed. {" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?** "}

* * *

' _What's the next wish?_ ' Spiral asked.

"Revive everyone who has died since the day of the twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Tournament, besides the pure evil ones." Caro replied. "Now, Alice! Ready the Spirit Bomb!"

[(Vegeta New Form - Dragon Ball Super OST) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqOIMtMDYXo)

"Right!" Alice raised her hands to the sky.

* * *

{"Revive all of died since the day of twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Tournament, excluding the pure evil ones!"} The Namekian requested.

Once again, the dragon's eyes glowed. {" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?** "}

"What's your last wish?" Spiral asked.

* * *

"We have another wish? Let's save it for now. Tell your people to give Alice their energy." Caro ordered. "Now, would you please give me contact with the people of Earth?" he asked Gowasu.

Once Gowasu nodded, the Saiyan spoke. "People of Earth!"

* * *

All across the Earth, people got up, completely confused. They were pretty sure they had died, and now they were alive? 

' _People of Earth! Listen to me! There is a warrior fighting Majin Alaka at this very moment! Raise your hands to the sky, and lend her your energy!_ ' A voice requested.

* * *

Alice's Spirit Bomb began growing, to quite a large size.

' _Alright, dad! I will!_ ' Elery's voice spoke.

' _Caro, this is out of character._ ' Hunter commented.

' _The Spirit Bomb. Take as much as you need._ ' Fridgrator stated.

' _For the sake of the Earth and the universe!_ ' Big Green declared.

' _If only to finally end this nightmare, take as much as you want._ ' Nimu said.

' _We'll destroy her together!_ ' Durii declared.

' _It's a team effort!_ ' Rossa said.

Alice was astonished by the size of the ball, it was nearly the size of a skyscraper, if not bigger. "It's so big! Thanks, you guys!"

"But it's still not enough! We need to completely atomize it, or it'll just regenerate! People of Earth, we need your energy! Without it, your lives will be lost again!" Caro shouted, hoping to get through to the Earthlings.

* * *

"Go screw yourself, ya hoser!" Some man, with a very Canadian accent, insulted.

* * *

"Oh, you want to let the universe die? Well, great job asshole!" Caro barked back.

"Come on, please!" Alice interjected. "Give us just a little bit of energy, that's all we need! Raise your hands to the sky! Please!"

The Spirit Bomb grew even more, although it still wasn't enough.

Caro stepped forward. "I'll stall for time! It seems Abra has gotten bored of beating one of our teammates into the rubble." He transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "Now, let's get things started." The Saiyan cracked his knuckles.

Abra blasted towards the Super Saiyan 3, and he blocked the following blow. Caro smirked, before striking back with a straight punch, piercing straight through the Majin.

Abra didn't care, instead continuing to attack with everything it had. By this point, everyone was certain that the Majin had infinite stamina, so it was a matter of how fast it could wear a foe down, if not outright kill them.

Caro caught a fist. "Y'know," His aura flared. "I never really cared for the beast of destruction trope. It always felt like a cop-out to avoid having to develop an antagonist." He tore Abra's arm off, before turning it to dust with his ki.

"Hoooo!" The Majin whooped, before going back on the offensive. A brutish punch was thrown, dodged by the Saiyan, who responded with a low kick, tripping Abra. Caro capitalized on the opening, with a hammer elbow to force the Majin into the ground. He attempted to stomp on Abra, only for it to grab his leg.

Thankfully, Caro kicked the Majin away before it could do anything. He then aimed his hand at Abra, who was getting back up for more. "Galactic Gunshot!"

* * *

As the blast detonated, Vert took his turn trying to convince the Earth's population to give Alice their energy.

"Please! The lives of everyone you know and love depend on it! Raise your hands to the sky, and donate just a little bit of your energy!" Vert called.

For the third time, the Spirit Bomb grew. This time was even less substantial than the last, almost indetectibly growing.

"Come on! Do any of you care what happens to the Earth?! To the universe?!"

* * *

Caro panted from exhaustion. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have used Super Saiyan 3. It still burnt his energy like crazy, and he was still somewhat tired from his fusion with Vert. 

Abra took advantage of his weakness, and stretched its leg through the ground to attack him. It struck him right in the chin, knocking him onto his back. The Majin began to pummel him, creating a crater from the impact of the blows. Once Abra seemed satisfied with how beaten the Saiyan was, it began to walk out of the crater.

"Forgetting something?" Caro got back to his feet, against all odds. "You honestly thought I was down for the count?" He laughed. "I won't fall, even if you break every single bone in my body. Not until..." The Saiyan tapped into every single drop of his power, his golden aura shining brighter than ever. "You _die_!"

Caro blasted forward, his strikes even stronger from his determination.

* * *

The people of Earth still were being stubborn about their energy. The Spirit Bomb had grown a bit, since some responded to how desperate Alice and Vert were. Things were looking completely hopeless, Caro was probably going to die again, and everyone else would be next.

[(WE GOTTA POWER Instrumental - Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IOMAQLZ67s)

"What are all of you waiting for?!" Until Angel arrived, with Alaka hoisted over his shoulder. "Someone asks for help saving the universe, and all of you do nothing?! Come on! Just lend her your energy, and we'll all defeat Majin Alaka together!"

Within less than a second, they all heard the cheers of the Earth's population, all chanting his name. ' _Angel! Angel! Angel!_ '

The Spirit Bomb grew exponentially, it was literally the size of Earth's moon. "It's done! Move away!" Alice shouted.

"Woah..." Angel was amazed by the massive sphere.

* * *

Caro couldn't hear Alice, his thunderous clash had drained him to the point of unconsciousness.

Abra was about to lay the finishing blow, when a fist collided with its head. Vert picked up Caro, and quickly began to get the hell out of the way.

"Throw it!" Vert called.

* * *

Alice threw her hands down, and the Super Spirit Bomb obeyed her command. Abra turned its head to see a giant sphere blasting towards it like a meteor. It thrusted its hands up to catch the bomb. And surprisingly, it was succeeding, slowly pushing the ball back to the human.

"No you don't!" Alice declared, forcing the Spirit Bomb down.

Abra was undeterred, starting to force the blast back again. Vert attempted to shoot the Majin, only for the Spirit Bomb to suck the blast in. The only way Abra could be stopped would be a miracle.

A miracle which immediately happened, as Alice became suddenly rejuvenated.

' _We used the Dragon Balls to restore your energy!_ ' Spiral informed. ' _The Grand Supreme Kai told me make the wish!_ '

"Thanks." Alice's aura flared. "You're really strong! I hope there'll be more strong fighters like you. Heck, I wouldn't mind fightin' you again someday! Anyhow, see ya!" She forced the Super Spirit Bomb down.

The newly added force overwhelmed Majin Abra, and it completely obliterated, not even a speck of Abra was left.

And to put the cherry on top of the "Abra is dead" sundae, the Spirit Bomb detonated, leaving a massive crater in the ground.

"Is it over?" Vert asked. Honestly, it was hard to blame him. Abra and Kadabra both survived everything that they threw at them. Gowasu nodded.

Angel decided to pass the message along. "Everyone! Alaka, has finally been destroyed!"

* * *

It had been a few months since the battle with the Majins, and the Dragon Balls were ready to be used. Alaka was staying at the Lookout, for obvious reasons.

"I summon thee, Eternal Dragon, Shenlong!" Hunter declared. They were summoning Shenlong on the Lookout.

As per usual, the skies turned dark, and Shenlong erupted from the seven orange spheres.

" **YOU WHO HAVE- AGAIN? ARE YOU THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO ARE EVER GOING TO SUMMON ME? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A YEAR.** " Shenlong said, annoyed. " **NO MATTER, I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?** "

"Erase the memories of Majin Alaka from the Earth's population, excluding the Z-Fighters and their closest friends and family!" Caro requested. Alaka had earned his respect, for the fantastic fight he had with her, to her turning on Salaga, to helping battle Abra. 

" **A SIMPLE MATTER.** " Shenlong's eyes glowed, and the wish was granted. " **WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?** "

"I think that'll be all!" Hunter said.

" **VERY WELL. FAREWELL!** " The Dragon Balls spread to the far corners of the Earth.

"Hey Alaka!" Caro shouted. "You can now leave the Lookout!"

"Yay! Thank you!" The Majin said, hugging the Saiyan. The other Z-Fighters all joined in, much to Caro's chagrin.

"The things I put up with..." He grumbled.

* * *

Everyone went home after that, and things were once again peaceful.

Until four years later... When they will face their strongest foe yet. The God of Destruction, Rumsshi.

But that's another story, for another time! Tune in next time, for the History of Elery Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Saga Intro: WE GOTTA POWER - Dragon Ball Z OST
> 
> Majin Saga Outro: We Were Angels - Dragon Ball Z OST
> 
> Voice Actors:
> 
> Salaga: Duncan Brannan
> 
> Majin Alaka: Jad Saxton
> 
> Majin Kadabra: Sarah Ann Williams
> 
> Majin Abra: Josh Martin
> 
> Blaze: Rick Robertson


	45. History of Elery

_Hello. My name is Elery, and this my story. Now, you might be wondering what the heck happened in my time. Our story begins about a year or so after Chill's defeat on the Planet Namek. I was a baby at the time._

The Big Gete Star crashed into the Earth, and the Z-Fighters were immediately on the case. The Cyclopian Guards weren't particularly threatening, as even Rossa could tear through them with relative ease.

Until a familar Arcosian made his entrance, by nearly killing Fridgrator with a Death Beam. It was Chill, or Meta-Chill as we shall call the robot version of him.

"Guess who's back? It's Chill!" The robotic Arcosian declared, prompting a cacophony of sounds from his Cyclopian Guards, presumptuously some cheering. "Hold the applause. Now then, where's Alice?"

"She's not here!" Rossa shouted. "To tell you the truth, we're not sure where she is."

Well, normally I'd probably murder each of you slowly." Chill said. "But I'm in a rather good mood today, so I'll wait an hour. Feel free to ask questions if you need to!"

* * *

_I only know about this second-hand from father, so there might be a bit of embellishment._

Once Alice arrived, she transformed into her "Evil" Form, and she battled the Arcosian. However, the robot's ability to repair itself made it very difficult to win. Until Caro jumped into the fray, and destroyed him with one punch! And then he flew over to the Big Gete Star, and hurled it into the sun!

"But the Big Gete Star enabled me to cheat death! How could this be?!" those words resounded from the massive mechanical monstrosity as flew into the Earth's star.

* * *

_And with that, things were peaceful. Life returned to normal... For about two years. When Alice contracted a heart virus, probably from Planet Yardrat. Needless to say, she passed on. There wasn't much time to mourn, as a few months later, the Androids, as we knew them at the time, attacked. Big Green was the first to try, and the first to die._

Big Green got a snapped neck, courtesy of Nimu.

_After that, it was Wolf,_

He got a beam piercing through his chest from Nico.

_Durii,_

The Legendary Super Saiyan outright transformed during the battle, but even with the new power, she fell like the rest, with the two Androids vaporizing her.

_Fridgrator and Rossa survived for longer, as they both wisely decided to retreat during the first battle. Even still, Fridgrator later fell trying to rescue civilians when the Androids attacked South City._

The Arcosian was slain by getting his head torn off, and then thrown into the sun.

_Rossa was the last to die. In fact, I actually met her, that was how long she lived. Even still, the Androids eventually found her, and the state of body when Father found it was horrifying. She went missing for several weeks, before they found her._

Rossa was covered in cuts, bruises, bite marks of all things, burns, and it was clear she had died due to strangulation. 

_In the end, the last fighters remaining were me, Dad, Hunter, and Vert. Us four were all that remained._

* * *

(13 years after the Androids attacked Amenbo Island)

Caro and Elery were in the desert, taking a hover-car to get out of Central City. Normally they'd fly, but they felt it would be less obvious.  
  
" _The Androids, they're attacking Ginger Town. Run, run before it's too late!_ "

" _Yo! So this is what a radio station looks like. Neat! Don't like company though._ "

"That's near here! I could save someone!" Elery said, before rocketing off towards the town before Caro could speak.

' _God... bless her._ ' Caro thought, before chasing after his daughter.

* * *

_Father said my hope and optimism were my greatest trait, especially in a such a terrible world we lived in. This was the time that trait was probably a bad thing._

Elery got to Ginger Town, and the place was a mess. Smashed windows, leveled buildings, fires.

"Hey Nico, looks like we found something to play with." Nimu stated, he and Nico were standing on top of a nearby building.

"She looks like she'll be fun to torture!" Nico shouted, jumping down to Elery's level.

The sixteen-year-old Elery was trembling from fear. "I-I'm not scared of you!" 

"Oh?" Nico just, appeared, right next to the half-Saiyan. "Let's fix that." she tripped Elery.

And stomped on her right knee. Elery screamed from the pain.

_I'm don't really remember what happened after that. At some point, Dad arrived, and apparently turned Super Saiyan from seeing me hurt. The Androids were still stronger than him, but he managed to fend them off for a bit, and escape with me in tow. On the way, he found Vert. We had lost contact with him and Hunter a few months before Ginger Town._

* * *

They were now at Pod Corp. Elery was recovering from her injuries.

"So," Caro spoke. "What did we learn?"

"That the only good Android is a dead Android? Or that getting your knee crushed really hurts?" Elery said.

Caro laughed. "You really are my daughter. I think we're going to start really training, once your wounds heal."

* * *

_Our training efforts, which were surprisingly lax at first, were kicked into overdrive._

Elery struck with a jab, and quickly dodged the kick that her father swung. Caro caught her follow-up punch, and struck back with his own. She skidded back, before rushing at him again. The full-blooded Saiyan blocked each strike efficiently, before jumping behind her and kicking her in the chin.

_It still couldn't have prepared us for what would happen next._

* * *

At Super World, an amusement park, a battle had just began. Caro and Elery had confronted the Androids, mostly to buy time for Vert to get the innocent people out of there.

Caro was currently battling Nico, and the Android, while winning, wasn't doing quite as good as she'd thought. The Saiyan unleashed a hard chop, countered by a kick from Nico. He dodged the following punch, before grabbing her arm and tossing her into the ground.

Nimu rushed in to help his ally, only for Elery to kick him into a Ferris wheel.

"Great, I'm getting to fight the runt." He remarked, getting back up to fight. "This'll be easy."

_He wasn't wrong._

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Elery rushed at the Android.

_I however, was._

A knee was slammed into her stomach.

Caro wasn't doing so hot either, it turned out that Nico was holding back. With both him and Elery completely battered after a few more minutes of fighting, he blasted the ground, forming a smokescreen. He grabbed his daughter, and hid behind a piece of rubble.

"Where the hell are they?!" Nico questioned.

"Don't know. Scorched earth?" Nimu raised his hand above his head, a gold orb forming above it.

"Scorched earth." The girl formed her own ki sphere. Both nodded, before detonating the blasts.

* * *

When the smoke and dust cleared, the Androids had left, having gotten bored. This was very good for our duo, as they were barely holding onto life. Elery especially, given that she wasn't as durable.

' _Ugh, everything hurts. Except my left arm, which I can't feel..._ ' Caro thought, quickly putting two and two together. ' _Well, that's what we have the Senzu Beans for._ ' he pulled a small pouch out if his pocket, their last stock of Senzu Beans, ever since Whiskers' Tower was destroyed by the Androids. He opened it, and found one bean.

' _Bean. Singular. Great._ ' He turned to Elery, who barely survived the blast, and was probably going to die without treatment for her injuries. ' _Well, here goes._ '

* * *

Elery got back to Pod Corp.

"Hey guys?" She sheepishly asked.

"Yes?" Both Hunter and Vert replied, turning to see Elery, holding a very injured Caro. 

"What do you know about reattaching arms? That I can't seem to find?"

* * *

_After his wounds healed, training changed focus. We were now focusing on making me a Super Saiyan. He roughly estimated that, with the power boost from my near-death recovery, I would be strong enough to hold an Android off while he kills one of them._

"Come on!" Caro shouted. Elery was powering up, trying to transform into a Super Saiyan. "Just think of losing someone, or something, very important to you! Like your arm! 'Cause trust me, that really hurts!"

_He was still sore about his arm. Hunter offered to make a cybernetic arm, but Father declined, saying that it would get wrecked when fighting the Androids._

Elery collapsed, exhausted. "Alright, let's take five." the full-blooded Saiyan said.

* * *

_No matter what we did, I still couldn't figure it out. That all changed a few days later..._

The two were resting outside of Pepper Town, after a good day of training.

Until an explosion rang out from the city. "The Androids!" Caro leapt up to action. Elery did the same.

"I'm going with you! You only have one arm, I can help you!" She said.

"No, you're not." Caro struck her with a chop to the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. "I'm probably going to die, but I don't care. This ends now. I'm sorry, Elery." He flew off to confront the Androids.

* * *

The Androids had just finished blasting a building. "Y'know, I'm kinda getting bored." Nico said.

"Let's wrap up, and then we'll find another city to destroy." Nimu replied.

"No, I mean, destroying stuff was fun, but now it feels like work, rather that thing we did of our own choice."

"I see what you-" Nimu couldn't finish his sentence, as Caro's foot slammed into his backside, sending him flying into a building. The Saiyan then transformed to Super Saiyan.

" _You see your fate_." He stated, ready for action.

Nimu flew back to Nico. "Me surviving forever?" the boy said.

"Your ego must be larger than Jupiter, if not the Sun itself. I'm going to kill you two, here and now." Caro blasted forward, faster than ever before. His fist collided with Nico's skull, and he quickly span around to kick Nimu. Fighting two on one would be difficult, but he's had to deal with worse numbers before.

The two Androids immediately dashed towards him, but despite the number advantage, Caro defended himself with efficiency. He caught a kick from Nico, and threw her into Nimu, before jumping up.

"See you in hell!" A red orb of ki formed in his palm. "Bloody Stream!" He unleashed the blast onto the Androids.

The smoke cleared, and the Androids were unharmed. "Wanna start actually giving a damn?" Nimu asked.

Nico nodded, and the two rushed at him. It had become clear that they were holding back, to give him hope before crushing it.

* * *

Elery woke up, to pouring rain and darkness. Night had fallen, and her immediate response was to fly into Pepper Town.

Once she actually entered the town, she noticed the damage, which was clearly from her father's battle with the Androids. ' _He's alive! Yeah, he killed the Androids, and is resting! Please let that be tru..._ '

Her hopes were quickly crushed, as soon as she saw her father's dead body. She dropped to her knees, crying. But on top her sadness, there was rage. Rage against the Androids, the ones who killed him, the ones who took her father away from her. And all that fury overwhelmed her.

A brilliant golden flash shined, visible for miles. Elery had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

* * *

_After I told them about what happened, Hunter began work on a time machine. Three years later, it was nearing completion._

Elery set a box down, containing some parts needed for the Time Machine. "I hope this will end soon.".

"I know." Vert replied.

Suddenly, the Android detector crackled to life.

" _Bridge Town, is under attack. Run! Run for your lives!_ "

"Bridge Town..." Elery mumbled, before leaving the room in a flash.

' _I'm going to kill them, today._ ' She thought, speeding up.

* * *

Once again, the Androids were continuing their path of destruction.

"You keepin' score?!" Nico asked. She had taken a hovercar, and was flying it around, smashing into things.

"What score? You stole it, yelled 'check this', and then started driving it around like a maniac." Nimu pointed out.

Nico jumped out of the hovercar, letting it crash into a building and explode. "You're no fun."

Nimu opened his mouth to respond, only for a ki blast to explode between them. Elery was hovering above, with a fierce look in her eyes. She was already transformed into Super Saiyan.

"Lookie! Someone to fight!" Nico pointed. The half-Saiyan landed, before attacking with everything she had.

_I was amazed throughout the fight. I hadn't gotten a chance to really use Super Saiyan, and the power it gave me was incredible! But even still, it wasn't enough._

During the battle, Nico hit Elery, right in the knee. The very same knee that was injured before. The Super Saiyan screamed in pain, reverting back to base form.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" Nimu asked.

"Yeah, she does! It's that kid! Look who's a survivor!" Nico was very clearly mocking Elery, who slowly got up.

She then began attacking, with what little energy she had. Combined with the pain in her leg, it wasn't really getting her anywhere. Nico kicked her down.

"Well, I guess you'll die, just like everyone else." Nimu began to charging a ki blast. He fired it.

"Dibs!" only for Nico to get in the way.

_I'm still amazed I'm alive._

The Androids left, completely forgetting about Elery, arguing about their friendship.

* * *

_A few months later, after I recovered, the Time Machine was finally finished._

The day had finally come. The day that they would go back in time, and prevent this shitstorm from ever happening.

Only Vert and Elery would be going, as the Time Machine wasn't built to hold more than one person. If they really tried they could fit two, and that's what they're going to do. 

"Bye Hunter! Hope this will work! Then again, what would happen? Would we still exist?" Elery's tangent got interrupted by Vert speaking.

"Let's just go." he stated.

The Time Machine floated into the air, and glowed. Elery thought about what she was fighting for. Her father, everyone. Just to be able to wake up without fear of the Androids.

As the Time Machine vanished, warping back two decades, both the time-travelers were determined to make their world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closes out Universe 10 Z, with a special to tie up a loose plot thread. Universe 10 Super will be coming sometime soonish (I have to rewrite the entire Battle of Gods arc to be up to snuff with my more modern works), but until then you can treat this as a completed work.


End file.
